Here's to Us
by A Battle Inside My Heart
Summary: Graduation is the day where it marks freedom from school. For Katniss and her friends is the day their journey begins. Together they embark on the biggest road trip of their lives. Friendships will be tested, tears will shed, fights will happen, but some will fall in love. But the biggest question is can they make it to California? May the odds be ever in their favor. R/R
1. Graduation

**Okay so this is the official Hunger Games story that I've been working on for a quite awhile. The planning started sometime around December last year and the writing started in January. This story was inspired by another road trip story called 'The Journey' and it is also a Hunger Games fic. Its really good and you should go and check it out. No our stories are nothing similar just wanted to point that out. Anyway if there are any suggestions or request just PMS and I'll be happy to respond back and read what you have in mind. Anyway here is the first chapter! I hope you like! I do not owe The Hunger Games or the awesome charatcers! **

* * *

**Unknown (POV)**

I walked inside the old main entrance of the school arm in arm with my husband of twenty years. The smell of school's rotten old cafeteria food tickled my nose making me sneeze. Stupid allergies. I glance at another hallway where my old locker used to be next to my best friend's own locker. We took a few turns and chatted to other people we ran into, before we went inside the gym.

The graduating class of 2012 were having a reunion for only one night. My husband jumped at the opportunity to see his other friends and the people that impacted in his life. I knew I couldn't argue with him cause we haven't seen them for almost a year now.

Music from that years hit list was filling the gym with the dance floor being taken over by now middle aged adults. Me and my husband laughed when some tired to do the 'jerk' as they called it back then. Some people just never changed.

"Oh my god they're right there!" My husband exclaimed, pointing towards a huge group of friends that were sitting on the table, talking among themselves.

We slowly walked over there when flesh memories flooded my mind. A smile crept on my face remembering every single one of these people. It was as if yesterday was the day we graduated, and the day we started living life to the fullest.

* * *

**June 10, 2012**

**(Katniss POV) **

"Oh my god! You look so beautiful!" My mother beamed taking thousands of pictures of me.

I smiled as she took another picture. "Thanks mom."

Today was graduation day for the class of 2012. How long I waited for this day to come ever since the day I stepped into the halls of Panem High. I'm not going to lie, high school wasn't easy. It was hard to make real friends and fit in but my friends helped me along the way. I was even the captain of cheerleading squad with one of my friends being co-captain.

"What time did you say Madge and Annie were picking you up?" My mother asked going threw her purse looking for something.

My two best friends Madge and Annie planned on picking me up but were running a little late. "I don't know they said some time around eleven thirty." I replied.

Right as I said, that the sound of a car honk was heard outside. "Katniss!" Annie was screaming my name.

I turned to my mother. "They're here mom!" I called out to her. She quickly came into the room with a pin in her hand.

"Okay but here," she handed my a gold mockingjay pin. "I want you to wear it for today and after that its all yours."

I gasped when I remembered something about this pin. "But mom this is?"

"Your father's I know but he would've wanted you to have it." The sound of her voice was choking up and I pulled her into a hug. It was never easy to talk about my father for the both us.

"Thank you." I said pulling away to go meet with my friends. "I'll see you at the ceremony."

"Alright but remember I need to pick up Prim from her school first!" She called out from the door.

"Okay bye!" I waved to her and went outside it my friends.

Annie and Madge were singing to a Katy Perry song and didn't notice my presences.

"Girls?"

Both of them turned with grins on they're faces. "Peeta is going to drop his jaw when he sees you in that dress!" Declared Madge.

I groaned stepping into the car. I was only wearing a strapless white dress, with pink and red roses printed on it, and the skirt stopped on my knees. My shoes were pipe toe pink heels. My mom insisted I ditched my braid for my natural curls.

"Shut up guys!" I faked cried. "You know we're just friends."

Annie rolled her sea green eyes at me. "What ever you say."

I frowned at them laughing. "Just step on it."

* * *

We made it to Panem high after a small traffic hit us unexpectedly. With Madge behind the wheel we were able to make it on time. Mental note: never let Madge drive when she's frustrated.

We stepped out of the car and went straight to the football field, where the ceremony was going to be. Some football players passed by us and whistled at us. Annie and Madge giggled while I just winked at them.

"I'm going to miss this place." Admitted Madge, while we waited in line for our red gowns. So far we haven't seen the rest of the group.

Maybe they're already inside just waiting for us.

Annie sighed. "I know me too."

When our turn came we all gave our last name and were given out gowns and caps. As we walked into the field a loud cheer was heard.

"Oh my god! Hey guys its Katniss Everdeen!" I hear someone cheer and that someone is my co-captain and good friend Glimmer Shine. Madge joined the group as she was also part of the team.

The whole squad including some juniors were there clapping. "Why are you guys cheering?"

Glimmer giggles and pulls me in the middle of the circle. "We as in the whole squad would like to personally thank you for your leadership and for taking us to the championship!" Again the girls cheered.

Clove Richards, my other friend, stepped in the middle. "And without your amazing routine we would've never come home with first place!"

It was sort of true, since it was Annie and Johanna who helped out a little even if they weren't in the team.

I bowed to the girls. "Aw thanks guys I would've asked for a better team. Now juniors we hope you continue our winning streak for we won't be here to guide you." I said smirking at them while they nervously laughed.

Glimmer was now crying. "Awe group hug girls!" She cheered and everyone came in for a group hug.

I didn't like being the center of attention for once in my life, it felt good.

* * *

**Peeta (POV)**

"I can't believe this is it guys!" My friend Finnick Odair said. "Senior year has ended!"

Gale rolled his eyes at him. "It's not over yet moron. We still have the ceremony and the final senior year dance tonight." Gale was always the most annoyed one in the group but that was just him.

Finnick put his arms around his and my shoulders. "Come on mate! Don't be such a downer!" He laughed then kept quiet when Gale sent him a death glare.

We walked into the field to find most of the seniors hugging each other, and laughing about the good times they had. I was known here as the 'popular sweet guy' since I was the star quarterback. Most of the girls here were always waiting at my door which set me off a little bit. But there was only one girl who truly captured my heart.

Katniss.

She was the most beautiful and down to earth girl I've ever met, and the bonus was that Katniss was also my best friend. Besides Gale and Finnivk of course.

Gale nudged to my shirt. "Hey they're over there." He pointed to the where Katniss finished giving hugs to some girls and talking to Glimmer and Clove.

"Alright lets go." I say walking over to them when someone stops me.

"Peeta my bud!" Said a deep voice. I turn to see it belonged to a male with blonde hair and brown eyes. "What up Cato?"

Cato Lambert was my close friend since we were young but became distant when we started high school. But once again we became pretty tight.

"Nothing much just finished flirting with Brianna." Typical Cato."So you girls ready for a sick night tonight!"

Oh yeah I forgot. Tonight was also going go be the final senior year dance. Everyone is apparently going to it including myself.

"Oh yeah it will be one sick night!" Declared Finnick giving Cato a high five.

We talk among ourselves when we stop to where the girls were.

"Hello ladies." Greeted Finnick kissing each on them in the back of their hand.

They all blushed and giggled at his humor.

Glimmer was wearing a pink sparkle dress with white heels. Annie and Madge were wearing the same dress but in different colors, blue and purple. Clove was in a black strapless dress wearing silver heels. And Katniss looked beautiful in her also strapless white dress with a floral print on it.

"Peeta! It's not polite to stand there and drool!" Teased Glimmer snapping out of my trance. Everyone laughed at me making me blush. The guys went to flirt with their crush while I went to Katniss.

"Hey you look beautiful today." I told her.

She blushed making my heart skip a beat. "Thanks you don't look bad yourself Mellark."

Then everyone's started to panic. "Where missing two people." Madge informed us.

"Hey where's Johanna?"

"And where's Marvel?" Oh shit! I totally forgot about those two.

Johanna Mason and Marvel Grey weren't couple if that's what you thought but they were neighbors and always give each other rides to places.

Johanna was the 'badass' of the group as she named herself. She's well known for her sarcasm and clever comebacks. My advice is to not mess with her unless you have a death wish.

And Marvel? Well he's the 'nerd' out of all of us even out topping Madge with the highest SAT's score. He isn't a bad guy to hang out with and he knows to crack a joke like Finnick.

"Attention senior class." Boomed principal Snow threw the microphone. "The Ceremony will began shorty so I suggest you find your way in line. Remember in alphabetical order."

Everyone cheered and went to start lining up. We gave each other a hug promising to meet up after the ceremony.

I went to the 'M' section and dreadfully waited for this ceremony to start.

* * *

**(No POV)**

Katniss nervously waited for her name to be called to get her diploma. Annie, Gale, and Marvel were the only three of her friends to get theirs already. Now she waited anxiously to be the third one.

"Richard Edison."

'Almost there.' Katniss reminded herself. 'Only seven more people to go.'

Then it was finally her moment.

"Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss walked up to the stage and got her diploma from Snow. "Congratulations Miss Everdeen."

"Thank you sir." She thanked him and flipped her string to the side. Carefully but quickly she walked off the stage back to her seat.

Katniss could see her friends cheering for her and giving the thumbs up. She even saw Johanna who arrived late probably. But only one person stood out from the rest. Peeta Mellark. His deep blue eyes and messy blond hair always made her stomach twist. Although Katniss would never admit to anyone, not even herself, she had feelings for her best friend.

Katniss never knew how the feelings started to grew but they did somehow. And she wasn't complaining.

After about forty minutes of the ceremony it was finally time for the grand finally.

Snow handed the final person his diploma and cleared his throat. "Will the students please rise up." Everyone rose up with stomachs twisting and tears falling from their eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen its my great pleasure to introduce to you, the class of 2012! May the odds be ever in their favor!"

The whole crowd erupted in cheers, with the now graduated students throwing their caps in the air. Girls ran to their friends hugging and crying about it ending, while the boys were more manly about it and just hugged it out.

Katniss felt someone tap on her shoulder. "Oh hey!" She said feeling her eyes water up a little.

Peeta smiled at her. "Don't cry Katniss!" He said pulling her in a hug. "We will still see each other and besides we have the one year road trip!" Her friend reminded her.

The road trip to California seemed so far away from now. In just one week Katniss will leave Panem with her friends, to embark on a one year journey outside of this Panem. Only million of miles away.

"Your right."

Peeta didn't want to pull away from her but did anyway. Her silver eyes were twinkling like stars, her lips were waiting to be kissed, but should he? Should he kiss those lips?

He leaned in about to do something Peeta had been wanting to do for such a long time. That was until they were rudly inturrupted.

"Hey! Guys come on your parents want a group picture!" Announced Madge stepping in the middle of them.

'Damn it Madge!' Thought Peeta but kept his small anger in.

"Come on let's go!" She dragged both of them where the rest of the group was with some parents in front with camera's.

* * *

**No one (POV)**

_145 pictures later..._

"Okay just one more!" Cato's mom, Rita, suggested. "You guys are so adorable!" She commented with tears falling like a river on her cheek.

Cato growled at his mom. "Oh come on! You already took like fifty!" He whined making Gale grin.

"Come on Cato, one more." Gale teased Cato making us laugh at him who was turning red. He brushed it off and smiled for the camera.

"That's the spirit my boy!" Chirped in Cato's father, Jason who Katniss was surprised actually made it. In fact she was surprised both of his parents made, they're both busy people since they run a huge company in district two.

"Oh my lord you guys look so cute together!" Prim pointed out to both Finnick and Annie who were blushing red now.

Prim was Katniss's fourteen year old sister who promoted from middle school and is attending Panem high next year. She was more of a replica of their mother. Next to her was Rory, Gale's second young brother, she can see him nearly holding my sister's hand.

Glimmer was seen crying with Madge, and Katniss just laughed at how dramatic they were being. They apparently saw her and stick their tongue out. "Shut up Katniss!"

The cheerleader held my hands up in defense. "Hey I'm not the one crying." She laugh and laughed along too figuring out how ridiculous they look.

Marvel pushed his glasses up to his nose bridge more. "Guys? Now what?" He asked making us gasped. Usually Marvel was the smart one always knowing was to do next.

Peeta puts his arms around Marvel and my shoulders. "Now we wait for tonight and Monday!" He shouted with everyone cheering in response.

"I can't wait!" Exclaimed Clove holding Marvel's available hand. "Aren't you excited Marvel?" She asked the lovestruck goof.

Katniss giggled and though, 'I'm sorry but it's the truth, I hate to admit but he was the type of boy that looked adorable when he was shy. Don't act like you don't know someone like Marvel.'

"Umm...yeah! I'm super pumped for tonight!" He chirped making Clove blush at his cuteness.

Both of their mothers sighed, "Young love." They said giggling at their children.

Finnick kept everyone quite for a moment as he made a speech, "Today my friends we are now adults! Tonight we will have the time of our life's before we embark on the biggest journey ever taken. And somehow along the way we will find ourselves or in some case lose ourselves." He looked at Cato and Gale as he said this making them grin.

"But I want you to know I love you guys dearly."

Annie giggled at wonder boy, "Awe Finnick how did you come up with that wonderful speech?"

"Google."

Oh typical Finnick, but at least he didn't pay someone to do it for him.

The parents each said goodbye to their child and headed home. No curfew was set tonight for them.

"Katniss try not to make it late honey alright?" Iris told her oldest daughter.

Katniss nodded in agreement, "Okay."

She kissed her daughter goodbye and left with Prim.

Glimmer sneaked up behind Katniss starling her. "So I saw you and Peeta getting pretty close after the ceremony."

Katniss eyes went wide. "You saw that?" She whispered.

The blonde cheerleader giggled at her friend. "Oh honey, we all saw how his lips almost kissed yours." Glimmer smirked making kissy faces.

"Oh come on we weren't even that close!" Katniss claimed. "We're just friends anyway I doubt he likes me that way."

Glimmer frowned at the girl in front of her. "He does trust me, and I don't know maybe you will find out tonight." And with that the energetic blonde walks away to her friends, leaving the brunette thinking of her words.

* * *

**Peeta's (POV)**

We decided that half of us, boys and girls, go to eat somewhere to chill before tonight's dance. Today was an extremely emotional day for everyone. My parents made it but didn't stick long enough for taking pictures. They basically only took one or two pictures and left. I honestly didn't exactly care.

"Hey Peeta, what you going to order?" Cato asked me going threw the menu of 'The Hob'.

"Um I'm just going with a cheeseburger with the swirly French fries."

All of guys were here while the girls decided they go to some sea food

restaurant down town. In Glimmer's words "The Hob only sells meat and I'm a vegetarian!"

We knew no one couldn't object her so we just let them go.

"Alright, guys I have something big I need to tell you." Announced Finnick after we ordered our meals. All eyes turned to him waiting for what it was.

"Well?"

Finnick grinned leaning back on his chair. "I decided I'm asking Annie to be my girlfriend at the dance."

"Finally!" We all said in unison making fish boy laugh.

Finnick and Annie have been on a few dates, before that even happened they were crushing on each other big. But the small problem was that he was known as a playboy in school causing Annie to have doubts in him. Thank god they go through that.

Cato playfully punched him on the shoulder. "What made you decided that? After I don't know," he made a look as if he was thinking, "Oh yeah years Odair!" He leaned in his ear. "Years!"

He took a sip of his drink smirking at Cato's dramatic exclamation. "It took time! Well anyway me and Annie are extremely close now, also we went to prom together just two weeks ago." Finnick reminded us all of prom making us groan.

Prom was one of my least favorite events that happened since I was forced to go with Delly, by that I meant she blackmailed me into it. Katniss went with some guy named Drake, she was crowned prom queen (much to her annoyance) with Cato being her king. It was an extremely awkward dance they shared after being crowned.

"You were saying?" Growled Gale taking a chip into his mouth.

"Anyway tonight at the dance I will take her to the garden and ask her to be my girlfriend."

I patted him on the back impressed on his plan. "Nice Finnick."

"Thanks Mellark."

Our food arrived making us forget about Finnick's possible future relationship.

* * *

_**(With the Girls; Katniss POV)**_

"And make sure the salad isn't dry alright?" Glimmer said ordering her meal at the 'Mermaid Lagoon'. The waiter nodded taking our menus, leaving us alone.

'The Mermaid Lagoon' was a restaurant that was run by a young couple and their family from district four. Annie absolutely loves this place since it reminded her of home. We all missed our homes but we needed to leave them for the school year.

"So Clove is your dad fine with giving us the truck that holds the luggage's?" I asked my raven haired

friend.

We've been discussing on how we were going to travel to California for months now. Cato's dad offered to buy us an RV that suited for about twelve people. That was settled but all we needed was an extra truck to carry our luggage. Kind of like the trucks that hangs behind the car when your moving from somewhere.

"Yeah he says he doesn't need it anymore and that I can get rid of it after the trip." Replied Clove.

Glimmer giggled. "I'm super excited for this! I've been saving money since my sweet sixteen and the tips I got from the hair dressing shop."

We looked at her in shock. "You got a a job?" Annie asked dumb fondly.

At this point we didn't see why Glimmer needed a job since she was probably one of the wealthiest people I've ever met. Besides Madge of course. Oh and Cato of course. Anyway, she never needed to get a job since partially Glimmer can just ask for money.

"Yes I've had a job since like last Christmas! How did you guys not know that?"

" I guess cause you never told us?"

Whispered Madge.

Glimmer thought about shrugging it off. "Nevermind." She grumbled more interested in her nails than us.

"So who's going to actually have the guys to kiss their crush tonight?" Annie questioned to break the tension. That's Annie for you always wanting to release the anxiety.

"I am!" Replied most of the girls, except me and Johanna, we just rolled their ours eyes.

Johanna was never exactly the girly type and neither was I, but I did have my moments. And besides Johanna had a crush on our older friend Blight who was in collage. He pulled some strings with his professor so Blight is coming with us to the trip.

Our food arrived calming down the girls obsession with getting to kiss the boy they like. But for some reason throughout the whole time, I couldn't stop thinking about the boy with the blue eyes.

* * *

**And that is the end of the first chapter! I hope you liked it and keep reading it. The next chapter will be more of a filler chapter but it was really fun to write. Again if you have any request or suggestings PMS me or just put it on the review. I will update by next Friday or next Monday it will depends on my schedule. I apologize if you think that Katniss was a little OC and also Clove. Don't worry they will soon act like themselves very soon. I know this says its a Peeta and Katniss story but trust me I'll feature everyone some will even have their own POV moments. Anyway please leave a review on what you think it'll make my day. Until next time. R/R**


	2. Early Summer Love

**I'm very happy how the last chapter ended up and how many views I got on it that I decided to update ahead of time! And since I already finished the third chapter I might update again next Friday! I just wanted to give a quick thanks to both of the readers who reviewed my story saying they liked it. MADE MY WHOLE DAY! I just hope people review more cause if I can get like around 107 views on the first chapter then can I get like five or at least three reviews? Anyway I do not owe the song lyrics or the characters of the hunger games! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

When we go to the dance, later that night, my stomach started to twist in knots and my heart was beating fast. Everyone was already there while some people broke up into groups. Tables were set, covered with loads of yearbooks and pens, maybe for people can sign later one for those who didn't get one.

Clove and Glimmer easily went to dance floor when some Justin Bieber song came up, making every girl go nuts. Annie, Madge, and Johanna went to go get some drinks leaving me alone. Then someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around to face someone's beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. "Hey Peeta."

"Hey Katniss!" He shouted over the ear pounding music. "Did you just came?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah just a few minutes ago but my friends decided to ditch me." I replied moving my head to a side to show him where they all were.

He chuckled at how the girls were trying to shuffle to 'Party Rock.' "Tell you what how about we hang out for the remainder of the dance. Because as you can see my friends ditched me too."

My heart was extremely beating fast that I was convinced I was going to have an heart attack. "Alright."

Peeta smiles at me, taking my hand to sit on the available tables and for a while we talked until someone came. Someone we both didn't want to deal with.

"Hey Peeta looking handsome as always." Commented Delly Cartwright, the schools main whore. She turned her big blonde head towards me glaring. "Oh hey Catpiss."

"It's Katniss stupid."

Delly smirked at me clearly not caring of my insult. "What ever." She turned her attention to Peeta. "So Peeta why don't you save me a dance later on and maybe after that I can show you a real good time at my place." I saw how she was basically playing the sultry card here.

Peeta looked uncomfortable shaking away her hands from his shoulders. "No thanks Delly besides," he takes hold of my hand kissing it from the back. "I'm with Katniss tonight."

My lips formed a smile when I saw the look of disappointment in that bimbo's eyes. "It's true Delly, I suggest you leave before you get your heart broken."

"Ugh, what ever your lost loser." She scowled at us then left to go try her trick on another guy.

Peeta let go of my hand, much to my dismay. "I'm sorry I did that." He apologized. "I just didn't want to deal with Delly for tonight."

"Hey it's alright," I reminded him. "I would've done the same trust me."

Peeta eyes went a little wide as I said that but he kept his cool. He smiled to at me as his response moving his head to an upbeat song.

I knew we both didn't want to just sit around, after all it was our last school dance. "Peeta? Do you maybe want to-"

"Yes!" He quickly responded knowing what I was asking him. I giggled at my weird best friend.

* * *

**Finnick's (POV)**

Okay there she is, there is no turning back now. To night is the the night where Annie Cresta will be my girlfriend unless she rejects me. Which I doubt will happen...

Anyway I saw her dancing next to Madge laughing at her dance moves.

"Are you ready for this?" Asked Gale patting me behind my back.

"I've been ready since Twilight ended." Man I hate those vampire books, always gave me the chills. What was worst was that Annie is a huge fan of the books, even forcing me to go to the last midnight premiere of the movies.

Gale raised a brow but didn't say anything about it. "Alright then, anyway I'll get Madge away from her so she can be alone and boom! You two will be alone and the rest is according to your plan."

I chuckled when his eyes lit up once he saw Madge. "Are you sure you want to help me? Or cause of a certain blonde you happen to lay your eyes on?" I gave him my signature smirk making him glare at me.

"Lets just get this over with." He groaned moving towards the dance floor. I waited until I saw Madge agreeing to share a dance with Gale, leaving Annie standing alone.

I quickly moved into some couples to get to her. I tapped Annie on the shoulder. "Hey An."

Her beautiful eyes lit up. "Oh hey Finn!"

This was it time to put everything in motion. "Do you want to dance?" I asked her offerring my hand.

"Sure, I love this song." Annie commented taking my arm as we walked to the dance floor. I placed my hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck.

We slowly swayed to a slow song, this must have been fate.

_**'The day we met**_

_**Frozen, I held my breath **_

_**Right from the start **_

_**Knew that I found a home **_

_**For my heart**_

_**Hearts beat fast **_

_**Colors and promises **_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone **_

_**All of doubts **_

_**Suddenly goes away somehow.' **_

She rested her head on my chest making me blush red. "I can hear your heart beat."

_**'One step closer.' **_

"That's cause it's beating for you Annie." I whispered to her.

_**'I have died everyday waiting for you **_

_**Darling, don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more.' **_

In the corner of my eye I saw my friends giving me the thumbs up while dancing with their girls. Or their crush. I was surprised Peeta and Katniss were even sharing a dance, maybe he finally made a move.

"Annie?"

_**'Time stands still **_

_**Beauty in all she is **_

_**I will be brave **_

_**I will not let anything take away **_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath, every hour has come to this.' **_

"What is it Finnick?" She asked me.

No backing out! "Come with me to the garden outside the gym." I said.

Annie thought about it for a minute, then nodded her head. "Alright lets go."

_**'One step closer.' **_

* * *

**Peeta (POV)**

I saw how Finnick led Annie out of the gym to the garden outside, but made sure to keep the door open. Maybe so they can still listen to the music playing.

"I guess Finnick finally grew some balls to ask her out." Said Katniss letting out a laugh. "She will never stop talking about it."

I raised a brow. "So basically she's been waiting for this?"

"Yup! Since they went to homecoming last year, and the year before that, and the year before that."

We both laughed at the statement since it was so true. I guess Annie no longer has to wait, maybe it was time I got to have my chance at love. Don't get me wrong, I've had my share of girlfriends but they never were nothing like Katniss. One will be to snobby, one too bitchy, I couldn't stand it so I gave up on finding the one. But then junior year came. Katniss has grown up from an awkward adolescence girl to a beautiful bright butterfly.

We sadly stopped dancing to grab some punch.

"Hey guys." Greeted Johanna standing by the snack table.

"Hey what's up?" Asked Katniss taking a sip from her cup. "Ew is this spiked?" She said spitting out the liquid into a near trash can.

Johanna laughed grabbing another cup from the table. "What's wrong brainless? Don't like vodka?" The amazon finished her drink with only one gulp smirking at Katniss. "It's good for you."

"Um no! Don't you remember that incident with me and alcohol last summer?" She reminded us.

Me and Johanna couldn't help but snort out laughing at Katniss. Last summer we went to some lake to celebrate Gale's eighteen birthday. Our friend Blight manage to get some wine coolers and spiked the juice Katniss was drinking, and well she can't take her liquor to well. In an act of craziness Katniss stripped down to only her underwear and jumped to the lake at the middle of the night. Us guy turned away not wanting to see while the girls were helping her out of the water. I think Glimmer has a video of it.

"You guys suck!" She pouted crossing her arms on her chest.

"Come on brainless, we didn't mean to laugh but I just couldn't help myself but remember you wearing those zebra print underwear!" Johanna exclaimed laughing at the now red face of Katniss.

I put my arm around her shoulders. "Come on Katniss she's just playing around." I reminded her but all she did was glare at me.

"Shut it bread boy." Katniss snapped at me smirking. "Or should I recall the time you cried in Titanic?"

"Okay you got me." I said not opposing to it. "But you got to admit it was sadder than Finding Nemo!"

Katniss laughed at my expression. "Alright it was I'll admit."

Johanna giggled. "Okay Jojo I think you had enough." Katniss told her but was shooed away.

"I'll be fine mother!" She said laughing, walking away to talk to one of the football players.

Katniss turned to me with a worried expression of her face. "I think we should have the hospital on speed dial."

"Way ahead of you."

* * *

**Clove (POV)**

Me and Marvel were sitting outside on the bleachers to escape the loud music and crazy hormonal teenagers inside the building. Johanna told me how she spiked the punch and that sooner or later everyone who drank it will go nuts. Luckily I stopped Marvel from drinking some so he wouldn't lose his sanity tonight. Katniss said I can introduce myself property so why not?

Hi, I'm Clover Richards, age seventeen. I guess you can say I'm the baby of the group since I haven't turned eighteen yet. I'm a secret nerd since the reason for me being the youngest was that I skipped a grade at my old school. No one else knows that except for best my girlfriends. Not even Marvel who is one of my best guy friends, well besides Cato of course, knows that about me.

I was a little girly on my mom side while I'm extremely handy with a knife, since the age of three. So be careful when your around me in dinner.

"So Clove? Have you decided where you might go to college after the road trip?" Marvel asked cutting off my introduction but it's fine.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure I haven't gotten my letters back that I sent to some colleges yet. What about you?"

He smiled at me, "I got in at the University of Princeton!" Marvel announced pumping his fist in the air.

I jumped to my feet to congratulate

him. "Oh my god Marvel that's amazing!" I said. For him going to Princeton was his dream since he went to visit the campus two years ago falling in love with it.

"Thanks Clove, you should've seen my mom she was crying as I told her my dad he wasn't that excited though."

I patted his back for comfort. Marvel and his dad never really did get along. "I'm sorry to hear that."

He smiles at me. "It's alright, I didn't really give a shit."

We sat there looking up at the stars with no moon and the sound of the loud music was heard. I look over to Marvel smiling like a cute moron. I'm not going to lie, I've been crushing on my best friend since sophomore year.

I didn't know when it started but the way he makes me feel better about myself and likes me for me, I just knew he was the one. But I didn't know if he felt the same way. The number one rule in the girls book, is to never make the first move. So hurry up Marvel!

"Hey Clove? Do you think this trip is a good idea?"

I looked over to him, noticing his expression changed from happy to serious. I shrug. "To be honest I think it's a good idea because come on when will we ever have chance to explore outside of Panem?"

"True but still what if something bad happens? Like what if we lose someone along the way?" Marvel grabbed my hand, "What if I lose you?"

For the first time this night, I was speechless. Was Marvel saying he didn't want to lose me, or he didn't want to lose me to someone else? The next thing I knew my lips were on his lips. His lips were soft and sweet like candy. Screw the girls rule book Glimmer claims to have.

He pulled away, looking at me with his green eyes wide open. "Clove?" Marvel said my name. "Why did you do that?"

Now or never. "Because I like you! I've liked you for such a long time," I took a breath, "but it's alright if you just see me as a friend."

This was super humiliating if he didn't feel the same way. To prevent from being completely embarrassed I turned around, walking away from Marvel and going into the football field. I can't believe I was so stupid to think that he would like me.

"Clove wait!" Shouted Marvel running towards me. I sighed in relieve, maybe he will say something sweet to make me feel better.

"Yes?"

He leaned in to kiss me! Marvel Grey kissed me!

This time I was the one who pulled away. "So I'm guessing were now together?" He asked looking clueless.

I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes we are."

* * *

**Annie (POV)**

When I was a little girl, I've always dreamed of finding my Prince Charming. Someone who can hold me when I cried at night, my light and savior. Never in my life I thought Finnick Odair would be that someone. Don't get me wrong, he was very handsome with his bronze colored curls that fall to the side and his beautiful sea green eyes. I never witnessed any true love.

My parents died in a car crash when I was seven. I was in the back of the car when the truck hit us by the side. I will never forgot the way my mother held on to my father's hand. Miraculously, I survived the crash with only a few bruises and a broken arm, my parents died on impact. My friends were my only true family since, aunt Reyna didn't pay attention to me or was always out of town.

Anyway I just wanted someone to love me, but I never thought Finnick would. He took me outside of from the gym to the school's gazebo/garden. Some Christmas lights were surrounding the roof of the gazebo while a bouquet of lilies were in the bench, and an guitar?

I turned to Finnick, he was grinning at me. "Why did you want to leave the gym?"

He didn't answered but took my hand to lead me towards the gazebo. "Sit here beautiful." I didn't need to be told twice so I sat down waiting for what ever Finnick is about to do.

"A few years ago, back at district four when I was thirteen I was surfing at the beach," he began telling his story. "As I was catching a wave I saw a girl with beautiful long dark curls. When freshmen year started it took me a long time to notice that girl was you."

Oh yeah I remember what he was talking about. In freshmen year I was the new girl as I was basically home schooled my whole life. It took him that long?

Finnick started to play some strings in his guitar, "I don't know why it took me so long to realize that I had feelings for my friend."

Holy crap! Finnick Odair had a crush on me! Take that Michelle Wilson!

"Finnick? Are you saying what I think your saying?"

He nodded his head smiling. "Annie Cresta I've been in love with you for such a long time that teachers have placed bets on me, on how long it's going to take for me to ask you out."

I laughed since I actually heard some teachers betting on something. "Finnick I love you too." I blurted out with his eyes lighting up in happiness.

He once again starts to play a very familiar tone with his guitar.

'I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more.'

I smiled at his sweet romantic gestures. Then out of nowhere Finnick dropped his guitar, and kissed me passionately on the lips.

Best. Night. Ever!

We pulled away to catch some air but our foreheads were slightly touching.

"Annie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will." And we kissed again and again.

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

"Okay there you go." I tell one of my classmate after signing her yearbook.

She happily closed the book giving me a hug. "Thanks Katniss it was nice having you as a classmate!" She beamed then walked away.

I was sitting on the tables again this night, since Peeta went to go use the bathroom. All of friends seemed to have disappeared in the crowd so I had no idea where they were. But my best friend Gale came to sit down.

Gale placed his arm around my should, in the friendly way. "Another one of your fans?" He teased.

Who can blame him? That was the like the twelfth girl who asked for my signature. He must've seen the girl happily skipping before coming here.

I sighed. "Yeah most of them I haven't even met my whole life!"

Gale laughed ruffing my hair. "Aw I thought little miss popular knew all of her subjects."

"Oh ha very funny. What about you huh? Haven't the ladies lined up at your door yet?" I mocked him as he turned around to see a group of girls looking at him.

Gale winked at the girls making them giggle. "What can I say? The ladies just love me."

I rolled my eyes. "What ever." Then a perky little blonde caught my eye. "Hey what's up with you Madge? I saw you two dancing earlier." I asked in curiosity.

Gales face went red letting out a nervous laugh. "Me and Madge? No were just friends come on." He replied smoothly.

I smacked him on the arm. "Bullshit Hawthorne." I said in my cold tone. "You like Madge and she likes you, I mean it's super obvious!"

He snorted a laugh. "It's obvious? Prove it!"

I gave him my famous smirk. "Alright, when we went to Lake Alacus last spring break, Madge invited her boyfriend at the time Dexter. At all cost you personally tried to murder him with your arrows while we were hunting in the woods, luckily you missed him by one inch. But then you lit his pants on fire when he wasn't looking making him jump in the lake."

My best friend looked at me defeated. "Okay fine so maybe I do like Madge, so what?" He shrugged grabbing a cup from the table.

Boys are super complicated. "Look you guys are my best friends and I love you two very much. But Gale you need to tell Madge how you feel soon for you never know maybe someone whose cuter will snatch her up."

"They wouldn't!" He snapped crushing the cup in his hand.

"Oh yes they would."

His grey eyes glared at the guy who was now asking the blonde to dance, much to her surprise. "I'll be right back." He growled.

Gale stormed away leaving me to shout, "Don't do something stu- Oh what the hell that idiot wouldn't listen anyway."

"Who wouldn't listen?"

I turned to see Peeta finally coming back from the bathroom. "Oh just Gale he went to go to do something."

He chuckled taking Gale's place next to me. "Well lets hope it isn't to idiotic of him."

I raised a brow. "Peeta? He's Gale we will soon be something idiotic of him."

He thinks about it for a minute then sighed. "Yeah your right."

"Aren't I always?"

Before he responded the sound of someone tapping the microphone was heard, shrieking everyone's ears.

Miss Effie Trinket, the schools office assistant , was up on stage

wearing yet the most ridiculous outfit. Effie's hair was dyed to the usual color pink, while wearing a purple skirt and blue blouse, and with

black heel high shoes.

"Now that I have your attention," she giggled clearing her throat. "It is the time to announce that in just twenty minutes the clock will strike midnight!" She cheered along with the class of 2012. Even some football players wolf whistled. "As I was saying, at the final two minutes we will count down until midnight. When you are officially known as a graduated student!"

Once again everyone cheered but I just rolled my eyes not really caring.

"And you might want to start picking who you want to share your midnight kiss with." Effie winked at us then walked off the stage.

I look to Peeta who was smiling like an idiot. "Why are you so jolly about?"

Peeta shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Just as he said makes me want to worry about it.

* * *

**Glimmer (POV)**

Just ten more minutes until midnight! I couldn't stop my heart from beating fast. I was just so excited! Ever since Effie announced something about midnight kiss, my eyes were already set on Cato.

That boy drives me crazy! Even if he doesn't even notice my feelings for him. Right now I was sitting down next to the group, we were just waiting on Marvel and Clove who disappeared somewhere.

"There they are!" Johanna pointed out then her eyes went wide. "No way!"

Everyone, including myself, turned around to see what she was freaking out about. Holy crap! Clove and Marvel were holding hands?

Gale was heard cheering on Marvel on his catch, as he liked to call it.

"We'll it's about damn time!" Commented Cato raising his cup of 'punch' to salute Marvel.

Marvel blushed kissing Clove on the cheek. "Sorry ladies I know you wanted some of this," he pointed himself out. "But as you can see I'm taken."

I giggled at his weird humor. "I'm so heartbroken!" I sighed fake crying, making everyone laugh. "No, but seriously congrats you lovebirds."

"Thanks." Said Clove smiling at me. "Anyway what did we miss?"

Katniss informed them on the announcement Effie made while they went to take a sit between me and Cato. "And besides you guys Finnick finally told Annie how he felt." She finished telling them taking a bite from her cookie.

Everyone laughed at Marvel's surprised face. "No way! Dude congrats you finally grew the balls to ask her out!"

Finnick flipped him off making Marvel chuckle. "Shut up Grey it took you long enough also."

"Yeah but it didn't take me like five years Odair."

Finnick stayed quiet but mumbled, "What ever."

"So? Whose excited for the road trip on Monday?" Wondered Annie resting her head on Finnick's shoulder. All hands went up cheering as if someone made a winning touchdown.

The road trip! I'm super stoked about it, I mean who wouldn't be excited to go on a year trip with anyone but their friends? It's going to be amazing. Maybe me and Cato will finally get to have some romantic dates.

"Glimmer?"

My head shot up seeing it was Clove who called my name. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said get up they're about to start the countdown!" She hissed yanking me off my seat.

The group were in the back of the crowd, anxiety waiting for the strike of midnight.

"Alright everyone prepare yourself!"

Warned a very drunk Haymitch in the mic, disgusting Effie the fuck out. I'm going to miss those two famous arguments.

Effie took the mic away from him. "Okay are you ready?"

"Ten." Oh my god this it.

"Nine." My childhood is long gone.

"Eight." Maybe this a dream.

"Seven." That I'm never going to forget.

"Six." But it isn't.

"Five!" This is all real.

"Four!" My stomach was in knots.

"Three!" Cato was right next to me.

"Two!" It's faith I just know it!

"One! You are officially out of school and a graduate!" I cheered like there's no tomorrow.

Some people in front of us were kissing someone completely random. Annie and Finnick were sharing the midnight kiss and so were Clove and Marvel.

I turned to face Cato but my smile dropped. Not only was he busy but so were his lips. Cato was kissing that dumb redhead whore Finch! My heart fell down to my stomach, I feel nauseous. The room started to spin like some crazy roller coaster.

I needed to get out of here.

Hot tears started to swell up in my eyes as I stormed out of the gym, and to the parking lot. I opened my car up then shut the door loud enough, at least letting out some of anger.

Right there at the spot I just broke down.

* * *

**(Guess the POV)**

His lips came crashing into mine as

Effie announced we were finally high school graduates. Never in my life I thought I would ever taste his lips. They were sweet like sugar and strangely soft. Something I thought a guy couldn't have.

He pulled away from me with fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to I-"

I once again pressed my lips to his stop him from talking.

The only way to shut up someone is to kiss them.

**XX **

**So that is chapter 2 of the story! Okay so here's the thing I might change the title to 'California Dream' since I think the title 'Here's to Us' doesn't really say much about the story. Just a little heads up in case your trying to find the story. So did you guys liked it? Who did you think also shared the midnight kiss at the end? I would love to hear who you guys think it was. Okay so random note I saw the movie 'Warm Bodies' and OMG! It was super adorable! It was cheesy and corny but at the end it was just to die for. Haha anyway I hope you liked it and please leave a review! Until next time. R/R**


	3. Leaving Home Sweet Home

**Omg! I just wanted to thank you all for the great and postive reviews that I got! I want to thank ashjoh123, Teen (Guest), hungergameshgfan, Hungergamesgirl911, downwiththecapitol4, secretTHGluver, mellarkfan121, and finally Whosaidblondescan'tread. You guys are awesome and keep on reading and reviewing. So I was going to update this next Friday but because of the reviews and how many people are following the story I decided to update ahead of time. This was a really cool chapter to right, I already finished chapter 4 and I am currently working on chapter 5! Okay so off to business I dont not owe the hunger games or the lyrics to the song that will appear. **

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound of my annoying alarm clocked went off disrupting my wonderful dream. I groaned in pain of the sound quickly pressing the button to make it stop. Since the alarm did its job, I forced my eyes to open up.

It was officially the final day of living at my home. Tomorrow would be the start of the new adventure that I will be sharing with my friends. But for today I will be spending my precious time with Prim.

Prim had it all planned out actually. First we would have breakfast 'The Hob', then go shopping in District 1. At the dance I warned everyone to not call me at all for the whole day unless its an emergency.

There was an knock on my door. "Hey Katniss are you up?" It was Prim.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Do you mind if you can get ready like in twenty, ten, five minutes?" She asked me.

"Sure." I replied getting up from bed. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay." I could hear Prim walking away giving me a chance to bolt straight to the bathroom. I don't take as long since I usual just wash my face and my makeup. Today I wasn't up to do my braid since it made gorgeous waves last night while I was asleep.

For my outfit I just wear some dark jeans with my brown combat boot, a black t-shirt with my father's old hunting jacket.

"Alright I'm ready." I announced rushing down stars.

Prim smiled grabbing her bag from the closet. "Lets go!"

* * *

"I'll also have the chocolate double chip pancakes with the strawberry milk shake." Ordered Prim while the waiter had his eyes wide from shock.

He's acting like he never faced a very hungry costumer.

"Alright is that all?" The waiter named Steve asked smiling at me.

Prim blushed at this making myself blush. "No that's all thanks."

Steve winked at me grabbing our menus. "Anytime." He replied walking away.

I rolled at my eyes clearly not interested. "Oh stop laughing!"

Prim laughed even more. "I'm sorry Kat that was just to funny." She giggled hiding her face in the palm of her hands.

"Your a terrible little sister."

"Oh come on Kat you know you love me." Prim made her famous puppy face that would always had charmed people.

"I'm going to miss you Prim." I tell her.

Some tears were starting to escape her eyes. "I...I'm going to miss you too!"

I hated to see my sister cry especially when it has to do with me.

I reached to hold her hand giving it a small squeeze. "I promise I'll come home. I'll call you once or twice a day and maybe Skype once a week, but Prim I promise you it won't be forever."

Prim hugged me tightly. "You promise?" She whispered.

I hugged her back. "I cross my heart with my arrow."

* * *

After we ate breakfast, Prim had me drive us instead to 'The Capitol Mall' downtown of Panem. The was pretty huge for like three stories high with a built in movie theater.

Cause I love my sister dearly, I let her go to her stores first. We made a hour long stay in Forever 21, I didn't complain since that's also my favorite store. We bought some t-shirts, shorts, all that good stuff.

It was an extremely long day but this the way I would've wanted to spend it. At around noon me and Prim got hungry, so we made our way to the burger place at the food court. While we waited for our burgers Prim asked something I hoped she wouldn't ask.

"So how are things between you and Peeta?" She asked sipping some of her soda.

Peeta. I still can't believe what he did at the dance on Friday, we have yet to talk about it.

_(Flashback)_

_Peeta's lips came crashing into mine as Effie announced we were finally high school graduates. Never in my life I thought I would ever taste his lips. They were sweet like sugar and strangely soft. Something I thought a guy couldn't have. _

_He pulled away from me with fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to I-" _

_I once again pressed my lips to his stop him from talking. _

_That night I realized I was in love with my best friend. _

_(End of Flashback) _

But for some reason I couldn't help but think if he was just caught up in the moment. Which explained why Peeta kissed me. I mean best friends can't be boyfriend and girlfriend, right? It just never ends happily.

"Katniss?"

I jumped out of my thoughts noticing Prim was staring at me. "So how are things?"

"Oh we're fine just really excited for the trip." I lied to her. She seemed to believe me since Prim dropped the subject. Or because our food came.

* * *

"Did you girls have fun?" Asked my mom while working on some papers.

I shut the door sighing. "Yeah we did but I'm so exhausted!"

Mom laughed. "Alright I suggest you go take a shower while I prepare you and Prim some warm hot chocolate."

"Thanks mom be back in a few." I said but was already up stairs not hearing what else she said.

Prim sadly beaten me to the bathroom so I waited in my room until she came out. Which could take a while. Even though my friends were told not to talk to me, some messaged me threw email.

Two messages from Annie, three from Glimmer, and one from Peeta.

Holy crap! Peeta messaged me! I was freaking out now pacing back and forth on my carpet. Should I reply back? What if he mentions about the kiss? I didn't know what to do but to check first what he messaged me.

BreadBoy: Hey! Katniss I know your probably with Prim but we need to talk. Look, I'm sorry if you think I'm playing you but there's more to the story. I promise. If you do decided to talk then meet me by the meadow at ten tonight. If you come then I know you probably want an answer but if you decided to not talk about it I respect your wishes.

Just as I thought. Peeta did want to talk about the kiss. The only question was did I also want to?

* * *

**Peeta (POV)**

I waited on the meadow later that night, hoping she will come. Katniss doesn't know the effect she can have on me. Nobody does actually.

You might think I'm creepy but I've been in love with my best friend since I was five years old.

_(Flashback) _

_We were in music class when our teacher asked "Who knows the song 'The Hanging Tree.'" No one dared to raise their hand, afraid of humiliating themselves in front of everyone. But only one girl shot up her hand. _

_Mrs. Marina smiled, "Why Katniss please come up, don't be shy sweetie." _

_A girl with dark hair and grey eyes slowly got up from her chair making her way to the front of the class. Katniss. The name sounded so familiar to me. She had her hair in two braids and was wearing a bright red dress. That's when I noticed her last named was Everdeen. She was the daughter of the women my father fell in love with before marrying my mother. _

_The room went silent as Katniss began to sing. _

_**'Are you, are you **_

_**Coming to the tree? **_

_**Where they strung up a man they say murdered three**_

_**Strange things did happen here **_

_**No stranger would it be **_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.' **_

_After her song the whole room erupted in applause while she took a small bow. I was so stunned at how beautifully Katniss sang her song. Now I know why her mother fell in love with Mr. Everdeen. _

_Because right when she sang I was a goner. And mockingjay birds stopped to hear her sing. _

_(End of Flashback) _

So you see me and Katniss never met each other until we were paired up as partners for our science projects.

I've always kept my feelings to myself, afraid I will ruin our strong built friendship. But some feelings can never be kept inside forever.

"Peeta?" I heard a voice call my name. "Are you here?"

It was Katniss.

"Yeah I'm over here." I replied standing up waving my hands like an idiot, for her to see me.

Her grey eyes were looking around everywhere until she spotted me. Katniss laughed at my weirdness, walking over to me. "Hey."

"Hey you come." I stood up giving her a quick hug. "To be honest I always afraid you would ignore my invite."

"Well I was thinking about it." She said. "But we do need to talk about it." Katniss whispered.

A gush of a cold breeze hit us making her shiver a little. Katniss wasn't exactly dressed up for warmth with only jeans, boots, and a long sleeve shirt. I removed my jacket putting it around her shoulders.

She shrugged it off. "No it's fine your going to get a cold." Katniss opposed.

"I'll be fine." I reassured her putting the jacket back on her.

Katniss thanked me sitting down, hugging her knees for maybe the extra warmth. I sat down next to her. We both didn't talk for a while until she needed to hear something I've been keeping a secret for a long time.

"Look Katniss I just wanted to say," I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for kissing you at the dance. It's just that okay before I tell you this can you promise me something?"

Katniss raised a brow but sighed. "Peeta we've been friends since like the fifth grade you can trust me with anything."

This brought back my confidence. "But just promise me that after what I'm about to tell you won't change anything about the way you feel towards our friendship."

Katniss seemed shaking by this but nodded her head. "I promise."

I took a deep breath. "Katniss I've been in love with you since we were kids. I know it's crazy but you have this affect on me that just makes me want to love and hold you."

Katniss was stunned from what I just told her. "You love me?" She mumbled. "But why me?"

I couldn't believe she would be asking me the last part. I sighed. "Well I guess it has to do with who you are. Your a strong, independent, beautiful women that any guy would be lucky to have you." I grabbed her hand. "I won't hate you if you just stand up and never want to see me again but I just really wanted you to know."

Katniss doesn't let go of my hand. But chuckle and then kissed me on the lips.

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

I'm in love with Peeta okay? Basically the way I'm kissing him right now might have just proved it. I'm still shock that he had feelings for me! Me, Katniss Everdeen the girl that tough when she wanted to be and the girl most guys couldn't get because of her fear of getting hurt.

But Peeta?

It looks like he hasn't even tried to give up on me at all. Sure we both had some relationships in the past but this felt so right.

Peeta soon pulled away, looking at me with his blue eyes. "Was that your way of saying you like me back?" He asked me.

I chuckled, nodding my head. "Yes it is. Peeta I love you too."

He smiled at me kissing me on the forehead. "Katniss Everdeen, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will Peeta Mellark."

Me and Peeta agreed that we wouldn't tell the group just yet. It felt super rebellious of us just sneaking in kisses when they aren't looking. The adventure already started for us. He walked me home since it was already late, we kissed goodnight and I went straight to my room. I tried to sleep but I couldn't at the thought of where the road will lead us.

* * *

The next day was finally here. The road trip. Goodbye sweet home, hello lovely RV. I forced myself out of bed rushing towards the bathroom. Prim hasn't woken up yet but by the look of the time, I knew she would eventually.

It was already eight in the morning as I checked some stuff to see if everything was ready. So far, so good.

My mom must have just woken up since I heard her soft voice behind my door. "Katniss sweetie, do you mind if you come downstairs once your done?"

"Yeah sure mom." I replied. "Just give me a few more minutes."

Mother didn't respond but only walked away.

My fears were that when I'm gone she'll start to disappear again. Just like when dad died. If she does then Prim will be on her own since I wouldn't be here. But no, it won't be that way I'll make sure of it.

Half of my room was empty. Only my bed, my empty drawers, and my study were basically left. Some of the books on my stand were also gone, just in case I get bored on the bored. I walked to my night stand, where my mockingjay pin was. Throughout the whole night I debated with myself if I should take it or leave it for Prim. It belonged to my father but I already had his old jacket, bows and arrows. My sister at least deserved something that belonged to our father.

I picked my suitcases and carefully walked down the stairs not wanting to drop anything. I left them in the living room, then walked to the kitchen and saw my mom eating breakfast.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked grabbing my plate filled with food from the counter.

She nodded. "Yes Katniss please sit down." I did as told. "Look sweetie I know me and you haven't had the best relationship since your father had died and I'm truly sorry for that.

But I just wanted you to know that I love you so much Katniss and I'm so proud of you." Mother stopped to wipe away some tears. She then stood up and took out a envelope from a drawer. "Here take this."

I took the envelope, opening it to see it was my credit card. "Why did you take my card?"

"After your father died he had a life insurance policy it was divided for three people. You, Prim, and including myself. I didn't need the money since I work at the hospital so half it will go to you and Prim. I placed the money into your checking account just in case you need it."

I didn't know what to say but stood up and hugged my mother. She wasn't the most perfect person in the whole world but she was still my mother and I love her. "Promise me you'll stay strong for Prim? Please don't abandon her, your'll all she has right now."

Mother hugs me tighter kissing me on the cheek. "I promise." She muttered.

And for once in my life I learned to finally trust my mother. After breakfast I said my final goodbyes to my mother and Prim heading to my car to pick up Peeta.

I was about to leave when Prim came out calling my name. "Wait Katniss you forgot something!" I lower down my window so I can hear her better.

"What is it Prim?"

Prim opened up her palm for me to see that she was holding father's mockingjay pin. "Here take it, to protect you."

I gently grabbed the pin from her. "But this was suppose to be for you. So you can remember dad." I told her.

My sister giggled. "I don't need a pin to remember him since I know he'll always be in my heart."

Tears wanted to spring in my eyes but I didn't dare let them fall. "Thanks Prim." I said placing the pin on my jacket. "I'll call you when I can. I love you little duck."

Prim hugged me kissing me on the cheek. "I love you too Katniss. Please don't forget us."

"Never."

* * *

**Johanna (POV)**

I walked out of my apartment at around nine-thirty before we were to meet at Cato's by ten. I didn't have anyone to say my goodbyes to so it wasn't difficult to leave. My family has been gone for more than ten years when I was just eight. They died in a train accident.

Me and Annie had the same backstory except she had family left and I didn't. I was stuck at my districts orphanage until I turned sixteen. My parents left me around fifty of sixty thousand of dollars for I can take care of myself. I eventually left the orphanage and went go leave in my apartment. No one knew of my life except for Blight and Annie. I consider both of them my closest friends since all three of us had a similar backstory.

Annie probably mentioned her parents tragic death while you haven't met Blight just yet. He was in college only being a year older than us, making him the oldest of the group. The guys always commented on how weird it felt hanging out without him. Blight is a tall man with beautiful violet eyes and tan skin. He is the second funniest of the group do him and Finnick get pretty crazy once together.

Blight was a ladies man and when I say ladies man I mean straight up one. Girls would line up on his door making me feel completely like a third wheel sometimes. Yes I had feelings for Blight but it would never happen.

I pulled into our districts local college waiting to pick him up. He was originally going with Gale but he got some final things to do. Something to do with family supposedly. Blight was currently studying to become a carpenter for our district. It was an actually good job since you get paid a lot.

I finally saw him watching towards me with his huge duffel bag on one hand. He spotted me and smiled, making my cheeks flush. Stupid feelings!

"Hey Jojo." He greeted me. "How you've been?"

"I've been good." I replied starting the car. "How's the college live so far?"

Blight shrugged. "Alright I guess. Just need to get out of already and you know enjoy life."

I laughed. "Yeah your right." I said agreeing with him.

Once we came by the district two neighborhood, we went to where the rich people of the district lived. The biggest house at the end of the street lived Cato.

Blight let out a low whistle. "Damn that boy never changes. Just look at the RV." He pointed out to a long black RV that seemed could fit about twenty people!

"Oh carp! To think that's were we are going to stay for a year!" I exclaimed parking my car by the side of his house.

Blight pulled out my luggage and his walking straight to Cato, who was lifting some weights.

"Dude this is amazing!" Blight complimented admiring the car.

Cato laughed patting the car by the side. "Isn't it a beauty? Dad basically just gave it to me as a gift."

"Well it's amazing man."

"Thanks man."

I looked around not seeing the girls. "Hey Catty where are the others?" I asked grinning at the nickname I gave him.

Cato glared at me then laughed. "Clove and Glimmer say there on their way while Finnick, Gale, and Marvel are about to arrive in three, two and -" How does he do it.

The sound of a car honking made all three of us turn to see the three males laughing like idiots.

"Lets get this show on the rode!" Shouted Finnick over the loud music he was playing.

We all laughed as Finnick clumsily falls from the car when he was trying to get out. "Bloody hell thank god Annie didn't see that."

I let out a snort. "You might want to turn around Finnick."

Finnick turned around to see Annie laughing uncontrollably on the floor.

Madge was with her but only giggled for a few short seconds.

The great Finnick Odair face started to turn red from embarrassment. He was then saved when Glimmer and Clove finally arrived. Annie then stopped laughing to greet the girls. Now we just waited for Peeta and Katniss.

I swear those two must get together somehow or someday on this trip. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to watch those two all puppy love but, when they aren't even officially together? Really annoying trust me.

In the mean time Cato and Blight were loading up the RV with the luggage while Clove was placing the small truck on the back of the car with the help of Marvel.

Finally in what seem like forever, Brainless and Bread boy finally showed up. "Well it's about damn time you two showed up!" I said.

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Shut up Jojo we got held up in traffic on our way over here." Brainless explained."And we're just like three minutes late."

"What ever." I muttered grabbing my bag to put inside the RV.

* * *

**Peeta (POV)**

Cato closed the bottom of the truck that was filled with everyone's bags. It was official. We were finally leaving Panem! Don't get me wrong I am going to miss the bakery and my family, well maybe not my mom, but you know what I mean.

Gale came over next to Cato with a champagne bottle in his hand. He handed the bottle to Cato both grinning.

"Today my friends we will start our journey to the wildness!" Cato shouted with the responds being cheers. He grinned then slammed the bottle on the side of the RV. "Lets go bitches!"

The group cheered and we all went inside the car. Our jaws dropped once we were inside. Holy. Shit! This place is huge!

Inside this magical car was like a normal RV except it felt more like it belonged to some huge band. It did have a small couch with a round table, then way in the back of the car you can see about ten beds.

"Wait I see ten beds but there is twelve of us." Blight pointed out taking a sit on the couch.

Finnick grinned. "Nice to see you figured out your numbers."

We laughed, while Blight flipped him off. "Fuck off Odair." I heard him mutter.

"Anyway the couch Blight is siting on can transform into a single bed. It fits two people." Explained Cato. "We'll everyone you know this also has a bathroom and I suggest you sit down cause," he sat down on the drivers seat starting the engine."It's going to be one bumpy ride!"

* * *

**Glimmer (POV) **

It's been like three hours since we left Panem and so far we have only been passing trees! So far this was getting extremely boring. Our plans so far were that Cato was going to soon stop at a fast food place. That is if he can find one near by.

Me and girls decided to chill inside the tv room this massive RV had. We were basically just sitting in a circle talking about the guys.

"So Glimmer what's up with you and Cato?" Wondered my best friend Clove. Yeah I haven't told anyone about what happened at the dance. "We're fine." I lied to them.

Katniss raises a brow at me. "Are you sure? You two weren't exactly making eye contact today."

Damn it! I sighed knowing I eventually needed to tell them. "Okay fine you got me. I'm just really pissed off at Cato."

"Well what did he do?"

My eyes were being to water up a little bit at the memory of him kissing Finch. "I saw him making out with that stupid red head hoe Finch!" I cried staring to sob.

I hear the girls gasp while I think it was Madge, patting my back for comfort. "Aw Glimmer I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright." I said. "I just thought he liked me."

Annie handed me a tissue. "Trust me sweetie he does. It's just that guys take forever to admit how they feel."

She explained. "Take Finnick for example it took him five years to admit his feelings for me."

I giggled. "Yeah but his Finnick."

The girls laughed agreeing with me.

"She's right you know?" I heard Johanna say. "Most guys like Finnick do take awhile to admit their feelings."

The girls nodded their head in approval in Jojo's statement. Sadly I knew she was right. But what if he was over it? What if he thought I didn't like him and that's why he kissed Finch?

"I doubt he's over you." Katniss spoke up as if she read my mind. "If he's playing hard to get then you just have to play harder."

I like where this going. An amuse smile was planting on my face. "Everdeen you just gave me an idea."

* * *

**No (POV)**

While the girls were inside the game room guys were chilling by the kitchen/living room. Cato was driving but he still took part of the conversation. Right now Blight was teaching us a very important lesson about getting good grades. If you know what that means.

"So my dear students that's how you get to a hot professors good side." Everyone cheered as Blight finished telling one of his college lessons.

Finnick laughed. "You my friend are some kind of god." He said.

Blight shrugged. "I might be but you are also the one who managed to shag Annie's heart." He winked at Finnick.

Gale snorted a laugh. "Please it took him like years to do so."

"But years well spent I hope." Peeta spoke up while grabbing a soda from the fridge. "When are we going to make a stop?"

"When we make a stop!" Snapped Cato.

Peeta raised a brow. "Geez what got you upset?"

The guys heard Cato sighed. "Ugh sorry man it's just that I'm having girl problems."

This got Gale's attention. Marvel walked over to Cato grinning. "Uh-oh little Catty is having problem." He teased making Cato blush.

"Your just lucky I'm driving Grey, but yes I am it's Glimmer."

Blight laughed. "Ah so it has to do

with the pretty princess?" He laughed even more. "Well I can't help but find this strangely amusing."

Peeta rolled his eyes. "What happened between you two?" He wondered since they were always getting along.

"I don't know after the dance she like seems to be more distance, as if she didn't want to talk to me." Cato told his story to his friends. "What do you guys think?"

The young adults didn't say anything but looked at each other. They didn't exactly know what to say since it just didn't make sense. But out of everyone Marvel might have an conclusion. Believe it or not but Cato actually considered Marvel his second closet friend, besides Peeta.

Marvel nervously coughed afraid of. what he was about to ask. "Cato? Just our of curiosity did you kiss Finch at the dance?"

Everyone gasped but Blight cheered for his younger friend. "Dude! You did Finch Mackenzie?"

Cato turned to glare at Blight then quickly had his eyes back on the road. "Hell no! Finch tired to take me back to her car but I said no to her. Of course she slapped me but still she did kiss me." He shivered at the memory of his lips on Finch. "I did kiss back but it was a major mistake cause I couldn't have sworn I saw Glimmer run from the gym."

Finnick went up to Cato and patted him on the back. "Don't worry buddy you'll win her back eventually."

Cato nodded in agreement. "I hope so man cause you have no idea how much she means to me."

* * *

After basically four hours on the road twilight broke out at the sky. Everyone was tired from staying inside for too much and Cato needed a break. He luckily found some camp grounds, where they can sleep for the night. Gale and Blight offered to go find some wood for they can make some hot dogs for dinner.

Everyone was outside enjoying the summer breeze and each others company. But Peeta took this as an opportunity to spend time with his girlfriend. Wow the word girlfriend is how he can now call Katniss. Yes they were still in a secret relationship but both knew it was eventually not going to be for long.

The young couple were in the game room, hungry for each others kisses.

"Peeta?" Whispered Katniss. "We need to go back outside, I don't want them to suspect anything."

Peeta pulled away knowing she was right. "Okay but one more?" He asked doing his 'puppy' dog face.

Katniss couldn't help but giggle at him. "Alright one more." Peeta smiled and kissed her for a long time before they went outside.

The group was already laughing and roasting their own sausages by the fire. Except for Glimmer she was just eating her bowl of salad that came from the fridge.

Peeta and Katniss took a seat on an extra log, preparing their own food.

"This is just perfect." Commented Marvel taking a bite from his hot dog. "Where are we headed off to first?"

"Our destination by the end of this trip is California, but to get their we need to pass by twenty or fifteen states." Explained Cato. Panem was located in a extremely small part of

Florida. The town itself is so small people forgot its even there sometimes.

"I really want to go and check out more of what Florida has to offer." Beamed Madge. "Embarrassing as it sounds I always wanted to go to Disney World. And besides it will be my birthday soon."

Cato smiled at the naive girl. "And we will Madge, just remember that we are only visiting landmarks and memorials also." He reminded the group. After all that is what the road trip was about. Exploring new things outside of their world.

Glimmer giggled. "I don't know about you guys but I can't wait to hit the stores each place has to offer."

The girls cheered while the boys groaned. "Are you seriously thinking of shopping?" Whined Finnick.

Annie winked at her boyfriend then kissed him. "Yes we are."

The swim master agreed. "Alright."

"Whipped!" Muttered his guy friends.

Finnick ignored his friends and just put his arm around Annie. "Anybody up for a camp song?"

Johanna chuckled. "What do you have in mind Odair?" She asked.

Finnick smiled. "How about 'Can't Stand It' by Never Shout Never?"

The group muttered asking each other if they know the song. Blight brought out his guitar from the RV. "So who's going to sing it?"

No one volunteered but one.

"I will." Said Peeta.

"Alright! Way to go bread boy!" Cheered Blight then started to play the tone.

Peeta: 'Baby I love you I never want to let you go

The more I think about the more I want to let you know

That everything you do

Is super fucking cute

And I can't stand it.'

His friends started to cheer and whistle for him but Peeta's eyes were always on Katniss.

_Peeta: 'I've been searching for _

_A girl that's just like you_

_Cause I know that your_

_Heart is true!'_

This time the guys decided to join in.

_All Guys: 'Baby I love you I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about the more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do _

_Is super duper cute_

_And I can't stand it.' _

_Finnick: 'Let's sell our shit and run away_

_To sail the ocean blue_

_Then you'll know _

_That my heart is true yeah!' _

Annie couldn't stop blushing as Finnick was singing to her the chorus. She giggled giving him a peck on the cheek.

_All Guys: 'Baby I love you I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about the more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do _

_Is super duper cute_

_And I can't stand it.' _

_Marvel: 'You, you got me where you want me.' _

_Blight: 'Cause I'll do anything to please you_

_Just to make through another year.' _

_Peeta: 'You, I saw you across the room_

_And I knew that this was gonna _

_Blossom into something beautiful.' _

Cato stared into Glimmer as he sand his part.

_Cato: 'You're beautiful.' _

The lovestruck boys stood up to grab their respective partners and danced with them around the fire. Despite Glimmer being upset at Cato, she couldn't help but giggle as he twirled her around.

This time everyone singed along, whether they were good or bad singers.

_Everybody: 'Baby I love you I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about the more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do _

_Is super duper cute_

_And I can't stand it. _

_And I can't stand it_

_No I can't stand it.' _

The girls erupted in laughter. "Oh my god that was super fun!" Madge said between the laughter. "Lets do another one."

Clove shook her head. "I don't think so cause we might be disturbing some of our fellow neighbors." Clove pointed towards a group of family who were angrily shouting at the them to shut up.

"That's how it's done!" Gale shouted back.

An old man came out of his trailer. "You rotten kids! Just wait until the cops get here!" He threatened them shaking his fist.

Peeta was getting worried. "I think we should get some sleep." He suggested.

Katniss stopped him from going inside. "Hey we still need our s'mores." She said picking up a bag of marshmallows. "Please stay."

The boy with the bread knew he couldn't resist saying no to his girlfriend. "Alright I'll stay hand me a stick."

Marvel handed him a stick, then placed his marshmallow on the fire.

"Now this is great."

Finnick coughed to get everyone's attention. "My friends this is going to be my final speech I promise! Anyway today we started easy but we all know it'll get harder the more we go on. But as long as we have each other we will make it thru." He stood up lifting up his s'more on the air. "Here's to us!"

Everyone agreed following his steps. "To us!"

**Wow! Wasn't that just fun? I had so much fun writing them singing and hanging by the camp fire. Who else has done that? If you have feel free to write your experiance at the review I would love to hear it. Congrats to anyone that guessed it was Katniss and Peeta who shared the midnight kiss on the last chapter! Anyway I think you can already guess what the next chapter will be about but if you dont then I'm sorry but your just going to have to wait by next Friday. But trust me its going to be a good one. I had fun writing 4th chapter so much but I didnt needed to do some research. Anyway that is all for today. Please leave a review and I'll update by next week! Bye! R/R**


	4. Wish Upon A Star (Part 1)

**Hello my lovely readers! Before we get started a quick thanks to Guest, HungerGamesgirl911, mellarkfan121, and Jade for review on my last chapter. I can't believe I made it to 15 reviews I was super happy! And also so far this story has been almost been viewed to 600 hundred! Just make sure to favorite, follow, or leave a review because you know which author doesnt like reviews? Okay now after this chapter please check my authors note because it's very important so don't mess it. No where is chapter four! I do not owe the song lyrics featured in this chapter or the hunger games! Enjoy.**

* * *

Cato has never had a easy childhood. His parents were always traveling for business, his nanny's were just tough bitches who wanted his big daddy's money. But what Cato did have was his close friends. They were always there for him through the good time and the bad. He can have anything in the world but Cato knew that at the end he would choose his friends.

He considered Madge and Clove his closet girlfriends. As friends of course. Clove was basically his neighbor since she always popped out of nowhere in his house so he considered her more like a little sister. Madge lived in district twelve, but she understood how it felt to not have a childhood where your dad teaches you how to ride a bike. And besides both would always attend the balls their parents planned once in a while.

It was the fourth day of the road trip so far, dawn was breaking out also. Today was also's Madge's nineteen birthday, making her the third oldest. Cato was driving, listening to the radio, he didn't even hear someone waking up.

"Ugh where are we?"

Cato shrugged. "If I'm correct we are

at route 75 almost near a freeway actually." He responded taking a sip from his coffee. "What got you up?"

"Dude I'm a baker I always wake up early to work. I guess it's a habit."

"Oh yeah sorry."

For a while both boys didn't talk but Peeta was heard preparing breakfast for everyone.

"So?" Peeta began. "Where are we heading towards first?"

Cato grinned. "Madge said she wanted to go to Disney World. And it is her birthday." He replied getting a gasped from Peeta.

"Dude are you serious?"

The millionaire took out some tickets that he stored in the cabinet. "Read it and weep lover boy." He said handed the magic cards to Peeta.

Peeta grabbed the tickets and red them front and back. "Dude this is amazing! How did you get them?"

"I have some connections."

"How long till we get there?"

Cato looked at the time. "I'm guessing like three or two hours." He responded. "It's almost seven soon everyone is going to wake up."

"I'll go finish making breakfast."

* * *

An hour later everyone has woken up and ready for the day. Cato told everyone they were going somewhere special making the group guess with wild ideas

"A beach?" Guessed Finnick and Annie. After all they did come from district four.

"Nope."

"The mall?" Exclaimed Glimmer.

Cato let out a frustrated sighed. "For the last time Glimmer it isn't the mall. Just stop guessing we're almost there anyway."

Madge was sitting next to Cato on the passenger seat when she saw it. The pretty blonde rubbed her eyes to make sure they weren't fooling her.

"Cato are we where I think we are?" She whispered feeling the tears.

Cato smiled. "Happy birthday Madge."

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

It was super sweet of what Cato did for Madge. You might be thinking of him liking her or something but he considers all of us girls as his sisters. Except for Glimmer he considers her as his dream girl. We were parking our RV at the VIP section, just waiting for some of us to be ready. Most of us needed to change shoes and clothes so we can be comfortable for the day.

I'm not going to lie, I've never been to fond of amusement parks. I guess its cause its always full of people who you don't know. Sometimes at the Capitol they would throw a carnival during summer, and everyone would go to those. Peeta always took me but just to see the art exhibits they sometimes put up. I never been on a roller coaster ride in my whole life.

"Hey Katniss time to go." Said Annie.

I grabbed my small brown bag from the ground. "I'm ready."

Annie smiled then took my hand in her own, leading me out into the bright sun. Florida was extremely warm during the summer and today was no exception. Cato led us to the main entrance of the park. I couldn't help but look at the family's that came here. A smile crept in my lips when I saw a little girl reach for her father's hand to hold.

An arm wrapped around my shoulder. I turned to see it was Peeta's.

"Are you okay?" He asked in his concern voice.

I smiled at him. "Yeah just that.."

"You miss your dad? Katniss its alright." He reminded me pulling me into a hug. "You still got us."

I chuckled. "Yes I still have my weird and amazing friends by my side."

And I can never imagine life without them.

* * *

When we got inside the park I was blown away. Everything seemed so bright and colorful, full of memories. Cato made a great choice of coming here for Madge's birthday. Quickly the mayor's daughter ran straight to where a Mickey Mouse person was. We all took a group picture with him then with Goofy. Actually we took a lot of pictures with characters that day. Cato got Madge and us those huge button pins that say why your here. Hers was _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MADGE!'_ In cursive while we got to choose our own. Finnick and Annie got _'Just Married'_, Glimmer, Blight, Cato, and Gale got one that read _'First Visit.'_ While me, Peeta, Clove, and Marvel, got the _'Happily Ever After,' _buttons. Nobody questioned us why we got those ones as they were too excited.

Surprisingly the park wasn't filled with billions of people as I expected, instead it was packed with college students and teenagers. I guess today was grad-day. For those of you who don't what that means, grad-day is when the graduated students get to visit the park. Usual the schools pay for it though.

"Look at all these hotties!" Whispered Glimmer but it seemed more like she shouted. She winked at some guys that we walked by. "Makes me want to stay here forever."

I rolled my eyes at my fellow friend. "Your still trying to make Cato jealous?" This was actually part of her plan of getting back at him. Must be part A.

Glimmer giggles. "You know it! I feel bad but then again he kind of deserves it."

I raised a brow. "Does he really?"

She doesn't say anything but looks at the ground with a sad expression. Maybe Glimmer thinks it was a bad idea to hurt Cato. If not then I don't know what she can do.

* * *

**No (POV)**

"That was super fun!" Exclaimed Madge. "Lets go on it again!"

Gale couldn't help but moan. "Madge we've been on it for the third time now. I think we should check out other rides."

Currently the group has just gotten out of 'The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror' at Disney's Hollywood Studios. At first the ride was heart dropping or all of them, especially for Marvel who threw up at the end, but went on it for three times. Madge quickly fell in love with it though.

"Please Gale?" She pouted like a ten year old.

Peeta sighed. "Madge this might be our only time here." He said. "Lets just explore other rides here, I promise that at the end if we have time we can go in it one more time."

Madge looked back the entrance for the ride then to her friend. "Okay fine lets go to Toy Story then!" The group shrugged making their way to the next ride.

Katniss couldn't help but giggle at how childish her friend was acting right now. It's bad enough Madge already bought a Mickey Mouse ears! But then again they all did. The huntress got the Peter Pan hat though, to represent her hunting skills in a way.

"You know you look very cute with that hat." Whispered Peeta in her ear.

Katniss rolled her eyes, playfully hitting him on the arm. "Peeta! No PDA!" She muttered.

The boy with the bread shrugged. "I couldn't help myself, how long do we have to stay a secret?" He asked his girlfriend.

Katniss looked at him, blue and grey eyes clashing. You can tell by the way he was staring at her he was dead serious. Maybe Peeta didn't want to lie to his friends. Maybe he felt like Katniss was embarrassed of him. But the second one wasn't the truth for sure. In fact Katniss didn't know why she wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

Katniss quickly gave Peeta a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry it won't be a secret for long."

* * *

After riding a few of Madge's choices it was Cato's turn. He grinned when he saw a huge guitar at the entrance. The ride was called 'Rock n Roller Coaster' and it seemed pretty awesome. Cato led the group inside the ride.

"Dude this looks sick!" Said Gale pointing at some of the guitars that were put up in display.

"Better not be like Tower of Terror." Muttered Marvel holding his stomach.

Clove kissed her boyfriend on the lips. "Hey it's going to be okay."

Marvel smiled holding her hand. "It is when I'm with you." Both smiled at each other but got playfully pushed by Blight.

"Hurry up you two! Your holding up the line." He said.

The young couple laughed walking up ahead. Blight only rolled his eyes following behind them. Johanna just shook her head at how lovey dovy both Marvel and Clove were acting.

But that's young love. Surprisingly, the line for the ride wasn't too long so they eventually got their turn in minutes. They were all seated just waiting for it to start. Madge and Gale were in the front.

"Oh my god I'm so scared." Said Glimmer. She can feel the butterfly's in her stomach growing.

Cato shook it off. "Don't worry sunshine everything is going go be al-RIGHT!"

Without any warning the ride started with everyone screaming their heads off. Cato actually felt Glimmer reach for his hand to hold during the first few seconds. It was a pretty awesome ride. Rock music was playing, and the guys were sure it was by Aerosmith.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Cato shouted over Glimmer's screams.

Glimmer was heard giggling at his weirdness. The ride soon came to an end and the young adults exited out with their hair messed up and shirts all wrinkled from the wind.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Spoke Annie. "Anybody else need to go."

"Me!" Shouted all of the girls in unison. Annie giggled leading the girls to the bathroom, leaving the boys behind.

Cato pointed towards an open bench. "Lets sit over there."

* * *

**Clove (POV)**

"Hey Glimmer? Do you have any lip gloss I can borrow?"

Glimmer nodded handing me a strawberry flavored one. "Thanks."

My blonde best friend couldn't help but wriggle her eyebrows. "Did Marvel kiss the flavor out of you before?" She said laughing.

I playfully shoved her. "Ha no!"

Madge came out of the stall fixing her hair. "This day has been fun so far!" She sighed. "And it's only like one in the afternoon!"

Wow it was? Damn time must fly more when your actually doing something. Katniss, Annie, and Johanna finally got out of the stall.

I elbowed Madge to get her attention. "So has Gale given you your birthday kiss?" I made playful kissing faces at her.

She giggled rolling her eyes. "Sadly no, or at least not yet." Madge winked at me applying some mascara.

Katniss shook her head. "Well I'm good to go just waiting for you girls basically."

"We're done." Both Madge and Glimmer declared. "Lets go back to the guys."

As we walked out I noticed that the guys were sitting on a bench but some girls were surrounding them. I angrily glared at one girl who was playing with Marvel's hair. He looked like he wanted to pull away but the girl was more demanding. But what shocked me the most was how a girl was basically on Peeta's lap, also messing with his hair.

Before anyone can say anything, Katniss was marching her way over there pulling the girl away from Peeta. We walked over there to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

We made it right on time as Katniss said, "That's my boyfriend you were siting on slut!"

Oh shit! Can you really call a random girl a slut at Disney World?

* * *

**Peeta (POV)**

"So are you going to ask Madge tonight or never?" I asked Gale. We were sitting on a bench under a tree, just waiting for the girls.

I'm not sure if Katniss mentioned

this yet but Gale has had a crush on Madge for a while now. I think it started during our junior year.

Gale shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe tonight during the fireworks or before." He replied. "I just hope she doesn't reject me."

Finnick laughs. "I doubt she'll reject you mate." Finnick tells him patting Gale on the back.

Gale smiles. "I hope not or I'll be damned."

Then out of nowhere a group of girls came walking towards us. No one of these girls we're what other guys considered 'hot'. Each one was wearing way to much makeup, low cut t-shirts that showed off their bellies, and extremely short shorts.

"Hey boys." One greeted. "Why you look so lonely?" She said giggling.

Cato gave them his charming smile. "Oh we're just waiting for our friends."

The girls looked at each other. As if they were already knowing what he meant by that.

"Well I'm Gena and your just extremely hot."

I shivered at how seductive these girls were basically acting. Especially when they went to go sit on our lap. Without out any permission. The girl that was attracted to me name was Miranda.

"But you can call me what ever you want." She whispered in my ear. I shook her off.

"Look Miranda you seem like a sweet girl but I like someone very much right now." There was no way in hell I would announce my love for Katniss to someone I barely knew.

Miranda smirked. "But she isn't here is she?" Right as she said that I saw my lovely girlfriend, angrily walking over here. "I wouldn't be too sure of that now."

Katniss angrily shoved the crazy blonde from my lap. This got everyone's attention.

"That's my boyfriend you were siting on slut!" She shouted loud enough all of our friends gasped.

Including the group of girls, who were slowly moving away from my friends. They probably saw the others coming in. Most likely afraid of how sharp Glimmer's and Clove's nails were.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "As if. I suggest you and your barbie wannabe friends leave before me and my girls twist necks." She threatened them. Damn since when was my girl so feisty? I liked it.

Miranda and her friends soon left in fear never looking at back. Katniss smiled then turned to us. Her grey eyes glaring at us.

"And why the hell were you guys flirting with those girls? May I remind you some of you have a girlfriend."

Finnick stood up holding up his hands as in defense. "Hey they came to us and as far as I'm aware I didn't really pay attention to any of them. Cause non of them were Annie." He said.

"Aw Finnick!" Beamed Annie putting her arms around Finnick. He smiled but then pulled away Annie crossing his arms.

"When were you planning on telling us you two," he pointed at me and Katniss. "Were an item?"

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

Okay so maybe this wasn't exactly how I planned to tell everyone about me and Peeta. I couldn't help but feel bad for at least not telling Gale or Madge since I was more closer with them. Now everyone might be upset that we kept it secret from them for like a week.

Instead of angry yells, Glimmer and Madge shrieked like banshees. "Oh my god! You guys are so cute together!"

My cheeks blushed on how they kept saying 'You guys look cute,' or 'Your kids will be just adorable!' That last one was actually from Clove.

The next thing I knew Peeta walked over to me, picked me up in bridal style, and kissed me passionately on the lips. But then again he always kisses me passionately. Nothing in this world can ruin this special moment.

* * *

**Johanna (POV)**

Well it was about damn time brainless and bread boy got together! Oh I'm only talking to you guys cause there's something you need to know. I love photography. So right as Peeta kissed Katniss I grabbed my camera from my bag, and took a picture. Don't worry this will make good memories.

* * *

**Gale (POV) [I know finally!]**

Watching Peeta and Katniss finally together inspired me to tell Madge how I felt. Oh no, not here but later tonight at the firework show. After my two best friends stopped making out we all cheered for them. I've known Katniss since we were about seven. Both of our fathers died when worked at a mining company back in District twelve. After that I saw Katniss practicing her archery in the woods and she actually almost hit me. I actually gave her some pointers on how to have a better aim. Since then we basically became like brother and sister.

As we walked to Fantasyland I saw someone I never knew I can catch walking around. "Dudes it's Peter Pan!" I whispered to Cato and Finnick.

When we were younger me, Cato, and Finnick would watch tons of cartoon action movies. Including Peter Pan. He was our favorite one.

"Dude lets take a picture." Suggested Finnick already running towards him.

Me and Cato looked at each other debating with ourselves if we should go also. "YOLO!" We both shouted running after Finnick to our childhood hero.

Fish boy manage to stop him from walking any further.

"Can..we..get..a picture?" Asked Finnick out of breath from running.

Peter Pan raised a brow but smiled. "Ha alright new lost boys!"

Everyone else was closing in laughing at how childish we were acting. Katniss let go of Peeta's hand to join in.

"This is awesome!" She commented with Peter Pan giving her a small bow. "This shall be our new Lost Girl!" He declared holding up Katniss arm.

Our friends cheered for Catnip including me and Finnick, Johanna was taking some pictures. Cato was still a little shock on the fact that Peter Pan was real. We all took a group picture with him and some single ones also. Then we left to go on 'Prince Charming Regal Carrousel.' We acted like such little kids! It wasn't even funny, but man it was, but we did get weird looks from parents with their kids.

I sat by Madge left side on my brown horse while she sat like a princess on her white horse. "So far this has been the best day ever!" Madge giggled.

I chuckled. "Trust me sunshine it will get better." I assured her making Madge blush.

Our carrousel started to spin for the second time. Madge was heard humming the tone that was playing. I think it was from a princess movie Posy made me watch once.

Then I heard her softly singing some words.

_**'Someday my prince will come.**_

_**Someday we'll meet again**_

_**And away to his castle we'll go **_

_**To be happy forever I know.' **_

This was the first time I've heard Madge sing. She had the voice of a angel. Same goes to Catnip but you rarely hear her sing in public.

"Trust me Madge your prince might be closer than you think." I muttered hoping for the night to fall soon.

* * *

**No (POV)**

The young adults were having the time of their lives. They have be on the big rides and also the small kiddie rides, for example 'It's A Small World'. But that one seemed more like a horror movie as it freaked them out on how creepy the dolls were. They were just staring at them and singing. Shit's scary as hell.

"So now what?" Asked Glimmer taking a bite from her cookie ice cream. They already finish riding half of the rides in Fantasyland, which lead them to Froniterland.

Cato shrugged. "Well we could go on Splash Mountain." He suggested getting some approval nods. "Then Splash Mountain it is. Hurry up its only like ten minutes of waiting!"

Glimmer basically dropped her cookie as Johanna grabbed the blonde by the hand dragging her to the ride. "You owe me a new cookie!" She whined.

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Will that make you happy?"

"Yes!"

"Then I get you another cookie after the ride." Johanna promised.

Glimmer smiled doing her 'happy dance'. She then gave Johanna a quick hug. "Thanks Jojo." Glimmer thanked walking to Cato.

Johanna sighed turning to Blight. "I swear it's like living with a five year old." She hissed under her breath.

Her friend of seven years laughed shaking his head. "But yet we can't live without her or the other five year olds." He reminded her.

Johanna knew Blight was right. There was not one day where the young women can live without her friends. After waiting for like ten minutes they were finally in. In the logs were luckily fit for twelve people, perfect for the huge groups of friends. Finnick and Annie were both in the front, while Katniss and Peeta

were behind them.

"This is going to be awesome!" Shouted Marvel making a 'rock on' sign. Clove snugged up to him feeling the cold breeze. He grinned at his girlfriend kissing her on the forehead.

Glimmer smiled at Clove, happy her friend has someone to hold on to. Cato looked at Glimmer from the corner of his eye smirking. "You okay?"

The blonde turned to the other blonde nodding. "Yeah I'm just a little cold." She lied to him. Glimmer felt his arm around her shoulders. "It's alright I got you." He whispers.

The gang went up but didn't fall just yet. Annie and Finnick were acting like check points as they pointed out when the first drop will happen. "Here it comes!"

Everyone screamed as the first drop happened, it wasn't as bad as they thought. As they entered into a dark cave country music with talking animals were singing. Believe it or not but the song they were singing was an old folk song from each other their districts.

_**Everyone: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay! **_

_**My oh my what a wonderful day **_

_**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay! **_

_**Wonderful feeling**_

_**Wonderful day **_

"I wonder when is the next drop." Shouted Johanna from behind.

"Patience young Jedi." Marvel tried to mimic Yoda's voice. "All good happens to those who wait." Clove bursted out laughing and the others groaned at the 'geek.'

"Here comes another one guys!"

"Woah!" All yelled out in unison. It was the second to longest drop they had to face.

As soon as they fell cold water it their skin making them shiver. Blight felt bad for Johanna since she was wearing a spaghetti strapped tank top and shorts. For some strange reason Blight felt like he needed to hold her close to him. So that's what he did. Blight put his arm around Johanna's waist pulling her closer to him. Johanna didn't know what he was doing but allowed it, her cheeks blushing the whole time.

The log started to go up high to where the cave showed a bright light. Ahead you can hear the screams from other people who already went down the mountain. The guys shrieked in excitement, including Johanna and Katniss while the girls

held on to their boyfriends or on Glimmer's case, crush.

Only one more log to go. "Are you ready for this?" Asked Finnick holding Annie's hand.

"Lets do this!"

What seemed like forever they made it to the top. "Hey don't forgot to... SMILE!" Blight screamed out the last part as they went down the slope.

* * *

"I'm so wet." Said Annie getting looks from her friends. "I meant from the ride you dirty minded freaks."

Johanna, Blight, and Gale bursted out laughing at how red Annie's face was getting. "Shut up."

Finnick hugged Annie from behind kissing her cheek. "Aw come on Annie they are just messing with you. And I thought you like getting wet." He whispered to her. Annie giggled turning the small sweet kissed into a full on make out session.

Blight raised brow making a gagging sound. "You know we basically caused that right?"

"Yeah."

When they got of Splash Mountain it was more hotter than before, that was a good thing for they can dry off a little bit. Madge, Glimmer, and Clove went to go to the bathroom also Cato and Marvel. Katniss and Peeta went to go buy some copies of the pictures that were taken in Splash Mountain.

"I wonder how we came out on the picture." A curious Gale wondered sitting down on a bench.

Blight chuckled. "I don't know but all I know is I was giving it the finger." He said laughing.

Peeta and Katniss came out of the gift shop laughing over something. Gale gave then a confused look. "What got you guys laughing like hyenas?"

Katniss shoved the picture into Gale's face. "This is why!"

Gale looked at picture with a grin on his face. Finnick and Annie were seen holding on to each with their eyes closed. Katniss and Peeta were holding hands but held them up as if they were showing how strong they were together. Behind them was Marvel and Clove, both seemed go be hugging each other but were looking down with frightening faces. Glimmer and Cato were doing the same thin except it seemed like Glimmer was partially on his lap. Now Gale was laughing but Madge was shown as if she was crying. Finally it came down to Blight and Johanna. Basically it was how Blight said, he was giving the middle finger and Johanna was sticking her tongue out also showing the finger.

Gale bursted out laughing show the picture to Blight and Johanna, also bursted out laughing. "Aw now that's a memory!"

"Let me see!" Whined Finnick. Katniss gave fish boy his own copy of the picture. Him and Annie huddled over the piece of paper grinning like idiots. "Too perfect."

* * *

Once everyone was dried off at least a little they went off to their next destination. Adventure land. Finnick really wanted to go since it had Pirates of the Caribbean. Apparently he fell in love with the movies since him and the crew went to the world premiere of 'Strangers Tide.'

"Okay there it is!" He pointed out the sign for the ride. "Lets go!"

* * *

**Finnick (POV)**

Okay you might be thinking how stupid I am acting right now but come on. It's Disney World! The one place where any age can act like a total kid and no one cares. My favorite disney films, besides Peter Pan, was also Pirates of the Caribbean. Like living a life with no worries or responsibilities? Sign me up for the next voyaged I'll say.

It's funny because when we went to the premiere for **_'_**_Stranger's Tides'_ crazy fan girls kept running up to me asking if I was Sam Claflin. An actor who plays my favorite pirate in the movie, Philip Swift.

Anyway we waited for good couple of twenty minutes when we went in the ride. It was a dark ride, just the way I liked it. I'm thinking it was an old piano was playing a skull was talking about dead mans chest. Gale kept repeating it over and over again. Another water fall for the third or fourth time got us all, it was completely unexpected.

So far we didn't see anything but bright lights of purple and blue. That one song about being a pirate is the life was playing though. Us guys were singing it. Out of nowhere again a drop appeared on us. But it wasn't that huge so it was alright. Finally the good part happened. Thunder was kept flashing with a skeleton sailing a boat. Some of us were taking pictures but I didn't knowing it was the lightning or the camera flash.

Glimmer was heard cheering when she saw gold and jewelry on display.

That girl needs to learn that it isn't real. As we kept going on we entered into a move darker cave. Creepy old music was playing and ahead a saw fog. Out of nowhere the head of Davy Jones appeared within a few seconds it was replaced by Blackbeards.

"Too cool." I hear Cato mutter.

We couldn't help ourselves but touch the hologram of the pirates as we went thru it. We left the dark cave and entered to what appeared to be stage as a battle. A strong gush of wind passed by Annie's air freaking her out.

"Oh my god Finnick a bomb went passed us! It went thru my hair!" Annie exclaimed pointing towards some of 'bombs' that were shooting at us.

"It was the wind An." I told her. "Your save babe."

She smiled at me placing her head on my shoulder. The ride was fun especially since Jack Sparrow made appearances.

Blight and Gale kept singing the pirate song once we exited out. "Yo ho yo ho! A pirates life for me!" They sang like a couple of old drunks.

Johanna was actually recording it the whole time for what she is calling the 'video scarp.' Mental note to self: get a copy of that video.

"That was fun." I said getting a few nods. "Where to now?" I asked our guide Cato. I know sooner or later we needed to go eat to celebrate Madge's birthday.

Johanna arm went up to get our attention. "The Haunted Mansion! Come on all of you guys went on your ride my turn!"

Madge turned to Cato with her puppy face, as she liked to call it. "Oh I want to go on that one! Can we Cato?"

Cato looked at his watch. "Yeah it's like almost three and I made reservations for a down town restaurant so yeah let's go to that one real quick." He orders already walking away from us.

Johanna rolls her eyes. "You heard the Catie lets go!"

* * *

**Glimmer (POV)**

We waited in the long line for 'The Haunted Mansion'. It didn't look to bad or scary as it looks like. I know it's true because little five year olds were also waiting in line. Ugh I was so hungry! I chewed on some gummy worms I bought at the gift shop.

"Keep eating and that size two will go up." Teased Clove smirking at me.

"Fuck off." I whispered cause come on! Little kids are around me.

Clove held up her hands in defense. "Okay sorry I'm only teasing."

"Yeah I know but still you know what happened two years ago." I reminded her of the..thing.

Clove sadly looked at me. "It still haunts me to this day."

* * *

I'm guessing after like ten minutes we went inside to what appeared to be a huge octagonal room. Four creepy portraits were up on each side. Their eyes seemed to be following your every move.

"Everybody make sure to be inside completely!" Shouted an employee. "We don't want anyone getting lost in the mansion!"

Some people pushed us farther into the room. Katniss was holding on to Peeta, as she was feeling a little claustrophobic. But she seemed fine. I felt someone's chest behind me as I turned it was only Cato.

"You scared princess?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "There's nothing to be afraid of." A cold breeze hit my skin making me shiver. "But I am cold."

Cato smiled wrapping his strong arms around my waist. He was so warm! I felt my cheeks blush red on how close we were right now. It felt wrong at the moment but yet so right.

* * *

The room started to stretch with each portrait showing a chilling new scene.

Our 'ghost host' started to speak again. "And consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows and no doors." Some teens started to say his words knowing it by heart. "Which offers you this chilly challenge: to find a way out!"

The room stopped stretching but weren't out yet. "But there's always my way." A strong sound of lightning and thunder sounds stroke the room with the lights going out. Someone screamed as a body was up on the ceiling hanged by the neck. Gale must've done something to Annie and Madge because both were screaming their heads off.

And they say I'm dramatic. Finally the doors opened to a hallway with the lights tinted. Cato arms were still wrapped around my waist but he let go and held my hand instead. We all paired up in two once again. Annie and Madge were ignoring Gale he kept apologizing for what ever he did.

It didn't take long for us to get on the 'doom boogie', well at least I think that's what it's called. Quickly, all of us jumped into one of them and it took us up into a the staircase. Creepy music was playing throughout the whole ride but Cato pulled me closer to him.

A few times I heard Annie, Madge, and Clove scream but I kept thinking something random popped up in their faces. It happened to me but all I did was gasped.

Once we got out of the ride Cato led us straight outside of Disney World and to downtown Disney. This is where there were some shopping stores, arcades, and some fancy restaurants.

We were eating at a nice restaurant called 'Planet Hollywood.' It was like Hollywood themed with nice leather booths and filled with a bunch of people. Our waiter led us to the very back of the restaurant for party of twelve. Madge was seated at the end of the table with Gale and Katniss beside her.

"So what would you all like to drink for this evening?" Our waiter James asked. All of us quickly said our drinks and he was soon gone.

Cato cleared his throat. "I say we eat here then we go back to the RV to catch our sweaters. It might be hot but it doesn't get cold at night."

I checked my iPhone weather app to see if he was right. "Yeah Cato has a point."

Marvel grabbed Clove's hand from across the table. "Me and Clove actually got matching sweaters saying 'Mr and Mrs.'" He said making all of us girls in awe.

They are just so cute together! We all started talking about what we need to do once we get back to the park. Madge wanted to go see the lake show 'Fantasmic' and the fireworks that took place at midnight.

Seemed like a good idea.

* * *

**No (POV)**

"This is so good!" Moaned Madge as she took another bite out of her fried chicken. "Thanks Cato for this awesome birthday!"

Cato smiled winking at her. "My pleasure Madge but it isn't over just yet." Him and Gale shared a look but luckily Madge didn't notice.

"I think it's best if right now we gave Madge our gifts." Said Katniss pulling out a small box from her bag. "Here you go." She handed the box to her friend.

Madge wiped her hands on a napkin shaking her head. "Katniss you didn't have to."

"It's fine besides your gonna like it."

Madge smiled giving Katniss a hug. She opened the box and gasped. "Is this what I think it is?"

Katniss nodded. "Yup it's our friendship bracelet you lost a few months ago."

"How did you find it?"

Her best friend shrugged. "It wasn't a party I can tell you that but I found it at the lost and found. When I found it was just a day before graduation so I decided to keep it until your birthday."

Madge wiped away the tears in her eyes. "Your the best!"

"I try." Katniss joked.

Glimmer popped out of her chair. "My turn!" Clove faked cough. "Okay maybe not but this came from me, Johanna, and Clove." Glimmer handed her blonde friend a bag.

Madge went threw the bag pulling out some candy bags, lollipops, and a little mermaid shirt. It wasn't much but Madge still loved it. "Thanks girls." She said hugging each of them.

Annie gave her a necklace with a dolphin. "It came from district four." She added. Then between the whole guys they gave her a scrap book of all the great times they shared with Madge.

Finnick gave some credit to Johanna, who gave them the pictures. Finally Peeta gave her some peanut butter cookies he baked yesterday.

"Thanks guys for your gifts." She thanked her group of friends.

Suddenly a some of the staff members came in singing the 'Happy Birthday Song' with a red velvet cake.

Madge was laughing at the all goofy the waiters were singing and her friends joined in. She blew out the nineteen candles.

"Hey take a bite out of it!" Johanna suggested smirking with a camera in her hand.

The mayors daughter raised a brow but shook it off. She grabbed some of hair to put behind as Madge went in for a bite, Finnick came in to push her whole face into the nice frosted cake.

Everyone gasped but as Madge head popped up her delicate face covered in frosting, they all bursted out laughing. Madge herself started laughing and gave Finnick a friendly kiss on the cheek. Now his cheek was covered in frosting.

Madge giggled but felt someone's finger go on her cheek. Katniss leaned back to her chair licking the sweet vanilla off her finger. "Yup best birthday so far."

* * *

As soon as everyone finished their food, and Madge cleaned up her face, they walked back to their RV to allow Madge change her shirt and to get some sweaters.

"Hey are you to going with the plan?" Finnick asked Gale in a low whisper. No one, except for the guys, know about Gale's big surprise at the fireworks tonight.

Gale chuckled. "No turning back."

Blight came out of the game room wearing some old cameo sweater. "Hey so I got the song on my phone but are you sure it isn't too disneyish?" Blight asked with concern in his voice.

Gale shook his head. "No it's perfect."

"Alright then." Blight put his phone away. "And you do know the lyrics right?"

"Blight chill I got this." Gale reassured him.

But did he really?

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Were you surprise that they went to Disneyland and acted like complete kids? Haha when I go to Disneyland here in California with my friends we act like complete five year olds! Yes I am a Disney freak don't judge me. You might have figured out that I am also a huge fan of Peter Pan I mean who doesn't love him? Now my question for you guys is 'Who's your favorite Disney charatcer?' you already know mine. Oh and anybody noticed the small joke on how Finnick's movie happens to be Pirates of the Caribbean: Stranger's Tide and his favorite character was Philip Swift? If you didn't well here's the small clue the actor who play's Philip, Sam Clafin, will be our own Finnick Odair on Catching Fire. Do you get it now? Don't worry if you didn't then I'll explain it to you next week or personally ask me on PSM. Okay so here's some bad news, my internet has really been sick on me making it hard for me to work on some chapters last week I had trouble uploading chapter 3. So please bare with me if I do not update on schedule. But be happy that I upload this chapter. So anyway that's it to Part 1 and Part 2 will come next week on Friday! Please leave a review for now my goal is to make it to 25 reviews! Thanks and until next time!**


	5. Wish Upon A Star (Part 2)

**Hello everyone! Well you know what day it is! Time for another chapter of 'Here's to Us' this is also the last part to their Disney Adventure and this was super fun to write even though it took me very long to do. A quick thank you to those who reviewed on my last chapter but please keep the reviews going! It helps me finish my writing faster. Well anyway I don't not owe The Hunger Games, Disney, or any songs. Well enjoy!**

* * *

The night was clear with the stars shinning their brightest. Katniss smiled remembering that when Peeta asked her to be his girlfriend, it was like a night like this. Except it was a little windy but for now everything seemed calm.

After an hour of resting at the RV they went back to park around seven, just to catch a few more rides before the show. 'Fantasmic' started at nine while the fireworks would start at midnight. At the moment they were just making their way to a another roller coast called _'Space Mountain.' _

"It's probably like the rock n coaster one." Commented Blight.

They walked for a little more and eventually made it. Sadly the line was about forty minutes long but Madge wanted to risk it. Never argue with the birthday girl. As they wanted line Annie was talking to Madge when she asked something that shouldn't been asked.

"So Madge did your parents call to wish you a happy birthday?" Annie asked Madge.

Madge looked down at her feet sniffing. "No." She barely whispered.

Annie felt bad for her friend that she comforted her. "I'm sorry maybe they wanted to wai-"

"They forgot Annie!" Madge snapped. "My parents didn't remember my birthday!" Madge cried into Annie's shoulder.

Their friends looked at each not knowing what to say. Gale whispered something into Annie's ear and she let go of Madge. Gale then hugged Madge allowing her to cry on his chest.

He stroke her hair like he does with Posy when she's upset. "Madge don't cry it's suppose to be your happy day. Don't cry unless something good happened and your over whelmed with excitement." Gale kissed her on the forehead. "You still have your friends."

The others made a funny pose as Madge looked up. She giggled shaking her head. "My life wouldn't be complete without them."

Gale chuckled agreeing with her. "Neither will mine."

* * *

"Come on Katniss please!" Peeta pleaded to his girlfriend. "It's just one picture."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Peeta I said no."

Peeta found out that the ride took pictures at the end and he wanted to share a kiss with Katniss at the end. Of course she keeps saying no since there's no point in it.

An idea popped up in Peeta's head. "I'll make you some cheese buns."

Katniss giggled at her boyfriends failed attempts. "Maybe well see."

Peeta grinned. "I'm taking that's as a yes." He chuckled kissing her on the cheek.

They went inside the building and were excited on how it was made to look like you were walking inside a spaceship. Since their group was big they were the only ones walking inside to where the ride would be.

"Amazing." All of them said in unison.

"Lets go!" Blight pushed his friends forward making Finnick and Gale fall

into each other.

"Dude get off me!" Gale shrieked pushing Finnick off of him.

Finnick grinned. "Don't act like you didn't like it Hawthrone." He wiggled his eyebrows getting punched by Gale on the arm.

"You wish Odair."

Madge came between them to avoid any more tension. "Hey look we're closer to the ride lets keep going."

Gale and Finnick glared at each other moving along towards the ride. They waited in line for three minutes and it was soon their turn.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Johanna exclaimed clapping her hands.

Their cart started to move and everyone cheered as dramatic space music was beginning to playing. They passed into where they were suppose to be launch into 'space'.

_"10..9...8...7...6...5...4...3..2..1." _

"Whoa!"

* * *

"That was so fun!" Madge commented fixing her hair. "Oh my god you should've heard the way Cato was screaming." She laughed.

Cato frowned. "Can't we just move on?"

Johanna shook her head. "After we buy the pictures Catio." She smirked walking to the counter where they sold the pictures.

Finnick slapped Cato's shoulder. "Don't worry mate I doubt it would be that bad."

Ten minutes later...

"Oh my god I was so wrong! Look at your face it looks like your crying!" Shouted Finnick bursting out laughing at his blonde friend.

When Johanna bought the picture quickly everyone gathered around her to see how they came out. Turns out Katniss and Peeta did share a kiss but Cato was the one who stole the show.

In high school he was known was the tough guy in the whole grade but that can just be a cover up. Cato was shown crying with his hands appearing to be yanking his hair. His whole face had a frighten expression implanted on it.

"Not so tough now huh?"

Cato groaned. "Can we just move on?"

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

My feet were sore, my back ache but at the end I felt good. For about ten hours or eleven we have been walking with only one hour we took rest. Since we were in the VIP list for today they took us to where they claim is the best spot to see the show for _'Fantasmic.' _

Right now we were just waiting in our seats for the show to start in just ten minutes. Some of the guys went to go buy some of those colorful lightsabers from Star Wars they saw some kids have.

Me and the girls were just waiting for them to return and for the show to start.

"Are they seriously taking that long to buy those silly toys?" Asked Glimmer in disbelieve.

Clove giggled. "Hey this is Disneyland the only place where we get to act like kids."

"Clove does have a point." I add to the conversation. "Besides you went crazy when you saw that princess what's her face...oh yeah Rapunzel."

Glimmer rolled eyes. "Don't act like you didn't go crazy when you saw that Merida girl from Brave." She smirked at me.

Okay so maybe she was right on that part. When we were walking around Fantasyland I saw my favorite princess ever, Merida from the movie '_Brave'_. Most girls like Snow White or Cinderella but Merida got my attention since she wasn't girly or didn't need a prince to be happy. She was also very handy with some bows and arrows. Oh and she didn't sing!

I held up my hands in defense. "Okay you got me but come on anybody with a bow and arrow is my new favorite person."

We see the guys coming back playing around with their lightsabers but Finnick, Marvel, and Peeta are holding something behind their back.

Clove and Annie came up next to me curious on what our boyfriends are hiding.

Each of our boyfriends stood in front of us kneeling.

I could hear Annie saying, "Oh my god!" While Clove was giggling, "Don't you think it's a little to early for that?"

They grinned and pulled out a single glowing rose from behind. "To our beautiful princesses."

I smiled taking the rose from his hand. "Thank you my handsome prince." I said then he stood up and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen in just three minutes our water show spectacular '_Fantasmic'_ is soon to began!" The speaker announced.

"Finally!" Madge sighed in relief tired of waiting. "I'm super excited for this and tonight's fireworks!"

Gale smiled at her. "Yeah me too." Then he shared a look with Blight and Cato.

I wonder what was that all about.

Peeta's arm were hugging my waist and I leaned to his chest. Never in my life would I think to have so much comfort with just begin with someone. "You know your beautiful right?" He whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes. Peeta kept telling me that the whole day! "Peeta..."

"No Katniss I mean it your beautiful that I'm still lucky to have you in my arms." Ugh! He's so good with words that I didn't argue with him.

The lights from the streets went out and the whole crowd went crazy. It was starting to begin.

An narrator began giving the intro for show about imagination and question us if the big mouse cause overcome his nightmare. Soon the music started and Mickey came out doing some water affects making Finnick and Annie very excited.

Then some jungle theme was going on with glowing monkeys dancing around on floats. It was entertaining but I kept thinking if this should be at the Animal Kingdom. Bubbles were shown on the hologram showing some scenes from different movies.

I liked that part it was very cool. Half of the movies I've seen half I didn't. I spent most of my childhood on the woods then watching tv when I was younger.

My mind was back to the show when the sound of lightening and thunder hits my ears. But the lights go dark again and I hear beating drums and people singing. I recognize the song immediately from one of my favorite movies. Pocahontas. Some of the natives were rowing their canoes across the lake but then it goes black again with the British men digging up for gold and Ratcliffe singing his song.

Finnick and Blight started laughing at how ridiculous Ratcliffe looked. They shut up once a little girl, no older than seven, told them to shut up. I approved it. Finally some action was put in this show, much to my liking. An Indian started the battle as he shot an arrow causing an explosion to erupt. Soon all chaos broke out.

It surprised me that in the show they showed how they killed someone since kids were here. Finally John Smith came into action but seem to avoid most of the violence. Only doing some stunts to keep us going.

But he was soon cornered by an native and right as he was about to be stabbed Pocahontas came in stopping it. The crowd went crazy at the sight of her and even me as I cheered her on.

"You go girl!" I yelled out getting confused looks from my peers. "Just shut up." I muttered turning red.

A sweet melody was playing and I couldn't help but rest my head on Peeta's shoulder. It then felt his head on top of mine and his shoulder wrapped around my own shoulders. Soon the holograms should the love between John and Pocahontas, and later between other princesses with their princes. Beauty and the Beast came out dancing to their song and also the Little Mermaid and Snow White. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw how Finnick and Annie were particle making out. I swear they are so hormonal!

Johanna leaned into my ear and said, "I swear they need to stop or people are soon going to complain and get us kicked out!" She hissed.

Peeta chuckled. "They're in love!" He said. "Let them be." And with that the subject was dropped.

* * *

"Wow that was awesome!" Marvel chirped grinning like a twelve year old. "Remember how Mickey fought off the dragon? That was my favorite part."

Clove giggled. "Yes Marvel we remember since it happened like five minutes ago."

"Oh still it was a great show!"

Everyone agreed, even myself. It was a really good show I'll say and dare I say it, cute. Me and Peeta were still attach to one another as we made our way to two more rides before the fireworks. Indiana Jones and Expedition Everest. Cato somehow managed to get fast passes for the rides. And also we were scheduled to have our picture taken in front of the Cinderella castle.

"Ugh I want candy." Mentioned Johanna. "Is there a candy store near by?"

"Yeah but that's all the way in Main street by where the fireworks would be." Replied Cato. "Don't worry we will eventually go to some shops before we leave the park." He told us and Glimmer cheered. Shopaholic.

"Are we any closer to where the ride is?" Called out Finnick carrying a very tired Annie on his back.

"Just seven more minutes Odair."

We groaned but knew at the end it would still be worth it.

* * *

**Gale (POV)**

After the rides we finally went to find a perfect spot to see the fireworks. Where the castle was it was very packed with people so we needed go think. And by thinking I meant by Marvel. Believe it or not but he always has a plan or at least knows how to figure out stuff.

"I say we go to where the middle if Main Street is." Marvel suggest getting weird looks from everyone, including myself. "Just trust me." He says and Marvel leads us over there.

We needed to shove our way out of the crowd of people but we made it out alive. Marvel took us in the middle of **'**_**Main Street'**_ and lucky found a whole street empty by the side. Now that's luck.

Marvel shrugged taking a seat by the side. "I once watched a show about Disney parks and they said that the best place to watch the fireworks is by Main Street." He said blushing a little embarrassed. But it wasn't something to be ashamed off he basically just spared us from standing the whole time during the show.

Cato punched Blight on the arm. "See I told you to never doubt him. And you wanted to ditch him at-"

"Okay anyway Marvel nice thinking." Clove interrupted Cato to spare her boyfriends feelings. "Now are you wusses going to sit or what?" She asked us resting on Marvel.

I was pretty exhausted and sat down with everyone else who already claimed a spot. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I grabbed it. Blight sent me a message.

**Blight: Dude right now seems like the perfect chance to perform. **

**I looked at him and at the clock. Thirty minutes before the show. Yeah I got time. **

**Me: You're right get the song ready. I'll give you the signal to when to start it. **

**Blight: Okay...DON'T MESS UP! **

Geez no pressure.

* * *

_'Okay Gale you can do.'_ I kept telling myself. 'Just don't screw up and Madge might be yours.'

I stood up and stood in the middle of the street.

Catnip was the first to notice what I was doing. "Gale what are you doing?" Everyone looked at me as she asked me that.

I smiled sheepishly at her then gave her a wink. "Something I should've done a long time." I nodded at Blight and he started the music.

One of Madge's favorite disney song. I took a deep breath a sang the chorus of the song.

_**Gale: All those days chasing down a daydream **_

_**All those years living in a blur**_

_**All that time never truly seeing**_

_**Things, the way they were **_

I walked towards Madge and her mouth was wide open from shock. But I saw some tears, I'm hoping for joy, were sliding down her face.

_**Gale: Now you're here shinning in the starlight**_

_**Now you're here, suddenly I know**_

_**If Madge is here, it's crystal clear**_

_**I'm where I meant to go **_

I kneel down and grabbed her hands in mine and much to my surprise she sings along with me.

_**Gale&Madge: And at last I see the light.**_

_**Gale: And it's like the fog has lifted. **_

_**Gale&Madge: And at last I see the light. **_

_**Madge: And it's like the sky is new. **_

_**Gale&Madge: And it's warm and real and bright**_

_**And the world has somehow shifted **_

_**All at once, everything is different**_

_**Now that I see you **_

_**Now that I see you. **_

I didn't notice how many people who were strangers were cheering for me but lets just say there was a bunch of them. Madge smiled at me. "Did that seriously just happened?"

I couldn't but nervously laugh. "Look Madge I'm sorry if it took me so long to realize that I've been in love with you for a while now. And I also apologize if it took me a while to ask you to be mine. One reason is cause your so amazing and beautiful. Also the mayors daughter! You can have any boy you want so why would you want to do anything with a boy from the Seam." I stopped to catch my breath and to wipe Madge's tears away. "I guess all I'm asking is for you to give me a chance and for you to be my girlfriend."

All the girls, even Catnip and Johanna sighed dreamily. "Awe!"

Madge was completely speechless that she just simply nodded her head and tackled me to the ground hugging me.

* * *

**Blight (POV)**

Okay so maybe he didn't fail after all. Good job Gale. Knew you had it in you.

* * *

**Madge (POV)**

I didn't meant to tackle Gale to the ground but I just needed to hold him. What he said brought me to tears and broke my heart a little bit. How dare he think I wouldn't be interested in dating a Seam boy! Especially in him! He was right though I could have any boy I want but out of any of them, I would choose Gale.

"Does that mean yes?" He asks me.

I smiled at Gale kissing him on the cheek. "It means a thousands life times yes!" I exclaimed and he then held me for what felt like a long time.

"You go Gale!" I heard our friends cheer for us. We stand up and sit done by them hand in hand.

Finnick playfully punched Gale on the shoulder. "Nice to know you grew the balls to ask her out."

Gale chuckled but then he narrowed his eyes. "Odair your just lucky I'm in a good mood or I would've slapped you by now."

Finnick didn't say anything but just smiled. He holds up his lightsabers and the other guys follow. "To Gale and Madge!"

"To Gale and Madge!"

I like the sound of that.

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

Everything felt like it was being put together. My friends were falling in love or on some other cases going to fall in love. Even if Annie would just yet admit it and Clove I know that both are deeply in love with Finnick and Marvel. I'm not sure on Madge cause come on basically just started a relationship a few minutes ago.

"What time is this going to to start?" I asked trying to find my phone in my bag.

"In just five minutes!" Cheered Annie. "I heard they are doing a special one tonight since its grad night."

Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that.

"Do you guys know which one they might do?"

Johanna nodded. "I heard that it had to do with a remember dreams come true I don't know but something like that." She replied. "Some other seniors were talking about it when we in line for Space Mountain."

"Oh sounds cool." I said but didn't sound like I meant it. "Hey when we shop should I get the little mermaid shirt I saw or beauty and the beast?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Beauty and the beast for sure." Both Glimmer and Clove replied giggling.

Finally the street lights dimmed just a little since some people were still walking around. The guys turned on their lightsabers to the multicolor mode while the me, Annie, and Clove turned on our roses. They flashed which was super pretty.

"Guys it's starting!"

My gray eyes went up to the sky but no fireworks just yet only the intercoms around the area were heard. A little girl was singing and then Julie Andrews started to talk about dreams and wishes. The way she talked about this place truly made if even more magically than it was. And that's coming from me. I couldn't help but smile at all the memories we have made in just one day! The first firework shot up in the sky making the crowd of young adults go crazy.

Characters from different movies were saying their wishes but out of every wish my favorite was Peter Pan's wish. His was that we didn't have to grow up. That was every kid's and teens ideal dream it was even mine at one point. But it was something that couldn't be possible.

We were completely mind blown when Tinker Bell flew across the castle with fireworks not even hitting her.

"Amazing." Muttered Johanna going in complete photographer mode constantly taking pictures each second.

We did have our phones out to take pictures of the fireworks and of each other.

Peeta pulled me closer to him and leaned in to my ear, "Lets check it out closer." He says picking me up in bridal style and taking me to where a perfect view of the castle was.

* * *

**Peeta (POV)**

Beautiful colors came up to the sky

like bright stars. Pink, blue, purple, the whole rainbow! It was truly a beautiful sight to see. And with my beautiful girlfriend right next to me, nothing could get any better. I wanted to say those three words but I just couldn't. At least not with everyone around.

I wrapped my arm around Katniss's shoulder and in leaned to whisper, "Lets check it out closer." Then I picked her up in bridal style and took her to where there was a perfect fill view of the castle.

"Put me down Mellark!" Katniss giggled playfully punching me on the chest.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Not until you give me a kiss."

Katniss smiled and kissed me on the lips. Her lips were still on mine as I slowly landed her on floor but I put my hands on Katniss waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I was the one to pull away from her and we our foreheads touched.

"You have no idea." I tell her. "You have no idea the effect you have on me."

Katniss gave me a peck in the lips. Resting her head on my chest. "What have I ever done to deserve you?"

"Nothing. We just simply found each other."

* * *

**Madge (POV)**

"Gale where are we going?" I asked my boyfriend who was taking me somewhere. The fireworks were still on and I was still amaze on how wonderful they looked up at the sky.

Gale didn't answer but took me to where there was a wishing well by the castle. The view was just perfect that I took out my phone and took a quick picture. Maybe Johanna might like the picture.

Gale pulled me closer to go him and he took a seat on the fountain. He's arms wrapped around me. "Beautiful." I muttered when a pink firework popped up on the sky.

"I know you are."

I giggled. "Aw your to sweet." I said.

He got off from the fountain and stared at me. "Sometimes I still think this is a dream." He says. "If it is don't wake up."

"Maybe I will." I say grinning at an idea that came in mind.

Gale chuckled. "Oh really? And how are you going to do that?" He challenged me.

"Like this." I pulled Gale down to my level and kissed him on the lips. Our first kiss as a couple. Maybe dreams really come true.

* * *

**Annie (POV)**

"Oh my god Finnick look!" I said pointing up to the castle. "There are ghosts everywhere!"

Finnick looked up laughing. "Well it is the haunted mansion right now Annie." He told me narrowing his eyes like a creepy way. "Make sure to bring your death certificate." Finnick tried to mimic the voice of the dead bride.

Clove rolled her eyes. "Your so weird." She said. "Oh that was awesome one they just did!"

"And your boyfriend isn't weird?" I said.

"Touché."

We kept looking at the sky and when theme song for stars wars came up guess who got excited. No not just Marvel. Finnick, Cato and Blight.

"Luke I am your father." Blight said impersonating Darth Vader. "Come to the dark side."

Finnick turned on his lightsaber. "Never!" And there they go. Fighting like a couple of morons.

Johanna started taking pictures of them but quickly went back to the fireworks.

I turned to Clove. "You know sometimes I wonder how on earth we ever fell in love with them."

Clove sighed patting me on the back. "I feel you girl."

* * *

**Glimmer (POV)**

This show was the best show of the night! Everything about dreams and wishes gave me hope on my future. I want to be a fashion designer but to be that I needed to attend the best fashion school. Which is in Paris. Nobody knows this but I got accepted to the a high level school there. I wanted all of my friends here before the show ended for we can make a wish together.

I sighed with relive when I saw both of the couples who wandered off coming back. "Ugh! There you guys are." I said putting my hands on my hips. "Come on there's something I want to do."

Gale raised a brow. "And what's that?"

Cato stood up from the sidewalk and came up by my side. "Glimmer wanted us all to make a wish on the finally firework." He explained for me. "Don't look at me like that Gale. I'm up for it."

Peeta and Katniss look at each and shrug. "Sounds like fun." Said Katniss walking to stand next to Cato with Peeta by her side. "What about you tough guy?" She asked referring to Gale.

Gale didn't seem like he wanted to but Madge nudged on his side. "Come on it'll be fun."

Gale smiled at her kissing her on her forehead. "Alright but for you."

Soon everyone came in standing by someone side. I took Cato's hand in mine. "Take the person by your side their hand." I ordered and everyone did as told. "Okay in just two minutes the finally firework will go up and when that happens everyone makes a wish okay?"

"Okay."

Johanna quickly asked some random parents to take our picture from behind us.

When the final shooting star came up we closed our eyes and made a wish.

'_I wish to become a famous designer.'_

* * *

**Cato (POV)**

I wish to become a NFL football player. That would be awesome.

* * *

**Gale (POV)**

I wish to make a difference in people's lives.

* * *

**Madge (POV)**

To become a dancer.

* * *

**Johanna (POV)**

To be a professional photographer.

* * *

**Blight (POV)**

I wish she can be mine. Oh and to be a successful carpenter.

* * *

**Annie (POV)**

I wish to become a Olympic gold medalist.

* * *

**Finnick (POV)**

An actor! That would be awesome cause come on Hollywood needs a fresh face.

* * *

**Clove (POV)**

To become a well known author for New York Times.

* * *

**Marvel (POV)**

To become a director for sci-fi movies.

* * *

**Peeta (POV)**

To own my parents bakery when I'm older. Or when they no longer want to work.

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

This is very embarrassing but I want to be singer. I wish I can be a singer but still be me.

* * *

**Everyone (POV)**

I we wish that this will be the best trip of our lives!

* * *

**No (POV)**

After the group finished making wishes they went on to go to some final stores and head to a hotel. Cato said early he made some reservations to stay at the hotel for at least the whole tomorrow. It's perfect for they all fully rest and Cato can have his energy back.

They went inside a nice clothing shop where they sold a bunch of clothing for young adults. But it still had like disney written all over it. Glimmer , Annie, and Madge went straight to where the princesses shirts were.

Glimmer already picked out two graphic t-shirts of Sleeping Beauty and Rapunzel. "I'm so getting these two." She said running straight to the cashier. The blonde even grabbed some gummy's at the side.

Katniss went thru the racks choosing a Peter Pan and Beauty and the Beast tank tops. Also the young huntress found herself a sweater that read _'Your never to old for Neverland.' _

Johanna was in her own fantasy world as she was buying loads of candy from the shop. From gummy mickeys to chocolate malts.

Finnick and Marvel were just browsing around seeing if something might catch their interest. They were too tired to even look around. But Cato did got some pens, shirts, and a buzz lighter jacket. To make it even more fun Peeta got a woody jacket.

Once they finished getting what they wanted, Cato decided to it was time to go to the hotel.

As they were walking back to the RV Madge gave Cato a big hug with tears in her eyes. "Your the best guy friend I could ever have." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

It was a five star hotel they were staying in. The Embassy Suites were well known for business people and families that visit DisneyWorld. In fact the hotel was only thirty minutes away from the park. Everyone grabbed their bags and went in. Cato went to check it and got two hotel keys.

"I only got two cause they have a VIP section for members and I'm using my dad's account." He explained. "And there are I'm guessing three or four beds so you also need to share beds."

Nobody argued with this arrangement because they were extremely tired and just wanted to end the day. The guys carried the girls while a bell hopper carried their luggage. Peeta quickly opened the door to the girls room so they can be put to bed.

Peeta slowly but gently put Katniss on the left side of the bed while Gale placed Madge on the right side.

The boy with the bread couldn't help but admit on how even in sleep Katniss still looked beautiful. She was his own sleeping beauty. He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight beauty. I love you."

When the boys left them in the room a smile crept on Katniss face as she heard what he said.

* * *

**Wow so that is it for the Disney World Adventure! For the Fantasmic show and Fireworks I needed to watch videos on it to make sure I was picturing it correctly on my mind. But what do you guys think? Good or bad? I don't get hurt if you are being rude about it (yes I do accept flames.) because I feel like it helps me get better on my writing you know? Anyway I would personally like to make a shout out to my lovely reader mellarkfan121! She is pretty awesome, is a one direction fan, and her stories are fun to read so go check her out! Well that is it for now I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and don't forgot to review!**


	6. Sucky Outdoors

**Oh my god! This chapter was a major pain killer! Like it was hard to write and hard to plan how I wanted it to go. But I finally managed to finish it like on Wednesday. Thanks for those of you who reviewed, and favorited my story makes me happy but please leave a review. Okay so once this chapter is done I will have a announment on the bottom so make sure to read it. So who else is out for Spring Break? Finally I needed a break from school so I can concentrate on my writing and have more brainstorming for my new story. So here is chapter 6! I dont not owe The Hunger Games or the song lyrics. Also this chapter is dedicated to all of those Katniss/Gale friendship fans! **

* * *

**No (POV) **

Three days have passed since their trip to DisneyWorld for Madge's birthday. For one whole day they slept the whole time, took showers, and basically only woke up for meals. The second day they stayed at one of the rooms and talked about their favorite part of Disney. Tomorrow they were actually finally going to leave the hotel to continue their journey. According to Cato the next stop was to Alabama. It would be their first state they would ever step foot on. Exceptions for Marvel and Cato.

Both genders were in their respective rooms getting a few more hours of rest before heading back to the road tomorrow.

Katniss was in the living watching some movie that was on at the moment. Besides herself that was up, Madge was also awake but she was reading instead. For a few days now, Katniss has been wanting to talk to someone about something for a while. And since her and Madge were alone it seemed like the perfect opportunity.

She wrapped herself up in a blanket, turned off the tv, and walked over to sit next to Madge at the dining table. "What book are you reading?"

Madge didn't look up from her book. "I'm actually re-reading it but its _'Beautiful Creatures'_."

"That's a good one." Katniss lied not even for once taking a glance inside the book. Both girls didn't talk until Katniss couldn't hold it in.

The young huntress looked aromd to make sure they were alone."Okay I need to tell you something very important." Katniss said in a low voice. Madge noticed on how serious her friend was and quickly closed her book.

"Oh my god is everything okay?"

"Yeah but you need to promise not to tell anyone."

Madge gasped. "Holy crap are you," she leaned in to Katniss. "Pregnant?"

Katniss giggled shaking her head. "No! Madge, me and Peeta are still virgins and we have been going out for like only three weeks."

Madge sighed in relief. "Okay good. But what is it?"

Katniss took a breath. "Remember when the guys brought us up to our room just two days ago? Well I was still sort of awake and when Peeta was saying goodnight he said the three words."

Madge jaw hit the floor. "You mean the 'L' word?"

"Yes!"

The blonde smiled widely giving Katniss a hug. "That's so sweet! You guys are just super perfect for one another. I can already imagine your kids with your daughter having his eyes and-"

"Madge shut up I didn't even say it back." Katniss crossed her arms looking at the ground. "And I don't know how."

Madge thought about it for awhile not exactly knowing what to do. She has had past boyfriends before and has said those three words also but Madge still didn't know what to do.

"Do you love him back?" She asked her best friend. Katniss looked up not knowing what to say. Because she didn't know if she loved Peeta.

Yes he meant everything to her but she just wasn't really good at expressing her feelings.

"I'm not sure. I mean come on I'm sort of new to this stuff." She defended herself.

Madge couldn't help but laugh. "No your not! Junior year, Darius William ring a bell? You two went out for like a few months but then you just had to dump him. He was gorgeous Katniss."

Katniss shivered at the thought of Darius. Madge was right on him being an extremely handsome boy. He was the top two of hottest guys in school with Finnick as number one! That means something to everyone. Anyway, Katniss agreed to go on a date with him and it soon become more than that. But after the second month of the relationship he became really possessive of Katniss. Darius would freak out if she didn't call or texted back right away.

When she couldn't handle it anymore after seven months Katniss broke it off. But that didn't stop there.

"Oh yeah and do you remember how stalkerish he was acting when I dumped him? Madge, the guys needed to act like bodyguards throughout the whole year! And Gale, Peeta, and Cato were in all of my classes!" Katniss raised her voice.

Madge mouth made an 'O' knowing that relationship turned out to be a major disaster. Especially if the guys needed to be involved into the problem. "But still there was Cato even though you were sort of confused on your feelings."

Katniss mind went back to freshman year actually. They were young and no one really knew each other as all of them were from different districts. But Cato actually fell hard for Katniss and went out for four months but broke it off when they noticed how much they loved each other as brother and sister. In fact Katniss had her first kiss with him.

Oh and Glimmer? She didn't even like Cato until Junior year so no jealously problems there. Luckily.

"Yeah Cato was sweet and did say I love you and I also said it back, but for some reason I felt like I didn't meant it. Have you ever felt that way?"

Madge thought about it for a few minutes. "Actually I have with Dexter, Michael, and Danny. All who I thought I loved but ended up being broken hearted." She whispered remembering on how each guy she was with stabbed her in the heart. No one knows how for Madge wouldn't tell.

Katniss held her hand to let her know she was still here to help. Madge gave her a small smile but only shook her head. "My advice is that you don't let Peeta know you heard him because he might be expecting you to say it back. And your not ready to say it just yet." She winked at Katniss making her blush. "But maybe you should at least show him you love him without saying it."

The gray eyes girl seemed to understand what her friend was saying and only agreed. "Your right Madge." She hugged her best friend. "Thanks for the advice Madge. I knew I can count on you."

Madge smiled hugging her back. "Hey best friends forever right?"

* * *

The next day everyone woke up extremely early, much to Johanna's dismay, to hit the road. Finnick offered to take the wheel with Cato by his side to act like a GPS. Some of them went back to sleep in their little beds, some just stayed up waiting for Peeta to wake up and make

breakfast.

Fish boy turned on some music, perfecting timing as his song came on. "Dude this is all me man!"

_'Hey I just met you! _

_And this is crazy! _

_But here's my number _

_So call me maybe!' _

Cato laughed singing along with him just for the heck of it.

_'Hey I just met you! _

_And this is crazy! _

_But here's my number _

_So call me maybe!' _

Clove angrily yanked the curtains from her small bed glaring at the two idiots. "Hey shut the hell up!" She shouted for they can hear her over the music. "Some of us are trying to sleep for just one more hour. If I hear you sing one more time I will bring out my knifes! Got that?" The small girl threatened.

Cato and Finnick looked at each each other gulping. "Yes ma'am."

Marvel smiled in his sleep hearing what happened. "That's my girl."

* * *

Five hours have passed since they officially left Orlando, Florida with only the forest and road their city. Cato said for another night they will be sleeping on some camp grounds. Before that they went to a nearby shopping center to buy some food for tonight's bonfire.

"Dark or milk chocolate?" Asked Finnick holding up huge king size Hershey's bar in each hand.

"Milk." Everyone replies and Finnick drops it in the basket.

"Hey Cato in the RV do you have one of those old music box? Like the ones where you put in a CD?" Asked Clove.

Cato nodded. "Yeah I bought one just in case we wanted to listen to music while camping or when were at the beach."

"Nice I'm going to go check out some new music." Clove walked away from the group saying to call her when they are checking out.

* * *

**Clove (POV)**

"Wow this looks cool." I muttered holding up the new Hunger Games soundtrack. "This one is coming with me." My fingers were going threw the racks and by accident I dropped some on the floor. "Crap."

I started to pick some up when another hand grabbed a CD at the same time as me. "Oh sorry." We both said. I looked up to be facing the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

He (yes it was a male) had deep green eyes like the forest, as Katniss would describe. His jet black hair was styled up as Justin Bieber's

new style but he actually looked better. This guy was drop dead gorgeous!

Mystery guy handed me the hunger games track smiling. "This is yours right?" Oh my lord! His voice was so smooth and deep.

I nodded my head not knowing what to say. Or didn't want to say anything, afraid that something stupid will come out of my mouth.

He handed me the CD and picked up the rest of the others. "Your not from around here are you?"

I raised a brow going thru the stacks of Cd's again. "What makes you say that?"

He chuckled. "You just don't seem like you live in the area. Don't worry I don't either I'm here for a family reunion." I turned to see him holding out his hand. "I'm Geoff."

I shook his hand giving him a small smile. "Clove."

"This a pretty name. It suits you." I smiled muttering a thank you. I didn't want to lead this guy on because I had Marvel.

"I think my boyfriend is looking for me right now." I lied to get away. "Nice knowing you." Right as I was walking away he ran to stand in front of me blocking me.

Geoff smiled at me his eyes staring at my chest then at my own eyes. "Now hold on. There's no need to leave in such a hurry sweet cheeks."

I glared at him getting annoyed by Geoff. "Look you seem like a great guy but I'm serious when I said I had a boyfriend so if you just let me walk-" right as I was turning to the aisle he grabbed my wrist forcefully.

"Look sweet cheeks I don't see him anywhere and I came alone with my truck parked outside. So why don't you let me take you out and show you a real good time." Geoff tried to leaned in for a kiss but with my other hand free I slapped him hard on the cheek.

It didn't make him stop. "You wish you didn't do that." My heart stopped as I watched Geoff pulled back his fist. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came.

Instead I felt my wrist being released from the tight grip and I stumbled onto the floor. I looked up to Marvel pushing Geoff around. "That's my girlfriend you were touching jackass!"

Geoff laughed in disbelieve making my blood boil. He then punched Marvel on the jaw and he fell to the floor. That does it. I quickly got on my feet and kicked Geoff where it hurts most. I smirked when he fell down moaning in pain.

I kicked him again but in his stomach. "It's one thing to mess with me but when it comes to someone I love most you wish you never touched me." I walked over him and helped Marvel up. "Oh my god babe are you okay?"

Marvel's jaw was getting purple and he had a medium sized bruise on his right cheek. "Yeah I'm fine he just caught me off guard you know?" He smiled kissing me on the lips. "But are you okay?"

I nodded. "I am now." I hugged him and we walked away from the jackass who was still crying like a baby.

Marvel smiled and held my hand kissing it on the back. "Did you meant what you said back there?"

"What did I say?"

"On how you would basically protect

someone that you loved." Oh that. Well this wasn't exactly the most romantic place to talk about our deep feelings. I didn't say anything and he sighed.

"Sorry just forget that I mentioned it Clove. Look I see the others." Marvel changed the subject. I felt bad that I didn't tell him what I wanted to tell him but I'm not ready. We have been going out for like four weeks already, I didn't want to scare him off.

I stopped him from walking any further, giving him a kiss on the cheek that was swelled from the punch. "Marvel babe trust me one day you will know what I meant but just today isn't the day." And the whole thing was forgotten.

* * *

**Marvel (POV)**

I didn't want to exactly forget what happened or not talk about what Clove said also. I'm not great with relationships but I've always given my buddy's advice. Remember how Gale asked Madge out by song at Disney? Well guess what that was my idea Gale just came up with how he was going to do it. I bet you didn't see that coming.

Anyway when I saw Clove in danger I just snapped and wanted to kill the guy. I'm usually against violence me and Annie are the peacekeepers of the group. But if you dare mess with my family or friends I'm going to go all ninja on your ass. Okay did I fail at protecting Clove? Sort of but at the end I walk away with the girl, even though she was already mine.

We walked back to the group and Annie was the first one to notice the bruise. "Oh my Neptune! Marvel what happened?" She asked, grabbing my face to examine it. "I'll go get an ice pack."

Katniss was the _'nurse'_ of the group and took me back to the RV to check on me. Annie then came also to give me the ice pack. "You look fine you basically just need to ice it, but the bruise on your jaw and cheek will stay for probably a week or two." She says.

Clove squeezed my hand. "I don't care just as long as your alright Marvel."

"How did this happen anyway?" Asked Katniss.

I sighed knowing I couldn't keep quiet forever. "Some douchebag was messing with Clove and I stepped in, but he punched me before I did."

Katniss was surprised. "Why was the guy hurting Clove?" She then turned to Clove. "What did you do?"

Clove smirked. "Geoff was trying to make a move on me and I slapped him hard. Then kicked his area after he hit Marvel." She smiled with pride.

I kissed her on the cheek. "Who knew that at the end the nerd will get the girl."

* * *

**No (POV)**

Once everyone got what they needed or wanted they left the market and went back on board. Soon Finnick and Cato found a camp ground that wasn't to far from crossing the borders to Alabama. The sun was still out and it looked like it would stay out for a while.

"Okay I say Blight and Finnick go find some wood in the forest." Cato suggested but it seemed more like a demand.

Finnick grabbed an axe from the truck behind the RV. "Lets go."

Katniss took a deep breath of everything around her. It smelled just like the meadow back home. She quickly grabbed her combat boots.

"Katniss where are you going?" Asked Madge seeing her friend struggling to try her shoes in a rush.

Katniss looked up giving Madge a smile.

"I'm going hunting."

* * *

"Catnip are you sure this is safe?" Gale decided to join his friend in the woods. And by joining it meant that Madge send him after her to make sure she is protected. But in reality Gale didn't mind to go into the woods it was like a second home to him.

Katniss nodded quickly releasing an arrow straight to a squirrels right eye. "Bullseye!" She ran to where the critter was and opened the sack. "Just like old times right Gale?"

"Yeah hey remember that time you climbed a tree a got stuck?" Gale laughed at the memory while Katniss frowned.

"I was like ten Gale back off."

Gale kept laughing and eventually Katniss pointed her arrow to him. Ready to set off. He held up his hands in defense. "Now now Catnip no need to get feisty."

She giggled but set off the arrow anyway but didn't hit Gale. But a bird that fell to the dirt. "That's another point for me. Katniss two, Gale zero."

Her hunting partner raised a brow then set off his own arrow and hit a rabbit. "I would like to see you hit a hare Catnip." He said walking over to pick up his game.

Katniss snorted a laugh. "Please I can hit two rabbits with my eyes close." She bragged.

Gale rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? I seriously doubt you can even get a deer." He challenged her.

Katniss glared at her friend but took up the challenge. "How about this? The first one to find a deer and hit it by sunset gets to have bragging rights for the whole week."

"Sounds good to me." Gale pulled out his hands for they can shake on it but Katniss wasn't done.

"Not so fast Hawthorne I wasn't finish. Loser has to wear a bikini for the whole car ride tomorrow." The young mischief smirked at her friends reaction.

At school Gale was never known as a quitter or a loser when if came down to a challenge. She held out her hand and both shook on it. "Catnip you got yourself a deal."

* * *

**(Back at the Camp)**

"How long do you think it will take Katniss and Gale to come back?" Asked a worried Madge staring off into the forest.

Peeta shrugged. "I'm not sure but by knowing those two it might take a while."

"Your right. I just hope they will come back before the sun sets."

Both of the blondes were sitting on a log letting the hot sun hit their skin. Everyone else were playing frisbee or listening to the radio. Madge changed it to the local news station at the area to hear about the weather reports.

_"This just in the sheriff would like to inform everyone who is out camping today to stay away from the forest. __It has been reported that their have been sights of bears, wolfs, and other dangerous creatures." Peeta head shot up and quickly turned up the volume. "If there are any strange noises near the camp grounds the sheriff strongly suggests to leave the area. That is all. Now for sports."_

Madge and Peeta stared at the radio with their mouths wide open in shock.

Slowly Madge turned off the radio and screamed on top of her lungs. Her friends ran to her in alarm trying to calm her down to find out what happened.

Johanna slapped her friend across the face to get her attention. "Madge! What happened is everything alright?"

Madge shook her head. Her blues yes drifting to the forest. "Gale...Katniss..woods...bears." Then her world turned dark.

* * *

**Gale (POV)**

There was no way I was going to be beaten by a girl. Let alone Catnip! Everyone thinks we are equally match but that's just to make us both feel better. Come on I think we all know who is going to win this challenge. All I know is if I win this, I'm giving Peeta a favor of his seeing his girlfriend in a bikini for a whole day.

I grabbed a arrow from my pack and set it on the bow. Ready for me to let go. The things I learned about hunting was to never let anything know you were there. I made sure I wasn't stepping on any branches or leaves, for I won't scare away the game.

I heard something make a noise louder than what a deer could make. That was strange. Slowly I walked to where the sound was made. My heart stopped beating when I saw a black fur animal with claws and teeth sharp as Clove's knifes.

Grizzly Bear.

For some stupid reason I stepped back but snapped a stick causing the bear to look at me.

Quick what's the first thing you need to do when you spot a bear? Run like a little girl or calmly just climb up a tree.

The bear was running towards me so I had to do what was best.

"Help! Katniss run back to base camp now!" I shouted as I ran, loud even to make birds fly away from the bushes.

The bear roared as a way to say, 'Run faster!' And I did but climbed up a high tree. The bear seemed to know what I did but didn't leave. Instead it just laid on the ground sleeping.

I sighed and trying to catch my breath that I lost from running.

"Looks like I'm stuck here."

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

"Damn it!" The deer that was perfectly standing there was running away from me as I almost released my arrow. "Ugh if I can't hit one Gale will win." And that will not be good.

It's been like I believe an hour since me and Gale departed for we can hunt privately. However we promised each other to not go off to far into the forest. I heard another sound of a deer and slowly I moved my way towards it.

The deer still didn't know of my presences. Perfect this was my shot to victory.

I reset my arrow and pointed to where the deer's stomach would be. "Alright little Bambi time to meet your-"

"Help! Katniss run back to base camp now!" I heard Gale yell. The deer shrieked and ran away before I even released my arrow.

"Gale!" I shouted running to where he could be. "Where are you?"

"Pst! Catnip!" I hear Gale say but he was still no where to be seen. "Up here!" I looked up and I couldn't help but laugh.

Gale was up high on a tree looking frighten. "Well well I can't help but realize on how just adorable you look right now Hawthorne." I teased him.

Then I heard another sound make and it defiantly didn't come from Gale. My head slowly looked and my heart stopped.

Now it was Gale's turn to laugh. "Not so funny now huh Catnip?" I didn't respond but quickly climbed up the tree before the bear ran towards me.

When I went to where Gale was he had a smug expression on his face.

"Beautiful view huh?"

"Shut up Gale."

* * *

**(Meanwhile at the Camp)**

"Madge! Wake up already god damn!" Johanna slapped Madge a few times.

Annie stopped her friend from giving Madge another slap. "Okay I think that's enough. Look her eyes are opening!"

Madge eyes were slowly opening, like Annie said, her vision was blurry but she knew her friends were in front of her. She put a hand on her forehead. "Ugh what happened?"

"You fainted after you heard the radio about wild animals being out on the forest." Finnick explained. "You took quite a hit on the ground and you were knocked out for like ten minutes."

Madge blinked a couple of times. "Are you serious?" Then her memory came back. Bears. Gale. Katniss!

"There are bears and wolves in the woods." She shouted.

Everyone was quite for a couple of good minutes but then chaos started.

All of them except for Madge, Peeta, Glimmer, and Annie, were searching for some weapons for protection.

"Hey where's my ninth knife!"

"I swear I had my miniature spear here..."

"Who took my damn axe?"

"Johanna I used it to cut the wood it's over there."

"Annie sweetie remember that fish net you brought-"

"Okay enough! Everyone dropped down your weapons and listen up!" Ordered Glimmer and everyone did as told. "Okay we need to come up with a plan."

"Glimmer is right guys." Peeta backed her up. "Besides that we also can try calling them. Katniss told me she brought her phone with her."

Johanna crossed arms. "Well? Call her dumbass!"

Peeta frowned at the name. "Geez hold on." He dialed her number and waited for her to answer. "Katniss! Oh thank god your still alive...wait what? Stuck in a tree? With Gale?

What was that again? A bear! Oh shit Katniss we will be there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone.

Cato coughed. "So what happened?"

"Katniss and Gale are stuck on a tree because a bear is under them and it isn't going away." Peeta told everyone grabbing his sweater from the chair.

Blight and Johanna bursted out laughing, imagining how Katniss and Gale would look being stuck on a tree.

Cato only smirked. "Now this I got to see." He also grabbed his sweater and headed towards the woods. "Aren't you guys coming?"

Finnick, Blight, Johanna, Marvel, and Clove all decided to join then but only Annie, Madge, and Glimmer stayed behind.

"But take a picture of them!" Said Glimmer getting a thumbs up from Finnick as a promise.

* * *

**(At the Tree)**

"Ugh I'm so hungry." Moaned Gale rubbing his stomach. "Do you still have some of those gummy's?" He asked Katniss as she searched in her bag.

She grabbed the small bag of gummy bears, handing them to Gale. "Here."

"Thanks."

It has been like twenty minutes since they been up on the tree and the bear hasn't left yet. Katniss was so close of killing it but Gale stopped her saying that it would leave soon. Bull crap.

"Want to play a game?" Asked Gale taking a bite from his candy.

Katniss raised a brow. "What kind of game?"

"A guessing game. Like I give you some clues and you guess who it is."

The huntress sighed. "Alright you go first."

Gale grinned. "Okay this is a female, she is tall but really skinny. Has tried to take your place for cheer captain. Even threaten to shave your head when your asleep."

"Easy Delly Cartwright." She answered.

"Correct your turn."

Katniss thought of anybody and remember of someone. "Okay this is a male or at least I think. He is in college right now. Tried to make a move on me when we were in junior year. Has blonde hair and green eyes. Has a sister that you placed as number three on the girls you wanted to do."

"Oh Gloss Briton." He answered but clutched his fist at the thought of the jerk. "Man I hated that guy. But his sister Cashmere was smoking hot until she got pregnant with Brutus baby."

"Oh I know right? It was so hard for me to kick her off the cheer team but she luckily understood thinking it was for the best."

Gale looked down to see if there 'friend' was still on the floor. "Hey Catnip look! It looks like it's leaving."

Katniss looked down. "Oh my god your right! Here let me throw our game maybe it would follow the smell." She said quickly going threw her bag with all her strength. "Here goes nothing." Katniss threw her bag with all her force into a bush.

The bear head lifted up smelling something.

Gale and Katniss looked at each praying it would work. "Come on you pooh bear wannabe. Get the game."

The animal didn't do as told but scratched his back against the tree.

Gale angrily punched the tree. "Damn it!"

Katniss couldn't help but smirk. "Still enjoying the view?"

* * *

"Katniss! Gale! Where are you guys?" Shouted Cato. His voice echoing from a far. "Ha that's awesome! Hello!"

Johanna rolled her eyes hitting him behind his head. "Shut up! There is no time for games."

Cato rubbed the back of his head where he was hit. "Ouch damn it Mason chill we will find them."

Blight shook his head. Then something shiny shinned in his eye blinding him. "Hey look I think that's Katniss or Gale's arrow!" He ran to where it was picking it up. "Yes it is!"

Peeta ran to it seeing his girlfriend initials engraved on the wood. "This is Katniss arrow which means we are getting closer to the tree."

They moved closer and found another arrow, but this time it belonged to Gale. "Gale?" Shouted Cato. "Where are you man?"

As soon as you yelled that out he felt something hit his head. Cato looked down on the ground seeing a red gummy bear then a green one. "Oh my god it's raining gummy bears!" He says looking at the sky. "I don't understand life anymore!"

Finnick slapped his friend across the face. "Pull yourself together mate! It's only Katniss and Gale." He says pointing up to the tree showing the two mischiefs laughing.

Cato gave them the finger. "You will pay for that!"

Katniss kept on laughing. "Oh that was too good you should've seen your face!" She teased.

Johanna took a picture of her friends on a tree. "Okay come down guys!" She said taking more pictures.

Gale shook his head. "We can't there is a bear down there! It left but we don't know when it will come back!" He pointed to where the bear went. "It like walked over there and hasn't come back for about ten minutes."

"Well come down already!" Everyone shouted at them. They slowly moved down the tree until they touched the ground. "Ugh finally I thought I was never going to get down." Said Katniss getting attacked by Peeta and his kisses.

Gale and Blight made a gagging noises. "Lets go before it comes back and before the sun completely sets."

The bear was heard coming again, Gale and Katniss threw their game towards it to distract it while the rest bolted back to base camp.

Gale looked at them in disbelieve. "Don't leave us behind!"

Finnick was heard laughing. "Then start running mates!"

Gale looked at Katniss. "So truce?" He held out his hand.

"Truce. No lets get the hell out of here!"

* * *

"What did you think happened to them?" Asked Glimmer as she lightened the fire as it got dark.

Annie shrugged. "Probably got eaten by wolves or something." She said in humor but didn't really mean it. Her boyfriend and friends were out there!

Madge only stayed quiet staring at the fire that reminded her of Gale and Katniss. 'Where can they be?' She asked herself throughout the whole time they were gone.

Suddenly the three girls heard laughter coming from the woods. Annie and Madge got up on there feet running towards Finnick and Gale.

Both girls tackled their boyfriends to the ground attacking them with kisses.

Katniss let go of Peeta's hand to hug Glimmer and be checked on for any injuries while climbing up the tree. Soon Gale was also checked on and only got a cut on his leg, but other than that he was fine.

Blight made some food to give Katniss and Gale time to take a shower. Soon everyone was around the fire eating their burgers. Katniss was telling them on what happened with the bear and for how long they stayed on the tree.

"Well thank god you guys are alright."

Said Madge taking a bite from her hot dog. "Finnick these are amazing!"

Finnick winked at the blonde. "Thanks darling I made them special for Katniss and Gale."

Glimmer rolled her eyes. "So Cato how long till we get to Alabama?" She asked the star football player.

"If we don't stop at all tomorrow then most likely we will make it before lunch tomorrow." He replied. "I think we should hit some clubs soon."

Blight stood up shouting out, "Yes! Finally we get to party for real!"

Johanna stood up also giving Blight a high five. "You said it brother!"

"Maybe this time we have a real date." Muttered Annie but Finnick caught it.

"Don't worry love we will very soon. Maybe a romantic date on the beach?" He asked kissing her neck. She giggled as he hit her soft spot.

"Finnick stop it!" Annie laughed. "We have friends who like to kept their eye vision."

"Yes thank you Annie for your sweet soul." Clove added and everyone laughed.

"Hey should we do another campfire song?" Asked Marvel chewing off his cheeseburger. "It sort of became our thing."

The group looked at each agreeing. Blight went back inside to grab his guitar then sat down on his chair. "So since the guys went last time." He looked Glimmer and Katniss. "Ladies would you like to start?"

Katniss and Glimmer looked at each other smiling. "Alright but which song?"

Madge gets an idea. She gets off of Gale's lap and whispers the song to Glimmer and Katniss.

Katniss then whispers it to Blight.

"Okay then if that's what you want." He starts playing the first few strings in his guitars and Glimmer starts it off.

_Glimmer: __Hey baby won't you look my way_

_I can be your new addiction_

_Hey baby what you gotta say?_

_All you're giving me is fiction. _

Everybody cheered along to the song as its known as a favorite in their list. Glimmer started to dance along with the rhytem of the guitar getting wolf whistles from Cato and Blight.

Katniss giggled when her part came on.

_Katniss: I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_I found out that everybody talks_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_Glimmer and Katniss: It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt._

_Everybody: I could hear the chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back._

Katniss walked to Peeta sitting on his lap.

_Katniss: __Hey honey you could be my drug_

_You could be my new prescription._

_Peeta: Too much could be an overdose_

_All this trash talk make me itching._

_Glimmer: __Oh my my shit_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_Everybody talks too much_

Blight stops playing the guitar until Glimmer starts again.

_Glimmer: __It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

Cato came behind Glimmer giving her spin for her to face him.

_Cato: I could hear the chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

Finnick grabbed Annie by the hand and started to sway with her.

_Finnick and Annie: N__ever thought I'd live to see the day_

_When everybody's words got in the way_

_Blight: Whoa! _

The group of friends started to dance around, except for Blight, around the campfire. It was the most fun thy are having so far the whole day.

_Katniss and Glimmer: Hey sugar show me all your love_

_All you're giving me is friction_

_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

The music stopped around but soon it came back faster than Flash.

_Everybody: It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

_The Guys: Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks... back_

The girls cheered as the boys were singing but took the next part of the song.

_All Girls: __It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)_

_And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)_

_Katniss and Glimmer: __Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks... back!_

* * *

"Ha that's was to awesome!" Commented Blight taking a sip from his soda. "Another one?" He asked everyone.

Katniss sighed drinking some water.

"Nah I'm good."

Cato pumped a fist. "I'm up for it."

"Yeah!" Shouted Finnick. "Do it!"

Cato smiled then went over to Blight and gave him the song they were going to sing.

Blight started to play the song with Cato moving their shoulders with the music.

_Cato: I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul. _

Cato went a high pitch getting cheered on by his friends. But only one person was on his mind.

_Cato: I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd always be faithful _

_I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I'll hope you'll see the heart in me. _

Glimmer couldn't help but blush as Cato was staring at her as he sang. Was he basically dedicating the song to her?

_Cato: I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul. _

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let anther minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul. _

"Never knew he had it in him." Whispered Finnick to Peeta.

"I know."

_Cato: You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm fine just moving forward _

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance _

_I will never make you cry c'mon lets try. _

Glimmer was amazed on how Cato sounded just like one of her favorite music artists.

_Cato: I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul! _

"Go Cato!" Cheered Annie lifting up her soda as a crazy fan girl.

All of the girls, except for Johanna, were going crazy over Cato. It wasn't like him to sing without being pressured to do so. Cato grinned putting his arm around Katniss and Clove.

_Cato: I'm I crazy for wanting you? _

_Maybe do you think you could want me too? _

_I don't want to waste your time. _

Cato left the two girls and went to the toughest one of them all Johanna. He was very amused at how shock she was when he went on his knees singing to her.

_Cato: Do you see things the way I do? _

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide. _

Soon it was Glimmer's turn to be sang too but instead he came up behind her warming his arms around her waist.

_Cato: I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let anther minute go to waste. _

_I want you and your soul. _

Cato twirled her around kissing her on the cheek. Then just sat her down.

_Cato: I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I just want you _

_And your beautiful soul..._

As Cato finished his song the audience erupted in applauses cheering for him.

Glimmer was for sure she has re-falling in love with her best friend. She totally forgot she was even mad at him for kissing Finch.

Finnick shook his head. "Wow Cato I'm very impressed. Bravo mate."

Peeta and the rest of his friends all cheered for Cato as he sat down once again.

"Ugh my throat hurts now."

Blight grabbed his beer cooler from the side. "Here drink up." He offered

The blonde musician raise a brow but took it anyway. Swallowing the whole beverage like nothing. "Damn that was good."

Katniss yawned stretching her arms. "Well it's been a pretty busy day and I'm just tired. I'm going to sleep guys." She stood up and was followed by Peeta. "Night."

"Goodnight." They replied in unison.

Soon everyone went back to the RV to catch up on their sleep.

* * *

**Well that was interesting wasn't it? Like I said this chapter was dedicated to all of those Katniss/Gale fans but as you can see I just wrote them as if they were brother and sister. There is no way would I ship them as a couple. Okay so here is the announcement this story will offically have thirty-five chapters to it including an epilogue. Also I've been thinking about my future stories and there is a strong chance that I will do a Hunger Games high School story from freshman year to senior year. Or maybe my own versión of Catching Fire. But that hasn't been decided yet so yeah that was my announcement also I might update some days earlier than usual next week. Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter and believe it or not but when I was younger I got stuck on a tree when I was younger so that little story of Katniss getting stuck was based on me. Leave a review for you can get a shout out on my next chapter! Have an awesome Spring Break!**


	7. Welcome to Alabama

**Hello! Okay so I know I update on Fridays but I have to go somewhere and because this chapter was already finished I decided why not? I had so much fun writing this chapter because it includes major Annie/Finnick moments also Peeta/Katniss. A huge thanks to Whosaidblondescan'tread and pearlsanddandilions for reviewing you are awesome for that! Also one special announcemnet will be annnounced at the end of this chapter! I do not owe The Hunger Games! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Ugh, how much longer?" I groaned for the fourth time this day, though it was barely ten in the morning.

We had woken up Blight and Cato, who fell asleep outside by the fire, packed everything back into the truck, and gotten back on the road. Finnick was the first to wake and he made breakfast. Sure he used the pre-made one from the fridge but we still counted it because it was Finnick.

I was a terrible cook, the teachers having to ban me from the kitchen during cooking classes. Of course, Peeta was always willing to do all the work.

"Just one more hour Katniss." Replied Blight. "Wah? Can't you stay inside for more than five minutes?" He teased me.

I rolled my eyes and playfully threw a berry at him. "I can, I just really want to visit places now."

"Ditto." Everyone said in unison to back me up.

Cato laughed. "Don't worry ladies we will be there very soon. Play monopoly or do something in the game room." He suggested.

Johanna grabbed a board game from the cabinets, bringing out some old '_Who Am I?'_ board game. It was three versions in one box. Disney, Glee, or the original version.

We went with the Disney one since it was more fun. Hey, I do have a little sister who's obsessed with that stuff.

Two days ago I managed to reach Prim by Skype like promised. She updated me on how mom is working more shifts at the hospital and how Rory kept asking her out. Prim actually told me she kept saying no until she talked to me about it! Honestly, it was fine with me since Rory was someone I knew very well.

Anyways, Prim got my blessing to go on a date with Rory. When I told Gale, though, it was a different story. He quickly called home and demanded to talk to Rory, and gave him the 'talk.' After their dad died, he was basically the father figure in Rory's life. So yeah that's how Prim and mom are doing back home. Prim has a boyfriend and mom is just working.

As Johanna was setting up the board game I hear a loud shriek coming from the bathroom. Glimmer, of course.

"Who put glue on my curling iron?" She yelled loud enough to hear over the radio.

Gale and Marvel pumped fists while the other boys were laughing. Glimmer came out of the bathroom with her curler stuck mid-way on her head and the cord hanging down her shoulder like some weird hair piece.

"This is so not funny!" She pouted almost about to cry.

Johanna couldn't help but take a picture of the moment. When Glimmer glared at her, she replied "Hey don't look at me I'm just taking pictures. Ask the hyenas in the front seat." She pointed to all of the guys that couldn't breathe from laughing.

Annie glared at Finnick, hitting him behind the head. "Not funny Odair!" She stood up walking over to Glimmer. "Here let me try to-"

"Ouch!" Glimmer yelped. "Don't do it so hard."

"That's what she said." Gale muttered. Now it was my turn to hit someone. "That _is_what she said, stupid." I remarked but of course I knew what he originally meant. Pervert.

After some failed attempts Annie gave up. "It's not coming out, Glimmer."

Glimmer face went from frighten to horrified. She glared at the boys. "You are so dead! Why did you do this to me?"

"We were bored and wanted some excitement." Gale casually replied like it was nothing. "And it was Blight's idea, I just chose the victim, and Cato was the one who put some glue on the iron." He explained.

Damn. Nice to know Blight was smart enough to make a prank that good.

The shrieking blonde's green eyes went red. "I hate you."

"Glimmer sweetie I'm super sorry, but we are going to have to cut off this piece of hair." Annie left Glimmer to go find some scissors in the cabinets.

"What? Can't you just try one more time?" Glimmer whined.

I shot her a pitying glance. What? A girl's hair is her baby.

Annie shook her head with some scissors in her hand. "Okay, Glimmer, try not to move." Carefully she grabbed the piece of hair that was stuck on the iron. Annie slowly cut the piece out of Glimmer's head.

She handed the iron back to Glimmer who was looking at it in horror. The blonde ran to the bathroom and screamed.

What a way to start the morning.

* * *

After the glue on the iron incident, we finally made it to Alabama. Between the warm weather and the sun shining at it's brightest, it was like the state was welcoming us. Blight took us to a hotel that we would be staying at for at least a week. The other days we would travel the state for about six weeks, until we got to Mississippi. Finnick and Cato went to check us in while we waited on the lobby. The hotel was called 'Hampton Inn and Suites' in Orange Beach. We all agreed that we would stay in two rooms like we did in the Embassy Hotel. One room for boys, one room for girls.

We left to go to our room to settle in before we walked around the area.

Cato told us there was a surprise on the balcony once we go to our room. Filled with curiosity Annie dashed up the stairs, skipping the elevator, to get in first. The room was bigger than the other, with white walls, brown cushions, a dining table, flat screen tv, and a small kitchen. And this was only part of the room!

We dumped our bags on the floor, running to the balcony. There we found a breathtaking view of a beautiful beach and a great blue sky.

"This is awesome!" Exclaimed Annie going back inside to change into her bikini.

Johanna was constantly taking pictures of the view and the guys reaction when they came out to their balcony. Finnick was heard yelling out, "Dude I'm so riding those waves today!"

Blight turned to us his shrugging. "Ladies grab your towels and wear something sexy. We are going to the beach." He said with a wink in our direction.

Well, I guess we're having a beach day.

* * *

**No (POV)**

Once everyone got into their swim wear, they headed straight to the beach. Finnick went to grab his surfboard from the truck while Annie went to get an umbrella.

As he was pulling out his board Finnick said, "Annie, tonight I'm taking you out."

Annie looked at her boyfriend, surprised. "What?"

Finnick chuckled. "I said I am taking you out. As in a date." He said closing the truck, board in arm.

Annie smiled, looking up at him hopefully. "Really? You're serious?"

"Yeah. Since we're gonna stay here for a few days, I figured, why not take my beautiful lady out."

She kissed him on the lips. "Your the best Finnick."

"I try."

* * *

"Go Finnick!" Shouted Annie, watching her boyfriend catch another wave. Letting out a dreamy sigh, she muttered," He is so amazing!"

Clove couldn't help but giggle. "What got you so chirpy?" She asked her friend.

Annie blushed, sitting on her towel to tan a little. "I'm just really happy." She replied vaguely.

Glimmer elbowed Annie by her side. "Come on girl you have been extra smiley since you and fish boy came back from that truck." Glimmer shot her a wicked grin. "Perhaps he touched some private territories?"

"What?! No! Nothing like that." Annie turned beet red. "Finnick just finally said he was taking me out tonight. You know, as an official first dates as a couple." She explained.

The girls shrieked in excitement for their friend. "Oh that's so sweet!" Said Madge. "Do you know where he is taking you?"

Annie shrugged. "No. He only said he was taking me out and to wear something casual."

"Um no." Glimmer objected. "When a guy says that it means to be sexy." Annie looked over at her, knowing Glimmer had the most experience out of all of them with this stuff. "At _least _let me do your makeup."

Annie thought about it for a moment before agreeing. "Sure, Glimmer."

* * *

**Peeta (POV)**

Katniss and I decided to take a walk along the beach. The beach was so beautiful, I just knew I had to draw it, so I had brought my sketchbook. My father would always have me decorate the cakes in the bakery so, my artistic skill developed from there. Drawing was my passion because I felt that I can express what I felt by drawing.

Katniss knew how much I loved to draw since she saw half of my paintings in my room. At the moment, we were both sitting on the sand, me drawing the ocean.

I felt Katniss head rest on my shoulder. "This is nice." She says.

"It's better since your by my side." I said.

She smiled at me kissing me lightly on the lips. Happily, I returned the kiss but pulled away to continue on my work.

"What are you drawing?"

I turned to see Katniss looking at my unfinished work. "Just the beach right now. It isn't finish."

"Can I look at your other work?"

I froze at her question. I quickly made up an excuse. "They're no good."

Katniss shook her head, not believing me. "Peeta, I've seen the paintings in your room before. You're an amazing artist, what's holding you back?"

I knew I couldn't argue with her so I gave up, handing Katniss my stretch book. She went through each page carefully, observing every drawing. One in particular stopped her from changing the page.

It was an old one I had drawn in our junior year, of Katniss and I in the meadow, watching the sunset. She looked so beautiful that I just couldn't help but draw her.

Katniss sniffed a little. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Is that..._me_?"

Overwhelmed. That's what Katniss must be feeling, thinking I'm a creep for drawing her without her knowing. I didn't respond, only nodded my head.

"Look Katniss I-"

"It's beautiful." Katniss interrupted me. "I mean, Peeta, this is just amazing! You captured the moment perfectly. It's like a film on paper except there aren't any words, sounds, or movement."

I looked at her stunned in how she described my drawing. It was exactly how I meant for it to turn out.

"So I'm guessing you liked it?"

"I don't like it." She says. "I love it!" Katniss flips to more pages and sees more of herself and sometimes of us together. Whether it was us laughing or holding hands, we both had smiled on our faces.

Once Katniss finished looking she handed me back the book and kissed me on the cheek. "Those were beautiful Peeta."

I smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "Those pictures can never be compared to the real thing."

She smiled at me and laid down on the sand. I reached for my pencil by my side but instead I grabbed a pebble. I looked at it, surprised when, instead of the pebble I was expecting, I found a pearl. Pearls were a rare sight on the beaches in Panem, except maybe in District four. Though, Finnick says even those are usually shipped from other places. Without Katniss noticing I put the pearl in my pocket and continued to draw.

* * *

**Clove (POV)**

My friends decided to take a swim or play volleyball. This gave me the perfect opportunity to write in my diary. Believe it or not, I did in fact keep a diary. If I was going to be a author then might as well get inspiration from my own experiences. I opened it to a fresh new page and wrote my heart out.

_6/26/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_Long time since I wrote here. I've been busy with the whole trip and sleeping these past few weeks. We've all been missing sleep, to the point where we have bags under our eyes. Johanna, Katniss, and I were forced to use makeup so it didn't look like we were about to pass out. Everyone is so crazy!_

_Like, just this morning the guys pulled a prank on Glimmer by putting glue on her curling iron. Or when they replaced Madge's red lip gloss with tomato juice. It's like they're trying to make us hate them! All of the girls have been looking at every corner to make sure they don't pull a prank on us. But all I know for sure that if they pull a prank on either Jojo or Catnip, this will be war._

_Besides that, it seems like everyone is falling in love too quickly. Gale and Madge have already had tons of make out sessions, and it's only been a week! Finnick and Annie are super hormonal, ready to tear each other's clothes off at any moment! Katniss and Peeta on the other hand, only share sweet kisses with one another. Quite adorable if you ask me. Now Marvel and I, we're trying to keep it cool but it's so hard!_

_Whenever we are alone (which is barely ever) Marvel attacks me with his sweet soft kisses on my lips and neck. You have no idea how many times I ask Glimmer for cover up, If you know what I mean._

_I love Marvel so much. The thing is, I'm so shy when it comes to my feelings I don't know if I can ever tell Marvel I love..._

"Hey Clove!" Called out Madge breaking me out of my writing. "Do you want to go into the water? It's pretty warm." She was standing in front of me dripping wet.

I closed my journal and put it away in my bag. "Yeah, sure." Madge smiled at me and helped me up. Everyone, except for Peeta and Katniss, were in the water splashing each other.

Marvel saw me walking towards them and he quickly runs to me. I blush at him without a shirt on and he also starts to blush. We both have seen each other in swimwear but this is the first time I get to admire his muscles and the six pack he has. For someone who doesn't play sports, instead spending all his time playing video games, Marvel is in pretty good shape.

He chuckled. "Like what you see?"

I laughed kissing him on the cheek. "Very much." I whispered in his ear. Marvel grinned and pulled me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I said ,but I couldn't be serious as I was laughing. "Marvel, don't! Wait-"

Splash! The water hit my skin and I shivered at how cold it was. Marvel and Finnick were laughing as I stood up, shaking my hair like some dog. "Oh my god, Marvel, so not funny!" I laughed. "You're the worst."

Marvel laughed wrapping his arms around my waist. "Come on babe. I know you love me." He kissed me on top of my head.

"You have no idea." I muttered, but he didn't hear me, seeing as he had picked me up bridal style and took me deeper into the water.

* * *

**No (POV)**

Two hours on the beach passed by like two minutes, though no one noticed. Judging by the sun, it was about lunch time. Blight and Cato offered to get food for everyone, as they dried off.

Peeta and Katniss eventually came back, everyone asking where they were. Of course Finnick needed to make the whole situation even more awkward.

"So, Katniss, your braid's all messed up from the sand. Did you happen to lay on your back?" Him and Gale start to laughing, making Katniss blush.

Peeta put his arm around his girlfriend and glared at them. "Screw off Odair. You too, Hawthorne."

They stopped laughing but they still were heard chuckling, managing to holding back their laughter.

Glimmer fanned herself using her hand. "Ugh when are Cato and Blight going to get back? I'm starving." She moaned.

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Just wait, princess, your precious salad will get here."

"Oh, I didn't order a salad this time. I wanted a bacon cheese hamburger with extra tomatoes." Glimmer smiled sheepishly. "What? I was craving it guys."

Everyone rose a brow at the fact that the vegan suddenly had a change of heart, but were smart enough not to question it.

Finally the two boys arrive carrying McDonald's bags with them. They carefully handed everyone what they ordered and began to eat.

* * *

After eating their meal, they waited for a couple of minutes to let the food go down so they could continue enjoying the beach.

The girls were all either sun tanning or napping, giving the boys an opportunity to make a plan.

"Okay, in the truck I brought those huge Nerf water guns that we played with in middle school." explained Cato. "What we do is, instead of filling it with water, we fill them up with salad dressing."

Marvel stared at him in awe. "Genius!"

"Brilliant!"

"Your the man."

"Can it be ranch?"

"I call getting Johanna." Claimed Blight.

Peeta shook his head. "I don't think this is a good idea."

All eyes turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" They all asked in unison.

The blonde boy shrugged. "Like, I think two pranks is enough for today." He said. "We got both Glimmer and Madge pretty good this morning."

"Yeah but we need more action." Added Finnick. He narrowed his eyes. "Unless you want to be the victim."

Peeta knew how much damage they can do in one hour and if he were to be the victim they would get him real good. He made sure he not to question them again.

"Everyone who's in join hands." Cato made a fist and stretched it out. He was soon followed by Finnick, Gale, Blight, and Marvel. His blue eyes looked to Peeta. "Well? Are you in or not Lover Boy?"

Peeta at first hesitated but gave in. "I'm in."

Cato smirked. "Okay ladies this is how it is going to turn out."

* * *

**Johanna (POV)**

"Hey, where did the guys go?" I said, letting out a yawn. Man, why did I wake up? I was having such an awesome nap.

Annie tried calling Finnick but he wouldn't answer. "Well we did fall asleep." She said. "Maybe they went to their rooms to get something?"

"Doubt it." Katniss spoke. "Peeta would've woken me up to tell me." She said, also trying to call the boys.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of those idiots doing something stupid. They already pulled a prank on Glimmer and Madge! And knowing those two girls, they will soon get their revenge. Good luck with that.

"Hey should we go back in the water?" Asked Annie, applying more sunscreen.

Glimmer waved her off. "No. Lets just rest for a couple of minutes. You can go if you want."

Annie sighed then left to back to the water. She must really miss home. Of course, we all do, but this trip shouldn't be about the past it, it should be about looking forward to the future.

I heard Katniss talking to someone on her phone, then angrily throwing it down onto her towel. "Ugh boys!" She growled.

"What happened?" Wondered Madge.

"Peeta called me saying that Blight spotted some hot girls and he was forced to follow 'or else'. Bullshit." She told us.

Blight. That son of a bitch! He can be such a man whore sometimes, it seriously pisses me off. He was such a flirt when he talks to me, but then he goes off chasing some other girl! This is why I couldn't fall any harder for him. If I do, I may not be able to come back up.

Madge, Glimmer, and Clove went back to their nap, while Katniss put in her ear buds and ignored the world. I decided to also take a nap to catch up on my dream. But I was soon rudely interrupted.

* * *

**Annie (POV)**

The water was cold but welcoming to my body. I was already in deep, but not too deep just in case my friends call in for me. It was so relaxing to just float around and look up at the sky. Makes me think of home in District Four. As I was swimming I felt my head bump into something. Or someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Just watch where your- oh, it's alright miss." He said.

I rubbed my eyes a little to see it was a guy with shaggy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and copper colored skin. He reminded me of Finnick except for the eyes and skin color.

"Oh, well, sorry anyways." I said, starting to swim away, only to feel an arm stop me.

"Hey, wait, I'm Greg."

"Annie." I replied not really caring for this guy. I have Finnick for god sake!

Greg laughed splashing some water behind me. "Come on, what's got you in a rush?" He asked me, swimming next to my side.

I rolled my eyes hoping he took the hint.

"I heard my friends calling for me." I lied.

"I didn't hear anything." Ugh! What is going to make this guy leave me alone?

Johanna always said if a guy is trying to hit on you and your not interested, just walk away. Or in my case swim away. Greg eventually gave up and went back to his friend that he ditched to come after me. Good.

When I came back all I saw was chaos.

* * *

**No (POV)**

Cato and his friends were hiding behind a wall that lead to the beach. Although it took some convincing, and cash, they got the kitchen crew to give them the dressings. The water guns were loaded with ranch, ketchup, mustard, and any other type of condiment you could want.

"Okay guys, when they fall back to sleep we attack." said Cato getting his red gun ready to shoot.

Peeta took a glance at the girls, including his girlfriend, who would soon be covered in multiple dressings and condiments. He, however, didn't see Annie with them, but it didn't seem like a problem at the moment.

It took around ten minute, but the girls eventually fell back to sleep.

Blight turned to Cato. "Now?"

Cato grinned. "Yes. Don't make a sound when we are near them, then you start to shoot okay?"

"Alright."

Slowly but quietly they made their way to the girls and once they were next to the girl at the end of the row of beach towels, Madge, there was only one word to describe it. Chaos.

"Attack!" Shouted Cato being the first to get near.

The girls woke up to his yell and shrieked as they were shooting at them.

Finnick was searching for Annie but couldn't find her around. She was coming back from the water and saw what was going on. Finnick grinned as he saw her walking over and quickly ran to shoot. Annie screamed but was too slow to escape Finnick's blue gun.

He was against it. He thought it was a bad idea. But, damn, was Peeta having the time of his life! Katniss probably won't talk to him for a week, but come on. She probably would've done the same if Johanna forced her. Right? Each of the guys seemed to have picked a target and soon they ran out of dressing.

Cato gave Blight a high five. "Woah! You girls should've seen your faces!" He teased laughing along with Blight.

Johanna was covered in ketchup, and Glimmer in mustard. Katniss and Madge were both dripping in ranch. Annie was covered in steak sauce, matching a sticky Clove. And finally Madge was beautiful golden locks was now in a mess with red hot chilly pepper sauce covering parts of her body.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Johanna angrily shouted, not caring if there were any kids around to hear her. "Crap, this smells."

Finnick grabbed her camera and started taking pictures. "Your girls are cute when your angry." He commented in a squeaky voice.

Annie smiled but her eyes were deadly. "Aw, really? Well, we're about to get fucking adorable." Annie launched herself at her boyfriend, only to have Glimmer and Clove hold her back.

"Calm down, little fish." Madge whispered from behind.

Katniss grabbed her soda and threw it at the nearest person. Poor Gale. "Your just lucky I don't have my arrows with me." She grabbed her stuff and stormed off, ignoring Peeta as he was trying to talk to her.

"Come on girls." said Johanna also grabbing her stuff. Glimmer and Clove let go of Annie so they could get theirs. Madge hugged Annie and soon followed after Johanna.

Johanna turned to look Cato straight in the eye despite being a few feet apart. "Just watch it pretty boy. This. Is. War!"

* * *

"I can't believe they did that." Muttered Annie walking in the room. Johanna closed the door behind locking it.

She then quickly locked the balcony doors, just in case, against all odds, one of the boys decided to play Romeo tonight.

Annie angrily went straight to the shower slamming the door behind her.

"Damn, she is really angry." said Glimmer cleaning her eyes with makeup wipes.

Katniss did the same thing but to her whole face. "Who can blame her? All I know is I want revenge." She growled.

Johanna grinned at her bloodthirsty friends. "And revenge we will get." She reassured them. "Cause I already have some plans."

* * *

Finnick nervously walked back and forth in his room, debating whether he should call or not.

_'She was pretty angry.'_ He reminded herself. '_But it was just a prank.'_

"Finnick stop pacing it's giving me a headache." Complained Marvel as he was trying to figure out a word in his puzzle.

Finnick head snapped to the group's nerd. "In case you haven't noticed we are in a tight situation with our girlfriends, Grey." He reminded him and the others who had girlfriends.

Peeta crushed the can of soda in his hands. "I freaking told you it was a bad idea!"

"But you happily went along with it." Said Cato.

"Bullshit! You guys threatened me!"

Cato looked away knowing he just lost the argument. "You were still enjoying yourself." He muttered under his breath.

"You son of a-"

"Cow! That was the word." Marvel laughed to himself writing down his answer.

Blight rolled his eyes at how they were all acting. "Finnick just call her! Didn't you say how much Annie wanted to have a real date?"

"Yeah."

Blight gave him a dumbfounded expression. "Well that's your answer. Call her and ask if you two are still good for tonight. If Annie says no then she just lost her chance of having that date she wanted."

Finnick thought about it for a few minutes then grabbed his cell phone. "Your right. Thanks, Blight." He left to go call Annie in the bedroom.

The college student smiled at his accomplishment. "I suggest you three," he pointe to Peeta, Marvel, and Gale. "Also talk to your girlfriends before they get back at you."

All three boys shivered thinking of all the cruel ways their girlfriends could get their revenge.

Cato laughed. "Please. What could they possibly do? They're just girls."

If only he knew how deadly they could be when it came to payback.

* * *

"Annie, please babe." Finnick begged over the phone. "Come on, I'm sorry! Annie...wait you do? Thank god. Yeah, totally, tonight at seven by the lobby. Okay later." He hung up the phone and cheered.

Peeta walked in seeing how his friend was cheering like a idiot. "So I'm guessing you two are back on for tonight?" He asked going threw his suitcase looking for his toothbrush.

Finnick grinned. "You said it, Mellark. Man I'm just thanking sweet old Poseidon for letting me get my girlfriend back. And also because I made reservations at the restaurant they have downtown."

"That's good." Congratulated Peeta. "What time are you meeting her?"

"Seven, why?"

"Cause you only have like two hours to get ready." He pointed at the nightstand clock.

Finnick eyes went wide knowing he had a lot of things to do. He needed to fix his hair!

* * *

**Glimmer (POV)**

I was looking through my makeup bag trying to find the perfect eye shadow to make Annie's eyes pop. _Blue and white eyeshadow will work_. I thought grabbing a brush and the right colors. Meanwhile Katniss was braiding her hair into a mermaid braid.

When Finnick called Annie to ask if the date was still on, it took some time to convince her to just accept it. Eventually she did, but is still a little opposing to the invite.

"What if he stands me up?" She asked.

Katniss tied her hair and added some bobby pins to the loose pieces of hair. "Then we go and shave his precious hair when he's asleep." She smirked.

We laugh imagining Finnick bald.

Once Katniss finished putting hairspray on Annie's hair it was my turn to work on her. Because Annie's eyes are sea green I decided to apply pear white, sky blue, and coal black eyeshadow. To you it may sound like a bad combination but it would look perfect in the end.

Madge was also helping out by picking out a casual dress for Annie to wear. I'm pretty sure she and Clove were fighting over which dress seems more suitable. You never know if the date might end up being more formal than casual.

Madge came to bathroom, where I was doing Annie's makeup, holding one dress and Clove holding another.

"Hey Glimmer which do you think seems more suitable this one?" She held up the blue one. "Or this one?" Clove held up another one.

I looked up to see both dresses were basically the same one except that one was white with a rose and the other in lace ombré pink. The top of the dress was styled to resemble a tank top but it was clearly attached to the skirt. A black belt would look really good with it and a jean jacket.

The white one was in a floral print print with roses covering some parts. It was a strap dress and went to the knees also. Like the other one it would go good with jean jacket with brown combat boots.

I studied both dresses for a good minute and finally decided which one. "Personally I like that one your holding Madge." I said and went back to work.

Madge squealed saying she was going to pick some accessories with Clove. I smiled at myself at how crazy those two girls could get when it comes to fashion. Don't think I'm not, cause I am.

"How much longer?" Wondered Annie. Wow she's so patient. Yeah right.

"I finished your eyes." I said. "All you need is mascara, blush, and some lip gloss."

She only responded with a nod. Her eyes were still closed and I didn't mind. I wanted it to be a surprise. When I finished applying the pale pink lip gloss on her, I called for Madge and Clove to bring in the completed outfit. As they did I ordered Annie to put it on and to come out when finished.

All three of us left the bathroom and congratulated each other on our great work.

We went to the living room and just waited for Annie to come out. Katniss also got some credit from us as she helped out with her hair. That girls fingers are like magic! She knows how to make more braids than even me, which is saying something. You would see us going to her when we want out our hair braided for the day.

Some minutes have passed and our beautiful creation came out. Annie was wearing the white floral dress with the light blue jean jacket, and a brown belt was wrapped around her waist. She had a gold seahorse necklace with some starfish earrings, and for shoes she went with her brown combat boots. Annie completely finished the look with a smile on her face.

"You look amazing!" Commented Johanna.

"We did good ladies." I told them. "We did good."

* * *

**Finnick (POV)**

After taking a shower, fixing my hair, and dressing I said my goodbyes to my friends and left to pick up Annie.

Marvel advised for me to get flowers for her, just in case she was still a little mad. Seeing there were potted flowers on the balcony, I ran over and grabbed a lily, hoping no one saw me.

I knocked on the door and waited until Johanna opened the door.

She still seemed very angry but forced a smile. Too forced. "Hey Odair." Johanna greeted me, growling out my last name.

I smiled knowing she hates it when I'm too happy. "Hello Mason I see you removed all the ketchup from your hair." I mocked her reminding Johanna of the events that had occurred earlier.

Johanna glared at me. "Listen Odair-"

Annie stepped between us. "Okay, Johanna, I'm leaving now." She said grabbing my hand and walking away.

"Keep your pants on, Odair!" Johanna called out then went back to her room.

Annie blushed at her comment. I kissed her on the cheek. "You look so beautiful Annie. But then again, you always look beautiful."

She giggled hugging me by my side. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you."

I shrugged. "No problem, I deserved it."

We walked to the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. While we waited she asked me, "Hey, wasn't I suppose to meet you down here instead?"

Oh yeah. I forgot about that. "Well I couldn't wait to see you so might as well pick you up instead." I told her. "This is for you." I said handing her the lily.

Annie blushed taking the flower. "Thanks, Finnick, it's lovely." She said and was about to place it behind her ear but I stopped her.

"Wait let me do it." I grabbed the flower and carefully placed it where Annie was planning on putting it. "There. You look like an angel sent from above."

She smiled at me then rested her head on my shoulder. When the doors opened I took her outside of the hotel and we walked. The night was warm as we headed to the place Cato helped me find, which supposedly had the best seafood.

We weren't the only two lovebirds on a date, though. As we passed by the streets there were a bunch of couples enjoying themselves or just sucking each others faces. Eventually, Annie and I got downtown. Shops and ice cream stands were still open, Christmas lights were hanging on cherry blossoms trees. A huge fountain was in the center of town.

For some strange reason I can imagine Annie teaching a small little boy with blonde hair and green eyes, how to walk while I was video taping it. Annie always told me how much she wanted a son if she would to become a mother.

Annie and I got an older couple to take a picture of us in front of the fountain.

The old lady, whose name was Mags, smiled at us before snapping the picture. "What a lovely couple you are. Don't you think so, Fredrick?" She asked her husband.

"Of course, reminds me of when we were young as them." He says.

Annie giggled at them as they kept going on about how they met. Mags insisted to take another picture, but of the two of us kissing.

I grabbed Annie by her shoulders so she would face me. Then I dropped down my head so I could kiss her soft, pink lips.

"How cute." Said Mags as we pulled apart from each other. She handed me back my phone.

"You two have a lovely evening." Said Mags as she gave both Annie and I hugs. Then Fredrick and her left hand in hand.

"That's so sweet." Said Annie as I held her hand.

"Someday, Annie, that will be us." I said and not regretting it for I know it's the truth.

* * *

"Welcome to Shipp's Harbor Grill." Greeted the waiter when we went inside the restaurant.

I cleared my throat. "I have a reservation under the name Odair." I said in a very sophisticated voice.

The waiter looked in the computer searching until he smiled checking us in. "Okay. Mr. Odair table for two, please follow me."

We walked behind him as he led us up the stairs into the quieter part of the building. Downstairs seemed more like a family dinning place, while up here seemed like it was for couples. Our waiter then led us outside to a perfect view of the harbor.

"Well this be alright?" He asked us as he placed the menus on a table.

"Yes, very much so. Thank you." I said leading Annie to a chair and pulling it out for her. I then sat down in my own seat.

"Good. Your waiter will be here shortly to take your order. Enjoy." He walked down stairs again leaving Annie and me alone on deck.

Annie looked around observing. "Finnick this is amazing." She said. "How did you manage to get a reservation?" She asked even though we both knew the answer.

"Cato." We both said laughing.

Soon our waiter, a girl named Megan, came to wait on us. "So, what to drink folks?"

Annie looked at the beverages. "I'll just have some Ice tea."

"Some Pepsi would be nice."

She writes it down and we also order our food. Annie went with some baked shrimp that came with some salsa and French fries. I just ordered some lobster.

When Megan finished taking our order she took the menus and let us be.

Annie was starting into the distance, looking at ocean. I held her hand from across the table, not wanting to let go.

* * *

**(Katniss POV) [Back at the Hotel]**

"Oh come on! How can Bella choose Edward over Jacob?" Questioned Madge. "Jacob is so much hotter than Edward!"

I groaned at the fact she has been saying that for over an hour now. "We know, Madge. You wouldn't shut up about it."

"I know, but it just really pisses me off."

After Annie left with Finnick we all decided to order major room service

and watch movies on demand. Which of course Cato at the end would have to pay for. "It's part of the revenge." As Johanna reassured us when huge trays of food came to our room.

We already planned out all of the pranks we'd pull on the boys on the trip and while we stay here. I'm not telling you what it is but I will tell you that Finnick is our first target.

"How do you think Annie is doing on her date?" Wondered Glimmer taking a bite from her cheese pizza.

I shrugged looking at my phone. "Well it's almost eight-thirty." Then my phone buzzed. Another message from Peeta.

Clove looked over my shoulder. "Another text from Lover Boy?"

"You know it." I said ignored him until it kept buzzing.

The room was silent with only the buzzer going on.

Johanna screamed. "Katniss, just answer him already, god damn it!" She snapped throwing some Cheetos at me.

Peeta wasn't going to leave me alone unless I allowed him to explain himself. "Fine." I grabbed my phone, my soda and to the the bedrooms.

I went through the messages Peeta left me during the past fifteen minutes.

_**"Hey."**_

_**"Can we please talk?"**_

_**"Please?"**_

_**"I'm sorry if your still mad."**_

_**"Can't we just talk about it?"**_

_**"It was Cato's idea!"**_

And those were just one of the few messages he left me.

I send him a message letting him know that we can talk about it soon.

"Can you meet me by the ice cream parlor?" He asked me.

I look at the nightstand clock seeing it was almost nine. Oh what the heck, I could use some ice cream.

Without a second thought I replied, "Sure."

Quickly I grab my sweater and my brown ugg boots so I can meet up with Peeta. The truth is I miss him even though he's, like, right next door.

"Where are you going?" Clove asked between sobs as they watched _'The Notebook.'_

"Peeta wanted to see me down at the lobby where the ice cream parlor is."

Johanna waves me off not really caring. "Okay, go have fun." She said blowing her nose on a tissue.

I left my crying friends behind and went to the elevator.

* * *

**(With Finnick & Annie)**

"That was delicious." Commented Annie as she finished her last bite.

Finnick nodded. "It was."

Back in district four, they served the same exact food as the restaurant but as much as they hated to admit it, what they just ate was so much better.

Megan came back to pick up their empty plates. "Will that be all for tonight or will you like some dessert?"

Finnick looked at Annie. "I think we both would like a piece of the lime pie you lovely folks have." He winked at Megan making her blush.

"Ri-right away sir!" She rushed out of their presences. Both erupted in giggles.

Annie shook her head. "Finnick, I thought you would stop flirting with other girls." She said in a hurt tone even though she knew he was joking.

Finnick smiled at her. "Nah. They say there are plenty of fish in the sea. I'm lucky though," he leans in as if about to tell a secret, " I found a mermaid."

"Aw Finnick."

"Annie." Both leaned in for a kiss until the horn on a boat ship startled them.

Both laughed. "Just like home."

Their dessert came and they just fed it to each other for fun. Finnick then ordered for the check and left the restaurant.

Although it was warm, a cold breeze hit Annie's skin making her shiver. Finnick wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "That was fun."

"It was." Instead of going back to the hotel, Finnick led her somewhere else. Annie looked up at Finnick. "Aren't we going back?"

"No. I think it would be nice to visit the beach. Just you and me."

**XX**

**A major huge thanks for Whosaidblondescan'tread who is now the Beta for this story and also my new friend. Without her this story wouldn't be the best. Okay so here is the announcement I am so close of reaching 30 reviews that I wanted to do something. The reader who leaves the 30th review will get to read only one chapter ahead from anyone before published (meaning it will only happen once), ask any questions about the story, and finally will get to créate their own character for a future chapter. Thank you and the may the odds be ever in your favor. Until next time! Here are some things that will happen in the next chapter….**

**1) The girls strike back at Finnick first. **

**2) Glimmer/Cato huge moment**

**3) And finally Katniss glows like the flames. **


	8. Katniss Moment

**Hello my wonderful readers! So you know what today is, update Friday! Thank you to all of the reviews from whosaidblondescantread, ashjoh123, hungergameshgfan, a guest, Everllarkglee4ever, KatnissPeeta22, and finally random. Your reviews were great and I really love the fact you like this story. Also I would like to thank those who favorited this story, my whole mail box was going crazy. Special thank you to my beta reader whosaidblondescantread who wrote the last part of the chapter for me! You rock for that! Anyway here is the 8th chapter! Disclaimer I do not owe the Hunger Games or the song lyrics.**

* * *

"Finnick, are you sure we're allowed in here?" Asked Annie in a low whisper.

Finnick didn't answer but helped her climb over the fence. "Just trust me."

"I do."

It was around ten at night, the sky clear of clouds, showing the beauty of the moon and stars. The sound of ocean waves crashing on shore were like music to them.

Finnick came behind Annie, covering her eyes with a bandana. "Okay, don't worry. I'll take you there myself. He picked her up, and walked carefully along the shore.

Once he found the spot, he set Annie on the ground and removed the bandana. "Don't open your eyes just yet." He ordered quickly putting the finishing touches on the place.

He had washed up on the shore here one day, after wiping out while surfing. He didn't know how far he was from the hotel, but it was probably only around thirty minutes. When he finished setting up, he grabbed both of Annie's hands.

"On the count of three, I want you to open your eyes. You ready?" He asked. When he got a smile and nod from the brunette, he continued. "One... Two... Three." Annie opened her eyes and gasped.

"Finnick! Did you do this?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah," he said surveying his work. On the sand was a picnic cloth with a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and a candle in the center. "I found the strawberries in Madge's secret stash in the RV." He laughed. "I'll have to get her a new box later."

Annie's eyes filled with tears of joy. No boy had ever gone through this much trouble just for her. She was deeply and madly in love with Finnick Odair. Why in the world did the famous playboy give her all this attention? She may never know, but Annie didn't care.

Annie sat down on the cloth, taking off her shoes. Finnick did the same, removing his jacket also.

Popping a strawberry from the bowl, he made a face. "I got a caramel one." Finnick spoke with his mouth full.

Annie ate one herself grinning. "I got milk chocolate."

"Lucky." Finnick pouted like a little boy.

His girlfriend giggled and fed him the other half of the strawberry. Finnick grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet at first, but then became passionate and hungry. Annie moaned a little when Finnick's lips kissed her soft spot in her neck. "Finnick.." She moaned his name.

Finnick didn't know if Annie wanted him to continue or to stop before it went too far. Unless she thought making love on the beach was romantic.

Annie was lying down on the cloth with Finnick on top. Annie couldn't help but smile between the kisses, knowing this was every girls dream. Having a romantic date with your boyfriend under the stars. His hands were traveling up to her legs and up to her skirt.

Annie pushed Finnick away from her.

"Finnick, I'm not ready." She admits to her boyfriend. "It's too soon."

Despite Finnick wanting her, this only caused him to be ashamed of himself. How dare he touch Annie like that when he knew that they both weren't ready. God knows that Finnick isn't a virgin, but Annie was. She actually is waiting for someone who she truly loves. Unlike Finnick who did it because of a stupid drinking game.

"I'm sorry Annie." He whispered running his fingers through his hair. "I didn't mean it to go that far."

Annie kissed Finnick on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's fine, Finn, you just didn't know." She said. "I'm sorry for not being ready yet."

Finnick eyes went wide from shock. Annie was saying sorry? Just for not being ready? He couldn't help but chuckle a little making Annie blush in embarrassment. "Don't apologize Annie. It's not your fault that you aren't ready." He held her hand. "In fact I will wait for you Annie. I will."

Annie let down her silent tears fall down her cheeks. "I love you." She whispered.

Finnick smiled, thinking he would never hear those words coming out of Annie's mouth. He simply replied, "I love you too."

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

Peeta had wanted us to talk about what had happened earlier at the beach when the guys turned us into salads. Although I was still a bit angry, he was my boyfriend, and he deserved to explain himself. The elevator opened and I stepped out trying to spot the ice cream parlor and the blond boy that would be there.

Once I found him. I walked over and poked Peeta from behind. "Hey."

Peeta turned around with a relieved expression on his face. "Hey, I ordered you a Oreo milkshake and some peanut butter ice cream." He said pulling out a chair for me.

I sat down and we both let about five minutes of silence past us, until I spoke. "So you just went with it? With the prank?" I ask.

Peeta shakes his head. "Never. Cato threatened me saying if I don't do it, I would be their victim instead." He replied. "But trust me, it wasn't my idea, or intention, to hurt you or the others."

Peeta quickly stood up to get my food, but he quickly returned. He put the milkshake in front of me and placed the ice cream bowl in the center of the table. I didn't touch the ice cream but did take a few sips of the milkshake. Delicious.

"I'm sorry for overreacting." I said reaching for Peeta's hand.

He held my hand kissing it. "I'm sorry for having a little fun while squirting ranch at you."

I giggled. "It's alright, but I will get back at you." I warned him.

"Then I'll be waiting for you, Everdeen."

* * *

**(No POV)**

The next day was hot and sunny, much like the day before. Annie was just coming back from her date with Finnick. She slowly opened the door not wanting to wake anyone up. But instead of the quiet room, filled with the snores of the others she was expecting she found a group of girls eating breakfast at the dining table.

Johanna looked up at the sound of the door closing. Her lips curled into a smirk, taking in Annie's messy hair and wrinkled dress. "Well, looks like someone had the time of their of life." She chuckled.

Madge and Glimmer raised their brows and looked at Annie. Katniss and Clove were smirking at her.

Annie rolled her eyes, walking over to the table and taking a seat herself. "Um yes but not in that way, Johanna. Finnick took me to dinner and then we went to the beach. All we did was stargaze and then we accidentally fell asleep. End of story."

Annie filled her plate with food and dug in. When her and Finnick woke up they didn't notice they had slept on the beach. So, in seconds they grabbed their things and walked back to the hotel.

Madge giggled shaking her head. "Okay, Annie, we believe you, but tell us everything!"

Annie smiled and told her friends from start to finish. While everyone, except for Johanna, were very happy for Annie, Glimmer was jealous of her friend. Here she was basically single when the guy she has been in love with since sophomore year was right next door! Glimmer got up from her seat to put her plate with the dirty dishes by the sink. Everyone looked at how she partially slammed her plate on the counter causing it to shatter to pieces.

Johanna stood up to walk over to the mess. "Glimmer what the hell? We're going to have to pay for that!" She snapped at the blonde.

Glimmer pushed Johanna out of her way and slammed the door shut of the bathroom. She heard Johanna banging on the door but Glimmer didn't care. All she wanted was to be alone.

Johanna sighed and walked away to continue eating her breakfast. "What's her deal?" She wondered.

Katniss shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope she gets over it for today." She says.

"What's today?" Asked Annie very confused of what they were talking about.

Johanna smiled. "Revenge."

* * *

Madge knew what the boys were up too at the moment. She saw them getting on the elevator to get breakfast from the buffet downstairs. It was the perfect opportunity to strike at Finnick. Last night, Katniss had managed to swipe Peeta's room key. She playfully stole his wallet and took it when he was distracted. SImple. Now came the hard part.

"Madge, this is the _shampoo _I mentioned." Johanna held a bottle of the product up. "All you have to do is get in the boys' bathroom and replace Finnick's shampoo with this."

"When does it wear off?" Annie asked, worried about how Finnick would take this _small _prank.

"I don't know. The store said about two weeks." Johanna said shrugging. Unlike Annie, the girl wasn't one bit worried. Fishboy needed to get over his hair obsession.

Madge took the key and bottle from Johanna. "Who's gonna be my lookout?"

Katniss raised her hand. "Don't worry, I will. If they're coming back I'll knock on the wall twice. Try not to take that long, though."

"I won't." She said with a smirk, opening the door to the boys' room. "Wish me luck."

"Luck."

Madge stepped in the boys' room and was surprised at how clean it barely any mess compared to their room. She yelped when she saw a pizza box on the ground with flies around it. Madge scurried to the bathroom, searching in the bags belonging to the guys.

"Are we sure Finnick's not a girl?" Madge muttered to herself. A huge bag, bigger than Glimmer's, was sitting on the sink, engraved with the name 'Finnick'.

The girl quickly dug in the bag, trying to find the shampoo. Once she found it, Madge replaced it with the bottle Johanna had given her.

The perky blonde laughed to herself, exiting the bathroom. She was about to walk out when she heard two loud knocks, then footsteps. Panicking, she raced back to the bedroom, looking for a place to hide. She opened the closet, but shut it almost immediately. Someone might open it. There wasn't really anywhere to hide besides... her eyes zeroed in on the bed. She jumped under it, pulling her leg under just as she heard the door open.

* * *

"Man that was a good omelet." Commented Gale as he opened the door to their room.

"I know right? Hey, what are we gonna do today?" Asked Blight.

Cato shrugged turning the TV to the Lakers game. "Beats me, depends on what the girls want to do." He says. "Damn, that was a good shot."

Finnick got off from the couch. "I'm going to go take a shower." He says walking to the bathroom.

Marvel got up and went to his room. Closing the door he changed his shirt, the one he was wearing being covered in apple juice. When he was done, he reached for his cell phone lying on the night stand.

"Hey, sweetie. How have you been? I've been good, sorry I missed your call. I was eating breakfast. I know. I miss you so much, Marina... Yeah, don't worry, it's only gonna be a year. Yeah... I love you. Okay, bye." He ended the call, leaving the room.

Madge's mouth hung open in shock, but she quickly snapped it shut. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; Marvel was cheating on Clove! Madge wanted to do some more snooping, but didn't want to get caught. She texted Johanna to have the balcony doors open and to be waiting for her. Her plan was risky, but it was the only way.

Once she go Johanna's reply, Madge rolled out from under the bed and crawled to the balcony. She opened the doors and snuck out unspotted. There she saw Johanna waiting for her.

"Come on, Madge." Johanna held out her hands to help her friend climb.

The blonde threw the bottle to Johanna, and went over the balcony herself. Johanna took Madge's hand and helped her up and across. Madge took a few breaths as she sat down on the ground.

Johanna handed her some water. "Mission accomplished?"

The sound of a man screaming in agony was the response Johanna got.

"Yeah, you could say that."

* * *

Finnick burst from the bathroom and into the living room, only covered by the towel on his head and sweatpants.

"Alright, which one of you fucking assholes did it!" Finnick shouted.

Blight raised a brow, crossing his arms. "Did what exactly?"

"This!" Finnick unwrapped the towel to reveal his new hair style.

Marvel rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing it correctly. "Holy shit, dude, your hair!"

Instead of the curly, golden blond hair the others were used to, Finnick's hair was a dark red. Blight quickly snapped a picture of Finnick, grinning to himself. "Damn, you look like Rihanna's twin brother!"

"Shut up!" Finnick held up the bottle of dye in his hand. "Which one of you bastards did it!"

"Wasn't me."

"Same."

"Well one of you must have done it!"

Marvel raised a brow standing up to take the bottle from Finnick, reading the label. "Your lucky this is just temporary color dye, only for two weeks. It's funny I saw this a week ago when Johanna bought it at Wal-Mart. I overheard her saying she was planning on dying her hair."

Finnick should've known. Johanna did say it was now war against them.

"That damn women is clever." He admitted. "But what I'm I going to do about my hair?"

"Just keep it that way." Says Peeta. "It's not that bad, actually."

Finnick looked at himself in the mirror in the entryway. Peeta was right, it didn't look completely horrible. In fact it made his green eyes stand out and made Finnick look dangerous.

"Your right, Peeta! I'm going to go style it right now!"

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Groaned Clove bored out of her mind.

"I don't know. Well, we could go and check out Huntsville." Katniss suggested.

"Oh, I heard its beautiful this time of year, when the cherry blossoms are blooming." Annie commented while doing her makeup.

"I want to go!" Glimmer exclaimed as she finally exited the bathroom.

Johanna shrugged taking out her cell phone. "I'll call the guys and maybe we can take the bus there." She dialed Cato's number and went to go talk to him in the other room.

Glimmer sat down next to Madge, watching TV. Madge raised a brow at the sudden change of attitude. Just a few minutes ago Glimmer was full of anger and now she's bubbly.

"Glimmer what was that all about earlier?" Madge asked her friend.

Glimmer rolled her eyes, more interested in her nails than Madge. "Don't worry about it."

Johanna came back with her camera hanging on her neck. "Okay guys, get ready cause we will be leaving for Huntsville in twenty minutes."

The girls changed out of their pajamas, and into sundresses and booty shorts. Glimmer forced both Katniss and Clove to put makeup on. They were attacked with mascara, lip gloss, blush, and every other thing ever invented by mankind to cover up 'imperfections'.

A few minutes later, the girls were ready and sitting by the door waiting for the guys. The knock they were anticipating came. Johannah opened the door and was met by none other than Finnick.

Johanna quickly took a picture of Finnick's new hair color. "Love the color, Odair."

All of the girls erupted in giggles while Madge and Johanna gave each other a high five.

Annie came up to her boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "You still look very handsome to me." She reminded him taking his hand in hers. "Lets go."

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

The car ride to Huntsville wasn't as long as I expected. We decided that we should take the tourist bus ride there, so we didn't have to take the RV.

Hot and sweaty from the sun, us girls decided that we visit the Big Spring Park, the place that had the cherry blossoms. When we got there, we just stood there for a minute, taking it all in. The big park was huge and clean making it a beautiful sight, unlike the park back home that was filled with trash.

Families were taking pictures and couples were having picnics. Our tour guide said to meet by the water fountain in five hours so we could go back to the hotel. The group disbanded, leaving only us. Peeta came to stand next to me and grabbed my hand. Johanna asked a random person to take a group picture of us in front of the the fountain. We took a few before walking to the park.

Finnick was still a little embarrassed over his hair, to the point that he was wearing a straw hat. Not going to lie, he looked like Justin Timberlake or Jason Mraz from afar.

But what was funny was that when he took his hat off, a little girl came up to him and said, "Look mommy, that man has ketchup in his hair!"

We all laughed at Finnick and the little girl was quickly pulled away by her mother. Annie tried her hardest to make her boyfriend feel better, but he would just shrug it off.

A flower fell on my head, and I look up to see hundreds of tiny flowers drifting away in the wind. Clove and Glimmer jump trying to catch them, as if they were snowflakes. I imagine Peeta's dying to get back to the room, so that he could draw this.

Johanna ordered us to sit under one of the trees, and told us to look at each other, not the camera. Blight made some jokes, causing us to laugh, instead of having those 'fake picture smiles' as Johanna calls them.

This place reminded me of the meadow back home and the day my dad first told me about the song. I couldn't help but stare at the little girl playing with her father, even after I started remembering.

**(Flashback)**

I was only five years old. Prim just had her first birthday and we were all exhausted from the party. People from the Seam came over to help us celebrate. The Hawthorne's stayed longer but soon left when their own sons, Gale and Rory, started to become impatient. I didn't know Gale that well back then, but we were still friends.

The sun was starting to set, though it was still the afternoon when they all left. Mom tucked Prim into bed earlier, deciding to take a nap alongside her. I sat in my room, coloring, until my dad came in.

"Katniss?" My dad said. "Would you like to see something?" He asked me.

Immediately, I got up and put on my small jacket and shoes. I held his hand and he took me to what would become my escape in later years. The meadow. This time of year, it was full of wheat and dandelion flowers. I ran to it with my dad playfully running after me.

"Katniss wait!" He said. I stopped when I noticed that I was close to a cliff. I took a few steps back and ran back to him.

"Daddy, why did you bring me here?" I asked.

He picked me up and carried me up the hill in the meadow. We both sat down and listened. I heard birds singing, but it was strange to me. "Daddy what are those birds called? The one that sing?"

Dad smiled at me patting my head. "Those birds are called mockingjays."

"Mockingjays?"

"Yes. Those birds love music, they mimic the tone of songs." Dad let out a four note whistle and then the birds mimicked the tone.

I was in awe. "Daddy, can you sing a song?" I asked him.

He at first looked me but shrugged. "Okay." He took a deep breath and started to sing.

_'Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?'_

_He stopped to listen to the birds._

_'Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.'_

It was amazing on how the mockingjays kept up with my dads song. I had never heard him sing before, but this song caught my attention. When he finished the birds continued to mimic the tune.

"What was that song called daddy?"

"The Hanging Tree."

Much to my shock birds were sitting by us and chirping. "Look daddy the birds stopped to listen!"

**(End of Flashback)**

"Katniss?" I looked to see Peeta with concerning eyes. "Are you alright?"

I smiled, kissing him on the lips. "Never better."

* * *

"This is just...wow!" Said Annie as we visited the lake. "It's so beautiful."

It was. The large lake was surrounded by the park. If you look at the water it was crystal clear and what was awesome is that you can see your reflection. Johanna demanded to take a picture of us in front of it. We did cause to be honest I didn't want to argue with her.

Glimmer nudged on my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked at the blonde that looked like she had seen a ghost.

She pointed to a boy that was only a few steps away from us. "Katniss! That guy right there is singer Sam Tsui! From YouTube!" I looked and much to my shock, Glimmer was right! It was Sam Tsui.

For those of you who don't know Sam, he is a amazing singer, and veryhandsome too. Don't tell Peeta I said that. "You're right it is him."

"I told you. Lets go." She grabbed my hand pulling me to where he was. "No, wait Glimmer!"

"Come on Katniss!" Glimmer whined. "I really want to meet him."

"Meet who?" Asked Cato with Peeta by his side. That's just great.

"Sam Tsui the singer." Glimmer replied. "Come on let's catch him before he leaves." She basically dragged me to him and not letting Cato say something back.

We both walked to Sam, not knowing what to say. But since I'm with Glimmer she always knows what to say.

"Hey are you Sam Tsui?" Glimmer asked the guy.

Secretly I was hoping it was but the other half of me wished it wasn't. He looked up showing his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes I am." Sam replied smiling at us.

_'I'm the luckiest bitch in the word!'_ The small little voice in my head screamed.

"Well we just wanted to say-"

Sam's phone rang interrupting Glimmer. "Sorry hold on. Hello? Oh hey Gena...yeah? Wait what, are you serious? But it's tonight I can't do it without you. Gena..it's fine I'll just call and cancel it. Thanks for telling me." Sam angrily hangs up the phone.

To be nice I asked, "Is everything alright?"

Sam sighed rubbing the back of his head. "No my singing partner Gena canceled on me." He explained. "And now I either need to find a new partner or cancel. Both which will be a huge pain to do."

I felt bad for Sam. He probably flew all the way from Los Angeles to perform here. Glimmer sat down next to him, patting him on the back.

"It's alright cause I have a solution."

His eyes lit up. "You do?" We both said in unison.

Glimmer nodded her ditz of a head. "Yeah Katniss here," she pointed at me. "Can sing."

Sam was looking at me from head to toe. As if he was seeing if I was worthy. "Really? Do you mind singing something?"

I gulped a little. What if I mess up? What if Sam thinks I'm some joke? But I did it anyway. I sang part of the song, 'Give Your Heart a Break' by Demi Lovato. People were looking at me and I'm pretty sure our friends were now coming our way.

When I finished, Glimmer was grinning wildly, while Sam looked very impressed. "Your really good Catnip." He says.

I couldn't help but laugh since that's also what Gale called me when we first met. "Actually it's Katniss."

"Oh sorry." Sam nervously laughs it off. "But Katniss you're really good. And would you sing with me tonight at the 'Burritt on the Mountain'?"

Holy crap! I can't believe Sam Tsui is asking me to sing with him! This was the best day of my life! I didn't say anything but thankfully Glimmer answered for me.

"She would love to."

Sam stood up hugging both of us. "Great let me give you my number so we can stay in touch before the show." He asked for my phone to put down his number. "Okay I'll text you the songs and the address."

"Okay." I barely muttered. Sam chuckled walking away to make a call.

Glimmer was jumping up and down, cheering like a little girl. "Oh my god! Katniss your going to be singing with Sam Tsui tonight!"

At first I was cheering along with her, repeating that I'm going to sing with Sam. Then panic hit me. "Holy crap Glimmer, I'm going to sing live in front of people!"

* * *

**(Later that day)**

"Katniss, breathe in," Annie instructed, "now breathe out."

"Katniss don't you think your overreacting?"

I glared at Blight. "You have no idea how many bad things I could do to you right now."

He held up in his hands in defense, chuckling. "Well, Everdeen, have to say I like this feisty side of you." Blight made a meow sound. "If Peeta doesn't give you the satisfaction you want you can always call me."

We laughed at Blight's cocky flirting. The guys never really got jealous of Blight's flirting cause he never would dare lay a finger on us. Unless he had a death wish.

Peeta put his arm around, helping me find comfort in him. "It's going to be okay." He said. "How bad can it be?"

Like he didn't know what happened! I may have sang in front of my friends and my kindergarten class, but never in my life have I sang in front of strangers. What if I mess up? What if I became those internet famous girls who threw up while performing?

"Katniss you've sang in front of us before. What makes this so different?" Johanna asked.,

I sighed. I couldn't keep it a secret forever. By the way my friends were coming in closer to me, they knew a story was going to be told.

It was about six years ago, I was in eighth grade. My mom's close friend, Sally, from her work was getting married with mother being a bridesmaid. Of course Sally knew that I sang, so she asked if I could sing a song. As a gift, basically. Prim urged me to take the offer up and I did. The wedding was short and sweet but it was the reception that no one would forget. Once the bride and groom finished their couple dance the DJ called me up.

Everyone was smiling and got their video cameras out. As soon as my mouth opened,words didn't come out but the breakfast and lunch I had did. Then I blacked out. When I woke up at was in the hotel room that my mom rented for the night. Sally, who was still in her wedding dress, was checking on me saying that I was just under a lot of stress. Tears went down my face that whole night because I humiliated myself in front of my moms friends. Luckily none of my own friends were there to see it.

No one said anything when I finished telling them my tragedy. Annie looked sick and troubled by it. Glimmer, Clove, and Madge mouths were in a shape of an 'O'. Johanna only looked amused.

The guys were either grinning or were sorry for me. So, basically only Peeta and Gale fets bad.

"So you threw up on stage?" Asked Finnick holding back a grin. I hope that hair dye lasts for a year.

"Yes." I put my head down in shame. "Which is why I'm really nervous for tonight." I finally admitted.

Peeta gave a quick hug, kissing me on the cheek. "Hey, we still got your back! And don't worry we'll be in front of the crowd cheering you on."

Once I calmed down a bit they took more pictures and ate some hot dogs.

My phone buzzed, indicating I got a message. As I check it was from an unknown number. Sam.

**Sam: Hey Katniss! I hope you know these songs and here is the address and time. You could be as casual as you want but I suggest you just wear a summer dress. Well at least that's what my mom wanted me to tell you. Haha. Hope to see you there! XO**

I couldn't help but giggle when he mentioned his mom. Peeta raised a brow but didn't ask anything. Glimmer was grinning but also don't say anything. I shook my head and responded.

**Me: Yes I know those songs like in the back of my hand! Sure I can wear a dress. See you at seven.**

"Any details?" Asked Glimmer.

I shrugged. "Sam told me the five songs that we are going to perform and that his mom wants me to wear like a summer dress." Something that I don't have.

Glimmer probably is already brainstorming on what she can do to me. "Well it's almost five the time we have to meet our bus. How about once we get back to the hotel I'll help you get ready."

"No, it's fine. I can just-"

"Come on, Katniss." Glimmer kept on insisting until I would eventually give in. "Katniss you won't regret this!"

"I hope not."

* * *

**No (POV)**

Panem was known for its cold weather, dark clouds, and terrible rain storms that caused blackouts for three days. Yes, the town did have sunny days but mostly during spring or summer. When they visited Disney World it was the hottest day the group faced in years. But according to Finnick and Glimmer it was nice to get a 'tan.'

Now in Alabama it wasn't too cold or too hot. It was more warm and inviting to the group. As the sky got darker it got even more warmer, no jackets or sweaters needed. This night was no exception to dressing up warmly.

Once they got back to the hotel everyone took a shower and got ready to see Katniss and Sam perform. Despite the fact that it would be a very casual outing everyone agreed to at least 'dress up' a little. Johanna said that she would only be wearing a dress if it was black.

Glimmer finished earlier than everyone so she could work on Katniss.

"Katniss hold on! Stop blinking!" At the moment Glimmer was applying, or trying to apply mascara on Katniss. "I'm almost done, so just hold still!"

Clove giggled at Glimmer's frustration. "This is just too funny." She said before applying some cover up on her neck.

Johanna couldn't help roll her eyes. "You know if Marvel keeps kissing you there then we'll have to buy a year worth of cover up."

Madge was nearby when she heard the conversation between Clove and Johanna.

"Shut up Johanna. Marvel doesn't mean to do it. He loves me and I love him. Even though we haven't told each other that."

_'Holy crap! She doesn't know that Marvel is cheating on her.'_ Madge thought. 'I need to tell her soon.'

Madge braided her hair quickly to talk to Clove. She went up to Clove "I need to tell you something."

Clove would be lying if she said she didn't get scared by those words. "What is it?"

"Um this isn't easy to tell you but...um purple doesn't look good on you!" Madge blurted out, chickening out on telling Clove.

Clove looked puzzled but removed her purple earrings and necklace. "Yeah your right. Thanks Madge."

"Your welcome." Madge knew she needed to tell someone, but she didn't know who.

* * *

**(Boy's Room)**

"Guys, I think tonight's the night." Said Cato. "I can feel it."

Peeta patted him on the back. "Dude, I feel you. I know that at first it's scary but once you tell her how you feel then you'll feel a whole lot better."

For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, Cato was finally going to tell Glimmer how he feels. If he can get her alone. And if he actually has the nerves to do so.

Finnick held up two button down shirts. "Which one guys? Blue or Green?" He asked Cato and Peeta.

Peeta was wearing a dark orange button down shirt and black skinny jeans, with black converse. And Cato had the same outfit but instead it was red shirt and blue jeans.

"Man don't be such a girl!" Said Cato. "Just wear whichever."

Finnick gasped. "Ugh, fine. I'll go with blue you, jerk." He went back to the bathroom to change.

"Anyway." Peeta began to change the subject, "What are you going to do? Like how are you planning on telling her?"

"That I don't know."

Marvel thought about Cato's small little problem. Looks like 'Cupid' needs to strike again.

* * *

"Katniss you look gorgeous." Glimmer commented admiring her work.

"You really do." Added Annie giving Glimmer some credit.

Katniss ditched, or better yet was forced to ditch, her braided hair for beautiful long waves. Her gray eyes were stunning with a very neutral eye makeup, and her lips were glossy. Annie picked out the outfit.

The skirt was red, long on back but short in front. She wore a black tank top with roses imprinted on it, a black jean jacket and brown wedges completed the look. Katniss pinned her father's mockingjay pin on her jacket. Now she was ready.

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

Tension was filling my body. My throat was getting sore, even though I hadn't said anything since we left the hotel. My heart was beating faster as we got closer to the 'Burritt on the Mountain'. My friends were talking and joking around, but I was quiet, listening to the songs I was going to sing. Luckily most of the songs that me and Sam will sing are duets and of course I'm getting the girl parts. Which makes it easier to do.

Once we got there, I was quickly taken by a worker there saying I needed to get backstage. I heard Johanna call out to not panic or flip the hell out. Trying so hard not to.

The worker led me backstage to a dressing room, while they get the small stage ready. I sat down on a fluffy white bean bag enjoying the treatment. I can already imagine the bright lights, screaming fans, bodyguards trying to keep everything under control. Someone knocked at my door erasing the images I had.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and it was none other than Sam. "Hey, was I interrupting anything?"

I shook my head, getting up from the bean bag. "No, I just got here. Is this how you get treated all the time when you perform?" I asked curiously.

Sam chuckled closing the door behind. "Nope, well only sometimes. Depends really."

"Well, it's nice that they do this."

Me and Sam didn't say anything but just looked at each other. "You know my friend thinks your really cute." I blurted out not even thinking.

Sam smiled takings few steps closer. "The blonde one right? She's a beauty."

"Yeah, she really is."

"Hey, you know maybe after this I might just ask her out."

That might work. The girls and I were thinking about having a 'girl's day' to go shopping for dresses. Blight managed to book us passes for a club called Chiller. Glimmer and Madge had insisted we went shopping, no matter what.

I nodded. "Yeah. My friends and me are going to this club in the city called 'Chiller'. Maybe you can be Glimmer's date?"

"That would be nice."

The buzzer went on in the room, meaning that it was time for the show. Sam out of nowhere kissed me on the cheek.

"For luck, you know?"

But why did I feel he wanted more than that?

* * *

Sam and I were separated from each other so we could both enter the stage from different sides. They handed me a silver microphone giving instruction to not press the off bottom. I saw Sam getting a guitar and a headpiece instead of a microphone.

He saw me looking at me and winked.

I didn't know if I was blushing or if Glimmer just put it on too much blush on my cheeks.

A man in his thirties came out onto the stage to warm up the crowd a little. He kept going on and on about Sam and then me. All he said was what a wonderful singer I was and how beautiful I am. That was a little too much for me but it was okay at the moment. Once the man finished Sam came out on stage. I hear some girls screaming out his name but I'm pretty sure Glimmer was out powering them the most.

"Hey how's it going? By the screams I'm guessing you guys are doing great. Well this is just song that was written by someone amazing."

Sam started to play the strings in his guitar.

_Sam: 'You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much.'_

This song was my lifesaver during high school. I may have been popular but I was truly broken inside. I can't exactly tell you why but it was just hell.

_Sam: 'I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down but I get up.'_

I didn't noticed it was my turn until a backstage employee shoved me out. Bright lights were in my eyes and for a moment I couldn't see, until Sam held out his hand.

I took it and began to sing.

_Me: 'I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away.'_

I can't believe I was singing without puking everywhere! I was still holding Sam's hand if you were wondering.

_Both: 'You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium.'_

This was the best night of my life. We continued to sing more cover songs until intermission came.

* * *

**Peeta's (POV)**

Katniss was singing beautifully, but I wasn't so fond of how Sam was holding her hand. She smiled at him, swayed with him, and even laughed a little. It's like he has an effect on her!

Cato stared at Glimmer, who was screaming her head off, achieving the ultimate fangirl look, even if she was acting a bit insane. I knew Cato was jealous of how Glimmer was all over Sam at the park. But I had bigger problems to worry about. Like how Sam kept eyeing my girlfriend.

They finished singing their third song. So far they covered 'Titanium,' 'Jar Of Hearts,' and 'Take Care.'

Katniss and Sam went backstage to take a ten minute break. Finnick kept telling me that I should go visit her. "Seriously, mate. After facing her fear you should go see how she's doing." He said.

So here I was walking backstage to find where Katniss might be. It was hard getting backstage but I manage to get in, even if I lost a few twenties, if you know what I mean.

There was a door at the end of the hallway that I hadn't checked yet. I knew Sam was signing autographs because they had announced it before intermission. It could only be Katniss's room then. I knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"Come in." I heard Katniss said.

I opened the door to see my beautiful angel sitting in front of the mirror. She looked relaxed and calm, but yet so stunning.

Katniss turned around when she saw it was me coming in. She ran to my arms kissing me on the lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my girlfriend after she sang like Celine Dion?" I said.

She playfully slaps my arm laughing. "I was no Celine Dion and you know that. But it does mean a lot that you think I'm that good of a singer."

I kissed her softly on the lips. "Nah, you have always been a good singer." I kissed her again. "And a great kisser." I whispered in her ear, seductively.

Katniss smiled and kissed me hard on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Katniss slowly walked me to a bean bag and we both fell on it, Katniss on top of me. Our lips were still attached and my hands were moving along her legs, but I stopped at the end of her skirt.

"Katniss." I moaned out, her lips going down to my neck. "I think we should stop." I say.

Katniss pulled away looking at me as if I was crazy. "Why? I thought you liked it."

"I did, trust me, but I don't think our first time should be on a bean bag." We both laughed at how ridiculous we are on the ground.

Katniss helps me up, blushing like crazy. "I shouldn't have attacked you like that." She says.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "It's alright. Just because I said we should stop doesn't mean I didn't like it." I wiggling my eyebrows, Katniss laughing at me.

Someone knocked on the door saying it was time for the other set.

Katniss responded saying she'll be out in a minute. She quickly tries to fix her hair and appplied a fresh layer lip gloss. I didn't bother to fix my messy hair or my shirt that was half buttoned. Yes we went that far.

"See you in the crowd." She said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Go sing like an angel. I love you." I said.

Katniss looked at me, surprised and who can blame her. "Peeta I-"

"Hey it's alright if your not ready to say it but I do love you Katniss." I said interrupting whatever she was going to say and left her dressing room.

* * *

When I came back everyone was returning to their seats. I saw my friends laughing at a joke Blight made. Finnick saw me coming back and raised a brow.

"Dude, I told you to go check on Katniss not be mauled by a bear." Oh crap I forgot about my shirt being almost torn off.

Cato and Gale started to laugh, whispering at Blight and Marvel. Soon all of my friends started to laugh and once they told Finnick what was going on he gave me a grin.

"So how was Katniss? Did she release any stress?"

I groaned sitting down next to a giggling Madge. "Yes, but not in that way you moron." I said while fixing my shirt.

Madge shushed us when Sam and then Katniss came back on stage. Glimmer narrowed her eyes seeing something on Katniss.

"Okay I remember clearly that I ironed her dress before she put it on. Why is it wrinkly and for gods sake how the hell did her hair get messy?" She kept going on and on about the mess Katniss had made of herself but it was clear that Glimmer would blame it on me soon.

Gale leaned in to whisper, "I didn't know you had it in you Mellark."

"For the third time Hawthorne, I didn't have sex with Katniss!" I hissed getting a few people to glare at me to shut up.

Katniss started to sing again. It was one of those songs that can describe the way I feel about her.

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

After performing the other songs, Sam and I headed off the stage. I ran to my friends, hugging each of them.

Peeta kisses me, before saying "You guys did awesome!"

"Yeah, Katniss. Are you sure you have stage fright?" Johanna asks jokingly.

We decide to go out for ice cream and we invite Sam with us. At the parlor, we all order and sit down.

I see Glimmer beaming at Sam, and I guess that he asked her to go out with him. Annie and Finnick are sitting next to each other, sharing an ice cream. Madge and Gale are sitting on a bench outside, her head on his shoulder. Clove sits next to Marvel, their hands linked on top of the table. The other guys sit by each other, shoving ice cream on each others faces.

Looking around the table, I realize how amazing all my friends are. Yeah, sometimes we may fight, well, what we have is more like a feud, but don't all friends? And sometimes certain people, Glimmer, may attack other people with hair and makeup products, but all groups have a girly girl.

I have the best friends in the world.

* * *

**Okay I know I said on the last chapter that there would be a Cato/Glimmer moment but when I was writing this chapter, I couldn't find a place to put it. But the next chapter will have those two. So what you think of this chapter? Sam Tsui is a real life person, he does sing in YouTube and is just amazing! I'm a huge fan of him and I just wanted to add someone like Sam. But he might be a problem to someone on the next chapter. Not saying who but if you know then don't be afraid to say it when you review. The prank Johanna pulled on Finnick with the hair dye was a real life experience I had a few years ago. I was having a sleepover with my cousin and she thought it would be so funny if she dyed my hair red while I was asleep. Yeah not very fun but it was fun to have Finnick freaking out. Wow this was a long author's note but here's some news, there is a chance I won't be able to update next week. If I can then maybe it would be on Saturday or Sunday. That's it for today! I hoped you liked this chapter as much as I did and leave a review! Remember the 30th reviewer gets to create their own character, ask any questions about the story, and read one chapter ahead before it comes out! So yeah. Until next time!**

**Don't forget to review! Also who is ready for the trailer Catching Fire?! **


	9. Cato Takes a Stand

**Dodges a flying shoe from a random person***** Okay I know I'm late on the update but I'm super sorry! This weekend was busy for me, please forgive. I would lke to congratulate safeandsound12 for being the lucky 30****th**** reveiwer! **

**ATTENTION SAFEANDSOUND12: I'm super sorry that I could'nt sent you this chapter in advance but I promise you I will next time. Besides the next chapter is awesome because I will have your character make her appearance. **

**Special thank you to whosaidblondescan'tread for editing this chapter once again! You're awesome for that! Another thank you to safeandsound12, whosaidblondescan'tread, and finally Fantasydream17 for reviewing on the last chapter! Now I will shut up and lets get on with the chapter! **

* * *

**Cato (POV)**

Have you ever been in love with someone, but you just can't admit it? Or, at least, you weren't able to say it to their face? Well, that's the exact situation I'm in right now. Cato Lambert, rich boy from district two, womanizer, and, admittedly, a momma's boy. Hey, my mom will always have a place in my heart, and she knew it. Don't get me wrong, I love Rita. But as a second mom. It just isn't the same as when my real mom was alive.

I was only four when I found out how devastating it is when cancer slowly killed a loved one. When my mom passed away, my whole world changed. My father was no longer part of my life, shutting my out, his only explanation being that I reminded him too much of mom with my blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. When I was six, my dad remarried to Rita, a nice lady that reminded me somewhat of my mom. Maybe that's why dad married her. In a way, I guess, he showed me that it is possible to fall in love again.

That's how Glimmer made me feel. I don't know if she loved me as much as I love her, or if she still does. That's because Sam ruined everything. Last night I was going to tell her how I feel, but instead she gets asked out by a Justin Bieber wannabe! When we all went to ice cream, I sat there, silently seething, while Glimmer was all over him.

Today, we were going shopping for 'club outfits', as Glimmer calls them. At least it'll help me forget about this whole Glimmer and Sam thing, though I would be lying if I said I didn't want to punch him. We got dressed, heading down for the lobby to wait for the girls. They finally got there, Glimmer giving Blight directions to the mall. I was playing Halo in the game room, alone, when Madge came in.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize anyone was in here." She says, moving to leave.

"No, you can stay." I said. "I don't mind."

Madge closes the door behind and sits on a bean bag next to me. I'm playing the game when Madge says, "I need to tell you something."

Immediately, I turned the game and radio off, the room becoming silent without the angry rock music. "What is it, Madge?"

Madge was basically my sister from another mother, and I loved her. I always beat the shit out of any guy that made her cry.

She takes a deep breath. "I think Marvel is cheating on Clove."

I gasp. "You can't be serious. Come on this is Marvel we are talking about, Madge. I doubt he would ever want to hurt Clove."

"I know, but I heard him on the phone." Madge explained. "He's cheating on Clove with some girl named Marina."

Marina... I swear I've heard it, but I can't think of where. Then again, I'm not particularly known for my smarts. So, instead, I said, "Madge are you sure? When did you heard this?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Yesterday, when I was under one of the beds, he called her." Madge says, haughtily.

I momentarily pause. "Wait, what were you doing under the bed?"

"That doesn't matter." Madge replies vaguely.

Usually I would question her about it, but I've got more important things to worry about. Marvel, that son of a bitch! Clove was as much of a sister to me as Madge. What gives that idiot the right to play with her heart?

"Madge, you have to listen to me. You can't tell Clove until we have more evidence. I'll try to get his phone and look at his past calls and messages."

Madge nods in agreement, worried. "I promise I won't tell, as long as you swear not to do anything stupid."

"I promise."

She hugged me. "Thanks Cato, I just really needed to tell someone."

"Well, I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me."

Madge smiles, and leaves. When she's gone I throw the PS3 remote to the wall, breaking it into two pieces. I wasn't angry that it broke until I turned back to the TV.

"Crap, I needed that."

* * *

After Blight fails miserably at finding the mall, we get directions from people in town. We park the RV, and the guys and girls separate. Johanna didn't want us to see them try on dresses, afraid we would walk in when they are changing. Maybe Blight would've tried to do something like that.

Finnick decided we were going to Macy's to find button down shirts for us to wear. I preferred what I was wearing yesterday, but apparently we need to look 'fresh', whatever that means.

"What do you guys think?" Asked Peeta. "Orange or dark green?" He says, holding up the two long sleeve shirts.

Since Katniss always wears green, I know it's her favorite color. It makes her eyes stand out and her hair look even darker. "Dark green."

Peeta puts away the orange one and excuses himself to try it on in the dressing room. Gale, Finnick, and Blight already picked out their colors, red, blue, and black.

My favorite color, and you'll probably laugh when you hear this, is purple. All of my friends know, but they've learned not to tease me. Glimmer even thought it was 'sexy'.

Which is why I picked out a dark purple long sleeve shirt, dark enough to be black. Marvel was the only one who hadn't picked anything yet but he says he'll go with white or gray. Probably gray.

I still can't believe what Madge told me. Could Marvel be really cheating on Clove? I was doubting it at first, but when Madge explained more I started to believe it. I wasn't going to say anything to Marvel until I got more evidence, though.

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

"No, no, no. That is _not_the right color for you. We're going to a club, not a funeral." Glimmer reprimanded, grabbing a dress from Johanna.

Johanna rolled her eyes, not really caring what Glimmer was saying. "Look, I know that, but it what looks better on me."

"Trust me, Johanna, I will find something." Glimmer said leaving to find something that would suit the lovely amazon.

We had already visited several dress shops, trying to find the perfect outfits. No one had the Glimmer approval yet, but it was fun trying it all on.

I was looking through a rack of casual dresses when Annie throws something at my face. "Try it on." She demands.

I look at the dress. No way in hell am I going to wear that tiny slip of fabric. And that's exactly what I tell Annie.

Annie shakes her head, trying to push me into a dressing room. "Try it on, or you will never leave this room." I hear her close the door, leaving me trapped.

I knew Annie was serious, but I didn't think she'd lock me in a dressing room! I started changing into the hooker dress, but only because I had no choice.

After struggling to zip it up, I looked in the dressing room mirror. Holy crap.

"Katniss, you finished yet? I want to see!" Called Annie.

_There is no way anyone is ever going to see me in this dress. _But, eventually, after many death threats and bribes of food, I came out.

Annie's mouth dropped to the ground. "Katniss! You look... Hot!" She exclaimed, asking me to twirl. "You have to get it.

"But it's short and... revealing!" I objected.

The dress stopped mid thigh, and had a square neckline that was bordering being a sweetheart one. White and diamond-like beads form a belt around the waist. The top and one strap of the dress are made of a silky material, the silk skirt has a mesh like material on top of it, that flows out when I spin. It may not have been what I usually wore, but even I had to admit that I liked the way it looked on me.

Glimmer walked in, carrying multiple dresses. Like Annie, when she saw me, she gaped. "Okay, girl, that dress was made for you."

Madge comes in, sealing the deal. She squeals, then says, "That's the one you're getting, right?" Now, even if I wanted to put it back, they'd force me to get it. They may even buy it themselves and put it on me later.

"Fine, I'll buy the dress." I say, ignoring their cheers. "But I'm getting tights!"

"Deal." They all said in unison and left to go try on their own dresses.

Thank god that was over. I went back to the room, removed the dress, and changed back to my normal clothing.

I left the room and saw Johanna and Madge buying their dresses. Clove was looking for her's, but my guess was that it would take a while. Clove can be picky, unless she finds something she loves.

While I was waiting, I found some black tights but decided against them. Showing a little leg won't hurt anything, well, except Peeta's sanity.

* * *

We finish shopping, and Glimmer leaves to meet Sam at one of the Cafes. I was happy for my friend, but it was a bit annoying how much she talked about him.

"Oh my god Sam is so sweet!"

"Do you think Sam likes pink or purple?"

"What if Sam and I have our first kiss tonight under the disco ball?"

If Glimmer doesn't shut up the only thing she will be kissing is my fist. The boys haven't called yet, so it was time for 'girl talk' as Madge calls it.

Luckily, Clove found a Johnny Rocket in the food court. She texted Marvel to meet us there, as we sat down and ordered our drinks.

"So, Katniss." Clove began. "You and Peeta were in your dressing room for a while, last night."

I had anticipated something like that. "We just talked." I simply replied.

"Oh come on, Brainless, we know something happened, just tell us."

We hadn't done anything too steamy, though I'd like to keep that out of the conversation. So, instead I told them what Peeta told me.

"Peeta told me he loved me for the first time." I say, with a conspiratorial glance around the table. That wasn't a complete lie. It was the first time he told me while I was fully conscious.

Clove awed. "That's so cute! Did you say it back?"

Of course, like last time, I didn't respond. But this time, I couldn't pretend to be asleep.

"No..." I muttered, hoping that they couldn't hear. Of course, when it comes to gossip, these girls are hawks.

"You didn't tell him?" Asked Annie in confusion.

"It's not that I didn't want to." I said in defense. "I just wasn't ready just yet."

"When do you think you'll be ready?"

Honestly, I had no idea. To me, my feelings were as clear as mud. I do love Peeta, but it's complicated.

Thankfully, I didn't have to respond to Clove because the guys came.

Peeta sat down next to me "Hey, babe."

Blight sat down by Johanna, despite both of them not on speaking terms. Yes, she is still planning her revenge.

They ordered their drinks and food quickly, so we could finish eating at the same time. How 'thoughtful' of them.

Cato looked around like a small child that was lost in the toy store. "Hey, where's Glimmer?" He asked me from across the table.

I took a quick sip from my Pepsi. "Glimmer went on a lunch date with Sam at a nearby cafe in the mall." I replied.

Cato didn't say anything in return but only nodded his head, understanding.

Throughout lunch, we couldn't stop talking about our first trip to a club. Well, we had been in clubs before, Blight had always managed to get us fake IDs. No one knew how, and we thought it was safer not to ask. So, I guess this was our first legal trip to a club.

"I wonder how we're going to get in." Asked Finnick.

We couldn't help but laugh at the pointless question. When you turn eighteen, the Capitol gives you an ID and a credit card. Clove, being younger than us, still needed her fake ID, but she didn't seem to mind that much.

Our food came, and I eyed everyone's food. Never in my life did I have such a strong urge to stuff other people's food in my mouth. Back home, my favorite meal was Lamb Stew, a dish best made by my mother. Cheese buns were also a must have, and Peeta was known for making the best ones, another reason I loved him.

I take a bite out of my bacon cheeseburger, letting out a moan. "This is so good!"

Gale laughed taking a French fry from my plate. "Uh oh, looks like someone is having an orgasm." He says making fun of me.

They laugh at me but I just roll my eyes.

* * *

When we finish an hour later, we walk around the mall for fun. We bought a few things, but mostly just window shopped. Peeta begged to see my dress but I just kissed him, to get him to shut up.

Glimmer texted us, saying Sam was bringing her back to the hotel in an hour. I told the group, and we decided to go back to rest up before we went to the club. Chiller, the club we were going to, was the hottest club in the city, according to Blight. He could find a club no matter where we were, which sometimes worried me.

We go back to the hotel and take long naps.

* * *

**Glimmer (POV)**

Sam was the sweetest guy I had ever met. He complimented me, held my hand, and he kissed my cheek at one point. I'm so glad that I got to meet him.

At first, I thought he was interested in Katniss. But since I'm the one having lunch with him, I must have thought wrong. I invited Sam to go to Chiller with us, but he told me that he was already going, because Katniss invited him yesterday.

Mental note: Tell Katniss I love her.

Sam and I were eating in a cafe, making small talk. We hadn't had a deep conversation yet, but I was hoping that would change.

"So, tell me about yourself." Sam says, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Hm, where to start?" I said, laughing nervously.

I begin by telling him that I was born in Panem, a small town in Florida. It was divided into twelve districts, and my house was in district one. My life was by no means hard, I belonged to one of the richest families in town, along with Cato, Madge, and Marvel. Finishing with my hobbies and what I want to do in the future, I continue eating.

"Wow, that's really interesting." He says. "But I still don't understand why it was divided into districts."

I shrug. "Me neither. Probably some crazy mayor's idea. Whenever I asked, I just got handed a detention slip."I shrugged.

"That's strange. Could it have been based on what you guys do for a living?"

**"**Like I said, nobody knows. I live in the luxury district, making jewelry, clothes, anything that has to do with beauty or elegance though, so maybe." I explain.

My parents were both hairstylists, and the family ran a shop downtown in the Capitol. Marvel's family had a beautiful vineyard they lived on, since they were winemakers.

"Oh, so the district is based on beauty. Well, it suit you." Sam complemented.

I blushed, giggling. "Thank you."

In turn, I asked Sam about his life. I find out that he recently graduated from Yale, and he's obviously interested in singing, which he enjoys a lot.

"Out of all the songs you've sung, which do you like best?" I ask.

He thought about this for a moment. "Well, I love them all, of course. But if I had to pick one, I'd have to say 'We Found Love' by Rihanna." He answers, looking down.

"No. Way. I love that song! Though I don't care much for the music video. I feel like she didn't capture the message of the song."

In high school, I took music as an elective, along with Madge and Katniss. I never really learned to sing, but Katniss taught me how important music was, helping me understand the meaning behind the song.

"Yeah. But besides that I love that song."

"That's pretty cool and, you know, your a really good singer."

"Thanks. Your really beautiful."

I giggle at the small compliment. It's not everyday that a guy tells you you're beautiful, without the motive of getting in your pants.

The rest of the date was easy going, filled with compliments and laughs. Well, that is, until he asked about Cato.

"So, what's your friend Cato's problem?" Sam asked. "He kept glaring at me, like he wanted to murder me."

Stupid Cato. Why does he do this to me? You don't see him glaring at Gale because Madge likes him. And he can go and kiss stupid whores whenever he wants. But when I try to have fun, and go out with someone, he's suddenly the father that sits at the door with a shotgun in his hand. Do I still love him? Yes. Is it insanely complicated? Yes. I'm still mad at him about the Finch Fiasco, as I've come to call it. I don't even think he knows I'm mad at him.

I kissed Sam on the cheek. "Don't worry about him. Cato is history."

* * *

**No (POV)**

"Wake up, you lazy ass! Cato says, shaking Blight's bead. "We only have two hours to get ready."

Blight moans into his pillow, burrowing deeper into the blankets. "Do I have to?"

Cato rolls his eyes, giving up his efforts for the time being. He quickly returns to the room, carrying a glass of water. He creeps up next to the bed, and as the sleeping boy lets out a small snore, he dumps it onto his head.

The cold water causes the college age boy to shoot up in bed, eyes wide open. "Dude! What was that for?"

Cato grins to himself, walking into the next bedroom. He repeats the process with Gale, Marvel, and Peeta, each giving him the same reaction as Blight. Once awake and dressed, Cato tells them his plans.

"I've finished showering, already, but Finnick's probably still in the bathroom, styling his hair." Cato says with a grin and eye roll. "Like I said, we have two hours to get ready, unless you prefer to look like shit, if so, you've all achieved it."

Blight ignored the jab, getting up and pounding on the bathroom door. "Odair! Hurry up!"

Finnick steps out of the bathroom and sniffs haughtily. "Perfection like this takes time, Blight. Not that you'd know. The bathroom's all yours, though it probably won't help."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the girls room, all hell was coming loose.

"Has anyone seen my necklace?" Madge asks, frantically tearing apart her jewelry bag.

"The one your dad gave you? For graduation? Wonders Johanna, applying mascara.

"Yes! It was on the nightstand, but now it's gone." She clarifies, close to tears.

Katniss takes pity on her friend. "Maybe it fell under the nightstand. Did you try there?"

Madge kneels down, and lets out a cry of relief. "Oh, thank God!" She sighs, putting on the gold chain with a matching star on it.

Unlike last time, the girls were getting ready on their own. Of course, they'd ask for help if they needed it, but they were mostly independent.

Johanna had only showered, done her makeup, and styled her short pixie cut hair. Madge would have been finished, if not for the necklace thing. Now she needed to redo a few of the curls falling out of her up do. Katniss, Clove, and Annie worked side by side, doing their makeup. Glimmer, back from her date, was taking a quick shower.

"I hope this club has non-alcoholic drinks. We all know what happened last time..." Madge trailed off. Katniss shuddered at what she was referring to. She quickly blocked out the memories of 'that night'. Let's just say it included llamas, mangoes, and was the reason none of them were legally allowed in Peru.

Johanna laughs at her innocent friend. "Madge, come on. It's a club! Obviously, it's going to have drunken idiots, who will most likely be Finnick and Cato, and you know the guys are going to take shots."

Madge sighs, hating it when her friends get drunk. "Yeah, you're right."

Johanna finally finishes her lip gloss, looking at herself in the mirror. When Glimmer denied her a black dress, she had immediately gone to a dark purple one. It had a sweetheart neckline, and the top had fabric that was twisted into the center. The skirt and top were divided by a jewel belt, and the skirt was made of layers of the mesh material Katniss's was made of. Strappy silver heels and her mother's diamond bracelet completed the look.

Katniss wore her hair in a tight fishtail braid, her side bangs loosely curled. She was wearing the red dress from the mall, her mockingjay pin on her black jacket. She had borrowed Annie's black peep toe heels and had eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick on.

Annie was putting on light blue eye shadow and black eyeliner on, to match her dress. Her dress was much like Katniss's, but it was sleeveless, and had a sweetheart neckline. Triangular jewels were scattered along the mesh and silk material. Like the previous girls' dresses, her's had a jewel belt, though it was much wider than the other two and the skirt was ruffled. She had paired this with silver stilettos, and silver earrings.

Glimmer had a red dress on, it's sweetheart neckline rimmed with red and clear jewels. It came up to about mid thigh, where the fabric was twisted into roses.

Clove wore the 'sexiest' dress, as Glimmer said, which was surprising for such a lethal person. Her simple bun and diamond earrings were no match for the sparkling dress. It was covered in glitter, and when she spun, it flowed around her. Her hair was straightened and she had little makeup on, as if not to distract from the dress.

Madge wore a skin tight white dress with a black sash that had a flower on it. The skirt of the dress had a rose pattern on it, complementing the flower on the sash. Pale pink lip gloss and mascara, along with rose earrings, finished it.

"What time is it?" Clove asks, looking at herself in the mirror.

"About seven. Only one more hour until we steal the show tonight!" Johanna squealed. She had a look of horror on her face until she muttered, "I've been spending too much time with Glimmer."

Said girl came out of the shower in her bra and underwear. "Do you guys have any foundation in my color? I ran out."

Madge ran over to her makeup bag. She found her foundation, and handed it to Glimmer. "Just don't use too much."

"Thanks." Glimmer ran back to the bathroom to do her makeup.

Madge was just sitting down on the couch when Cato texted her.

**Cato- Hey, Madge. Marvel's in the bathroom. I got the chance to look through his phone and here's what I found.**

The young woman clicked the picture Cato sent her. It was a snapshot of Marvel being kissed on the cheek by the girl she was guessing was Marina.

Madge furiously texted Cato back.

**Madge: This proves he's guilty! Cato we have go tell Clove ASP!**

**Cato: But I'm not sure yet if that's enough evidence. Just get me more time to discover more stuff. G2G Marvel is coming back, later.**

Madge couldn't believe it. She didn't care what Cato said, this only proved everything she heard.

Marvel was cheating on Clove.

* * *

**Johanna (POV)**

The next hour goes by in a breeze. One minute we're waiting in our rooms. the next we're sitting in a limo. Yes, you heard right. Cato had managed to get us a limo

When we asked Glimmer about Sam she said he'd meet us at the club. If he can find it, that is. I don't know why, but that guy has been giving me weird vibes. And not the good kind.

I try to shrug it off since I just met the guy yesterday. But I can't help but feel that something will happen and he will be the cause of it. Sam better not hurt Glimmer or my ax will be thrown.

We were outside waiting for the limo when Blight came up behind me. "Hey Jojo." He greeted.

"Oh, hey, Blight." I said in an annoyed tone. I was still nursing a grudge, because of the prank.

Blight stood in front of me, opening up his arms. "Come on, Johanna, you can't stay mad at me forever."

"I can and I will." I said stepping between Katniss and Madge to avoid him.

"Come on Jojo don't stay mad at me the whole night. At least save me one dance."

One dance. I guess that beats dancing with random strangers. Might as well save one for my friend.

"Fine." I told him. "But only one, Blight."

He grinned giving me a wink. "You got it Mason."

The limo arrived soon after I promised Blight a dance. Like any other limo it was long and black. The driver opened the door for us and Cato gave him instructions.

Gale grabbed apple cider from the mini refrigerator. Madge handed out some wine glasses to all of us once we were all inside the limo. Glimmer quickly turned up the music to the point that my ears could be bleeding.

Gale carefully filled our glasses with the sweet apple cider. I wish it was wine but I knew Katniss and Madge would refuse anything red. We had a glass in our hand when Finnick made his speech. I always wondered how he made those up. Peeta is the one that's good with words, not Finnick.

"Tonight no regrets shall be made. If we kiss a stranger than we kiss a stranger."

"But then you will get your ass kicked to the curb." Said Annie glaring at Finnick.

Finnick gave Annie a quick kiss. "You know I would never cheat on you." Annie only smiled. "As I was saying lets live while we're young!" He lifted up his glass.

We all join in. "Cheers!"

* * *

A long line of people are waiting outside of the club when we arrive. Luckily Blight got us passes that we needed to present up front to get in without waiting.

Our limo driver said he would be at the bar next door watching some football game. He promised to stay sober for our sakes. We get out of the limo and stand in front of entrance.

Glimmer ran straight to Sam who was leaning against the wall of the entrance. He showed her a pass. So Sam didn't have to wait for hours to get in, much to Cato's dismay.

"If he hurts her.." I heard him mutter under his breath right as Glimmer and Sam came back to us.

Katniss greets Sam first, giving him a friendly hug. Again much to Cato and Peeta's dismay. When she pulled away Peeta put his arm around her waist, protectively. Wow they must really hate this guy.

Marvel, being the peacekeeper, felt rising tension. "Hey, why don't we go inside." He suggested.

"He's right guys." I said. "Lets go get crazy!"

We walked in to club, showed our passes and we were welcomed by flashing lights, loud music, and the screams of party goers. Oh yes, I was home.

A security guard saw our passes. He walks to Cato and says, "This is a VIP pass, you have a private room up there." He points to some stairs on the near back of the club. "If you wish you can go and leave your things there. No one will bother to steal since you need a pass to go up there. It's VIP so if you want anything don't be afraid to ask but other than that have fun guys."

"Thanks man." Cato handed him a ten dollar bill.

Cato led all of us thru the crowd and to the VIP lounge. I feel so famous just by saying that.

The lounge room wasn't huge or too small. We had our own mini bar with a guy chilling on a stool, also a TV above the bar but it was too hard to hear anything. That's too bad, the show _Awkward _was on.

Black leather couches were against the wall and bean bags were in the middle of the floor. What I liked about this lounge was that it even had a big balcony with one table outside with two chairs. It had a perfect view of the city.

There was even a closet to hang our jackets or sweaters in.

The girls and I quickly walked towards it to put away our jackets. I've been to clubs before and once you hit the dance floor, you start sweating like you're in a desert.

"Sam and I are going to go dance." Announced Glimmer. I was surprised on how clear I could hear Glimmer.

We all tell her to have fun and she soon grabs Sam's hand and heads to the dance floor downstairs.

Eventually, all of us depart until there's Blight and me, staying only to drink.

"Two shots of vodka, my good sir." Blight ordered for me.

The bartender smiled jumping from his stool to the other of the bar. As he was preparing our shots I turned to Blight and said, "Are you trying to drug me, Mr. Jackson?" I joked calling him by his name.

His violet eyes lit up. "You'll know if I am." My expression turned to horror. "I'm just kidding, Jojo!"

We both laugh but stopped once our bartender had both shot bottles on the table.

Blight grabbed his and slowly handed me mine. "To one crazy night with no regrets."

We clinked our glasses and chugged the liquid down on our throats.

I was the first to, carefully, slam the small shot bottle on the table. Blight did so as well.

"Hey, wanna give me that one dance?" He asked remembering of what we talked about at the hotel.

The DJ was playing my favorite dance song. Without thinking I grabbed Blight's hand and led him to the dance floor.

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

After dancing to a couple of songs Peeta and I were dead tired on our feet. We were up on our lounge, sharing a bean bag together, me sitting on Peeta's lap. The bartender, whose name was Billy, offered us drinks but we declined. Peeta did order popchips, though.

The songs that were being played in the club were remixes of the popular hits of right now. But they would play at least one from the 80's or 90's but with their own twist. Another song was playing but this one was so familiar.

"Oh, listen, our song." Peeta whispers in my ear.

Before we even started going out me and Peeta agreed to have one song that describes us perfectly. He chose this song, and it took me this long to realize Peeta was trying to say he loves me. Even though it was Justin Bieber song.

It's a good song, don't hate. Half way through the song I knew that this song fitted us perfectly.

_'Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?_

_You're the smile on my face_

_And I ain't going nowhere_

_I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to make you smile_

_I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while.'_

Peeta kisses me on the lips. "What's going to make you fall in love?" He asked me, but really it was just a part of the song.

"I've already fallen in love." I replied smiling.

His blue eyes were locked to mine and we didn't say anything. I'm in love with Peeta. No one could deny it if they wanted to. Peeta was my dandelion of hope.

And when he said, "I love you."

I simply replied, "I love you, too."

* * *

**Cato (POV)**

There she was, looking even more beautiful than before. Her short red dress made her hair shine brighter and her eyes twinkle. Man, since when did I become a poet? Oh whatever, girls dig that kind of stuff anyway.

Glimmer was slow dancing with that Sam guy, boiling my blood. At any moment I was going to just charge over there and just beat the shit out of him. I could if I wanted too, but Gale and Finnick were holding me back.

"Dude, he's not worth the fight." I heard Finnick say. "Just don't let him get to you."

Gale hands me a drink, to calm down my fury. "Finnick is right, Cato. He's just some pretty boy that Glimmer's gonna dump like always. End of story."

But it wasn't. I saw the way Glimmer looked at him, with love and affection in her eyes. I know this look but she would give me this look once in awhile. When did those moments end?

I slurp my drink in a second then asked the bartender for another one. "Where are your girls anyway?" I asked my two friends.

Earlier, I saw Gale and Finnick dancing with Madge and Annie on the dance floor. No they were nowhere to be seen in the crowd of people.

Finnick shrugged running his fingers through his red hair. "Beats me. I think they went up to the lounge."

"Might be tired from dancing." Added Gale. "This place can really get your heart pumping."

Chiller did live up to its name. The room was sort of cold with the vents on, that were hanging in the ceilings. Fog machines were somewhere placed in the room so the floor would be covered in a cloudy mist. Blue and yellow lights kept flashing all over the room.

Gale pointed Finnick to something but I didn't exactly know what. I saw them whispering to each other and looking at me.

Finnick grabbed our drinks and slowly went up the stairs to our lounge.

"Hey, we should go up stairs and see what everyone is up to." Gale suggests pushing me to the stairs.

I turn around to look at my fellow high school football player. "Dude what's the deal-" I stopped when I knew why exactly my friends wanted me out of here.

Sam hands were in Glimmer's tiny waist, his lips pressing against hers. Her arms were tightly wrapped on his neck, clearly responding back to the kiss.

Anger. Hurt. Fury. Heartbroken. These are the only thing that filled up my mind.

"Cato?"

I didn't answer but walked straight up over there, ignoring Gale's protest, and tapped Sam on the shoulder. He turned around, frowning it was me. "What do you want?" Sam growled.

Glimmer looked at me. "Cato?"

The next thing you knew, I was throwing a punch, towards Sam jaw.

* * *

**Gale (POV)**

I ran up to the lounge where I thought everyone was. Luckily they were, and Madge quickly noticed something was wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

I catch my breath from running. "It's Cato. He punched Sam."

No one says anything but they drop their drinks on the table, to quickly run over there. By the sound of the crowd downstairs, the fight started to get worse. We all rushed downstairs and shoved through the crowd.

When a person got mad I just said, "That's my friend!" And then they just shut up.

Everyone was in a circle, some douche bags kept chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Madge gasped at the scene in front of her. Cato's nose was bloody and a small cut was on his bottom lip. Sam also had a bloody nose but blood kept gushing out, indicating that his nose was broken. Even if it was dark in here I can see the bruise that was beginning to form on his left cheek.

Blight and I pulled the two angry wolves from each other. Glimmer was crying and yelling stuff out but I didn't know what she was saying.

Once I pulled Cato away from Sam I can clearly hear him say, "Stay away from my girl, asshole!"

Sam laughed pushing Blight away from him. "Please, your girl? The last time I checked you two were history. Besides she's my girl now."

"Sam-" Cato stopped Glimmer from talking as he lunged at Sam. If we didn't get one of them out of here, someone would be spending the night in the hospital.

All of us guys, even some strangers, helped to pull Cato and Sam away from each other. It was amazing how security didn't even notice a fight was going on.

"What the hell is going on?" Oops spoke too soon.

Two security guards came through the crowd, ready to kick anyone out. Cato explained the whole thing getting half of the blame for everything. But once Sam started to talk he made himself look like the victim. Wuss. And the one to leave is...

"I'm sorry but you pretty boy," he pointed to Cato, "You need to get out."

Cato didn't protest but gave all of us a sad look. He left the club without a second glance. Once he was gone everything went back to normal. No one stopped the music but people just stopped dancing once the fight started. Now it was as if nothing happened.

Madge held my hand giving it a small squeeze. "Are you okay?" She asked me.

I nodded and we made our way but to the lounge. All of us wanted to go and see if Cato was alright, but Clove said it was best if we let him calm down. So eventually we did and continued to dance and drink. I just hope Cato was okay.

* * *

**Glimmer (POV)**

"Glimmer you don't need him." Said Sam. "He got what he deserved anyway."

When Cato left the club, I wanted to go after him and see if he was fine from the fight. Sam had a broken nose but he kept saying he was okay. I knew he would eventually leave to go to the hospital though.

I turned to Sam glaring. "Listen, he may not be prince charming every girl deserves, but he's my best friend and that no one can take away from me."

"Oh, so your just going to let him play you? Your my girl, Glimmer, not his."

"Your girl? You think I'm your girl after just one kiss?" I laughed coldly. "Listen Tsui, I am nobody's girl, nobody owns me. I am a girl that can take care of herself, no guy needed. You don't own me and neither does Cato but he is my friend and I love him." I stormed off to where the entrance of the club was, but Sam followed after me. He grabbed my wrist forcing me to turn to him.

"Look, Glimmer,- holy crap! Man that hurts." I punched him on the nose and then kicked him on the groin.

I smirk as he slumped to the ground in pain. By the sound of his moaning I knew that he was crying. Good. A security guard looks at me with wide eyes.

"You want some of this!" I shouted scaring him just a little as he quickly opens the door.

It wasn't as cold as when we came here so I wasn't freezing. I frantically looked around wondering where Cato might have gone. I asked some random people and some said he went to a park that wasn't too far from here.

I kicked off my shoes and ran. There was a strong chance Cato could be there, and if he was I didn't want to lose him. Eventually I saw the park was Huntsville park, the one we visited yesterday. It was even more beautiful at night. The pink blossoms are more brighter under the moonlight and the water fountain was lighting up. I walk into the park looking around for Cato.

Then I saw him. My heart stopped at the sight of Cato appearance. His shirt collar was ripped from the side, and Cato's lip was bleeding from a cut. He also had a bloody nose but I'm pretty positive his wasn't broken.

Cato must have heard me walking as his head looked up from the ground.

"Glimmer?"

* * *

**Cato (POV)**

When I left the club, I didn't know where to go. To the hotel, or to the bar where our limo driver was. But I noticed some blossoms leaves on the ground and I knew that Huntsville park wasn't far. It was like following the yellow brick road, except it was blossoms. I didn't care the state I was in after the fight. I eventually came across the park that we visited yesterday.

It was very beautiful and seemed like the place to clear your mind. The moon was bright tonight giving the park a glow, besides the light posts.

I walked in lowering my head when I passed families and couples. The last thing I need is people wondering why I was bleeding. I sat alone by the fountain, rubbing my head. Glimmer, would never forgive me, I know that. But I hope one day she'll know why I did what I did.

I looked down at the ground in shame. Sure I got in a bunch of fights but this one has gotten to me, because I hurt someone I loved. The sound of someone's footsteps got me to look up and much to my surprise it was her.

"Glimmer?" I asked in disbelief.

Glimmer must have been running as in her hand was her shoes and her blonde curls were in a mess.

She sweetly at me. "Hey Cato." Then her smile dropped, probably getting a clear view of how damaged I was. "Oh god, Cato your lip."

I wiped some of the blood with my hand shrugging it off. "It's no big deal Glimmy. I'm fine really." I smiled at her to let her know I'm okay.

Glimmer walks towards me more, sitting down next to me. We didn't say anything to each other but only heard the music that was playing from afar.

"Why?" She wonders. "Why did you hit Sam?"

I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long story. "Because I didn't like the way he got to hold you. I didn't like the fact Sam thought he could have you and I couldn't."

I turn to see Glimmer's eyes were filling up with tears. "And now you know how I've felt since last year."

"What do you mean?"

Glimmer lets out a small laugh. "You never knew did you? You think I wasn't jealous when I saw you kissing other girls in front of my locker? You think I didn't see you had your tongue down Finch's throat at the graduation party?"

I should have known that she saw that stupid kiss.

"Glimmer I've had my eyes on you since we were forced to pair up for the science fair. Remember our bad ass glitter volcano?" We both laughed at the memory between us. "You laughed so hard that you snorted. Not the hottest thing from a girl, but I still thought you were perfect."

Her cheeks flushed slightly red. "It took you that long to realize it?"

"No, took me a long time to realize I've fallen in love with a crazy young blonde who loves to shop, cheer, sing, and dance. She also loves her friends dearly and can't stand to see them in pain." I said and grabbed her hand.

Glimmer was silently crying but still kept her smile. "You love me?" She managed to whisper.

"I loved you then, I love you now." I stood up and bend down on one knee. "Glimmer Shine? Would you do the honor of making this broken boy your boyfriend?"

Glimmer kissed my swollen cheek. "Cato Lambert I would be honored."

She giggles as I cheered like a small boy that just won a video game.

"But on one condition." She says stopping me from cheering.

I raised a brow, a little confused. "What's that?"

"You get that lip of yours checked out at the hospital. No way I'm I kissing those lips just yet."

I smirked giving her a kiss on the back of her hand. "Deal."

* * *

**Unknown (POV)**

We pressed our bodies together on the wall of the room he managed to rent. We left earlier than everyone at the club, but they didn't care. Or maybe they didn't notice but knowing them, I know they would be smart enough to realize we would be back the hotel.

His lips were pressed on my collarbone, also known as my weak spot. Carefully I took off his shirt and he slowly unzipped my dress. I kicked of my shoes and jumped on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he tried to take us to the bed without tripping anything as we didn't bother to turn on the lights.

We both fell on the bed with him on top of me. I knew what we were going to do. I wasn't completely drunk ,just tipsy, and neither was he. Never in my life had I thought after just sharing a dance we would end up here. In bed. Half naked and about to do the deed.

I felt my dress being pulled down and my bra about to be undone but before we went any further he asked, "Are you sure about this?"

I kissed him on the lips. "Take me away." And soon I was in a bliss of happiness.

* * *

**No (POV)**

Two days had passed since the club fight between Cato and Sam. Katniss learned that Sam was fine but only had a broken nose and one cracked up rib. She stilled talked to him, but Katniss knew he didn't exactly want to talk anymore. Glimmer and Cato are now a couple much to everyone's shock. But they soon accepted that relationship.

Tonight would be the last night staying at the hotel and Cato wanted to go eat somewhere fancy.

Of course like always they all dressed up and left for dinner. No one knew where they were now traveling to, for Cato wouldn't say. But he promised that tonight would be the day he would announce their next stop.

The night was fun and amazing, right as dessert came Johanna asked, "So Cato where are we going next?"

All eyes turned to the great wolf of the pack. He got the nickname from Gale during their camp out last year.

"Well my dear friend we are going to the place where the woods will become our new best friend."

Katniss and Gale's eyes lit up, like children in Christmas. "Dude, are you serious?"

Cato smiled nodding. "Yup, we are going to Mississippi."

* * *

**Wow wasn't that somthing? I would to say in advance that I have no harsh feelings to Sam Tsui. I'm just a fan of his singing and his videos on YouTube. But yes finally some Glimmer and Cato action! Now the only thing we need to find out is who were the mystery couple that did the deed. I would love to hear who you guy's think it is. Now let's get real Catching Fire Trailer is coming out today and who else is fangirling?! I had a panic attack (not literally) but still Peeta just looked so hot on the promo pictures. So did you love or hate this chapter? Which couples do you want to see more next time? Leave a review and I'll try to make it happen. Until next time!**

**Review**


	10. Stuck on a Log

**I am soo sorry I didn't update on time! Really I am. But here's the thing, at school we needed to review a bunch of stuff. Which meant double the homework packets. I know sucks but it's true. And then next week my examines are going to start so I have to study, study, and study! Don't worry I'll still try to write the 11th chapter but it's going to be hard to update on time. So I hope you understand on why the updates will be slow.**

**A special thank you to whosaidblondescantread for helping me edit half of this chapter! Another special thanks to safeandsound12 for giving me an awesome character to write on this chapter. It was very fun to have her meet the crew. **

**Big thanks to, whosaidblondescantread, safeandsound12, cam489, ashjon123, Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta, Guest, chocolateicecreamcringles879, and finally macks655. Thank you all for reviewing. Your awesome for that. You all get free cookies from Peeta! **

**So I am going to shut up and here is the 10 chapter! **

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

We've been on the RV for a week. We had stopped at a beach for fourth of July fireworks and had went to a few motels, but we've been on the road most of the time. It's been one week since we have been on the RV. We have stopped at a few motels but left like the next day. I'm starting to get sick of this road trip. Well, mostly just the road part.

Besides the actual driving, Cato's and Finnick's sing offs aren't exactly helping my mood. If they sang 'Call Me Maybe' one more time I was going to strangle them.

The rest of the guys, except Peeta who was making cheese buns, were playing poker. All of the girls were in the TV room, discussing who would be our next victim. Since we had already gotten Finnick, who's hair would be red for two to three weeks, we decided to get Marvel. Clove told us that he had an obsession with Oreos and had a stash of them hidden in the cabinet. Glimmer, who was scary good at this revenge stuff, came up with a plan. We'd find the cookies and take the white frosting off, putting toothpaste on to make it look like a regular Oreo.

Clove grabbed a bag of chips, filling up the bowl in the middle. "So, what have you girls been?"

Glimmer giggles, taking a chip. "Amazing!"

Johanna rolls her eyes. "Obviously. We can all tell from the hickey the size of Florida on your neck."

Glimmer blushes a deep red and goes quiet. That was a first. I couldn't help but laugh at my friend. She glares and flips me off, only causing me to laugh harder.

Madge raises a brow, but she's learned not to question us. "Anyways, what do you think we're gonna do in Mississippi?"

"Depends really." I say. "We could go visit museums, another club, or maybe there's a festival we could go to."

I wasn't really sure about the second one though. After 'The Incident' as we've come to call it, we're all weary of clubs. That doesn't mean we'll be avoiding them forever, of course. Even I loved the thrill of a club.

Even though we were all upset because of the fight, we got over it. Glimmer texted us that they were now together and not to worry about them. Johanna and Blight left early and I knew there was something going on there. I didn't want to be rude, but I'm all ears if she ever needs to talk.

I was grateful that I only had apple cider. Almost everyone, except for Madge and me, were hung over. The two of us had to doctor our friends, Madge taking the girls and I was unfortunately stuck with the boys. Peeta, who was the least hungover, took my spot though, and I let him because that sucked big time.

We continue talking about Mississippi, and Johanna suddenly jumped up, running to the bathroom. Although the radio muted some of the noise, I could still hear her retching.

The sound of coughing and the flush of a toilet comes from the bathroom and eventually we hear an 'I'm fine' from behind the door.

But that led me to a question; what really happened the night of the club?

* * *

**Johanna (POV)**

The contents of my stomach come back up right as I'm kneeling in front of the toilet. The smell of vomit was so disgusting I had to hold my nose. I didn't bother holding back my hair since it was short. A knock comes from the door, but I'm too busy emptying my stomach to hear the question.

"Johanna sweetie? Are you alright?" Annie, the sweetest of all of us, asks.

I flush the toilet then cough. I fix my hair and brush my teeth before responding. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a stomach bug. Nothing big."

"Okay, if you need anything just tell us." I hear her footsteps, and I guess she goes back to the others.

I brush my teeth again, wondering what could have caused me to throw up. Out of everyone, my stomach was the best at holding things down. Which includes alcohol.

My mind goes back to the night of the club... No, it couldn't be that. I made sure we were protected. At the moment, of course, I was blissful and happy but soon when I started thinking, I regretted everything.

_(Flashback)_

_"That was..."_

_"Amazing." I finished his sentence. I felt my heart and breathing go back to normal._

_This wasn't our first time, but it had been a while since the last. I turned and got a glimpse of Blight's violet eyes. I ran my hand through his blonde curly hair. He chuckles at this but doesn't complain, instead Blight takes my hand and kisses it._

_We only stare at eachother for a good few minutes, until I realized what I did. I was naked, my clothes were everywhere, and lying next to me was my best friend. Half drunk like me._

_I quickly got off the bed, desperately trying to find my clothes._

_Blight turns the lamp on, sitting up on the bed. "Jojo what's wrong?" He asks me but I ignore him._

_Luckily I found all of my items and quickly put them on. Blight also does the same thing but only puts on his pants. "Johanna?"_

_I was nearly out the door, tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry." And that was the last thing I said before I walked out the door._

_(End of Flashback)_

My eyes well up again, and I curse myself. I hated being that girl, the one who cried over guys. It wasn't me. I rinse my face with water and walk out of the bathroom.

As I expected, all eyes turn to me.

"Really guys. I'm fine. Must've caught a bug." I say, repeating what I said to Annie.

Eventually the subject was dropped, and I rejoin the circle, thoughts of the impossible becoming possible clouding my mind.

* * *

**Clove (POV)**

_7/8/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_So much has been going on since last time! I'll start with what happened at the club. We had gone to Chiller, in Alabama. After going to the beach and declaring war on the boys, of course. We got Finnick really good, and they haven't struck back. Yet._

_The club was fun, because, you know, I love to dance. Marvel on the other hand doesn't, so we only got two or three together. I didn't complain, but I was annoyed. Eventually, he made it up with the kisses he gave me. Glimmer and Cato finally got together, but it took Sam getting the crap beat out of him. I had thought Sam was nice, but after Glimmer told us what happened, my opinion changed._

_Besides that, everythings been going fine for us. We're on our way to Mississippi, though I'm not looking forward to it. Cato will probably find something for us to do, though I don't know what._

_That's it for today, I'll write again later._

_-Clove_

I lock my diary up and put it under my pillow. I sigh and laid down on my bed looking up. I luckily got the top bunk out of three beds. Glimmer and Annie slept under me.

We were still stuck in this stupid RV for almost six hours! Six! I can't stand being inside a car for more than two hours, and this RV is filled with way too many people. If I didn't have my iPod, which was playing For the Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato, I'd be going crazy.

My eyes start to close and soon I'm off to dreamland. But this dream seemed more like memory lane.

_I was seven when the bruises started appearing on my arm. My teachers would ask about them, but I always made up an excuse. Though they were reluctant, they believed me. Nobody knows what happened behind the doors of my home. Not that I could call that place home anymore._

When I walked into that house, I was greeted by yelling and the sound of beer bottles hitting the floor. My parents were fighting. Again. It was the same thing every night. Mom would plead for my safety, but eventually my dad would beat me. I would be in my room playing and he would barge in. Holding a bottle in one hand, he would strike me with the other. My cries only encouraged him.

This cycle repeats itself for six years. Finally, it ended in just one night. My mom came home from work, and started dinner. Dad came in, ready to attack her when the police burst in. I had called them, telling them my horror story and showing them the bruises and scars. They immediately arrested my father for child abuse, women abuse, and domestic violence.

Nobody except for Cato knew my story. My mom and I stayed with him when we needed to. We had started fresh, my dad getting fifty years in prison. She had gotten a job as a secretary for Cato's family's business. Her job paid so well we were able to move out, and get a house in a better area. Eventually, we moved to the rich part of town, the Career area of district two. Since then, I haven't thought about my past.

I still have nightmares, where my dad finds me and kills me. I worry for my mom, only slightly comforted that Cato's dad promised to check on her. Nobody knows of my past. One day, I'll tell them. But when I do, I may lose their trust, and I couldn't bare that.

* * *

"Clove?"

My eyes open slowly, but I can't see who was calling me.

"Are you in there?"

It was Marvel. I opened up the curtains that covered my bed. There he was, just wearing a faded black muscle shirt and basketball shorts. His hair seemed a little messy but it didn't matter.

"Hey." I mumbled.

Marvel smiled, but it fell once he saw my tear streaked eyes. "What happened?" He asked with concern.

"Nothing," I said. "I just had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I quickly replied. "It was nothing really."

"Clove-"

"I said it was nothing!" I snapped.

Me and Marvel only looked at each other. Not saying anything. He took a step back, holding out his hand to me.

"At least let me help you, get you down." He offered in a low voice.

I didn't want to fight. I took his hand and carefully came down. When I was on the ground, my body was close to Marvel's. My boyfriend was tall, being at 6'2" feet. While I was only 5'5". Yes we were the tall and short couple.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here babe." Marvel kissed my lips, staring into my eyes. "I love you."

A small tear rolled down my face. "I love you too."

* * *

**Peeta (POV)**

"So what you think?" I asked Katniss, as she took a bite from a cheese bun.

Katniss moaned. "Delicious like always." She assured me.

I've been told I'm the best cook in the world, but we all know Finnick tends to exaggerate. Katniss was a big fan of my cooking, and she loved all the treats I made, but the cheese buns were her favorite by far.

The drive to Mississippi wasn't going as easy as I thought it would. It was hot inside the RV, the guys wearing muscle shirts and shorts and the girls wearing tank tops and shorts. Only the sound of the radio was heard. Well, that and Katniss moaning while she was eating.

No one knew where Cato was taking us, but we thought that tonight we'd stay at a campground. Except, it was almost five and Cato hadn't found us one yet.

Glimmer groaned. "Cato! When are you going to let us out of this stupid RV?"

"First of all, Cherrybomb is not stupid." Glimmer scoffs at this.

"You named the RV Cherrybomb?"

"Yes, we had a group vote. But, that is beside the point. Second of all, I have a cousin that lives by the lake. I called her and asked if we could stay over for a couple of days, and she said it was fine." Cato yawns, getting tired himself.

I didn't know Cato had a cousin in Mississippi. And, by the looks of it, neither did anyone else.

"Well, who's this cousin your talking about?"

"Her name's Briar Olsen, she's my aunt's daughter on my dad's side." Cato explains.

"She's sixteen, but her parents usually leave her at home while they travel."

Blight's head shoots up. "So we basically have the place to ourselves?" He asks.

Cato chuckled, shaking his head. "No, but Briar will be at the house when we arrive. Blight, I'm warning you now, don't you dare touch my cousin. She's only sixteen and has a boyfriend."

Blight laughed, but stopped when he noticed how serious Cato was. "Dude, don't worry. I won't."

"Good."

Cato was always very protective when it came to the girls. I always thought it was because he saw them as his sisters. But sometimes he becomes more like a father, ready to shoot any guy. Which is why I wouldn't dare break Katniss's heart. He has a soft spot for her, and it's probably because she was his first love.

It didn't bother me at all. I know Cato isn't after Katniss. He has Glimmer, the one girl he truly needs.

Twenty minutes, had past when we see a huge house made of wood. It was beautiful.

The lake was huge being right next to another building, that must've been the boathouse. What was also cool was that it also had a tire swing. Haven't seen those in ages. Other than that, the house was just amazing. It must've been four stories high!

"We're here." Cato announced, stopping the car on the drive way.

* * *

**No (POV)**

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Cato's sixteen year old cousin. "I can't believe you're here!" She ran out to Cato, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

Cato laughed, lifting up the smaller girl and spinning her around. "Briar, it's been so long."

Briar giggled. "Too long, Cato."

Glimmer stepped out of the car, to meet his estranged cousin. She looked at the sixteen year old, observing her looks.

Briar was a very beautiful girl. She had long, gorgeous curly chocolate brown hair, that went past her shoulders to her waist. Her eyes were a dark brown, and her skin was pale but flawless. Briar was short, being only 5'5" like Clove. If it wasn't for her brown eyes and pale skin, Briar would've looked like Annie.

Cato saw his girlfriend walk up to them. He reached for her hand, and she blissfully took it. "Briar, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Glimmer. Glimmer, this is my cousin Briar."

Glimmer smiled waving at the girl. "Hey."

Briar smiled, hugging her cousin's girlfriend. "You are one pretty girl." She commented. "I hope Cato here has been treating you right."

Glimmer giggled. "He has."

The rest of Cato's friends came out of the RV. Their faces looking a little green..

Katniss had her arm around Peeta's neck for support. Annie was getting a piggyback ride from Finnick. Same thing goes to Madge and Gale. Blight was carrying Johanna in his arms. And finally, Clove was holding Marvel's hand, but leaning on him.

Cato's cousin looked shock. "Geez. How long, have you been inside that damn RV?"

Cato and Glimmer looked at each other. "Like nine or ten hours?" They

admitted.

Before Briar could answer, a male voice was heard calling her name, from inside the house.

"Hey Briar what kind of pizza do you want?" He asked as he walked out of the house.

"Mason come here. My cousin and his friends are here."

He walked up looking at the new faces of people. The girls couldn't help but blush at how handsome this boy was.

Mason was tall, about the same height as Cato. His skin was fairly pale, but tanner than Briar's. Like Briar, he had curly dark hair and brown eyes.

He smiled, showing his dimples. "Hey, I'm Mason, Briar' boyfriend." He introduced himself, shaking Cato's hand.

"I'm Cato and this is my girlfriend Glimmer." Cato pointed to the people behind him. "These are my friends who are sick from the car ride."

Mason and Briar introduce themselves to the group. Suddenly, Johanna runs from Blight's arms and to a nearby bush, once again throwing up. Annie runs over to Johanna's aid, patting her back.

"Jojo? Lets get you inside and to a bed."

Briar whispered to Mason ear. He then walked back inside.

The young teen waved her hand. "Come on, lets get inside. I can order some pizza."

* * *

Once everyone got inside, Johanna was quickly put to bed, Annie still by her side. Mason handed the newcomers some smoothies.

"It can help with your nerves from the car ride." He said.

No one objected but drank the beverage. Meanwhile, Briar was ordering pizza for dinner.

Katniss was looking around the house in awe. She had always dreamed of living in a lake house, that was near the forest. She could imagine herself, waking up everyday just to hunt, then coming back home to the smell of cheese buns, waiting just for her.

Peeta saw how his girlfriend was thinking. "Got something on your mind?"

Katniss smiled. "Just kept thinking of what would life be if I lived by the forest." She kissed

his cheek. "And of you being with me."

Both looked each other in the eyes, smiling at the future they could have. They heard some sniffing and looked up.

"I'm sorry." Briar apologized. "You guys are just so cute together!"

The couple blushed. "Thanks."

She walked away to check on Johanna. Katniss was worried for her friend. It might be the flu. But for some reason, Katniss thought differently.

* * *

**Annie (POV)**

"Here's some pills." I said handing them out to Johanna. "And some water."

"Thanks." Johanna choked out, swallowing the pills.

I didn't know what was going on with my friend, but I really wanted to help. I sat down on the edge of the bed. Briar's house was huge, to the point that it had over nine guest rooms, two beds in each. Me and Johanna wanted to share a room, since I was taking care of her, despite her protests, I had Johanna lay on the bed so she could rest.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" I asked.

Johanna sighed. "I don't know what's wrong." She admitted. "I was fine just last week, but I don't know. Maybe I got the flu."

"If you got the flu, then you would've had a temperature. And you wouldn't be able to do as much."

My friend growled at the facts. "Okay maybe it isn't the flu."

"Then what is it?" This clearly wasn't going to be easy.

Johanna actually looked like she was about to cry. And she never cries. Ever.

"Me and Blight," Johanna took a deep breath. "We had sex, on the night of the club."

My mouth was wide, from shock. I couldn't believe it. Well maybe I could, but still! They had sex. It all made sense now. Johanna and Blight left earlier than anyone. And went back to the hotel. Oh my.

I gulped. "You and Blight huh?" I couldn't help but grin.

Johanna sadly smile. "Yeah, but I regret it." She whispers. "It was amazing. Really, but I don't know. At the moment it felt right then after the moment, I just couldn't handle looking at him."

"Did he force you?"

"What, no! He was actually gentle, believe it or not." A smile crept on Johanna's face at the thought of Blight.

I've know Blight since I was a freshman. He was a year older than all of us. However, Blight has shown us how much of friend he truly is. Though he could be very perverted sometimes. I kept thinking, that maybe, Johanna might have feelings for our friend.

That revelation will be told later. Right now, what's important is figuring out what's wrong with Jojo.

I grabbed her hand for support. "There's a chance that you could be," I gulped nervously. "That you could be..."

"Could be what Annie?"

"Pregnant."

* * *

**No (POV)**

"So then, Cato ran out screaming like a banshee for his mommy. Even though, there wasn't any spider on him." Briar finished telling a classic tale from her childhood.

The group laughed, at the now tomato faced Cato. When the pizza arrived not so long ago, they joined in the living room. Briar told stories of her and Cato's 'wildest' adventures. But most of them, were more like Cato's worst experiences. Annie came out to grab some food for Johanna but stayed to listen for a while, until she heard Johanna's moan for food.

Katniss had taken an instant liking to the young sixteen year old. She was very smart for her age. Also strong headed. It was very clear Briar was related to Cato. When she was asked about her parents, Briar had said they were out on a business trip. That usually took about two weeks.

"So, you just stay here? All by yourself?" Peeta asked the small brunette.

She nodded her head, taking a bite from her pizza. "That's right. But sometimes Mason or another friend would stay over. They keep thinking I'll get into trouble."

"I wonder why." Said Cato.

Briar and Cato were having a stare off, smirking at one another.

'Must've been a cousin thing.' Katniss thought in her head.

They continued this for a good four minutes. Until Cato, gave up.

He slammed his hand on the table.

Katniss gasped, theatrically. "That is mahogany!" She mocks, their school's office assistant, Effie Trinket.

Everyone laughs, and Cato just shakes his head. Trying to hide a grin, but fails.

Annie came into the living room. Finnick noticed his girlfriend coming into the room. "How is she?" He asked, as Annie took a seat next to him.

Annie gave him a small smile. "She's fine." She says. "We think she might've ate something that made her stomach upset."

No one questions more about Johanna, and the subject was dropped.

Briar continues on her storytelling until it was past midnight. It was clear that each couple would share a room. Under one condition.

"No sex!" Briar warned. "It's bad enough my sister made me deaf last summer." They laugh but noticed the serious look on her face.

No one objected, respecting their hostess's wishes. Only Annie, Johanna, Finnick, and

Blight were sharing a room with the same genders.

Mason said he's goodnight to his girlfriend, and soon left. The group settled in their rooms, not knowing what tomorrow would bring them.

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

_"Katniss run! Don't look back, keep running!" Peeta kept yelling at me._

_We were in the woods. Night had fallen, making it harder to see where we were going. Or where we're running towards._

_The beast was chasing us. It was out for my blood and flesh, even if I didn't do anything to it. Everything just happened so fast._

_Peeta and I were just having a stargazing picnic by the meadow, for our ten week anniversary, when suddenly we heard a hollowing. Like a werewolf. Out of nowhere, it appeared in front of us, starring. Once it started running, so did we._

_Luckily we found a tree that hid my bows and arrows. In just one second, I managed to grab the arrows. Still keeping up my pace. I tried to shoot an arrow to the wolf, but it kept dodging it. Shit._

_"Katniss, climb up that tree." Ordered Peeta pointing up to a very high tree._

_I didn't need to be told twice. I quickly climbed up the tree. Not caring if my dress rips. I look down to see Peeta being confronted by the beast._

_The wolf growled at him. Peeta's eyes were wide from fright. He's lips quivering with fear. I didn't know what to do. If I scream, the wolf will attack. And if I shoot an arrow and miss, the wolf will still attack Peeta._

_Or even, end up, killing him._

_I was stuck, between two life threatening choices._

_Peeta must've known what I was thinking. He whispered, "Don't move, Katniss."_

_I did as told. Not wanting to risk my dandelion's hope of living. But Peeta did the mistake of stepping back, snapping a piece of stick._

_The wolf reacted and lunged towards Peeta. Its claws burying themselves in his chest._

_Soon Peeta's screams filled the night, becoming a haunting melody to my ears._

_"Peeta! Peeta!" I screamed in agony, as I watched my boyfriend being slaughter to death._

_Then I heard someone call my name._

_"Katniss wake up!"_

Someone was shaking me. I open my eyes to see Peeta, alive and well. There wasn't any

blood from the attack. And his eyes were only fearful for me.

I burst out crying, burying my face in his chest, where the beast claws would've been.

Peeta stroked my hair, trying to calm me down. "Shhh, Katniss its okay. It was only a dream." He spoke. "I'm here."

"Peeta." I cried. "Please don't let go of me."

I felt his lips kiss my temple. "Never."

We stayed like this for a while. I didn't want to sleep, not after my nightmare. This nightmare hasn't been the first, but a new from many. I always experienced nightmares, that involved me losing Prim. Sometimes, I even dreamt of my father. Who's covered with burn marks from fire. Nobody knew of my nightmares but Peeta, Prim, and my mother.

Prim and mom knew, because they would hear me scream at night. Peeta knew because he visited my house when I was still asleep. It wasn't creepy, he always came over late at night. But once Peeta heard my screams, he found out everything.

I still remember how tight he held me. Kept whispering soothing words. Tonight felt like that night. Except, Peeta was now mine to kiss. Mine to keep. Mine to love.

"I love you." I muttered.

"I love you too." He smiles and kisses me passionately on the lips.

* * *

**Madge (POV)**

The next day was brutal. It seemed like a while since I last slept on a bed. It felt good, and I didn't want to wake up. Sadly, I needed to.

Today Briar said we can swim out on the lake. Maybe even water ski! I always wanted to water ski. Finnick promised me he could show me some awesome moves, you can do while water skiing.

I turned to the other side of the bed and smiled. Gale slept so peacefully last night, like an angel. I couldn't help kiss his lips gently, hoping I won't wake him up.

I giggled, when I saw his lips curl up in a grin. His gray eyes open up completely.

"Good morning, beautiful." Gale greeted me.

"Good morning." I kissed his lips and he happily returned it.

Soon the simple kiss became a heated one. Gale's lips started to travel down my neck, then above my chest. One hand, was sliding up on my leg. I didn't want it to go any further, so I stopped him.

"Gale stop." I muttered, as I broke out of the kiss. "Lets not go too far."

He pulls away, chuckling. "I didn't mean to go that far."

I giggled, getting out of the bed. "It's fine." I threw his shirt. "Dress up, while I go take a shower."

"I'll join you." Gale offered, smirking.

I laughed but then turned serious "No."

* * *

Once I finished taking a shower, I came out of the bathroom to see the bed neatly made. Gale wasn't in the room. I quickly assume he was already having breakfast. Then I noticed I had made a huge mistake.

My suitcase was in Cherry bomb! Man. I need to talk to Cato and make sure he changes the name of the RV.

Then, I saw a leopard printed bag in the corner of my eye.

"Oh thank god!" I muttered, walking over to my bag. A note was implanted on the handle.

Hey beauty, you forgot your case in Cherry bomb. I managed to get for you. Wear something sexy - Gale

Mental note: Give Gale a big kiss!

Honestly, I never imagined me and Gale together. Sure, I think he's very handsome and strong, but I just never thought of us as a couple. Most of the guys I've dated, usually were just sons of the men that worked with my dad. They were all jerks and snobs. One, however, ruined everything for me. It still gives me shivers, I try not to think about it.

But enough about the past. Right now is the present! I should be living it.

I dried off my hair and did a French braid. For clothing I just went with my baby blue jean .shorts, and my little mermaid shirt, the one I got for my birthday, and my black pair of TOMS. My makeup was very simple. Only black mascara and red lip stain.

I checked myself out one more time, before going downstairs. As it turns out, only me, Gale, Briar, Cato, and Glimmer were awake.

Cato looks up to me and smiles. "Well good morning little Maggie." He says, smirking at the nickname he has for me.

Everyone else greeted me with my normal name. I sat down on the table next to Gale. I grabbed Gale's face and pressed a long kiss on his lips. "Thanks for bringing my bag." I said as I pulled away.

"Your welcome."

Briar placed a plate, filled of food in the table mat, in front of me. "Eat up." She orders me. "You need enough energy if your going to be staying here with me."

I took a bite out of my waffles. "This is delicious!" I commented as I took more bites of my breakfast.

Soon, people were starting to come down, already dressed for the day. Once we were all together, Briar told us the plans for the sunny say.

"I hope you don't get sea sick."

* * *

**Johanna (POV)**

"Where did you find this again?" I asked Annie, behind the closed door of the bathroom. In my hand was a box of pregnancy tests.

"I was just looking through the cabinets and found it." Annie tells me. "Might've been Briar's mothers, but forget about that. Just take the test."

Yesterday, when Annie told me I could be pregnant, I couldn't help but think it could be true. My morning sickness was one sign of the possible pregnancy. The thought of another human growing inside of me, scared me half to death. I didn't know how to take care of anyone but myself. Sure I can handle taking care of a sick friend, but never could I care for another small fragile child.

At first I hesitated to open the box. But eventually I gave in. I read the instructions carefully and did what I needed to do. After I finished, I flipped the test over, for it wouldn't show the results just yet.

One line meant I'm not pregnant. Two lines meant I was. And the father would be none other than Blight.

Those five minutes might've been the tortuous time of my life. It would determined my future. Not just mine but also Blight's. He was already in college and I was going to go soon. But it would be hard.

The sound of a buzzer going off gave me a small heart attack. I couldn't do it. I couldn't see my results.

"Annie, do you mind coming in here?"

"No, open the door." I opened the door and pointed to the test. "Can you check for me? I can't do it."

Annie hugs me and whispers, "It'll be okay." She walks over to the test and takes a deep breath. Annie was nervous for me. As soon as she looks, Annie holds her breath.

No sound is made, but the clock that kept ticking. I hated the sound of the stupid clock ticking.

I slowly walked over to Annie. "So what is it?"

My friend's green eyes, are turning red from the tears. "I'm so sorry." That's all Annie says.

Frustrated, I yanked the test from her hand. Two pink lines.

I was pregnant.

* * *

Annie and I cried for what seemed like years. My friend's tears represent how worried she was for me. My own tears only showed fear of what will happen to me now.

A Large belly, swollen feet, no more partying, and full time responsibility. I was only eighteen! Not yet, nineteen!

Heck, I didn't even have boyfriend! Oh god.

I needed to tell Blight. He's the father of this child.

"Johanna," Annie says. "You have to tell Blight."

"But what would I say? Hey Blight, remember when we had sex? Well guess what, I'm pregnant!"

Annie looked at me for awhile. "But it's better to tell him than to have this baby grow up without a father." Her eyes look deadly as she says, "You better not think of having an abortion."

Abortion was the last thing on my mind. It's cruel, and the thought of killing a child was unbearable.

"Never." I said. "The thing I need to do is tell Blight."

But how am I going to do that? I'm barely making eye contact with him. Yesterday, when he carried me to the house, was the only time we actually made contact.

Annie's phone started to ring, indicating someone was calling her. "What up? Okay...yes I'm going...I'll ask her but she'll also love to go...okay bye." She hanged up the phone, and looked out the window.

"That was Finnick calling. He asked if we were going with them to the boat house. Do you feel well enough to go?"

I just found out I was pregnant. I was only probably a few days pregnant. Maybe it won't be bad for the baby if I go out and swim.

"I'm fine. Lets go!"

* * *

**Peeta (POV)**

The boathouse, as I mentioned yesterday, wasn't too far from the house, only about two or three minutes away. Briar owns a speed boat that can takes us to the middle of the lake, where we can either swim, fish, or water ski.

All of us, including Annie and Johanna, walked out to the small house, waiting for our 'captain', as Briar liked to call herself. We were wearing swimwear and had on life vests. Despite, Finnick's protesting that he didn't need such a thing.

"I'm from the fishing area, I think I can live without one." He would say.

Nobody says anything, nobody wanting an argument with Finnick. So he finally shut up.

Once Briar got things set up, we went on the speed boat.

Honestly I liked Briar. She was an awesome girl, also very beautiful, I have to say. Don't tell, Katniss. But she can get very quiet at moments. Once Briar past it, she becomes very laughable and sweet. Sort of, like Annie.

But no one can ever replace our little Annie. We all strapped in our seats and soon went out to the lake. The breeze of the wind against my face, felt so good, considering the fact yesterday we were stuck on Cherry bomb the whole damn day.

Cherrybomb. What a weird name for a RV. But it's Cato's car so we knew we needed to accept it. Sadly.

Soon we stopped the boat and now we were in the middle of the lake, far away from the house. Briar stopped the boat and launched down a small anchor.

"Okay so you can do whatever you please. Fish, swim, water ski, anything really just be careful." Briar warned us and soon took a dive into the water, along with Finnick and Annie.

Katniss was debating whether to go in or not. My girlfriend has already removed her top cover up, but she still had on her shorts.

She noticed my eyes on her. "Are you checking me out?"

My cheeks flushed red. "Maybe I am."

Katniss smiled, shaking her head. She turns her back on me, and an idea pops into my mind. I kicked off my shoes and socks, carefully walking over to Katniss.

I picked her up, ignoring her screams for help, and quickly threw her overboard.

My friends who witnessed it started to laugh as soon as Katniss came up into the surface.

"Peeta Mellark!" She cried out. "Your so dead to me." But you can hear the laughter in her voice.

I smirked looking over to where Katniss was floating. "You look adorable babe." I offered my hand to her, so I can help her get into the boat.

She took it, of course, but instead of me helping her get out, Katniss 'helped' me get into the water. The water felt extremely cold on my skin, but so refreshing.

I went up to the surface, shaking my head. Then, I turn to the laughing girl next to me. The one who pulled me in.

"I guess now we're even."

"Yes, we are."

* * *

Katniss and I went back onto the boat, where Glimmer kindly handed us some towels. We dried off and cuddled on the ground of the boat. Everyone else, besides Glimmer, were in the water.

I'm pretty sure Glimmer, at the moment, didn't feel comfortable being with us. Since, we kept kissing each passing minute. Eventually she couldn't handle us anymore and went into the water. Leaving us alone. Just the way we like it.

Katniss rests her head on my shoulder, sighing. "Sometimes, I wish we can have some more alone time." She admits taking my hand. "I miss having you all by myself."

And the truth is, I also miss having my girl in my arms. Without anyone to bother us. Finnick gave Annie a date she deserved. Why not do the same to Katniss.

I kissed her lips, and lovingly touched her cheek. "Once we get to a city or a near by town. I'm taking you out on a date."

Katniss smiled widely. "Promise me?"

"Cross my heart."

And then, we resumed our kissing.

"Okay Briar, light it up!" Shouted Annie as she got ready to water ski.

Briar gave her a thumb ups, as she turned up the engine of the speed boat. Everyone was on the boat. Wanting to take turns to water ski.

Of course, Briar needed to teach us on how to use it. But once everyone knew what to do, Annie volunteered to go first.

We are all strapped to a chair, for we don't fall into the water. Once the boat starts to move in speed.

I can hear Annie yelling out things delight. I looked back and capture the way of how Annie looks. For I can later on draw the moment.

* * *

**Finnick (POV) **

Annie looked like a total natural, while water skiing. It wasn't a huge surprise actually, considering the fact she was born in district 4. Water sports were always played out on the beach or at the community pool. But Annie was just like a mermaid, when it came to swimming.

She can hold her breath, underwater, for at least eight minutes. Better than a guy named Percy, back home. Although he is a good swimmer.

Anyway, my girlfriend finished her round and then went Cato. It was funny to see the big blonde go, as he kept falling over and tried to do some flips. But obviously failed miserably.

After many failed attempts, Cato finally gave up. It was now my turn.

Back in district 4, I was known was the king of the ocean. Let's see if I can now become the king of the lake. But you know I will.

When I positioned myself, I called out to our little driver.

"Hey, Briar! Speed it up more faster!"

A look of confusion was on Briar's, flawless face. "Are you sure, Finnick? It goes really, really fast." She warned me, but I'm taking the chance.

"Lets go!" Was my only response.

Briar shared a look with Cato and Annie, but only giving her a shrug. She sighed starting up the engine once again.

"Woah!" I cheered as I started to _fly_ in full speed.

Briar's boat went to the side, while I took on a ramp that wasn't high enough, for my amusement. In the corner of my eye, I saw yet another ramp.

But it was taller than the other.

"That one!" I shouted. Johanna heard me and told Briar.

I can see them arguing, but eventually Johanna won. She drove to where the ramp was, and prepared myself for the stunt.

The next thing I knew, I was flying off. And soon I was back on the water.

* * *

Cato fist pumped the air. Still amazed at my stunt. "Dude that was awesome!" He said when I went back on the boat.

Annie handed me towel, planting a huge kiss on my lips. "You did amazing babe."

I smiled, taking her to sit on my lap. "I know. I am officially the king of the lake!" I declared myself.

My friends groaned, waving me off. They're just jealous.

We arrived to shore and us men start to make a small bonfire. Even if it was around three in the afternoon. But we needed fire to help cook the food.

The girls went to get the food, while we were just starting up the fire. I was putting the extra wood on a pile, when Peeta came to help out.

Me and Peeta we're friends. Like he's my main bro, but sometimes we do have our moments.

Peeta picked up a small log handing it to me. "Can I ask you something?" He wondered, in a low whisper.

It didn't surprise me Peeta wanted to ask something. Especially if that _something_ revolved around girls. He always came to me when he needed advice. Who do you think, sort of helped him try to ask out Katniss? Although, it was many failed attempts.

"What it is mate?"

Peeta looks around before he says, "How did you make your date with Annie unforgettable?"

I know what he meant. He's trying to refer to the date I had with Annie in Alabama.

I chuckled sitting on the ground. "It wasn't hard." I tell him. "You just have to think what they will like."

Peeta doesn't say anything but has that thinking expression. Me and Katniss have hung out before and she is pretty hard to impress. We never dated, cause I never liked her _that way_.

"Well, Katniss likes to hunt, sing, dance, and the woods." Peeta pointed out.

I think for a moment about what Peeta could do. Then an idea came in mind.

"Why don't you take her out? Like have a nice picnic by the woods or take her out dancing." I suggested to my blue eyed baker friend.

A grin curled in Peeta's lips at my ideas. "I think I might have something." He patted me on the shoulder. "Thanks, man."

I winked at him. "Anytime, mate."

* * *

**Aw don't you just love a nice man to man talk? Haha my friends always do that and it's just hilarious and sweet. Anybody shocked or not very surprised it was Johanna and Blight, who did the dirty? No? Oh well but poor Johanna! Someone must be stuck on a log. Trust me when I say this, I have something big planned for Johanna. Just thinking about it makes me grin like the grinch. Do you think she'll tell Blight her secret? Who else will find out? I would love to hear what you guys think on your review posts. Don't forget to leave a review! I am alsmost to the 50th reviewer! Until next time!**


	11. Stranded? I Prefer the Word Lost!

**Yes I am alive and back with another update for you guys! This whole week, I was super busy with studying for my exams at school. So yes I barely finished this chapter on Friday. Hey, at least I finished it! But updates might come later than usual. Just want to let you guys know I haven't given up on this story. **

**Anyway a special thank you to my beta whosaidblondescantread. Your super amazing. **

**Thank you to whosaidblondescantread, cam489, ashjoh123, Fangirl in a random world, and finally Ydnic for reviewing on the last chapter. A special thank you to Ydnic for being my 50th reviewer. You get a cheese bun from Peeta! **

**Now I'm going to shut up now and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not owe The Hunger Games. If I did then I would've demanded for Madge to appear in the first movie.**

* * *

**Briar (POV)**

"This is a really good burger, Finnick." I commented as I took a bite from the delicious sandwich. We were all sitting around the small bonfire, eating and talking about the day.

Finnick grinned, winking at me. "Thank you, Briar."

We continued to eat, but eventually I got full. And if I kept eating, I would explode. Damn. Why does food have to be so good?

"So? Where are you guys thinking of going to next?" I asked the _crew_. As the guys likes to call themselves.

Marvel, who was sitting next to me, shrugged. "I think it's New Orleans." He replies. "I heard the parties, there are just crazy."

I've been to New Orleans before. The parties do get very crazy. Especially, during festival seasons.

"They do," I tell him. "Last time when I went, my friend and I couldn't get through the crowd, without getting our feet stepped on."

Gale lets out a low whistle. "Damn."

I couldn't help but laugh at Gale's dumb looking expression. This day kept getting better and better.

But it will soon get even more fun, once we pull the prank on Marvel. Glimmer told me about the prank my cousin and his friends pulled on them while on the beach. The first thing I said was "Ew," cause come on. That's pretty disgusting. But once they asked if I wanted to join them, I couldn't refuse.

When the girls told me what they did to Finnick, I was in complete shock. I can't believe he was a blonde. The red hair looks really good on him. But, I've should've known. In the sunlight I can see some small pieces of blonde streaks.

Blight left to go back to Cherrybomb. Seriously, what was Cato thinking, when he decided to call it Cherrybomb?

Nothing of course.

I saw Blight come back with a guitar in his hand. Oh god. They better not start singing like in Camp Rock. Right as I said that he started to play a few strings in the guitar. And soon Glimmer started to sing.

_Glimmer: 'Losing him was blue like I'd never knew _

_Missing him was dark grey all alone _

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met . _

_But loving him was red.'_

Wow. Glimmer was a really good singer.

This must've been something they did a lot while they camped for the night. I will be lying, if I said it was stupid. Camping is suppose to be fun and exciting. And like in Spongebob, is also where they sing some camp fire songs.

Cato nudged on my shoulder. "Why don't you sing something?" He heartily asked.

I shook my head, laughing. "No, way. The only place I sing is in the shower."

"Oh, come on Briar." Pressured my cousin. "For me?" He does his 'puppy dog' face and I eventually gave in. Damn it.

I whispered to Blight the song I had in mind and luckily he knew it.

He started to play the strings in the guitar, and soon my mouth opened.

'Baby, you the best cause you work me out I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down I'm fighting, I don't want to like But you know I like it.'

I couldn't help but giggle. I was actually singing, in front on people.

_'All of them other boys can walk away _

_They ain't even in the game _

_Cause they know that you own it _

_You got this swag, you got this attitude _

_Wanna hear you say my name.'_

Then I heard a voice coming from the back entrance of my home.

_'Cause you got me, flying with ur love _

_Shining, with ur love_

_Riding, with ur love'_

It was none other than Mason. Glimmer couldn't help but wolf whistled at the sight of him. Making Cato, slightly jealous.

_Me and Mason: 'I feel like I'm on top of the world, with ur love _

_One hit, with ur love _

_Can't quit, with ur love _

_So sick, but so what? I feel like I'm on top of the world _

_With ur love.'_

Mason lips crashed into mine, receiving even more wolf whistles from everyone. Cato needed to pull us apart.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my boyfriend.

Mason was allowed to come in anytime he wanted. But he just needed a good reason on why he walked inside my home.

"I needed to see you." He says. "And because you mentioned burgers on your Facebook status." Mason smiled getting a few laughs.

Finnick made two burgers to satisfy my boyfriend's hunger.

And it was only, 4 in the afternoon.

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

The days I've spent on the lake have been amazing. And it wasn't because I wasn't stuck inside of Cherrybomb for hours. I've camped, hiked, hunted, and even swam a little while out here in the lake.

But the best part was when Peeta wanted us to have a date night. Our first time being alone. He said he wanted to do it when we arrive New Orleans. Whenever that would be.

I do know that we are leaving tomorrow to go on the highway to hell. Crap. Which means, more of Cato's and Finnick's sing offs. Just great. At this moment we were all in the game room in Briar's house. Playing Just Dance 3.

I've never been fond of dancing games, but when your in a room full of crazy young adults. It gets quite entertaining. And hilarious.

"Damn it Blight don't step on my toe!"

"Well then do the step right Odair!"

Especially when two guys are doing a romantic duet number. We were all laughing at Blight and Finnick, bickering on who messed up on what.

They both eventually hugged it out and soon Cato and Briar took the dance floor. Well not literally but you know what I mean. It was the ultimate cousin rivalry.

Briar stretched out her legs. "Ready to lose Cato?"

Cato snorted a laugh, his eyes narrowing. "Not a chance."

Glimmer goes thru the box of song choices and pulls out a card. "And the song choice is...Beautiful Liar by Shakira featuring Beyonce!"

Briar cheered at the choice and Cato only groaned. Prim forced me to play this one before. It involved a lot of belly dance. This should be good.

It put it on and bets went flying around. But my money went to Briar. Sorry Cato.

"Ready cousin?"

"Yeah I'm ready." Cato faced his cousin. "To win."

Then it goes. They start to dance the routine. Briar got it in the bag while Cato had trouble moving around like a girl. But it was really funny. Until he decided to just 'twerk' it.

"Oh god." Glimmer muttered at her boyfriends interesting dance moves.

Briar just stared in horror at Cato's sudden new dance. The game soon ended and we just stared in awe at Cato's twerking. Who the hell invented this dance?

"What the hell!" Shouted Finnick loud enough to stop Cato. "Stop it."

"Thank you, Finnick!" Said Glimmer but he wasn't finish talking.

"This is how you do it!" Finnick removed his t-shirt and starting to twerk like a maniac. We all started laughing as the two boys kept having their own dance off.

Blight went to go put on the song 'Sexy and I know It.' This was just too good. We all soon started to dance around. I couldn't help but grab Peeta and just start grinding on him. He blushes like crazy but only plants a kiss on my lips. This was one of these days, that I don't care what people think, and I just go for it. Besides, everyone is doing it with their boyfriends.

Except for Johanna and Blight they went solo.

But I can see Blight trying to get closer to Johanna. Which he failed to do. I'm still trying to figure out what is up with my friend, but I'm going to wait until she comes to me.

Our dance marathon went on for awhile until we were all wiped out. Which was at midnight. Shit, and tomorrow we were going to leave.

Cato knew what we needed sleep. Cranky girls only equal rude hateful comments.

And nobody wants that.

* * *

The next morning, we woke up earlier than we intended. No one complained but just ate breakfast and doubled checked they had everything.

"I'm really going to miss you guys." Cries Briar, as she hugs each and every one of us. "It was such an awesome week."

I smile as I accept her hug. "It was really fun." I tell her. "Maybe someday I'll come and visit."

Her chocolate brown eyes lit up when I said that. "Please do! In fact all of you can come and visit when you can."

"We'll try to." I said, but I really want to. The lake was very beautiful and forest was amazing. Of course, I would want to come back.

She smiles and hands Cato some of her fruit salad. "For the trip." Briar adds. Cato was the person she hugged longest and cried silently when they pulled away.

It's not everyday your cousin decided to come over and visit you. And I envied Briar for that.

Mason gives his own goodbyes and also wished us luck on the road.

"Try not to get lost." He jokes and we all laugh.

Marvel pats him in the back. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Little did we know, a bunch of things could go wrong.

* * *

**Madge (POV)**

Ever felt like you wanted to tell someone something, but just didn't have the gut? Well you're not alone. Since me and Cato found out Marvel's dirty little secret, I've been debating with myself if I should tell Clove about it. It could break her heart, but it was better than to keep it a secret from her forever.

Actually me and Cato talked about it last night. As he helped me fill Marvel's Oreos with toothpaste.

_(Flashback)_

_It was around three in the morning. Gale was dead asleep but I had some trouble to go to dreamland. So I decided to go to the kitchen and make myself some hot chocolate. Also work on our prank on Marvel._

_As the water was boiling I heard some footsteps from the stairs. Out of nowhere Cato jumps out with a bat in his hands._

_"Ah!" We both shouted in unison._

_"What the hell?" I whispered in a harsh tone._

_Cato dropped his bat to the floor, chuckling." Oh, it's only you. I thought you were some burglar or something."_

_Now I chuckled. "Yes of course. Cause every burglar loves to break in and make hot chocolate."_

_"Yum, give me a glass."_

_So I finished making the hot drink, and we just talked about what we might do in New Orleans. I did mention the prank we will pull on Marvel. Cato wanted a piece of revenge on Marvel for cheating on Clove. As long as he just kept his mouth shut._

_"This is genius!" Said Cato as he filled some Oreos with toothpaste. "Who thought of this?"_

_"Clove actually," I replied. "She told us about Marvel's love for Oreos. And that he has a secret stash."_

_"Well, I hope Marvel still has a love for Oreos after you girls pull this prank."_

_We didn't talk for awhile until we finished with the last cookie. I placed the cookies back in the bag_

_"So, when are we going to tell her?"_

_Cato raised a brow. "Tell who what?"_

_"You know? About Marvel cheating on Clove." I whispered cause you never know, someone can hear._

_My blonde friend shrugged taking a sip from his drink. "I don't know. But I think we should wait."_

_"Wait? Are you freaking kidding me? Cato, that's a terrible idea!"_

_Why would he want to wait? Just cause he's a blonde, doesn't give him a right to be an idiot._

_Cato looked around hoping no heard me. "Madge be quieter, and I just think we should tell Clove when there aren't so many people. Marvel may be on my bad side but I don't want the others to give him crap."_

_This is what makes Cato a leader. Always thinking of others, despite everything that happened or will happen._

_I sighed. "You're right," I admitted. "But we can't keep it a secret forever."_

_Cato frowned walking away to the stairs. He then turned to me and said, "You can be the one to tell Clove, Madge. But I'm not saying a word until I confront Marvel myself."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Isn't Cato just an amazing friend? But besides all of that, should I tell Clove? It would make me a terrible person if I didn't.

All I know is, I'm stuck. And I better decide what I'm going to do. Before it's too late.

* * *

We were all sitting on the living room of Cherry Bomb. Everybody was doing their own thing. Katniss was texting Prim, Glimmer was texting a bunch of other people. Johanna is on her computer uploading the pictures she took. Annie and Clove were playing a card game. And I was just reading my book.

Some of the boys were in the game room, except for Finnick and Cato. They were in the front of car. And soon Cherrybomb stopped, unexpectedly.

"Ah!" We all screamed.

Cherrybomb actually tipped over to the side, luckily it didn't flip over.

Cato got up from his seat, looking at us with worried eyes. "Are you girls, alright?" He asked us, helping Annie up.

She was on the edge of the seat and when the RV stopped she fell to the ground.

"Yeah." Said Johanna for all of us.

The door to the video game room opened. Blight and Gale angrily came to the small living room.

"What the hell, just happened?" Blight angrily asked. "Why did we stop?"

Finnick, who actually went outside, came back. "Dude, you gotta see this."

Cato didn't question him but rushed outside.

And the next thing I heard was his scream.

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

When we heard Cato scream, which sounded like a girl, all of us ran out to see what happened. It's rare to hear Cato scream, but when it does happen, it means something bad.

"How can this be?" He kept repeating over and over again. "My sweet Cherry Bomb!"

At first I didn't see what was the problem. But Cato was kneeling down in front of the tire. Oh, now I get it! The tire is flat. Holy shit, it's flat!

"You do have an extra tire, right?" Glimmer asked her boyfriend.

Cato shook his head. "No, I didn't tell you this but some jackass stole it." He explained. "While we were in Alabama."

First of all, who the fuck steals a tire?! And second, why did Cato take so long to tell us? Maybe he was ashamed?

"What are we going to do?" Wondered Peeta, pacing back and forth on the side of the rode.

Wait a minute. On the side of a road.

"We can go look for help!" I said loud enough everyone can hear. "This road obviously leads somewhere."

Clove rolls her eyes. "Somewhere? In case you haven't noticed, we are basically stranded, in the middle of nowhere."

Glimmer's green eyes widen in shock. "You mean we are stranded on the side of the road!" The blonde, like Peeta, was now pacing also, muttering things under her breath.

Finnick shook his head disapproving. "Stranded? I prefer the word lost!" He shrieked, loud enough it made some birds fly from their hiding spot.

I raised a brow, crossing my arms across my chest. "What do you mean lost? I thought you knew where we were going!" I raised my voice. "Isn't this road supposed to take us to New Orleans?"

Both Finnick and Cato shared a long look. Eventually both sighed, scratching the back of their heads.

"We weren't sure if we were going the right way to New Orleans." Finnick admitted.

No one says anything. It was so quiet, you can hear the birds chirp in the forest.

Johanna was the first to speak. "What do you mean, you weren't sure if this was the way to New Orleans?" She growled, her fists turning white. Oh crap.

Cato, afraid to get his pretty face slammed, took a few steps back from Johanna. "Look, me and Finnick thought this was going to be a shortcut to New Orleans." He explained. "But as you can see, we are in the middle of nowhere! The only thing around is the stupid forest!" Cato picked up a pebble throwing it to a tree.

"Hey! Calm down." Gale spoke. "We will find a way to get out of here. For now, we should check if we still have food."

"Why food?" I asked.

"Because, I don't know how long we are going to stay on the side of the road."

Gale was right. Who knows how long we will be stuck here. Hopefully, just for a few hours. Glimmer offered to be the one and check on our food supplies. While we waited for her, I took a good look at the forest.

Like any other forest, it was green but for some reason it didn't look like any normal forest. Back home, if you wanted to walk by the woods it needed to be by the trail. You never know when a animal can appear. Those chances weren't a fifty-fifty.

But now it seemed that anything can jump out from a bush, which is a one-hundred percent chance. Maybe we should send Madge out to the forest...

I'm just kidding that's horrible of me.

Glimmer came back, in her hand only three bags of chips. "This is all I found." She drops the bags on the ground. "We don't have anything else."

We all stared at the ground. Clearly it was some sick joke. Glimmer is a well mastered prankster, but she never looked this serious. Only three bags of chips?

Blight leaned against Cherrybomb. He's violet eyes drift to Glimmer. "Are you sure, you didn't find anything else?" Blight asked the perky blonde.

She sadly shook her head. "Just those chips and the fruit salad, Briar made for us."

Finnick said it was enough to go for the day. Just as long as we don't over eat it.

I sat down on a flat rock. "Now what? We figured out the food situation, but what about the flat tire?" Now Cato looked like he was ready to kill.

"Check your phones." He demanded. No one question him. Cause nobody dared to get him even more frustrated.

I checked my phone waiting for a signal sign to appear. It never does. Actually, nobody had signal.

"Great!" Clove snapped. "I have no signal!"

"Same here." Everyone said in unison.

Looks like we are going to be here for awhile.

* * *

We made a plan, that I hope would be successful. Actually, it was Annie who thought of it.

A emergency phone must be nearby, it made sense. There was no signal in the forest, so there must be something we can use to call for help.

Another part of the plan, you will think it's dangerous, but me and Gale were asked to hunt. In the forest. Where murderous creatures can be waiting to attack. Madge, Glimmer, and Peeta objected to this idea. Saying it was homicide if they sent me out there.

"Peeta, I'll be fine in the woods. I have Gale and my arrows." I reassure him. "You know how careful I am."

Me and Peeta were arguing inside the car. I wanted to go but he wasn't letting me. Usually, my boyfriend knows how much I love the woods, but right now, Peeta wasn't being easy.

Peeta raises a brow, crossing his arms. "Really? Can I recall the incident, that happened with you stuck on a tree?" Clearly, if you remember, me and Gale were stuck on a tree for hours. Because of a bear that was only a few feet away.

I scowl. "Hey! That wasn't my fault, and neither was it Gale's."

Peeta was now laughing. "Katniss, your game bag attracted the bear. Obviously, the same thing could happen." Okay, he did have a point there.

Damn.

"Peeta, I'm just asking for you to let me go out there." I kiss his temple. "Please?" And I kiss him again.

He looks at me for a minute, and eventually gives in. "Okay, fine." I start to cheer. "But, only if you bring back some squirrel." Peeta smiles at me.

I chuckled, shoving him lightly. "I'll try my best."

* * *

**Peeta (POV)**

Katniss and Gale were getting ready to hunt. Their weapons were in the other carry on cart, that hangs behind Cherrybomb. While they got ready, the rest of us, were now arguing who is the one to find the emergency phone.

"I say it should be Cato!" Said Finnick.

Cato glared at Finnick. "Why not you Odair?"

"I'm prettier."

Then the fireworks set off from there. Both started to bicker, until Johanna fired her water gun at them. How did she find that?

The two bickering boys stared at the amazon women. "You two go!" She shouted over them. "Just go." Johanna whispered, leaning against the car.

The once strong women, looked like breaking down in tears. What's her deal?

Finnick and Cato agreed to go together. Annie and Glimmer weren't okay, but it was for the best. This was now an act for survival.

Gale walked over with his bow and arrows, hanging on his shoulder. "Okay, we are good to go."

I walked over to Gale, patting him on his shoulder. "Take care of her." I said low enough, only for him to hear.

Gale nods, "Keep Madge civil." He says, looking at the mayor's daughter with a sad look. "She hates this idea, but we need meat."

Personally, the food that we have right now, I think it's enough. However, we needed more food because we don't know how long we are going to be staying here. Could be hours. Could be days. Depends on how far the nearest mechanic is.

Katniss soon came over, ready to hunt. Her long hair was wrapped in its normal braid. She wasn't wearing jeans but shorts and hunting boots. Along with a green tank top and a brown jacket.

I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, kissing her on the neck. "Please, don't get chased by a bear."

Katniss shakes her head, turning around to face me. She hugs me, tinkly. Resting her head on my chest. "I'll try not to."

"Katniss, I'm serious." I said. "There is no signal, so there won't be us this time to go and find you now."

"I know." She says. "But I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I'm in the forest. Me and Gale won't try to go very far."

"Good." I then wiggle my brows. "Now how about a kiss?"

She giggles, giving me a long kiss. "Don't miss me too much."

"Hard not to. I love you."

"I love you too." Says Katniss and gives me one last kiss, before heading off into the forest.

Madge was heard crying softly, muttering over and over, "Keep Gale and Katniss safe."

I walked to Madge, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"It'll be okay." I tell her. "They have each other, it will be fine."

"It better."

* * *

"We will be back." Said Cato as he hugged Glimmer. Not looking ready to let go yet.

Glimmer and Cato were the hormonal couple, next to Finnick and Annie. When we were at Briar's house, they were inseparable. I can only imagine what Glimmer was feeling. Scared, worried, even thought it would only be for a few hours. Like I said, depended how how far the emergency telephone booth is.

Finnick slapped the back of my shoulder. "Looks like you and Blight are the only men."

Marvel rolled his eyes at how Finnick left him out. "Geez, thanks Odair." He says sarcastically.

Finnick smiles winking at him. "No but I'm serious you two, look after the girls." He says and went over to Cato. Who was now making out with Glimmer.

"Come on, lover boy." I hear Finnick say as he pulls Cato by his collar.

Cato was still being pulled by his collar and yelling out, "I love you my bunny kins!"

"And I love you, my little Cato bear!" She yelled back. "Come back, before twilight!"

Annie didn't say anything, but just stared and watch as her boyfriend no longer came to view.

Blight chuckled, throwing a pebble in the air. "Then there was seven." He laughs again. "My lucky number."

Johanna snorted, taking a seat on the dirty and dusty ground. "Yeah right." She muttered, but I caught it.

All seven of us were completely clueless on what to do next.

Marvel was studying the map of where we were right now. Clove was sharpening her knifes. Johanna went back inside to take a nap, Annie went inside with her. Leaving only me and Blight to do something. Or get bored.

Blight stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So?"

"So?"

Silence. We were both quiet, only the sound of the wind rushing thru the trees.

Me and Blight are friends but sometimes it's awkward between us. I don't know why.

"Wanna play UNO?" He asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

An hour has passed, since our four friends have left. Gale, Cato, Finnick, and Katniss. My girlfriend. Thinking about the word, still makes me grin like the Cheshire cat.

"What got you grinning, Mellark?" I must've been showing it in front of Blight. "Thinking of Katniss?"

"You can say that."

Blight snorts a laugh. "I only said it, because I knew I was right." He smirks,flipping a coin.

After playing UNO for a while, me and Blight just decided to chill outside. He grabbed two beach chairs for us to sit on. Then he made a hole on the ground, so the pole of the umbrella could get buried. The sun was on extremely high levels today.

Wouldn't want to get sun burn.

Blight offered me a beer and I took it. Drinking half of it done. What? I sometimes need a cold drink.

I saw Blight look at me strangely. "What?" I said, coldly. Even if I didn't intend to sound like a douche.

Blight shrugged drinking his beer. "What go you thinking? You drank that beer, as if your trying to calm down your nerves." Damn, he is good.

Truth is, I'm afraid. If I told him that then he would call me a wuss and to man up. Blight was only nineteen years old. Yes he was oldest, but I'm still his size. And I can easily beat him like a punching bag if I wanted to.

"I'm just..wondering how Katniss and Gale are doing." I lied. "Think they got anything?"

"It's Katniss and Gale." He reminds me. "They always manage to get something bloody in their hands."

"Yeah, like their squirrels!"

Blight smiled patting my back. "See nothing to be worried about."

If only I could believe him.

* * *

**Johanna (POV)**

I was inside the RV, listening to some really loud music on my iPod. Annie was searching for any more food with Glimmer. Marvel was in the game room with Clove, doing who knows what. I just hope they are using protection, if they were already in that stage.

At least they were _actually_ together. Me and Blight haven't talked yet, despite Annie's efforts to get us alone.

I want to tell him. About my possible future of becoming a mother. Shit. The thought of being a parent always scared me. I lost my family, when I was only eight. Of course, I didn't have any family members left.

Leaving me a orphan.

What if I lost the child? Or the child lost me and Blight? The thought of the child being alone was a huge fear of mine. And it would be even scarier if my child never knew its parents.

A tear slid down my cheek and I found my hands on my still flat stomach. Being only about two or three weeks pregnant, meant I will get fat soon. And since I was skinny, it will start to show in a small bump.

In health class, in sophomore year, I remember the teacher saying that the mother will start to show, around the fourth month. Not so long from now. My friends, especially the girls, were very smart when it came to these things.

I shiver at the thought of Glimmer, being the first to discover Cashmere being pregnant, and blurted it out to everyone the next day. Boy, was Cashmere angry, but it was also a very bitchy move of Glimmer to do. She is her cousin, for crying out loud!

Anyway, Annie knew, but now Blight might be added to the list. I got out of bed but I felt nauseous. Then a terrible taste was raising to my throat. I ran to the bathroom throwing up. Morning sickness sucks. How the hell, do mothers of five kids deal with this?

I heard a faint knock on the door. "Who's in there?"

It was Blight.

"Um..it's me. Johanna." I replied, grabbing my toothbrush and some toothpaste, to brush my teeth.

He didn't say anything but then said, "Are you okay? Do I have to get Annie?"

"No!" I shouted. "I mean..it's fine. I'm okay."

But your not! Said the voice in my head. Your pregnant with his baby! Grow up and tell him!

I'm getting there!

I come out of the bathroom, being face to face with Blight's wonderful violet eyes. I could stare into those eyes and never get bored.

He pushes a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Are you okay? No offense, but you sounded like you were dying."

That's cause I'm pregnant.

"I probably got a bug. I'm still recovering from last week." I lied.

"Oh, okay." He smiles then walks away. "Come outside, the weather is nice."

I looked outside of the bathrooms window. The sun was being its brightest today, and hottest.

"Sure." I said.

He smiles and grabs my hand to take me outside. Blight stops in the kitchen to grab some beer cans. he offers me one but I declined. "What? Johanna you never back down from a drink."

Now was my chance.

"Blight, I need to talk to you." I said with a serious tone.

Blight raises a brow putting the beer bottles back on the counter. "Sounds serious." He says taking a sit on the couch. "What is it?"

No, turning back now. Now or never.

I sat down next to him. "Do you remember...that night?"

Blight thought about it for a moment and nodded. "It's been on my mind for awhile." He admits.

"Mine too, but that's not it. Oh and by the way, I'm sorry I ran out."

"You really got me there, Johanna. Why did you leave?"

"I just had drunken sex with my best friend!" I blurted out. "I felt like I ruined our whole friendship."

"But it isn't ruined. That night was a huge mistake, I'm sorry." He pulls me to a hug, kissing my temple. "At least nothing bad happen. Like you getting pregnant." He laughs and I chuckle nervously.

"Um.."

"Johanna?" He looks me straight in the eye. "You aren't pregnant are you?"

"Blight," I took a deep breath. "You're going to be a father."

Then his whole world went black as he fell down on the floor on his side.

**Wow...oh Blight way to handle that. **

**Blight: That's how you wrote it be, sweet cheeks. **

**Me: *Fangirling mode* Oh my god! **

**Johanna: Just get on with the authors note! **

**Me: Okay fine! Gosh. **

**Anyway's, I had so much fun writing this chapter and I actually want to give a special thank you to a reader named KatnissPeeta22 who gave me the idea for this chapter. Your awesome! **

**Now here's the thing, since I reached the 50th reviewer I've decided to start the contest now. My 100th reviewer will get to read two chapters ahead instead of one. But that's not all. The reviewer will also get to see (or should I see read) a exclusive first look at the first chapter of my new story called, 'Guardian Angel.' Those are the three winning prizes they receive if they are the 100th reviewer. So may the odds be ever on your favor. **

**Now that, that's done is Josh Hutcherson really dating Ariana Grande? If they are she is one lucky girl! **

**Also I've meaning to ask you guys this very important question, Do you ship Glato (Glimmer&Cato) or Clato (Clove&Cato)? I would love to hear what you think! **

**So I hope you love this chapter as much as I did and I'm going to start writing some quotes from the next chapter. To sort of give you an idea on what's going to happen next. How about a quote from...Blight! **

**"Calm down? How can I calm down, when my best friend thinks I'm going to leave her. Have a little faith." **

**Don't forget to review! Bye! **


	12. Can I Have This Dance?

**Hello my little mockingjay's! I'm going to start calling you that for now on, so I hope you like the nickname. Anyway, here is another update that I managed to squeeze in.**

**Personally, this chapter was fun to write and also very surprising on some parts. I just hope you mockingjay's like it.**

**A special thank you to my beta reader whosaidblondescantread. I want to thank all of my special mockingjay's who took the time to review. Guys I'm sorry, but I just love reviews. Every writer loves reviews.**

**So I'm going to shut up and I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not owe The hunger games or the amazing characters! If I did then Finnick wouldn't have a shirt for most of the time.**

* * *

**Blight (POV)**

Johanna. A strong woman. My best friend. Partner in crime. And now the mother of my child.

My child.

A half of me and Johanna. I wouldn't be me if I was afraid something like this was going to happen. As soon as she told me the news, I hit the floor in shock.

Why weren't we careful? I'm pretty sure I had protection. It could've broken. But still, we were kind of drunk.

"Blight? Wake up." I heard Johanna say. "Come on."

I slowly opened my eyes to see Johanna in a berg from crying. Carefully, I got up off the floor and paced back a forth.

Now what? I can't just drop out of school now. I could but then I won't have a good future ahead of me. I'm on a scholarship!

"Blight?" Johanna whimpered. "Say something."

"How could this be?" Now I just wanted to slap myself. That was a stupid question to ask.

Johanna rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Really? Haven't you learned anything in your Life class?"

"No...I mean yes! That's not the point." I point at her stomach. "How long have you been pregnant?"

Johanna shrugged. "Like two weeks?"

Two weeks! And she didn't tell me!

"When did you find out?"

"At Briar's house. Annie found a pregnancy test and had me take it. Two lines, equal positive, Blight." The sound of Annie's name got me upset.

She tells Annie and not me? The father of her child.

"You tell Annie, but not me?" Now I was getting angry. "What the hell?"

Johanna was slowly, beginning to cry. "I was afraid you would bail on me. Or even leave the trip to never see me again." She admits.

"How can you think like that? What kind of guy do you think I am!" I shouted until to be shushed by Johanna.

"Calm down, I don't want the others to hear."

"Calm down? How can I calm down, when my best friend thinks I'm going to leave her. Have a little faith."

Johanna looks down on her feet. "I do, but still."

"Still nothing! You know what, I can't handle this right now." I said and started to walk out the door.

"No, wait Blight." I heard Johanna call out but I'm just like my father.

I didn't look back.

* * *

**Finnick (POV)**

"Would you rather, make out with Britney Spears or French kiss Lady Gaga."

"Ugh, make out with Britney Spears." I responded, at Cato's weird question.

It's been, probably, two hours since we left our friends to find a emergency phone line. We haven't found anything yet.

I can't believe I left Annie and my friends for this. The sun was hot making me sweat like crazy. My shoes were melting on my feet from walking. And worst of all, my hair was getting greasy and the red hair dye, was dripping on the side of my head.

I'm so going to get back at Johanna.

Cato was also dripping but with sweat. He already removed his shirt, flinging it over his shoulder.

"So, how long till we find one?" I asked. "Cause it doesn't seem just around the corner.

Cato dryly laughs. "So I've noticed."

We continued to walk. And walk. And eventually walked some more, until I saw it. Standing by the side of the road.

I stopped Cato from walking even farther. "Dude, look ahead." I whispered. He looks at me weirdly but as he stares in the distance he sees it also.

A beautiful tall emergency telephone booth.

Me and Cato looked at each other, grinning like small boys. I dashed to the stand and quickly dialed the number, that was written on the board.

"Come on," I muttered when the phone started to ring. Finally I heard a lovely voice of a women.

_"911 emergency. How can we help?"_

"Ummm...yeah our RV-"

"-Cherrybomb-" I heard Cato muttered.

"-Broke down in the middle of the woods!" I try to sound dramatic as possible. "We are new to the area and we didn't know who else to call. Please help us."

_"Okay sir, I'll contact a mechanic near the area to assist you. Next time, call if there is a real emergency."_

Cato snatched the phone from, "Actually, there is a emergency."

_"And what is that, sir?"_

"Someone stole my teddy bear."

I started laughing at Cato _suppose _emergency.

"Okay, sir, a mechanic should be on it's way right now." I heard the operator say, with some anger in her voice.

And soon enough a blue truck came to our view, down the road. Cato hung up the phone and started to wave like a idiot. I couldn't help but record him yelling out, "Hey! Over here!"

The truck pulled over once it spotted us. A short, chubby fat man walked out of car. He looked annoyed at us.

He looked around then glared at us. "What the hell? Where's your car?" The mechanic asked us.

We pointed to the left side of the road. "That way!"

"I can never get break." He mutters but sighs. "Alright, get in the car and take me to it."

Me and Cato rushed to the truck and tried to text our girlfriends. But there still wesn't any signal. Now that I think about it, I wonder how Gale and Katniss are doing.

* * *

**No (POV)**

"Did you get it?" Katniss asked her hunting partner.

Gale grinned, holding up the two dead rabbits. "You bet, I did." He smirked, putting the dead animals in his game bag.

Both hunters had a good haul of food. Including, some blue berries they came across. Sadly, Katniss identified the berries as Nightlock.

When Gale asked, "What's so bad about Nightlock?", Katniss replied, "Nightlock is poisonous. It will kill you, before the juice even reaches your stomach."

After the explanation, Gale immediately dropped the berries and crushed them with his foot.

The forest was very much alive. So many animals kept appearing, whenever Katniss creeped up behind it. Of course, none of them could outrun her arrow.

Gale was a good hunter, but not as good as his friend. He missed a couple of hits, while Katniss got every one. Each time. Of course, Gale is better in catching animals with his snares but doesn't make them. Saying, it was a waste of time.

"Do you think this is enough, Catnip?" Gale asked as he looked thru his and Katniss game bags. "We have five squirrels and two huge rabbits."

Katniss observed each of their catch. "Yeah, seems about right." She throws her quiver, over her shoulder. "Lets go back."

Her best friend agreed and picked up both of their bags and his own quiver.

It was no fact, you could easily get lost in these woods. Gale was smart enough, to mark each tree, that lead back to their friends. Both friends were quiet for a while.

That was until Gale started to ask questions.

"So, how are things between you and Peeta?" He asked Katniss. Gale couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Peeta.

Don't get him wrong, he sees Peeta as a good friend and brother. But, sometimes he felt jealous that Katniss was more opened to Peeta than him.

"Good." She says. "He said if we get to New Orleans he's taking me out. How about you and Madge?"

"We're fine. But I don't know what to do." He admitted.

"What do you mean?"

Gale shrugged, jumping over a log. "Like, I don't know what to do for our first date. She is very confusing sometimes. I love her, but she gets my mind caught up."

Katniss nodded, agreeing with her best friend. Madge was a girl that sort of hard to read. Although, Katniss is best friends with her, she herself doesn't get what Madge would like. That doesn't mean she wouldn't help her friend.

"How about you take her out to dinner." Katniss suggested. Gale raised a brow. "Or you can take her out shopping?"

Gale chuckled, ruffing the top of Katniss head. "Oh Catnip, shopping?" He laughs at his friend. "Your such a good help."

"Shut up, Gale." She mutters under her breath.

Both continued to walk around the forest, until they came back to the steep. Gale carefully walked up first, to make sure it was still safe to go up. Katniss followed once he gave her the thumbs up.

A cell phone then ringed much to their surprise. Gale grinned, pulling out his phone from his jean pocket.

He read the text from Madge that said:

Babe! Come back, the mechanic is here and now we are just waiting for you.

"Whose that?" Katniss asked as she saw the grin on Gale's face.

He held up his phone. "Madge. Says the mechanic is there already."

"Well then, lets go."

* * *

**Peeta (POV)**

"Purple or green?" I asked Glimmer, as we played 20 questions, outside on the sun.

"Purple."

"Shoes or flip flops?"

"Shoes. Flip flops don't protect your feet as much."

"True. Delly or Katniss?"

I snorted. "Obviously my girl, Katniss."

Glimmer smiles, smacking me on the arm. "You really love her."

My cheeks blush red. "I do. So very much."

Then Glimmer's smile drops, crossing her arms. "Really? Then when are you going to tell her about you and Delly?" I raise a brow, not knowing what she is talking about. "Oh you know. Her party. New Years."

My heart stopped beating. Why did she have to mention that? It was a very stupid mistake! It meant nothing to me, but it meant something to Delly. So much that she blackmailed me into going to Prom with her. If not, then she would tell Katniss what happened.

"Glimmer, what happened was nothing but a huge mistake." I said. "Please don't tell, Katniss"

Glimmer rolls her eyes, "I won't. Everyone whose in this trip knows anyway. Well, besides Katniss of course."

My eyes go wide from the revelation. "Who told them?!" That was a stupid question.

"Finnick." We said at the same time. That stupid red head can't keep his mouth shut.

I'm surprised Katniss didn't know though. He must've been smart enough to not tell her. Like Glimmer said, it was my job to tell Katniss. But that isn't going to happen. At least, not today.

"You know, this dress will look really good on you." Glimmer says, changing the subject. She held up her magazine in front of me. "The color blue suits you."

I smiled at my friends dumbfound. "I need the legs if I'm going to work it!" I get up from my chair and start to walk like a model would.

Glimmer is laughing uncontrollably and then the sound of a truck honking at me, makes me turn around. In the truck was Cato, Finnick, and a disgusted looking man.

All three got out of the car walking towards us. Cato wasn't wearing his shirt but still looked like he was going to pass out from the heat. Finnick's red hair dye was dripping from the side. Looking like he was bleeding.

"Cato Bear!"

"Bunny kins!"

Both Cato and Glimmer shouted as they ran to each others arms, attacking one another with kisses.

The mechanic looked them in disgust. I'm starting to think that was his natural face.

"You kids need to calm down." He groaned. "I swear! Your more hormonal than my daughter. And she's only fifteen!"

Me and Finnick laughed at the mans exclamation. Poor girl. Cato pulls away from Glimmer, much to her dismay, and tells the man about where the flat tire was. He says he can fix in just twenty minutes.

I get the rest of my friends got out of Cherrybomb, so this guy won't have to worry if it tips over to the side. Soon the man starts to work.

Madge texts Gale to come back because Cherrybomb is getting fixed. I noticed, Blight wasn't with us.

"Hey, where's Blight?" I asked looking around.

Johanna stared down on the ground playing with her fingers. "I thought he was with you."

I shake my head. "Well I saw him walk out but I haven't seen him since."

"Look up here guys." I hear a deep voice call out.

Cato eyes go wide and places a hand on Cherrybomb's side. "I knew you can talk!" He says hugging it. Then a red plastic cups falls on Cato's head. "What the hell?" We look up and see Blight's hand.

"How did you get up there?" Finnick shouted at the college student.

"There are some stairs on the side dumbass!"

"Nevermind." Finnick grumbled. He took of his own shirt and pressed it against his forehead, that was stained red from the dye.

Right at the moment, Katniss and Gale came back. Unharmed. However I can strongly smell the dead animals in their bags, that are flung over their shoulders.

Blight was going to jump despite the girls protest.

"Your going to hurt yourself!"

"Just jump already."

That last one came from Johanna. Isn't she the sweetest?

Blight glared at her and she gladly sent back a death glare. He jumped off the RV, making a flip before he landed on the ground. Impressive.

"How did you do that?" Marvel asked amazed.

Blight shrugged as he dust off some of the dirt from his pants. "My mom forced me to do gymnastics." He pointed at Finnick. "Don't even bother." He warned, knowing Finnick would start to make jokes.

We all didn't say anything but just casually waited for the mechanic to replace the tire.

After fifteen minutes, the mechanic finished his work. Cato paid him with cash and asked for some directions to New Orleans.

"Well my friend, you won't make it there until," he stopped to think. "Probably, won't make it till like Wednesday. It's a long way to go."

"Are there any near by towns or hotels?" Cato asked the small man.

"Oh yeah! My hometown. Only twenty minutes away by car. Fifty minutes by foot." He gave Cato the instructions and then set off to go get attend another call.

Cato sheepishly laughed running his fingers thru his hair. "So..I guess we get to town huh?"

"Cato?" Johanna growled. "Shut up."

* * *

The town wasn't any bigger than the mall and our school put together. A few shops and restaurants we passed by weren't big. Except for one fancy restaurant.

But other than that, it was perfect.

Cato found a small motel by some shops and went inside to book us a room. We all agreed it should be two rooms. One for girls the other for boys. Nobody objected the idea. Well maybe Finnick but Annie messed his hair up to get him to shut up.

I'm still surprised on how red his hair still is. Yes, it hasn't gone away just yet. Much to Finnick's frustration and Johanna's amusement.

Once Cato came back, we got out of the RV and discussed the plans.

"Since it's small we can either A) walk around town or B) have some hours of relaxation and then visit the festival they are having later tonight."

My date with Katniss! That would be perfect if I took her to the festival. Or just do something special with her. Everyone agreed to visit the festival later tonight. It gave the girls time to get ready, like Glimmer would say. We each left to our rooms and collapsed on the bed.

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

Me and Johanna were in the living room watching MTV's Sixteen and Pregnant. Usually, I don't like watching these shows but it was the only good thing on.

"Ugh, how can she be with a man like that?" I complain as the boyfriend is yelling at his girlfriend for not getting a job. "He's the one who knocked her up so he should be the one working."

Johanna hugged her knees. "I know. What an idiot." I looked at her and see the clear tears that were falling down.

I turned off the tv and faced her. "Okay, what it is?"

Johanna looks at me in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You. What's your deal? For the passed few days you have been acting weird." And it's just not that. "Whenever, you hear the word baby or even see a movie that involves a baby you get tensed up!" I shouted let out my frustrating I had.

Then Johanna burst out crying. Oh crap. I didn't mean to make her cry.

"Oh god...Johanna I'm -" she buried her face on my neck, sobbing uncontrollably.

This movement, was very rare of Johanna but I still comforted her. I rubbed her back and just talked to her quietly.

"It's okay." I kept repeating over and over again.

She shook her head. "No it's not! You don't get it."

"I don't get it, because I don't know what to get."

Johanna sighed. She looked around the room and backed away from me. Do I smell or something?

"Katniss, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. At least not yet."

"I won't." I promised her.

But I never knew her secret would be big as I thought.

"I'm pregnant." She finally admits to me.

I'm shocked. Johanna is pregnant? When did this happen?

"When? And who is the father?" I asked but sounded like demanded answer.

"It was the night when we went to the club." She takes a deep breath. "And Blight is the father."

I should've known. Why didn't I figure it out? She threw up only in the mornings. Johanna gets jumpy at the word 'baby', and it's a well known fact, that she and Blight left the club earlier than anyone and went back to the hotel.

I scratched my head. "Does he know?"

"Yes."

"And?"

Johanna sobbed some more. "Yes." She lets out. "But he got angry, because I didn't tell him first. Instead, I told Annie."

It didn't surprise me. Usually, if this was Madge I would be sort of upset that she didn't tell me first. But this isn't Madge, this is Johanna. And because it's her, she will obviously tell someone that's closer in friendship.

The news still hit me like a rock. A hard one. Why wasn't she more careful? Is she going to abort it? I seriously, hope Johanna won't kill something that is part her and part Blight.

"Katniss, I don't know what to do!" She cried, hugging her knees. "I haven't gone to the doctors yet. You, Annie, and Blight are the only ones who know."

"Are you plannin, on tell the others?"

"Yes...no...ugh, I don't know!"

This is a tough situation. Telling three people is a limit but sharing your secret with nine other people? Now that's just breaking the limit point. Our friends are pretty judgmental sometimes. But Finnick and Glimmer might already be thinking of baby names.

They don't really get crazy when someone whose young gets pregnant. In fact, Finnick got balloons for Cashmere when she had her baby. While Glimmer, despite being on terrible terms with Cashmere at the time, got her baby girl some booties and a pink bear.

I got up and got both of us a glass of water. It was only five o'clock in the afternoon. Sooner or later everyone will start to get up and get ready for the festival we are going to tonight.

Somehow, someday, Johanna needs to tell everyone else. It's a horrible and scary thing to do but she can't keep quiet forever.

I ran a hand through my hair, leaning back on the couch. I grabbed Johanna's hand and gave it a small squeeze. She smiled at me, nodding her head.

When I squeeze someone's hand it's my way of saying, 'I'm here. And I'm not going anyway.'

* * *

The next hour were me and Johanna discussing the plan of how to tell the others. Blight was angry with Johanna but we agreed that she needs to talk to him.

Or at least he needs to talk to her. Tonight, we would just forget about everything, but tomorrow we will have to gather everyone and tell them the news. I couldn't help but joke around, telling Johanna she is going to get fat soon.

She just flipped me off and went to take a shower.

My phone ringed on with the batman theme song playing. It was my ringtone for Peeta. What? He just happens to like Batman for some reason.

"Hey, babe." He greeted me.

I smiled at the pet name out of many he has for me. "Hey."

"Aw no name for me?" I giggle but I don't say anything. "Psh, thanks Katniss. Anyway, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm just watching a movie on the tv. Why?"

"Do you think you can maybe get ready in about...maybe twenty minutes?" He asked me.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked me.

Obviously I did. If I didn't then I wouldn't even bother with him.

"Peeta, I trust you with my life. Now what is this all about?" I asked now getting slightly annoyed.

What is he up to?

"Just, trust me in this. I'll stop by your room to pick you up. I love you." And then he hangs up before I say anything.

I get up and start to get ready even if I didn't really wear makeup. However, the only makeup I put on was mascara and some neutral eyeshadow colors. My lips were only painted baby pink. Peeta likes it when I let down my curls and so I just left like it was.

My outfit, that I changed to, was a purple knee length straps summer dress. Actually the dress belonged to Glimmer, but I don't think she'll mind. It was kind of cold so I covered myself with my fathers jacket. Finally I put on my black combat boots and placed dad's mockingjay pin on the left side.

"Going somewhere?" I heard Madge asked me. She was standing in the hallway eyeing me.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, Peeta is apparently taking me somewhere in just five minutes." I told her.

She smiles at me and hands me a small brown bag. "Here, you can put your wallet and phone in here."

"I know what a purse is used for." I pointed out making both of us laugh.

The door knocked and I knew it was Peeta. I said my goodbye to Madge and went to open the door.

Peeta was standing on the doormat with a smile on his face when I came out. He kissed me on the lips. "You look beautiful." He whispered as we pulled away from each other.

I giggled looking at how Peeta is dressed up himself. He was wearing black jeans and a blue loose button down shirt. The sleeves rolled up to his elbow. His blonde curls were falling to the side and like always Peeta's blue eyes had a twinkle to them.

"Like what you see?" Peeta teases me. I blush, I didn't know I was staring at him.

He chuckles and grabs my hand. Hand in hand we walk to the parking lot and I see a silver pickup truck.

"I rented the car from Stephano."

"Stephano?" I asked in confusion.

"It's the mechanic. He overheard me talking to Cato about needing a car for tonight. Stephano offered to lend me his son's car for tonight."

I stopped his trail and raised a brow. "What did you need to do?" I asked him cause lets be real. No man would just offer his sons car for tonight.

Peeta sighed. "Pay around a hundred dollars." He mumbled.

"Peeta-"

"No, Katniss you deserve to be treated like a princess. You are my flower that blossomed into something beautiful."

Peeta has such a way with words, it feels like he pulled it from a Shakespeare poetry book. But he didn't. It's all him.

I kissed him on the lips and he wrapped his arms on my waist. We stayed like this is the middle of the stairs, until a little girl kicked Peeta to move it or lose it. We blushed in embarrassment a just went to parking lot.

Like a gentlemen, he opens the door for me. He gets in the car soon and starts to drive.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him for the second time.

My boyfriend grins at me. "Just trust me."

So I did.

* * *

**Glimmer (POV)**

I get up before everybody else to apply a fresh layer of makeup. I love makeup is like an accessory to the face. And a cover up for the scars...

To be honest reader, I'm not the beauty queen like you think I am. I'm just a girl who was lost in the haze. They all ask how I got the scars but I never tell. Maybe I will one day but for now my lips are sealed.

I do my usual makeup routine and put on some music while doing so. Eventually, the music woke up some of the girls, Clove cussing me out. I stick my tongue out and tell them to get ready for the festival. I think we are going out to dinner first though.

After finishing my makeup I put my hair in a tight fishtail braid. For tonight's outfit, I just put on some dark blue skinny jeans, with a loose pink blouse and high heeled boots. Madge turned out to be also awake and was already ready to go out.

Now we just wait for Johanna, Annie, and Clove. I haven't seen Katniss anyway.

I walked to the living room and sat down with Madge on the couch. "Hey, where's Katniss?"

"Out with Peeta." She simply replied.

Those two are so cute together, I can't get over it. In fact all of us were already couples. Well, except Johanna and Blight but they'll come around someday.

Clove walked in the living room with her hair all messy from her nap, only wearing Marvel's oversized Star Wars hoodie. "When are we leaving?" She said, while yawning.

I shrugged. "I don't know. You just go get ready and brush that hair of yours." I tell her. "It looks like a tornado went to the room and attacked you."

"Ha ha very funny." Clove said dryly. She looked at herself in the hallway mirror. "But yeah your right. Give me ten minutes." And then she disappeared to the bathroom.

After about thirty minutes all of us girls were ready to go. Cato texted me he'll come by to get us. But before that we just waiting in the living room.

Finally, someone knocked on the door. We all grabbed our bags and sweaters and went outside. Cato greeted us and kissed me on cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm good, just starving!"

He chuckles. "Don't worry, we'll eat at the festival if they have food. There's a chance Peeta and Katniss might meet us there though." Cato mentions but doesn't sound so sure.

Oh well, at least they are with each other.

We go to Cherrybomb, with Blight driving this time and Cato in front. The town citizens, were already out and enjoying the evening. Families, friends, and couples seemed to be excited for the festival. Which reminds me...

"What is the festival even about?"

"Maybe about the moon or just something about nature?" Marvel suggested.

I giggled and Marvel blushed lightly.

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

"Table for two, right this way." Our waitress led us to an outside table with a view of the small lake and the forest surrounding it.

The restaurant, called 'Lagoon Plaza', was sort of out of town but it wasn't too far from where the festival was.

"Okay, what would you like to drink?"

"A cherry milkshake for the lady and a root beer float." Peeta ordered for me. The waitress giggled and walked away to get our drinks.

I turn to Peeta. "Cherry milkshake?"

Peeta smiles and kiss the back of my hand. "It's your favorite isn't?"

I giggled. "Yes it is."

I stare ahead at the lake and observe how the sun is going down already. It's just beautiful on how clouds look pink and blue.

"Peeta you should capture the moment." I tell him. "It's really beautiful."

"Never as beautiful as you." I didn't say anything back, but smiled at the complement. Our drinks arrive and then we order our meal.

Peeta and I decided to share a spaghetti plate with some extra sauce and meatballs. I know it's cheesy, but hey it's our date.

"So, how are things back in Panem for Prim?" Peeta asked me.

"Oh she's been fine. Last time I talked to her, she was going out to the movies with Rory."

Prim and Rory have been dating for seven weeks already. She tells me that he is a total gentlemen and doesn't pressure her. I don't even know if they've kissed yet.

Peeta chuckles. "That's cute."

A sweet song started to play in the background. We look from across the street and notice it was just a jazz band playing.

"Looks like the festival started." Commented our waitress as she brought our food. "Here's your meal and I hope you enjoy. I'll pass by again if you need anything else."

"Thank you but that will be all for now." Peeta winks at the waitress making her giggle.

I glare at my boyfriend for his flirtatious move. He sees me and chuckles at me. "Oh come on, Katniss. You know I love you."

I ignore him and just start to dig in our meal. Peeta only half smiled and also starts to eat. I catch him looking at me and he catches me looking at him. I get a long piece of the noodle, and Peeta also had a long one. I felt like I was being drawn to Peeta. And I was because the noodle was long it eventually ended up in his fork.

'You got to be kidding me.' I think to myself.

And soon our lips met each other. Reenacting the scene from Lady and the Tramp. It wasn't the most passionate of kisses but it made me shiver on my back. It was one of those kisses that made me want more.

But sadly we both needed to breath. I pulled away from Peeta and we leaned out foreheads together.

"I love you." We both said in unison.

The music became louder but was more softer than the other songs. I get up from my seat and grab Peeta's hand. "Come on."

He's raises a brow but then catches on what I meant. "No, Katniss I can't dance. I have two left feet."

And he wasn't making it up. There was a dance class our school forced us to take. Of course Peeta was in my class and he was by far, the worst dancer ever! He would step on every girl's feet, causing them to slap him in return.

"Peeta, just get up." He sighs and gets up. "Now out your arm on my waist, give me your other hand and let me lead." Peeta does what I tell him.

I put on some of my own music, quickly and then we start to waltz.

_'Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide.'_

"See Peeta, your doing just fine." I reassure him. "Just, don't look at your feet."

_'Won't you promise me?_

_(Now won't you promise me?)_

_(That you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing_

_(To keep dancing)_

_Wherever we go next._

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do.'_

Peeta chuckles like a small boy learning his first steps. He was amazed on how easy it is to waltz. If only the girls who slapped him could see him now. Dancing.

"You're doing well Peeta."

_'And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?'_

Peeta spins me around as he finally gets the hang of it. I giggle madly and he just kisses my lips to silence me.

Who knew that this would be the perfect date.

* * *

**Unknown (POV)**

"Ugh, look at those two." I snorted. "Dancing, it disgusts me."

My friend in the passenger seat sighed. "I don't know. They look pretty happy from here. Just look at them!"

"I am looking, stupid." I rolled my eyes at my idiotic friend.

We've been following these losers for the past month. Every time we don't get closer to him. And I need him to be mine. Not hers.

I saw how Peeta looked at me. He would always smile at me and is very passionate. That's why I want him.

My friend leaned back on the seat. "Can we just go eat? We've been stuck in the car for almost an hour!" She whined.

I growled but so did my stomach. "Okay fine let's go." But I catch one last peek of Katniss and Peeta.

And it makes me grin on how they don't know.

* * *

**No (POV)**

"Okay, so eight double cheeseburgers with fries, two chocolate milkshakes, six vanilla milkshakes, and eight chicken nuggets. I'm I missing anything?"

The eight teens shook their heads. "Nope." They responded, popping the 'p'.

The waitress sighed. "Okay then I'll be back with your meal soon."

Blight found a small diner that was right across the street from the festival. It was themed as a 80's diner. Including music from the era.

Annie leaned back on her chair, resting her head on Finnick's shoulder. "I wonder how Katniss and Peeta are doing." She asked her boyfriend.

Finnick shrugged, thinking about the two. "Beats me." Then he smiles. "But knowing Peeta, he's probably got a romantic date, all planned out."

"I for one, think its sweet how he treats Katniss like a princess." Clove adds to the conversation.

"Well she does deserve it." Glimmer comments. "I mean she did have a shitty life for a while. Her dad died, her mom went through a deep depression, which forced Katniss to grow up to care for Prim. Also, her ex-boyfriends were always assholes to her. Remember Darius and Woof?"

You know Darius story but Woof was just so...weird.

Woof was co-captain of the football team, making him very popular. At a party, Brutus set Woof up with Katniss. Much to both dismay at first. But once they started talking, Woof asked her our. From there, they were the 'it' couple.' Katniss was in love. It wasn't until the fifth month of the relationship, when Woof started to be more controlling of Katniss.

He even banned Katniss from seeing Peeta and Gale, her two closest friends. It got her so mad that she broke up with Woof. He went depressed for awhile and even gained some weight. It's scary to take how Katniss had that big of an effect on guys. Glimmer was sometimes jealous.

Cato snorted. "I hate those two."

"Who doesn't?" Said Finnick. "But I think Brutus was the worst."

Glimmer jumped a little at his name. She was never fond of the big man who got her cousin pregnant. The friends continued on talking about their old classmates, until their food came.

Johanna mauled all of her food, getting weird looks from her friends.

She waved them off. "What? I'm really hungry. Give me a break."

* * *

**Peeta (POV)**

Being with Katniss tonight was the best. I love her so much. It was fun to learn how to waltz and being so close to Katniss.

After we finished eating and dancing for awhile, I ordered a takeout dessert for my next part of the date.

Katniss grabbed my hand as we walked to the festival. "So tell me, why did you order strawberry covered chocolates?"

I smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "For later."

The festival was alive and vibrant with people laughing and just simply having a good time. It took place in the square of town, in front of the justice hall.

Some booths were just simply carnival games and in the heart of the square was even a dance floor.

We walked, hand in hand, and just smiled at how people were playing games and pranks.

Katniss walked to a pen of small puppies in awe. "Aw, look at these puppies!" She exclaimed like a little girl.

Even I admit that the small creatures were really adorable. One however, caught Katniss eye. It was a small one, smaller than its brothers and sisters. The pups fur was light brown and white, it's eyes were clear blue. If I'm correct, the dog type was Australian Shepherd.

A old man sitting by the pent, noticed us gawking at the pup. "You interested?" He asked us.

We looked up and shook our heads. "Just looking, sir." I replied.

The old man sighed running his hand through his grey hair. "That's too bad." He says. "If I don't get the small one out of here in someone's arms, then I will be forced to get rid of it myself."

Me and Katniss looked at each stunned. "Do you mean..." I couldn't finish the sentence but man nodded his head, understanding what I meant.

Katniss took me by the wrist to the side. "Peeta, I don't want the puppy to suffer." She tells me. "Do you think, we can maybe-"

"No Katniss, what will the others think or do?" I can imagine Cato freaking out, Finnick messing with its fur, and Glimmer wanting to put the poor creature in stupid outfits.

Katniss looks at the puppy again, sighing. "I'm sorry but I just really don't want it to suffer. It's small and adorable."

Truth is, I really want the puppy to. When I was seven I wanted a dog, but my mom made an excuse saying she was allergic. Now that I think about it, she probably lied to make my life even more miserable.

I look at Katniss and then at the creature. "Okay fine." Katniss starts to cheer, "but as long as I get to name it."

Katniss agrees and we walk back to the pent. The old man seemed delighted and just gave it to us for free! Every wallets dream. I jumped over the pent, carefully trying not to step on any puppies paw. I bended over our new friend.

"Come here, little one." I picked it up and walk over to Katniss. "She's so light." Yes the pup was a female.

Katniss smiles and thanks the man. Then we walk to sit under an oak tree.

I hand over the shivering dog to Katniss. "What should we name her?" Katniss wondered.

Since it was our pet, I didn't want to name it princess, lady, or a silly one like sunshine. It had to be unique. A name that matches the pups personality. That's when it clicked.

"How about, Shiver?"

Katniss raises a brow. "Shiver?"

I smiled. "Yeah! I mean, she was shivering when I held her."

Katniss looks at the pup and she was still shivering. "You're right. Aw who's a little Shiver?" The pup yawned and drifted off to sleep on Katniss lap.

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

* * *

**Johanna (POV)**

"Are you sure, you don't want to come with us?" Asked Annie for the fourth time.

I shook my head. "Nah, my feet are really sore and I have a headache." Liar. "But go have fun. Bring me pie or a fish you win."

"Okay!" Marvel gleamed, making me smile. Clove handed me the apartment keys and we said our goodbyes.

I fast walked to our apartment, afraid I could get jumped or something. Luckily, the apartments aren't too far. I open the door and soon I collapse on the couch.

My mind is filled with the thoughts of the baby. The more I think about my child, my excitement actually starts to grow. At first it seemed like a scary thought, but now I can't wait. I do need to go to the doctors soon. Just to check on how the baby is doing.

Two hours passed later and I was still on the couch, with a bowl of ice cream in my hand and a can of soda on the other. A Twilight movie was on tv. My eyes glued on the screen.

Around the part where their daughter was being born, someone knocked on the door. I put down my bowl on the coffee table and wrapped a blanket around me.

"Who can that be?" I muttered to myself, as I walked to open the door.

I opened the door and there stand was none other than, Blight.

"Hi."

"Hi?" I said. We both stood there in silence until he says, "Can I come in?"

I didn't answer but move to a side and he just walks in. "Why are you here?" I sneered.

Blight turned to me and said, "We need to talk."

I shrugged. "About what?" I asked, even though I knew what it was.

He points at my stomach. "The baby."

I chuckled. "Really? Cause I remember we did, but you walked out on me." It still made my heart harden when he walked out on me, earlier today.

Blight looks down on the ground ashamed. "I know I did." He takes my hand. "Look Jojo, I'm so sorry of walking out on you. I was just...scared for my future. Our future."

"Look Blight-"

He puts a finger a on my lips. "No, let me finish. You're my best friend and you have never left my side when I need you most. Even though we got in trouble, sometimes with the cops." We both laughed at those memories. "But, I want to be there for you, through every step. I do. If you want me to."

Of course I did. It would be wrong of me if I didn't include the father to witness the child's growth.

"Yes." I whispered. "I want you to be a part of this journey. It's not going to be easy, but I just don't want to go through it alone."

Blight smiled and gave me a tight hug. And then spun me around.

"Blight...baby." I reminded him.

He laughs nervously as he puts me done. "Right, sorry." Blight pushes a piece of hair behind my ear. "Hey, we're going to be alright."

"I hope so."

* * *

**Okay first of all, Peeta and Katniss have a pet! Why did I do that? Cause, I thought it would be fun to get those two have a puppy. Shiver's name is actually based on my own dogs name. I just wanted to add that random note. **

**Cato: Shiver? Why Shiver though? **

**Katniss: Cato, don't judge the poor girl. You don't even find out about Shiver till the next chapter. **

**Me: That's right Jojo. Now leave you two. **

**So who else saw the new breathtaking beautiful Catching Fire movie poster! You know the one with Katniss standing over a cliff? One word, AMAZING! Also, who else is a fan of Twilight? No? Oh yeah this is the hunger games fandom...awkward. One quick reminder the contest that I started on the last chapter is on. If you don't know either go back to the last author note or just PMS me. Who else loved Peeta's and Katniss date? I was watching High School Musical 3 with my friend the other day and when the dance number Can I Have This Dance came on, I just needed the song to appear on their date. **

**So what did you guys think? Love or hate the chapter? I would love to hear what you think and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Here's a line from the next chapter! Lets here from...Gatsby! Yes he's gonna make an appearance. **

**"I'm Gatsby, old sport." **

**Don't forget to leave a review my mockingjay's! Bye. **


	13. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Hello my little mockingjay's! Okay so here's the thing, this chapter could've came earlier but a family tragedy happened. My dog named Shiver went missing and it broke my heart. She was my best friend and it's depressing to think she's really gone. But I just hope whoever took her in can either return her or take really good care of Shiver. **

**Okay! A special thank you to whosaidblondescantread, EnchantedLight16, hungergameshgfan, and clohedames for reviewing. It made my week. **

**I always changed the line that** **gave you a sneak peek for this chapter. So just go quickly back and read the author note on the bottom**. **Other** than that **enjoy! **

* * *

**Katniss (POV) **

It has been twelve hours since me and Peeta got Shiver. Our Australian Shepard dog. We fed her some squirrel meat and made a bed of blankets, for Shiver to sleep on. None of our friends knew about her, until Shiver barked in the morning.

Glimmer, Madge, and Annie were amor with Shiver. While, Clove and Johanna were just surprised at the new family member. Now it was time for the guys reaction. We were just getting back to the RV and Peeta was currently paying Stephano.

Marvel was helping all of us get in.

"Good morning, Marvel." I greeted him.

"Good Mor- Oh my god!" Marvel eyes went wide as he saw Shiver in my arms. "Who is this little guy?"

"Girl." I corrected him. "Her name is, Shiver. Me and Peeta got her at the festival last night."

Marvel thought about last night. Then he snapped his fingers. "Was it the one where a pent was full of puppies?"

"Bingo."

He scratches Shiver's head. "Well, I hope Cato is okay with it."

I nodded in agreement and walk to where I usually sit in the RV. The girls were already in and at the moment, we were just waiting for the rest of the guys. One by one each came in.

Finnick was the first to noticed Shiver. "Aw, she's adorable!"

Then Blight, "When did you and Peeta adopt?"

Gale didn't say anything at first, but saw Shiver chew on a squirrels bone. "Hey! We can make her a hunting dog!" He suggested. Only Gale would think that.

And finally, Cato came in to check on how everybody is. He didn't notice me, but I put down Shiver on the drivers seat. When Cato wasn't looking. Shiver was smart though. She put her two paws on the wheel and by accident, Cherrybomb honked.

Cato head snapped to the side and quickly rushed to the wheel. To see who was messing around, with his precious RV.

"Okay, nice try Blight." He said with a grin, but it fell once Cato saw it wasn't Blight.

I saw his hands pick up Shiver and he walked to where we are were. In the living room.

"Okay, whose dog is this? And where the hell did you get her?" He asked, slightly annoyed by this.

Apart from Cato's, all eyes landed to me and Peeta. Eventually, Cato noticed the stares we got. He carefully handed Shiver to Peeta.

"Where did you get her?" He asked again.

"At the festival." I replied. "The old  
man was planning to kill her, because she wasn't big enough." I explained to him and to the others who didn't know.

Cato eyes softened once he heard of Shiver's story. Peeta handed our dog to him and she licked his hand.

"Okay, she can stay." He said. "But you're fully in charge of taking care of her."

"Deal."

Cato smiled and took Shiver with him to the front. Glimmer already made a blanket bed, on the passenger seat for Shiver. I smiled at how my dog already has a effect on Cato.

He starts the car and roars, "NEW ORLEANS BABY!"

_Five hours later..._

"So where is New Orleans baby?" Glimmer mocked her boyfriend.

So far, we have only seen trees fly by the window.

Cato turned to quickly stick out his tongue on his girlfriend. Glimmer huffed and crossed her arms. I just laughed at the two lovebirds.

Shiver just barked at the two auguring, making them both laugh. I couldn't maintain my giggles inside. My dog is just so amazing.

Peeta was also amor by her, scratch that, everyone is. Glimmer was already making designs for Shiver's outfits. Gale wanted to train her to be a hunting dog. Marvel, okay his was the most normal, but he just wanted to train Shiver like a normal dog. You know like how to sit, roll over, even like know where is not okay to go potty. Cause we all know, Cato would throw a fit for that.

"Are there any more festivals at New Orleans?" Asked Glimmer.

Cato thought about for a minute. "I'm not sure. Marvel?"

"Already on it." Called out Marvel, already searching up in his laptop. In a minute he already found something. "Yeah there is, Glimmer. It's gets crazy though, there already a warning here on the website."

I raised a brow. "What does it say?"

Marvel just showed me the screen. Not even bothering to read it himself.

It read:

**Warning, children under the age of 18 should not be allowed on festival grounds unless with a parent or legal guardian. Any use of alcohol that's taken to the extreme will be confiscated. Any legal acts will result in arrest by order. **

"It doesn't seem like that big of a deal." I heard Peeta say behind me.

"The food better be good." I added. What? I like a good meal.

Peeta laughed at me and ruffled my hair. "Just don't order any of the faerie food." He said. "It's tends to make some people crazy. One minute your munching a faerie plum, the next minute your running naked down your home district around midnight. Not," he added hastily, "that this has happened to me."

Marvel and Gale had a grin as Peeta said this. I knew there was story behind that small advice, and I hope I will learn about it soon.

The car stopped and fear overthrew my mind. What happened? Are we here? Or did the car break down?

Clove walked out from the game room, putting her hands on her hips. "What now?" She groaned.

Cato grabbed Shiver, handing her to me. "Now we're here."

* * *

Obviously, Cato stopped to check us in a hotel. That was also pet friendly, considering the fact we now have a dog with us.

I held Shiver in my arms while we all wait on the lobby for Cato with our hotel keys. Annie and Madhe were giggling madly over something. Their eyes peeking over their shoulders.

I went over and sat down next to them. "What's going on?" I asked one of them.

Annie turned to me with a grin. She pointed to the distance. "There were these guys checking us out." She says. "And Madge is trying to see if they're the guys from One Direction."

I groaned at Madge's crazy mind. One Direction, really?

"Annie, I don't think One Direction would be here in New Orleans." I tell her. "In fact, aren't they in a tour or something?"

Annie and Madge shrugged, not knowing if what I said was right or wrong. And even if it was One Direction, shouldn't crazy fan girls be mobbing over them right now?

Cato walked over to us, handing each of the guys some keys. "I've decided to make a new rooming arrangement." He announces over us. We all eye him with curiosity.

After a few seconds of silence Gale says, "And?"

Cato winks at him and finally says, "It's going to be a couple arrangement." He turns to Johanna. "If you want you can roommate with Blight. But your room has only two beds."

Johanna sighed in relieve, while Blight just looked a little worried. He smiled at her and she, strangely, smiled back. Maybe they finally made up.

The guys grabbed our suitcase, Peeta also took Shiver away from me, and headed to the elevator to our floor level. Us girls stayed behind, to discuss something.

Madge looked very terrified. "What if he forces me?" She whispers to us, as a single tear slides down her cheek.

I put my arm around her shoulder. "Gale will never force you." I promised her. "Even if he did, then he's going to get his ass kicked." Never could I pick my best friend getting beat up. Usually, he always won fights and never lost.

Madge giggles and hugs me by the side. "Sure hope he doesn't." Then she grins at me. "Make sure you and Peeta have protection."

I push her to the side. "Madge!"

* * *

**Peeta (POV) **

"Okay Shiver, just sniff around and get use to your surrounding." I told my puppy, as I carefully placed her on the floor.

Shiver looked at me with her blue eyes, then did what I told her. The door opens and I turned to see my girlfriend coming in.

"Hey." She greets me, giving me a kiss.

I couldn't help but grin. "That's a new way to greet people."

Katniss blushes, pulling me to the bed from my collar. I start to kiss her neck, as we both fall on the bed. Me on top. She giggled madly, as Katniss pulls me closer to kiss her. It was passionate and heated our kiss. Usually it was sweet with a little hint of passion. But now, I can't pull away from her.

"Peeta." She moans my name.

I start to kiss her neck but stop right above her chest. Not wanting to get things to far. She groans when I stopped and pushed me to the side of the bed.

"What did I do?" I asked her.

Katniss sat up on the bed. "Nothing. I just didn't want things to go to far."

"Smart."

I turned on the tv and we watch, in silence, some lame movie about Flapper girls. The door knocked in the middle of them film. I offered to get the door.

"Hey, Peeta." Greeted Glimmer, walking inside to our room. "Hey, Katniss."

"Hey Glimmer." Katniss greeted back. "What's up?" She asked the grinning blonde.

Glimmer giggles, pulling my girlfriend out of the bed. "We are going shopping!"

Katniss groaned at the announcement. "Why?"

"Because! There is a major party going on in just nine hours, in a huge mansion that is like a hour away from here. And the theme is the roaring 1920's, so we need outfits."

"1920's? Is that the Jazz Era?" I asked Glimmer.

She shrugs. "I don't know, but it's a party and we're going! Cato said so."

"Who the hell is throwing the party?" Katniss asked Glimmer.

Glimmer starts to leave the room, but turns around and says, "Surely, you heard of Gatsby?"

Our eyes go wide. "Millionaire Gatsby?!"

We didn't get a response.

Katniss came back to reality and picked up Shiver from the ground. "Here," she handed me our dog. "You're her _daddy_. Feed her."

She kisses me quickly and leaves the room to catch up with the girls.

"I love you!" I call out to her but she didn't hear me.

I look at Shiver and then outside. "Well princess, seems like mommy just ditched us."

* * *

**No (POV) **

"So who the hell is Gatsby?" Johanna asked the blonde for the third time.

All of the girls were walking to the mall, that wasn't so far from their hotel. If they were lucky, they could find some flapper dresses for tonight. And maybe some suits for the guys.

Glimmer sighed, not knowing how Johanna never heard of him. "He's a big time millionaire. Gatsby, won big on a lottery and he already had a huge company. Which made him even more richer." She explained of how he became. "During the summer, Gatsby throws the wildest parties in New Orleans. Everybody, whose anybody attends. No invite needed."

Annie still didn't quite understand. "If he's so rich, then why does he always throw unnecessary parties?"

"It's a rumor." Says Madge. "On what I'm about to tell you. He throws those parties in hoping his lost love will randomly appear one night."

Annie, being the hopeless romantic, finds the rumor beautiful. "So romantic!"

Katniss and Clove just rolled their eyes, at the silly little rumor. It's just not really exactly...normal. Couldn't Gatsby just send her a letter? Or visit her? Without throwing his money for pointless parties?

At the mall, Glimmer found, or sniffed out, a vintage store. The girls went in and browsed around. Hoping they can find something to their liking.

In just a matter if minutes, Madge has found something. It was a Sandalwood gathered Chiffon embroidered strapless fitted cocktail dress. Although it wasn't 'flapper material' the dress could still pass something from the 1920's.

Katniss notice her friends lovestruck faced. "Already fell in love?" She teased.

Madge blushed showing Katniss the dress. "I fell in love with this dress. It doesn't even look vintage but new."

"Yeah it does." Katniss held up her own dress that she managed to find. "I actually managed to found my own."

It was a black and nude floral embroidered, strapless drop waist dress. Just like Madge's dress, a beaded headband was available.

"I love it Kat," said Madge wishing she found the dress before Katniss. "But oh well, at least I got my own." She looked around and found a dressing room. "Come on, lets go try them on."

While the two girls went to try on their dresses, Glimmer was helping out Clove pick a dress.

"And why not this one?" She asked for the fifth time about a pink dress, Glimmer had picked out for Clove. "It's so cute!"

"For you!" Clove fired back. "Pink, just isn't my color."

Glimmer frowned at her petite friend. "Okay, how about," she won't thru the racks of dresses, then found something she knew Clove will like. "This one?"

It was a simple silver colored knee length cocktail dress. On the waist was a darker silver belt and some white gloves could be an accessory to the dress.

Clove fell harder then a apple from a tree. "Oh my god." She muttered as her fingers traced on the fabric. "This is lovely."

Glimmer grinned at her choice. "So, you like?"

"Like? I love it!" Clove exclaimed taking the dress from Glimmer. "I have to go and try it on."

Clove left, leaving Glimmer alone with Johanna.

"So Johanna, can I-"

"No."

* * *

**Katniss (POV) **

"Okay, I'm so getting this." I declared as I stared at my reflection on the mirror.

Madge nods in agreement. "It so suits you." Then she winks at me. "And I know Peeta will love it."

I blush at my boyfriends name. "Maybe." I said in a singing tone. I walked back to the dresser to change out of my dress.

My phone ringed as I walked out of the dresser. I smiled at the caller I.D.

"Hey Primmy!" I said, using my sister's nickname out father had for her.

She giggles and I can picture her cheeks flushing red. "_Hey Katniss. What are you doing?" _

"Nothing much." I tell her. "Just shopping for a dress. Tonight we're going to a party?"

"_A party? No way, Katniss you will look so beautiful there."_ I recognize the voice as little Rue. Prim's best friend and Thresh little sister.

I giggled. "Hi Rue glad to hear your voice for once."

Rue was like another sister to me. She had light brown skin and the biggest chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was long and curly. Rue met my sister, when Thresh took me to homecoming in tenth grade. Nothing romantic actually, just two friends going.

"So Prim what's up with you?"

A small pause. "_Well, today was the cheerleading tryouts."_ She says.

Oh yeah, I completely forgot. Usually in the middle of July, the school have tryouts for the fall sports. Like cheerleading and football. Prim has always been interested in cheerleading since I joined.

"And?"

Another pause.

"_I made the team!"_ Prim exclaimed.

"_So did I!_" Rue also announced, cheering along with Prim.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! Both of you." I told them.

We continued to talk for a good fifteen minutes. I gave some advice while they talk about the new cheer captain. It was senior girl by the name of, Lindsay Johnson. She was a nice girl and a very good leader.

"Well girls congrats on making the team. Sadly, I need to go now. Nice talking to you Rue and Prim I'll call you again when I have time. Bye."

"_Bye!" _

I hung up the phone and smile to myself. I'm glad that Prim and Rue are involved in a sport together. Now I just hope they can deal with the rest of high school.

High school for me wasn't tough for me. I mean, I was popular, a cheerleader, and then I had real friends. Even though Marvel's bad jokes bug me.

I walked to the cashier to purchase my dress. Then my phone rings again. I got strange looks because of my ringtone. Ain't my fault, my boyfriend likes Batman.

"Hello?"

"_Katniss! I need help!" _

What happened? Did something happen to Shiver? Did he lose her already?!

"What is it?!"

"_I didn't get a chance to tell you how much I love you." _

My cheeks flush for the second time this day.

"Your so lucky that I love you too." I say and he chuckles. "You gave me a heart attack!"

"_What, why?" _

"I thought something bad happened."

He chuckles again. "_I'm sorry, babe. No, but seriously I love you so much." _

"I love you too. Now go play daddy with Shiver." Peeta chuckles and I hang up the phone.

What will I do without him?

* * *

**Unknown (POV)**

"Ugh, that dress is hideous!" I said as I stared at the Katniss paying for the item. Finch rolls her eyes at me. "What? I just think it doesn't look good."

Finch shrugs, paying more attention to her nails than me. "I don't know, Dells. It does suit her in a way."

"Not for a Gatsby party."

The name of Gatsby grabbed Finch's attention. "How the hell did they get invited?"

I laugh at Finch's dumbness. "Really? No one is invited, they just go." My phone rings and I snort.

"Is it Darius again?" Asked Finch.

I nod my head. "Yeah, you think guys can get a clue." I text him back, telling Darius to leave me alone. "Anyway tonight, after those losers leave the store, we are going to get our own dresses. Then at around six, we will attend the party."

My plan was trying to get closer to Peeta. Finch with Cato. Or Blight. Or Finnick. I don't know, just with someone.

"So are we just waiting here, until they get out of the store?"

I patted Finch's shoulder. "Now your getting the point."

The little six sluts finally walked out of the store. I payed for lunch and dragged Finch to the store.

* * *

**(With the guys) **

"Anyway, that would be five pizzas. Thank you." Finnick hung up the phone and jumped to his bed. "Man, I love room service."

Cato glared at the red head. "Yeah, cause I'm paying for it!" He threw a pillow at the laughing boy.

Peeta chuckled, looking up from his sketchbook. Blight leaned over him to see what wonder boy was drawing.

"Is that Katniss?" He asks at Peeta neatly draws a braid on the girls head.

Peeta looks over, quickly shutting his book. He nods at Blight, but doesn't explain why he closed the sketch pad.

Marvel was playing around with Shiver, trying to teach her some tricks. Gale was watching Man vs Wild on tv. Cato and Finnick were arguing about something. And Blight was just chilling with Peeta.

"Do we seriously have to dress up?" Gale asked Cato. "I mean come on."

Cato shrugged. "I guess. It's a dress to impress."

"Dude, you've been hanging out with Glimmer _way_ to much."

"Shut up."

Marvel handed Shiver back to Peeta and lays back on the bed. He started texting someone and chuckles. Cato looks over to see who Marvel was talking to.

Cato softly hits Marvel on the shoulder. "Who are you talking to? Clove?"

Marvel looks up and shakes his head. "Nah, just a friend, no one you know."

_Maybe I do. _Cato says to himself. But didn't say anything to Marvel. He couldn't handle the secret any longer. He's surprised on how Madge hasn't told Clove anything yet.

Should he tell her instead? But what will he say?

"Cato?" Cato snapped out of thought when Peeta kept saying his name.

Cato looked at Peeta. "What?"

"Pizza's here, want a slice?"

His stomach growled but still said, "Yes, please."

* * *

**(Back with the girls)**

After shopping for their dresses, the girls decided to eat at a restaurant in the mall. The place was called 'Cheesecake Factory.' In District 1, there is also a Cheesecake Factory, but usually the wealthiest people go there. Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, and Madge always took a huge pan of cake for their friends, when they had the chance.

"I think we should share our meals." Suggested Annie. "That way, we don't have to waste the huge plates of food."

Everyone agreed and ordered a salad, French fries, and some roast beef.

"So? What time does the party start, Glimmer?" Madge asked the blonde next to her.

She checked her phones clock. "Well, right now it's three, it starts at seven."

"So we only have four hours to get ready?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Then suddenly, a middle aged women tapped on Katniss shoulder. The young adult turned around. "Yes?"

The lady smiled. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but over hear you girls. Did you say a Gatsby party?"

Madge nodded. "Yes, we just got our dresses for the party."

"Really? By any chance would you girls be interested in a makeover?" She asked them with a grin.

The girls looked at each other, shocked at the offer.

Annie spoke up. "Aaa-are you sure?" She asked, slurring.

"Yes! In fact, I'll add in a discount. Besides its festival week here in New Orleans." She takes out her hand. "Sorry, I'm Victoria." Victoria shakes each of the girls hand.

At the name Glimmer starts to recognize her. "Wait a minute, your Victoria Snow! As in New Orleans, famous hair, makeup, and fashion designer!"

Victoria giggles, along with Glimmer's friends. "That would be me."

Katniss looked at the middle aged women, observing her looks. Victoria looked too young for being middle aged. She had her long brown hair in a tight bun, with her makeup looking flawless. Even without the makeup, Katniss knew Victoria would still look younger.

"So, would you lovely ladies like a makeover?"

The girls looked at each other, to see if they should take the offer. Glimmer, being Glimmer, spoke for everyone.

"Yes! We would love to."

Victoria smiled, taking out her business card. "Excellent! I already finished eating my lunch, so just stop at the studio once your done here." She starts to leave and blows kisses to the girls. "Adios!"

All eyes turned to Glimmer, who was grinning like a idiot. She noticed her friends glaring. "What?"

Johanna spoke for everyone. "Glimmer, we needed to get back to the hotel. The guys need their suits!"

Before eating lunch, the girls took the time to shop for the boys suits. Each girl, chose one that suited each boys personality. Or just picked one, of their favorite colors.

"We can just have someone deliver the suits to them." Says Annie. Tired of people picking on Glimmer.

No one argues with Annie as the food arrives.

An hour later on eating, the girls payed for lunch and went to the studio. It wasn't to far from the mall. Or hotel. Just about thirty minutes away. Madge called Gale and told him about their change of plans. Of course, Cato heard and talking to Glimmer about it. But she convinced him that everything would be fine.

The girls arrived to Victoria's small boutique, walking in. In the outside, it was small. But on the inside, it was the size of a movie theater. The salon had two floors.

There was five mirrors on the right of the salon. With some chairs and hot tools to style hair. On the left side of the boutique, were five make up stations. In the far side were just a couple of nail stations. But other than that, it was wonderland.

"Whoa." All of the girls muttered.

They heard a giggle from the top stairs. Katniss and her friends look up to see a young women with light green skin and purple hair, staring at them.

"You must be the appointment Victoria mentioned!" She beamed running down the stairs. "I'm Octavia, one of the prep teams." She shook each girls hand.

"Octavia!" A voice boomed. "Come help me and Glinda with this box." Octavia excused herself and quickly rushed to aid her friends.

Katniss shared a look with her friends. "So, where's Victoria?" The other shrugged, not knowing what to response.

"Miss Victoria, requested some prep teams for each of you. I'm Flavius, also a member of a prep team" Said a man with black hair but with a streak orange on his bangs. His lips painted purple. Another group of women and men walk in observing each of girls.

They talk among themselves as Flavius said, "All of you will have your own prep team. We work on hair, nails, and just fixing imperfection sweethearts." He turned to the prep teams. "Pick your girl and lets get started!"

The women giggle and take a girl that interest them. Octavia rushed to Katniss, gently taking her arm and to the first station. Waxing.

Katniss never had a wax before. And it's been a few days since she last shaved. Her prep team introduced themselves. Even though, Katniss knew two of them. Except for Venia, she was a newcomer.

"Okay Katniss, I'm going to put on some music." Says Flavius. "Just to help you relax."

"Okay." Katniss mutters. And much to her dismay, Marina and the Diamonds come up. Katniss groans.

'This is going to be all long waxing.' She thinks to herself. And soon the pain starts to begin.

* * *

**Madge (POV) **

"Oh and then my boyfriend, Gale, ugh if you see him your wigs will drop!" My prep teams giggles, enjoying my life story.

Cherry, was working on my nails. She was barely eighteen, barely graduating two months ago. From beauty school. Cherry had red hair and deep green eyes, with freckles on her nose. Danny, is the hair stylist. At the moment, he was highlighting my blonde hair.

"But not to much!" He says. "We don't want to kill your natural hair color."

And finally, there was Kitty. The leader of the prep team. She wasn't very talkative, like the others, but still shared a couple of laughs with us. Kitty was beautiful. Her clear hazel eyes, her long brown hair, that was wrapped in a bun. She could pass as a angel.

I heard my phone ringed, with my free hand I took out my phone from my pocket. It was Gale. He sent me a picture.

The picture was of Peeta's and Katniss dog Shiver, licking her nose. Trying to get a piece of pepperoni that was stuck on her small nose. I giggled, madly at the picture. I texted him back.

**Me: Send it, to Katniss! 3**

Gale: Already did. ;) Babe, what time are you coming back?

Me: I don't know. We're getting our makeup, hair, and nails done.

Gale: You don't need any of that. You're already beautiful.

I must've started to blush because Danny asked, "Oh, someone got a flirty text!"

I only smiled.

**Me: Aw, thanks babe. I love you.**

Gale: I love you too. So much.

Me: G2G. I'll text you, later. Bye 3

Gale: Bye 3

I put back my phone in my pocket. Smiling.

An hour have passed, at preparation for the party. Kitty forced me to close my eyes. For I wouldn't see anything, until they're completely finished. I've heard Glimmer and Annie gasp in delight. So I know those two were finished.

Seemed like a lifetime, but finally Kitty said, "Open your eyes."

I slowly open my eyes. I gasped. The girl on the mirror wasn't me. But...it was.

My hair looked brighter than ever, wrapped in a low braided bun. Then, my makeup was very natural looking. But I had fake eyelashes on. Making my eyes appear bigger. All of my imperfections were gone and finally, my lips were light pink.

"Well?" My prep team said. Waiting for my reaction.

"I love it!" I squealed in delight with them, then gave each of them a hug. "I look..I look..."

"Amazing?"

"Gorgeous?"

"Hot?"

I shake my head. "No. Beautiful." I told them. "Something, I never felt in my life."

Kitty had tear in her eyes, but wasn't ready to let them spill. "Madge, every girl is beautiful. They just need to find out, what makes them beautiful."

I smile at Kitty's wise words. Maybe she wasn't so bad. "So, what now?"

Danny took my hand, leading me upstairs of the boutique. "It's time to meet you to get your dress on."

* * *

**Katniss (POV) **

Flavius shrieked in delight. "Oh Katniss! You look amazing!" He said as Octavia finishes up my makeup.

Venia giggles. "I wonder if Victoria would be impressed."

Over the forty minutes of spending time with my prep team, Victoria would always be mentioned. Saying things like:

"Victoria would love this!"

Or

"What do you think? Gold or black eyeliner? Victoria would love the gold one though."

"Alright, Katniss. You're all finished!"  
I heard Octavia and Flavius whimper. as I slowly opened my eyes.

My hair was curled half of it being pined up. My makeup was sort of dark and mysterious looking. Black eyeshadow covered them, with a hint of silver in the inner corner. But my eyes popped out a little more with the fake eyelashes. The small scar on my cheek, that I got while at Briars house, was now completely gone. Almost as if it was never there.

"You guys really out did yourselves."

All of them laughed and I laughed along with my prep team.

Flavius clapped his hands together and held out his hand to me. "Now Miss Everdeen, it's time for you to get dressed." I take his hand and Flavius leads me upstairs of the boutique.

Slowly, we walk up the stairs. With Venia and Octavia behind us. I catch a glimpse at the rest of my friends, who were still getting ready. Johanna and Clove were the only two left. Didn't surprise me.

Madge, Annie, and Glimmer saw me walk in the room. Which was filled with racks of dresses and outfits. Oh goody.

"Katniss! You look beautiful!" Madge complemented me.

I smiled, hugging my best friend. "Thanks, Madge. So do you."

Madge smiled back taking her phone out. "Picture time!" She squealed taking a quick picture of us two. Hopefully, I smiled.

Victoria was sitting on a red velvet love seat next to a man. Who must be her husband or boyfriend, by the way he had his arm around her.

I walked over to her. "Hi, Victoria."

Victoria looked up, smiling at me. "Hello Katniss. You look wonderful."

"Thank you."

I sat down next to the couple and talked to them for a while, until Johanna and Clove came up.

Victoria clapped her hands together to get all of our attention. "Alright, ladies you all look very lovely." She said and all of us thanked her. "Anyway, I had a friend of mine deliver the suits you got for your boyfriends." She eyed Johanna. "Or friend."

Johanna only laughed. "You got that right."

"But other than that, you ladies are all done. Now it's just time to dress you up." She walked over to the rack of clothes. "Here are the dresses you got. I just couldn't help but fix some of the dresses up."

All of us walked to open up the bag that held our dresses. Mine wasn't changed much. But once I put it on again it felt less looser on the sides. Some of the missing jewels were put replaced and my head piece had more feathers than just one.

Madge also got her alternative but other than just fixing some loose ends, the dress still looked the same.

Victoria then told us that it was almost time to go. I looked at the clock. Damn. Time flies by fast.

"Girls, I believe your men are waiting."

* * *

**Peeta (POV)**

I slick back my blonde hair to the side. Like the way Jack Dawson had in Titanic in the dinner scene. Way to be descriptive. I righted my navy tie to my white dress shirt. Then I put on black vest and my black coat, I also put on my skimmer hat. Yes, Katniss is expecting me to wear it.

"I look like a monkey." I muttered as I stare myself in the mirror.

Finnick came up behind me. Wearing the same thing as me, except his coat and vest were baby blue. And his dress pants white. He had on a tan fedora hat.

He patted my back. "I know." He says. "We all look like monkeys. Well except that I'm a very sexy monkey."

I punch him lightly on the shoulder. I walk out of my room, with Finnick behind me.

Earlier today, a man with light brown skin, green eyes and gold eyeliner on his top eyelid, came to Cato's room. Where we were eating our pizza lunch. He surprised us by having our suits in a rack saying, "Your girlfriends picked it out." Then he left.

I never knew his name. But besides that, Marvel was the brave one to see what Clove had gotten him. It was quite simple. An all grey suit and a grey fedora hat was Marvel's outfit. We laughed considering the fact Marvel's last name is Grey.

Soon after that, we all took showers and got dressed. Right now me, Finnick, Marvel, and Gale were in the living room of the hotel room. Shiver was asleep in a bed of pillows on Glimmer's bed.

Marvel groaned. "What's taking Blight and Cato so long?" He questioned getting inpatient.

I shrugged checking the time on my phone. "I don't know, but if they take longer than five more minutes. We're leaving them!" I yelled the last part for Cato and Blight can hear me.

"Almost done!" I heard Cato yell back.

The phone ringed much to all of us surprise. Gale picked it up as he was the one near the phone. "Hello? Yes...wait are you serious?! No way. We'll be right done. Thank you." He hung up the phone with a grin on his face.

"What got you so smily?" I asked him.

Gale took my wrist and opened the balcony doors. He pointed to the parking lot. "That!" And much to my surprise, Gale was pointing to what looked like a long black limo.

"Wow!" Finnick and Marvel came also to the balcony, noticing the limo.

Marvel fist pumped the air. "Woo!"

After Cato and Blight finished getting ready, we all went to the limo. I made sure I left Shiver, some extra food and water.

The driver, named Leo, said he was taking us to pick up the girls. Then we would go to Gatsby's mansion. We arrived in front of a boutique. Leo got out of the car to open up the door for the girls. Our mouths dropped to the floor. Words couldn't even describe each of the girls beauty. Especially Katniss's.

Her hair was perfectly curled, even thought it was naturally wavy. The lips I love to kiss were red like Snow Whites. Katniss skin was flawless but it didn't matter if she was ugly or not. Perfect or non perfect, Katniss Everdeen will always be the most beautiful and perfect girl in the world. Even if she doesn't know it.

The girls carefully climbed in the limo, each sitting down with their boyfriends. Or in Johanna's case, friend.

"Hey." I greeted Katniss as I leaned in for a kiss. She put her finger on my lips. "Nope. Wait until later."

I pouted and put Katniss on my lap. "And why's that?"

She takes my hat and puts it on my head. "For I can show the single ladies you belong to me."

* * *

We arrived to the mansion twenty minutes later and can I just say, the house makes Paris Hilton look very poor.

It was huge! The flashing lights were moving around. A big water fountain in front of the mansion doors. We all thank Leo and tell him to return by one o'clock.

Although we weren't invited, it was really easy to get in. Too easy. I can smell the alcohol in the air of the mansion. The loud music was pounding on my ears. Making it hard to listen what Katniss was saying.

"What!" I shouted to her ear. I didn't want to but it was the only way she could hear me.

Katniss smiled and pulled me closer to her level. "I said, lets go outside to the backyard!" I nodded and she grabbed my hand. Pulling me thru the crowd.

Everything around me screamed 1920's. The guest were dressed in flapper dresses like Katniss and the men had suits like mine. But only a few were wearing hats. Even the music sounded from the 1920's but it was remixed to this times modern music. How did people deal with this everyday? How on earth can Gatsby afford this? I knew he was rich but still, it seemed too much.

When we reached outside, it was a little more quieter than the inside. But it seemed like this is were the drunks came out to hang around. My throat was dry cause my thirst to increase.

"I need something to drink." I whisper to Katniss. "So do I." She says.

We walk to a mini bar by the pool. It was funny to see drunks fall in. The bartender looked at us.

"I.D."

I looked at Katniss as she pulled out both of our cards out of her clutch. She handed to him. He looked at the card then at us and smirked.

"Enjoying adulthood?" He asked is. Hanging back the cards to Katniss.

I simply smiled and pulled Katniss closer to me. "Yes, sir. So that will be two glasses of apple cider."

The man started to make our apple cider. Katniss looks around the place. "I wonder who this Gatsby is."

Before we came out here, I've heard people say stories about him. Saying he use to be a pilot for the Navy. Or that he shot and killed many of America's most wanted. Non of which I think is true.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure Katniss."

The bartender hands our apple cider and I make a small toast. "To," I lift up my glass. "I magical night." Me and Katniss cling our glasses taking a long drink.

"To a magical night it shall."

* * *

**Finnick (POV) **

Me and Annie were outside on the beach. Laying down on the sand to look up at the starry sky.

"Beautiful." Annie muttered as a shooting star flew across. "Make a wish!"

I close my wish and do make a wish. I'm not telling you though for it might not come true.

I take Annie's hand. "Annie, have you ever thought of the future?"

She looks at me puzzled at the question. "What do you mean?"

"Like the future. Your career, home, me.."

Annie kisses my cheek. "I have, but it's to earlier to talk about."

So the subject was dropped. I just hope Annie knows we do need to talk about it. I sat up in the sand, closing my eyes and take a deep breath. Thinking of home. To my surprise I don't remember much of home. Sometimes I can't remember the fish my mom use to make, when I was upset or when I won surfing competitions. We do talk on the phone but it's rarely. My father bailed on us when I was four. Leaving only three members of the Odair family. My mom, me, and my baby sister Star. Yes, I have a sister.

Star was the same age as Prim but she hasn't met her yet. Since my sister liked to be on the beach a lot. She might as well be cold blooded since, Star is like a mermaid when she swims.

But enough about that. This is a party! A Gatsby party! We must enjoy it.

I stand up and offer my girlfriend a hand. "Come on." I say as she stand up. "Lets go back."

We go back, hand in hand, to the backyard door. Where we witnessed a fight between two men. They kept punching and hitting each other nonstop. I don't know if it was because of the alcohol or because they just don't like each other. Me and Annie carefully walked around the fight, successfully not getting in the middle of it.

Annie rolled her eyes in disgust. "Men." She muttered under her breath.

"Oh don't you worry sweetheart. I've seen me act way worse than this." Me and Annie turn around to see a man in his early thirties. His blue eyes sparkle with the lights. "Trust me."

"And you are?" Annie asked the man. By the look of her eyes, she was interested. And I was not liking this.

He kisses the back of Annie's hand. "The host, my sweet."

"Wait you're-"

"I'm Gatsby, old sport."

Gatsby?! The owner of the mansion. The host. Oh my god.

Annie was stunned and I was to. I couldn't help but picture Gatsby as a old man, when his name is mentioned. Not like this. Gatsby had clear blue eyes like Peeta and tan skin. His blonde hair was slicked back. Gatsby was wearing one of his thousand dollar suits.

"Gatsby." I say in a low whisper.

He chuckled taking a glass of wine from a passing waiter. "And you are old sport?"

I introduced myself and then Annie. He shakes both of our hands. "Good. And you say you're eighteen right? Ah eighteen. I remember those days."

Annie giggles and I just smile. We continue to talk to Gatsby but he excuses himself.

"He seems like a very nice man." Annie adds as we walk to the dance floor.

I kiss her on the lips. "He doesn't doesn't he?"

But I will never know the true story of the mans lost love.

* * *

**Wow. Gatsby huh? I watched the movie last weekend and I quickly feel in love with it. Such an amazing movie. And that's why I got inspired to do a 1920's party! Love or hate? What did you guys think of the chapter? I would love to hear your thoughts. **

**But the next chapter will be a little more dramatic. Why? Cause Johanna and Blight are gonna come clean. **

**Please leave a review guys you have no idea how much each review means to me. **

**Here's a line from chapter 14! How about...Peeta! I love his line. **

**"So, you have a bun in the oven?" **

**Review guys! Bye. **


	14. Double Surprise

**So I know this isn't the longest chapter and I've could've done better but since school ended for me just last Friday I wanted to give you mockingjay's a special treat. My school year had been crazy and I seriously can't wait until the next year. Why? Cause that's means, new friendships, new found love, new memories, and finally new stories. I have two stories that I will probably start writing next month. I do however need my 100 reviewer to choose the new story. I will explain that after the chapter in the bottom authors note. **

**But other than that, enjoy the chapter! Love you my mockingjay's. I do not owe the** **hunger games of the characters.  
**

* * *

**Katniss (POV)**

I pulled Peeta closer to me, as we danced to the slow music. My arms were around his neck and his were on my waist. I rest my head on his chest.

"This is nice." I saw low for only Peeta to hear.

I felt his lips kiss the top of my head. "I love you, Everdeen."

I look up to Peeta and smile. "And I love you, Mellark."

We continue to dance and dance until I got tired. Peeta carried me, despite people looking, but he didn't care. He took me outside of the party. By a small little park that was also by the beach.

He put me down on the bench and sat down next to me. I laid my head on his lap. Making sure I was looking up to Peeta's face. Then at the sky.

"Look Peeta!" I pointed up to a star. "You can see it moving!"

Peeta looks up. "I think it might be a small asteroid. But other than that, close your eyes and make a wish." I giggle and close my eyes. Wishing upon a star.

I know it looks childish, but at the moment I didn't care. I open my eyes and a pair of blue eyes, that I love so much, staring at me.

Peeta smiles and soothes me with his words. "Let me keep my Katniss. Forever. When she dies, take her and cut her out in little stars. And Katniss will make the face of heaven so fine, that all the world will be in love with night. And pay no worship to the garish sun."

A tear of love falls down on my cheek. How much Peeta means the world to me. He expresses his love for me on wonderful ways. Even if it means he was to rip off famous love quotes. Oh well. Nobody's getting sued.

Peeta lowers his head and kisses me on lips. It's noting passionate but it's sweet enough that makes me want more. But everything has a limit.

He pulls away first. "Don't want things to go far." He says and he was right.

Cause, I don't recall a bench being the most romantic places to have sex. Especially if it was your first time. Yes. I am still a virgin.

I sit up and put my head on Peeta's shoulder. He kisses my temple and takes my hand in his.

"Never leave me." I whisper.

"I'm yours."

Me and Peeta stared outside of the party for a good hour. Enjoying the beauty of the night and of each other. Eventually, we both decide to go back so our friends don't start to freak out, about us missing. Hand in hand we both walk back.

The scene of the party was still the same. Women kept hooking up with strangers. Men kept getting even more drunk. And people stumped over things, making them fall into the pool.

"How does Gatsby deal with this?" I wondered.

"Why don't you ask him?" A male voice said from behind. Me and Peeta turn around to see a man standing in front of us. With a glass of wine in his hand.

"You're Gatsby?" Okay. Maybe I was expecting someone old. Not a complete hottie.

"Yes ma'am."

Gatsby was a very handsome man. Barely in his thirties. His eyes were blue like Peeta's and his blonde hair was also like my boyfriend. Gatsby could easily pass as a relative of Peeta's.

He shakes both of me and Peeta's hands. As we introduce ourselves. "What a pleasure to see folks like you here. It's rare to see young love these days." He takes a drink from his wine. "That still is going strong."

Me and Peeta look at each, confused. "What do you mean?" We bother asked in unison.

"Love is silly. Love is strange. But if you find the right person, those things don't matter. I was-I mean I'm in love with someone whose married to another man. Daisy doesn't know the effect she has in me."

He's last words trigger a memory. I remember Peeta telling me that when we were at DisneyWorld. My lips curled to a smile at the thought of it.

"Is Daisy still alive?" Peeta asked softly.

"Very. Has a daughter, I believe. Who inherits her mothers beauty, even if she's five years old."

Clearly this man really loves the women whose named was, Daisy. I've heard of her actually. She was married to a very wealthy man named, Thomas Buchanan. Barely at the age of twenty-three.

"Mr. Gatsby, why do you throw these parties?" I ask him. Peeta raises a brow. "It's extraordinary, really. But I'm just curious."

Gatsby smiles, showing his bright white teeth. "Katniss, right? You quite the beauty, I hope your boyfriend here knows that." I blush lightly and Peeta wraps his arm around my waist. "Nah, don't you worry, old sport. Just a complement. The reason why I though this party is...well how about I show you."

* * *

Me and Peeta walk behind Gatsby, as we follow him to a dock. I didn't know what the millionaire wanted to show us. I did know, that Peeta didn't really trust him.

We stopped at the end of the dock. Peeta made sure I wasn't so close to the dock. Doesn't want me to fall over.

Gatsby points to a green light far ahead. He seemed like he was trying to reach for it. But couldn't catch it.

"That light belongs on another dock across this beach." He explains. "And the dock belongs to the house across. That's where Daisy lives."

It all made sense now! Why didn't I think of it before? Gatsby throws the parties to attract Daisy's attention. Hoping, one day, she will appear in his house. But that day had yet to arrive.

"So this is all for her?" Peeta must've understood also why Gatsby threw his parties. For Daisy.

"Yeah." Gatsby mutters. "Do you mind leaving me? I want to be alone right now."

We nod our heads and excuse ourselves from his presences. My heart broke for Gatsby. A poor man just waiting for lost love to return. But she never will. Her marriage has trapped her and she also has a child, she can't abandon. No matter what.

"That poor dude." I heard Peeta say. "I hope he finds someone new."

I look back and sighed. "Yeah. I do to."

Me and my boyfriend walk back to the party. I spot Marvel and Clove by the bar doing some shots. Marvel? Doing shots? Who would've thought?

As we walked closer, we both heard Marvel say, "Oh Clovey! I looovvvveee yooouuu soooo muuuccch!" A very drunk Marvel confessed.

Clove giggled madly, lowering Marvel to her level and started making out with him. I coughed loud enough to make them break apart.

Marvel grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Kaaaattniiissss, my favoorriittee huntreeesss!" He tried to hug me but I just pushed him aside. "Go home Marvel, you're drunk."

Marvel takes another shot right as I said that. "It's the life of the party!" He grabbed on the shoulder, kissing him on the cheek.

Peeta was horrified of how his friend just kissed him. Who is a guy! I didn't feel any jealously since Marvel did it cause he was drunk. Boy, he was going to have a major hung over tomorrow. And I'm going to laugh.

Clove flung her arm around her boyfriends shoulder. "What do you two want?" She sneered, not looking happy to see us at the moment.

I looked at the ground and Peeta spoke for me. "Where's the rest of our friends?" He asked our petite friend.

Clove looked around in the crowd. She shrugged. "I don't know." She burped. "I saw Jojo walking around with Blight, just a few minutes ago. She looked worried though and he was bleeding on his lips."

Oh no. What happened? Did she punched him? Did Blight get in a fight? I knew both will explained what happened, when everyone sees Blight with a bruised lip. Lets hope Finnick doesn't think it was rough sex. I guess it doesn't matter, since Johanna is already pregnant.

"Okay thanks, Clover." Peeta grabbed my hand and guided me thru the crowd.

Then I bumped accidentally into another girl. She fell to the ground and her sunglasses dropped hard on the concrete. The women tried to hide her hair, by covering it with a fedora hat.

I lowered down to help the women up. "I'm sorry." I apologized to her. "Here let me help you."

She rejected my hand, pushing it away from her face. I see her picking up her sunglasses and walks away.

Peeta looks at her in disgust. "At least you should accept her apology."

The women didn't say anything but walked away. Swaying her hips.

"She was bitchy."

"Seriously."

But what really caught be off guard was the red hair and green eyes she was trying to hide.

* * *

**Johanna (POV) **

"Blight, are you sure you're going to be okay?" I asked him for the tenth time.

Blight let out a annoyed groan. "Jojo, I said I was fine."

"Then why do you flinch when I dap the cloth on your bruise?" I smirked. "Your eyes get teary up."

He narrowed his violet eyes. "Well it's not my fault that guy was groping all over you!"

My cheeks flushed red. When me and Blight were dancing, a man asked him if he can share a dance with me. At first Blight didn't seemed worried at all. Until the man decided it would 'fun' to start touching me...seductively.

He started sliding his hand to my chest and his other free hand gave my butt a squeeze. I tried to push away, but he had a tight grip on me. Then Blight came in between us. He angrily pushed back the man and he pushed back. Soon they started to shove each other around, until the man threw the first punch. Hitting Blight the lip, cutting it in the progress.

This angered Blight, once he saw a drop of blood, falling to the ground. That's when he started to fight back. Both men started to throw each other punches and eventually ended up on the ground. I cried for Blight to stop, I couldn't get in between them. Afraid that I would risk my baby.

Luckily, a man with blue eyes and blonde hair stopped fight. I knew he was Gatsby, but I didn't make a comment. I, however, thanked him as he helped Blight stand up. The man was escorted out of the party. Much to my delight. Gatsby apologized for what happened and thought it would be best, if we went inside the house to a bedroom. For Blight can take a break from the party. We didn't objected and went straight to a opened bedroom.

The room was huge with a library above us and a balcony that gave us a perfect view of the whole backyard. It was but furnished. Could've been a guest room.

Right now, Blight was sitting on the edge of the bed, while I cleaned up his cut.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

I rolled my eyes. "For stepping in before things got to far."

Blight smiled. His eyes landing on my stomach. "I've been thinking." He admitted. "About the baby. When are we going to tell the others?"

I knew he would be wondering that. Honestly, I was ready to tell everyone. The only reason why I was holding back, is because I waited to get a approval from Blight.

Blight slowly put a hand on my stomach. "It's still amazes me how our child is growing inside of you."

"I know. It amazes me too." We both laughed then, out of nowhere, his lips clashes with mine.

It was our first kiss since the night we conceived our baby. I have forgotten how sweet and soft his lips were. How foolish of me. I drop the wet cloth on the ground and push Blight to move up to the bed. I remove his hat and start to take off his jacket. I can feel my head piece being taken off and the zipper of my dress sliding down.

Soon, clothes and shoes started to fly off. I was glad I locked the door. Or we would've had people walking in on us. Protection didn't cross my mind once. I was already pregnant and I knew Blight didn't want to look around and try to find one.

We got under the covers of the bed and slowly made love. Blight made me feel special and safe. The other guys  
that I've had sex with, always rushed into it. Never giving me the time to enjoy them. But Blight wasn't like the other guys. He was slow, passionate, and didn't plan to hurt me in the progress.

After an hour of love making, me and Blight stayed in bed. To catch our breath and to make sure our hearts beat regularly.

"Wow." We both whispered. I giggled and rest my head on Blight's shoulder. "You really know how to make a girl special."

Bligh chuckles. "Jojo, ever thought of having a relationship?" He gulped. "With me?"

I turned to see how serious Blight was. It's been a dream for me to have my best friend as a boyfriend. This was my chance to take it.

"Blight, I've been in love with you, for as along as I can remember." I admitted for the first time. "It's funny how you want to start a relationship. Cause I'm pregnant."

"That not true." He objects. "Jojo, have you seriously not noticed?"

"What do you mean?"

Blight nudged on my elbow. "Come on. Think about it. You, besides Finnick and Cato, I always invite to hang out. I mean I could hang out with Katniss or Annie but I always chose you. Cause I love you, Johanna,"

I was speechless. Blight felt the same way! I must've started crying because Blight swiped away the tears on my cheek. "Don't cry at the truth, Jojo."

I shake my head. "I'm not sad. I'm just so happy you feel the same way."

Blight kissed me on the lips. Pressing our foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Peeta (POV) **

My head was killing me the next day. I had no idea what time it was, because the curtains were covering the balcony doors. Closing off the outside world. I looked to my right and see Katniss gone. Instead our dog, Shiver, was sleeping peacefully on the pillow. I chuckled and carefully petted her.

"Good morning." I look up to see Katniss with a glass of water in one hand and a plate of food on the other. She carefully hands me the water. "Here, drink up. I added some of those pain killers for your head."

I gulped on the water till the last drop. "Thanks babe. What time is it?"

Katniss sighed and handed me my food. "Almost one in the afternoon."

I almost choked on my food, making my girlfriend laugh at me. "Easy there tiger." She teased me.

I scoffed. "I really left in?" I asked. "What happened last night?"

So there goes Katniss telling me what happened. After we find Cato and Glimmer we are gather outside the mansion to go home. Of course, Marvel, Clove, Gale, Cato, Finnick, and even Glimmer were in toxic from the alcohol. I was very surprise to see Blight and Johanna clean for the night though. We all helped our drunken friends get back into the limo. With the help of some bellboys they helped bring up our friends to their rooms. Where all of us collapsed in sleep.

"So I missed nothing much?"

Katniss shook her head. "Nope, nothing. But you did miss Marvel's hangover moment during breakfast." She grinned at whatever stupid thing Marvel did. "Don't worry, I recorded it."

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sat down right next to me. I carefully put my breakfast on the night stand. We laughed endlessly at the video, of Marvel started to sing 'We Are the Champions', on top of a table. Until he was escorted out of the restaurant.

Now, I'm sure Marvel is suffering a major hang over. Much to my amusement. "How about the others?"

Katniss thought about it for a second. "Actually, now that you mentioned it," she stood up and grabbed a t-shirt from my suitcase. "Here put it on and get some jeans on. Also I suggest you take a shower though."

I stand up quickly and put my shirt over my head. "Wait where are we going?"

Katniss didn't respond but only threw a pair of shorts at me. Then she finally said, "Johanna and Blight want to talk to us."

So I got in the shower as fast as I could, while Katniss fed Shiver. What ever Johanna wanted to talk to us about, seemed serious. As soon as I got out of the shower, dried my hair, and put on some clothes, we we're out the door. Hand in hand and with Shiver walking ahead on a leash, we went to a restaurant across the hotel. I can already see our friends thru the window.

When we walked in I saw my friends sitting on two tables. Marvel was sleeping on Clove's shoulder, with sunglasses covering his green eyes. Clove had very terrible dark circles under her eyes, so does Glimmer. Who didn't even bother to put on any makeup. I forgot Glimmer had small freckles on her nose. Cato, Finnick, and Gale were drinking some water. Also having sunglasses cover their eyes. Out of everyone, Madge and Annie looked the most normal.

Because I drank also my own eyes were covered and I was very tired. Like I said, Madge looked the most normal. While everyone, including Katniss, had sunglasses on.

Me and Katniss sat down on a two person table. "Hey guys." We greeted them.

Madge chirpy replied, while everyone groaned. I couldn't help but grin at my friends hangover. Katniss ordered some chile French fries and we both shared it, until Johanna and Blight came in. Shiver barked quietly to get our attention.

Gale took off his glasses to look at them. He's eyes spoke, "This better be good!"

Johanna and Blight stood in front of all of us. Looking very nervous.

"Guys, we have something to tell you." Said Blight.

"No shit." Muttered Glimmer and Cato.

Blight rolled his eyes but continued on. "Anyway, first of all promise you guys won't freak out." He held up his pinkie. "Promise?"

Everyone, including myself, held up their pinkies. "We promise."

Johanna smiled. "Okay good." She took a deep breath and said, "Me and Blight are now a couple." She announced.

Despite being hangover, except for Madge and Annie, we cheered for our friends. Gale yelled out, "Finally!"

Blight took Johanna's hand and glared at Gale. "Shut up. It wasn't that easy." He looked at Johanna who nodded. "But we also have something to tell you."

Johanna took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Silence. We were stunned. The sound there was, was only from the activity the diner had from their other customers. The guys were completely shocked with their jaws hitting the floor. The girls just had wide eyes from the news. However, Annie and Katniss didn't look very surprise. Did they know?

To my surprise, I was the first one to speak up. "So, you have a bun in the oven?"

Katniss bursted out giggling, while everyone just groaned in annoyance.

"How long?" Finnick asked the soon to be young mother.

Johanna shrugged. "I think-"

"-around seven or eight weeks already." Said Annie for her.

So she did knew. Finnick stared at his girlfriend surprised. "You knew?"

Annie looks at her hands in her lap. "Maybe." She muttered.

"I did." Katniss admitted. "Just don't get mad at Johanna for telling me and Annie first."

Glimmer looked betrayed my her face expression but smiled. "I'm going to be a aunt!" She exclaimed and Johanna rolled her eyes. "This is amazing!"

We all laughed at Glimmer's excitement. Slowly we got out of our seats to congrats on the couple. I look over at Katniss who was talking to Annie about the pregnancy. For some strange reason, I hoped it was Katniss who was pregnant. It's a selfish thought, cause I knew Katniss didn't want kids at the moment. But I can dream can't I?

"Johanna?" I heard Katniss say. "Now that they know, we need to check how you're doing at the hospital."

* * *

**No (POV) **

An hour after Johanna told her friends about her pregnancy, Glimmer offered to drive all of the girls to the hospital. While the guys stayed behind at the diner. Eventually leaving off to go back to the hotel.

Because Johanna didn't live in New Orleans, they needed to wait more time than the other women at the client.

Glimmer and Madge were already going thru some baby names. All getting rejected by Johanna.

"I don't even know the gender yet!" Johanna reminded them. "So don't even bother picking names yet."

A nurse in her late thirties came to the waiting room. "Johanna Mason?"

"That's me." Said Johanna standing up, putting a magazine back on the coffee table. "See you guys in a few."

Johanna walked to a white room and was asked to remove her clothes and to put on a gown. Then the nurse said the doctor would arrive soon. In the meantime, Johanna looked around the room.

The walls were covered with graphic posters of how the baby will look, after the first trimester. Another few posters just explained how to care for yourself while being pregnant. Johanna knew that sooner or later she will start to crave the strangest things. Then finally, a ultra sound was next to the bed and was ready to be used.

The door opened and the doctor came in. "Hello, Miss Mason." He greeted her. "How are things?"

"Good doctor." She said. "So this is my first pregnancy and-"

"-You want to know what's going to happen during the pregnancy?" Johanna nodded and the doctor smiled. "Well Johanna, I can tell you that first time pregnancies causes a higher risk of miscarriages. Something I hope won't happen to you. How long are you in your pregnancy?"

"Eight weeks."

"Okay, is the morning sickness still going on?" Johanna nodded her head. "Yes? Well the good news is those should be over before the end of your first trimester. Also your body will start to change. It's normal so don't freak out."

Johanna laughed. "I'll try not to."

For the next hour, the doctor kept explaining other changes, some making Johanna blush. Then, it was time to have a look on the baby.

The door knock and came in a nurse. "Excuse me, Mr. Hernandez, but we have a young man in the waiting room who wants to see his girlfriend."

Johanna eyes went wide from the news. "Blight?" She muttered under her breath.

Mr. Hernandez smiled and told the nurse to bring him in. Blight came in the room soaked from head to toe. "Um...it was raining but I couldn't allow you to see the baby without me."

Johanna felt tears in her eyes. "You came just in time." Blight smiled and took a seat by his girlfriend. Grabbing her hand.

Mr. Hernandez put on a cold gel on Johanna's stomach. Slowly he moved around the tool on her flat stomach. Both future parents looked at the screen in shock. In the small little box showed their baby.

"If you hear closely, you can hear their heartbeat and see it." Said Mr. Hernandez.

"What's the gen-wait? What do you mean their?" Wondered Blight. His purple eyes glued to the screen.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!"

Mr. Hernandez sighed. "Congratulations! You are having twins!"

Blight fell in the ground in shock of the news.

Johanna nervously laughed. "Ha, twins huh?" She chuckled. "That was unexpected."

After a few minutes of being knocked out, Blight came back to the living.

Blight slowly stood up in his feet. "What happened?" He asked in a low whisper.

The nurse chuckled. "You fainted after you found your girlfriend was expecting twins!"

"And boy did you take the news well." Johanna said, sarcastically.

Blight smiled and took a deep breath. Johanna was now fully dressed and out of her gown. She was sitting on bed waiting for her boyfriend to be fully awake. "You finished?"

"Yeah?"

The nurse giggled, taking out a piece of paper from her note pad. "Okay, Johanna, remember to give us a call whenever you need anything. Because of your traveling situation, we do advice for you to have appointments. Just to check on the babies, but for now you're all done. You're free to go." The nurse left the room and the two adults thanked her before she left.

Johanna grabbed her jacket from the chair and grabbed Blight's hand. Blight offered to pay for the appointment. Johanna agreed. She took some pamphlets from the check out and was soon attacked by Glimmer's questions.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"Is a boy or girl?"

"What are going to name it?"

"Glimmer!" Johanna snapped. "I'll tell you and the others later. And it was too earlier to tell the gender."

Glimmer was disappointed but smiled anyway. "At least you saw your baby, for the first time."

Johanna smiled. "Yeah. I did."

* * *

"Twins?!" Shouted their friends in unison. "Twins?!"

"As in two kids who look the same?!" Finnick stupidity asked. Everyone groaned at the question.

Blight slapped his forehead. "I just lost all faith in you, Finnick." He put his arm around Johanna. "But yes we are having twins."

It was seven o'clock in New Orleans. After yesterday's wild party, they took a day off from doing anything. Tomorrow they were going sight seeing. Then after two weeks. They were leaving New Orleans and heading off to Texas.

"I'm hungry." Announced Johanna quickly leaving Cato's room to go to the buffet down at the dining hall.

Everyone looked at each other confused. "Hormones." Said Blight and then they understood.

Soon they will be facing a very hungers girl and her crazy hormones. Something they know will not be something you want to witness. Then again, it's nothing strange but normal to happen to a women. Whose pregnant. And already rough on the edges...yeah this shall be easy.

They all went downstairs to the dining hall to eat at the buffet. The guys offered to pay for their girlfriends. Nobody protested at the moment, as they just wanted to eat.

Like always doing dinner, they talked, laughed, and Marvel kept getting angry glares from waiters that were working in the morning when he had his hangover moment. They even warned him to not do anything stupid. This made Clove red in embarrassment of her boyfriends hangover.

* * *

**Katniss (POV) **

The next day was more brighter than yesterday. After Peeta woke me up, I got in the shower and did my usual morning routine. Peeta took out Shiver for a quick walk out to the small park next to the hotel, while I continued to get ready. He acted like such a father when it came to Shiver. It was actually cute of him to do. When we sleep he always reads her a bedtime story from his phone. I know it's weird but I think it's just adorable.

While I blow drying my hair, Peeta came back with Shiver. He came to the bathroom with a thornless red rose. I turn off the blow dryer and smile. "What is this for?" I asked as I take the flower.

Peeta shrugged kissing my cheek. "You don't know what it means?" I shake my head. "It a single rose means I love you. A thornless rose means love at first sight. If you put it all together it means, I love you at first sight."

I sighed. "Why are you so cheesy but yet so amazing?"

Peeta chuckles and pulls my waist closer to him. "I don't know. You bring that side out of me." He kisses me on the lips. "Now, finish getting even more beautiful and wear something comfortable."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet but I do know that we will be out the whole day."

I finish drying off my hair and then put on minimum make up on. I'm been shocked on how well up I've been these past few days. Very un-Katniss of me. I grab my bag and put my phone in. The bag was sort of big and it could it a puppy. I grasped. A small, yet great idea popped in my head.

"Hey Peeta, can we take Shiver?" I asked him.

He raises a brow. "Are you sure?" He asked me. "I mean it's fine but are you sure?"

I nodded my head and he calls out Shiver. She slowly comes out from under the bed. I giggle and pick her up. "Hi Shivy! Come on get in the bag." Carefully, I put her gently in my bag. "That's a good girl, Peeta pass me her small bear."

Peeta passed me a plush toy of a pink bear he got for Shiver. She licked his hand, as he opened the bag to put on the bear. I giggled. Shiver was such a daddy's girl.

Me and Peeta went down to the lobby, hand in hand, and went to the RV. Where we waited for our friends to arrive.

"How long did the doctor Johanna was pregnant?" He asked me to make conversation.

I shrugged. "Just around eight weeks, like I said."

He nods, understanding. Soon everyone came and we went to a couple of museums. Of course we tried to keep Shiver very quiet. She only barked at least two times in the museums.

The day went by fast and soon we were back to the hotel. Collapsing in sleep.

* * *

***Dodges a flying arrow* Okay so I know the ending sucked but I really wanted to update before Friday! Wow what about this chapter?**

Anybody shocked on Johanna's double surprised?

So because the school year is over I just wanted to look back on this story and say...Wow! This story, the reviews, and followers have progressed very well. And thank you, you're all very amazing for that.

So since summer is starting I just want to recommend some stories that I think you will all love. If you've read them that's fine but the stories are called, 'Destined' and 'Together by Chance, Together by Choice.' Both stories are in my favorites and it's written by bookgirl318. She's such a good writer and go check her out.

My question for you guys is, "What are you planning on doing this summer?" I love to know what you guys will be doing over the summer. So just leave a review on telling me what you're going to be up to. Also if you have any ideas or suggestions for what I can add to this story don't be afraid to PMS or say it in the review.

Also I want to say that don't stop reviewing for I am close to 100 reviews. The person who is my 100 reviewer gets to read a exclusive first look on my new story! So yeah.

Here's a line from the next chapter! Marvel take it away! "Wait, you thinking I'm cheating? You're stupider than I thought!"

Don't forget to leave a review! Bye my mockingjay's.


	15. Marvel Loses Clove

******As special thank** **you to, whosaidblondescantread, ilovepeeta4ever, Miabelles, cam489, and THGFan3413 for reviewing! You mockingjay's are awesome for that! **

**Announcement at the end of the chapter. **

* * *

**Marvel (POV) **

"Okay, I love you too mom. Bye." I hang up the phone and collapse on my bed. Clove was sound asleep on my left side, dreaming who knows what. I'm hoping its about me.

A piece of hair was falling in her face as I looked over. Gently, I pushed it behind Clove's ear. Her nose twitched a little and I couldn't help but grin. The little angel in front of me looked just beautiful. Even if her green eyes, that I love so much, were closed.

I got in under the covers and wrap my arm around Clove. We facing in each other in sleep. Normally, we don't get to do this in the RV cause its only one bed. But this is what we needed. Not sex, geez. Just each other.

About four or five hours later, we both started to wake up from slumber. Clove tried to sleep longer but was fully awake once she saw my eyes opened.

"Morning." I whispered.

Clove smiled. "Good morning."

We laid there and stared at each other. I stroked her cheek. "You're beautiful."

She giggles softly. "Marvel-"

"No I mean it. You're so beautiful." I repeated myself.

Clove kisses me on the lips and pulls away. She looks at the clock and sighs. "We need to get up."

I groan playfully pulling her closer to me. "Do we have to?" I moaned.

My girlfriend wiggled out of my arms, much to my dismay. She grabs one of my shirts and puts it on. Then she takes out another shirt and throws it at me. "Come on!"

I pouted and put on my shirt. Clove goes in to take a shower. At first I asked if I can join her but she only rolled her eyes. I'm guessing that's a no.

My phone ringed. It was a message.

**Marissa: Hey! My mom wanted me to asked when you were coming down here! She's dying to see you again. **

**Me: In just two or one more week. I really miss you. **

**Marissa: I miss you more! Call me later. K? **

**Me: Sure thing. Later. **

I put my phone on the nightstand and sigh. My friends will probably not be happy for what I'm going to tell them soon.

* * *

**Katniss (POV) **

"Peeta!" I screamed and sat up on the bed. My forehead was sweaty and my hair was messy from the braid.

The nightmares kept getting worse and worse. This time, it was about Cato chasing me and Peeta in the woods. Trying to kill us to return back home safe. He managed to kill Peeta and was about to stab me but that was when I woke up.

Peeta ran out of the bathroom with his hair wet and he was only wearing a pair of sweat pants. "Katniss, are you okay? I heard you scream and I-"

I kissed him hard. He moaned in delight and pushed me back to lay down. Peeta started to kiss my neck and eventually lowered down to my chest. He looks at me and I nod, letting him know he can go on.

Peeta does so but stops when someone knocks the door. We both groan and Peeta walks to answer the door.

I hear him talking but I can't hear what they were saying. The door closes again and Peeta cheeks were flushed red.

"Finnick made a comment." He says. "And also that to be ready in two hours."

"Where are we going?"

Peeta shrugs. "I'm not sure, I didn't ask."

I nodded and got of bed. Me and Peeta made the bed and I fed Shiver some left over chicken. Peeta came up behind and whispered, "I know it was the nightmares." He says. "Whenever you need to talk, I'm here for you." Peeta kisses my neck and leaves to get ready.

I can feel Shiver rub against my angle and I look down. She wanted me to carry her. Shiver starts to whine and I pick her up. I started to gently stroke her fur, "Sh it's okay. Come on, lets go get ready."

Peeta finished taking his shower, while I put on some makeup and straighten my wavy hair. It's weird for me to be so well put together. I've never done that before, but sometimes a change is good. I wear a pair of dark skinny jeans, a loose teal shirt, with a white scarf, and my boots. Peeta comes out of the shower, already dressed. He kisses me on the lips and we leave to eat breakfast.

Half of our friends were already there, eating and talking among themselves. Me and Peeta went to grab some egg omelets. Also some harsh browns. Like my dad use to say, "Breakfast is never complete without harsh browns."

We sat down next to Madge and Gale. They were discussing on going to see a new movie that came out.

"Come on, you and Peeta would love it!"

I took a bite of my omelet. "What's it called?" I asked with my mouth full. Peeta chuckled.

Madge looked at me in disgust but shrugged it off. "Safe Haven."

Ugh, not that romance movie. I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Not that movie! At least Fast and Furious 6!"

Our boyfriends pumped fist. "Yeah!"

Madge crossed her arms. "No, Safe Haven is the most-"

"-cheesiest movie their could be." I finished for her. Then I sighed. "But, if you want to watch it so bad, I guess it's a good idea."

My blonde friend squealed and Gale groaned in distaste. He glares at me. Probably not happy that he will have to watch a chick flick. Peeta didn't seemed to mind but looked a little upset that he wasn't going to watch Fast and Furious 6. I held his hand and kissed his knuckles. He smiles and returns the kiss but on my cheek.

After breakfast Cato suggests we go our different ways. Johanna and Blight were going back to the hospital to get some advice. Glimmer, Cato, Clove, and Marvel were going sight seeing in the heart of New Orleans. Finnick and Annie were visiting the beaches.

"Psh, no surprise there." Blight muttered when Annie told me their plans.

Then as you know me and Peeta are going to the movies with the princess and the peasant. That's how we all see them. Don't you agree?

* * *

**Gale (POV) **

We took a taxi to the nearest movie theater, which was located in the mall. Me and Peeta bought the tickets while our girlfriends went inside to get some snacks.

"So, how have you and Madge been doing?" Asked Peeta when we were in line to buy our tickets.

"Good I suppose." I replied, remembering about last night. "We did it you know." I whispered, not wanting strangers to hear me.

Peeta's blue eyes went wide. "Did you use protection? Cause you know, after what happened with Johanna, you don't want to be stuck in a situation like that."

I chuckled. "Don't worry we did." We got the tickets and walked into the theater. Our girlfriends were laughing over something a guy said. Wait a guy!?

Peeta angrily glared at another blonde who seemed to close to Katniss. We walked over there and wrapped our arms around our girls waist.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked dumbfounded. I kiss Madge's cheek.

She shrugs. "Just talking to- Hey, where they go?" Madge asked Katniss who was busy making out with Peeta.

Madge nudges on my shoulder. "Lets go in." She says and we slowly walk away from the other couple.

I found a seat on the back row of the theater. I take Madge's hand and we walk and sit down. She hands me the popcorn and I put it on my lap. Soon Katniss and Peeta came but sat in the very front of the screen.

The movie began and Madge rested her head on my shoulder. I rested mine on top of her head. Our fingers were touching but I grabbed her had to hold. Safe Haven wasn't as bad as I thought it would. Yes it was very romantic but then again it had a message to it.

Running away from your past will come back eventually. You need to face it for it can get even worse. Never forget that it's never to late to start all over. Even when you think all hope is lost. Hope is the only thing stronger than fear.

I didn't notice I was in tears until Madge's finger stroked my cheek. "Are you okay?" She whispered to, so she would disrupt the other people.

I kiss her forehead. "I'm fine." I take her hand and put it flat where my heart is. "Promise me, we will stay together till the end."

Madge raised a brow. "Till the end of the movie?" I chuckled but shook my head.

"No, till the moment my heart stops beating for you."

She smiles and kisses me passionately on the lips. The kiss soon turns heated and my hands slide up and down on her legs. Thank god no one was paying attention to us.

The movie ended twenty minutes later. Katniss and Peeta were going to sneak into another movie that was starting. They asked if we wanted to join them but I had other plans. There was a garden that I saw the other day, and I just knew Madge would enjoy it.

A taxi took us to the local gardens, where tons of people were.

Madge raised a brow as we walked in. "Where are we?"

"They call this garden Wonderland." I said. "They have so many plants and all kinds of gardens. You will love it."

Madge didn't ask anymore but took my hand. We went in to some green houses, that had millions of butterflies flying around. My girlfriend walked around in awe and some butterflies landed on her. She looked beautiful that I took a picture. She giggled madly and kissed me again. We left the green house and went to where a bridge was above a small creek. Then we went inside another green house, but instead of butterflies, birds in every color were flying around.

This time, birds kept flying towards me. Some on both of shoulders and eventually a parrot on my head. Madge took a picture and posted it on Instagram.

"Oh, already one hundred likes." She said, giggling and I groaned.

One red parrot, that I personally named Pepe, wouldn't leave my head. To make even more strange, Pepe was one of those birds that could talk. He kept on wolf whistling Madge. I hate to admit it, but yes I was getting jealous at a bird! How lame of me.

* * *

**Cato (POV) **

_'Don't kill, Marvel!' _My inner voiced shouted at me. 'Don't murder him!'

Marvel was sitting next to Clove, while we were eating out lunch at a place called, Paradise Gold. He made a stupid joke, causing Glimmer and Clove to burst out laughing. I laughed along but didn't really understand the humor in the joke.

For almost seven weeks, the secret of Marvel cheating on Clove has been slowly killing me. I'm torn between doing the wrong and right thing. The wrong would be not telling Clove anything, the right would be telling her the truth even if it breaks her heart. I needed to at least confront Marvel once and for all.

The moment came when Clove and Glimmer left to go to the bathroom. Since they were girls, I knew they will take awhile to come back, because they would he fixing their makeup and all those other things that they do. Marvel was texting someone on his phone with a grin on his face. It was now or never.

"Who you texting Marvel?" I asked him.

Marvel shrugged and put his phone away. "No one you know."

"Oh really? Are you sure it isn't your other girlfriend?!" I snapped, finally saying what I wanted to say.

The nerd raised a brow and looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Don't give me that shit." He was playing dumb. "You know you are cheating on Clove."

"Wait, you thinking I'm cheating?" Marvel glared at me and smashed the water cup in his hands. "You're stupider than I thought!"

Me and Marvel glared at each other. If looks could kill, Marvel would've been dead the moment Madge told me he was cheating.

I took a deep breath and leaned on my chair. "Look Marvel, just admit it. You are cheating on Clove with that Marina girl, Madge told me. Just say you are for I won't force you to spill it."

"Look Cato, I don't know why you think I'm cheating on Clove. I love her and-"

"-but you shouldn't give you pleasure so you decided to cheat on her with a girl named, Marina." I interrupted him and he stayed speechless.

Guilty.

"Your cheating on me?" A soft but angry voice said behind Marvel. It was Clove.

Marvel turned and saw the pain look on her eyes. "No Clove I-"

Clove stepped back but slapped Marvel across the face. Hard. "We are done Marvel!" She ran away from the scene.

Glimmer was too shock to say anything but ran after Clove. Marvel stood up from he's chair but found no use to run after the two girls. He slowly turns to me with his eyes glaring at me with daggers.

"You son of a bitch!" He growled pulling me up to face him by my collar. The restaurant became silent, wanting to know what was going on.

"Marina is my cousin!" Marvel finally revealed.

My eyes went wide from shock. If Marina is his cousin, then he didn't cheat on Clove. And they broke up all because of me. Shit.

"Marvel, I-" He punched my on the jaw and dropped me on the ground. Marvel walked away and muttered words in Latin. Okay, you should know that he's sort of Italian from his mom side. That's not important though.

What matters is I just lost one of my best friends and ruined his relationship. I will never hear the end of this. Someone taps my shoulder, I turned and see its a shaking waiter.

He gulps and says, "I know this is a bad time but you need to pay the bill." He says and gives me the bill.

I sigh. "Where do I pay?"

* * *

After I payed for the food, grab my jacket and Glimmers purse that she left, I get a taxi to take me back to the hotel. I felt so horrible for what I did.

_'Marina is my cousin!' _Marvel's words keep ringing in my mind. In a way I felt like it was Madge's fault for telling me false information. But she didn't know. She didn't mean to hurt anyone. That was me. I broke Clove's heart and probably also Marvel's. I feel terrible that I went straight to the bar at the hotel.

I sit on a stool and rub my forehead. "Ugh, get me a shot of vodka." I ordered.

The waiter didn't say anything but put a shot of the liquid in front of me. In a second it was gone an down my throat. I didn't want to over do it so I left before I asked for more.

I went to my hotel room and was surprised to see Glimmer already there. She was laying on the bed, wearing pajamas and watching a movie. When the door closed, it got her attention. Glimmer doesn't say anything but her eyes drift back to the tv.

"Your not mad at me too, are you?"

Glimmer laughed. "No," she whispers. "I'm just confused."

I walk over and sit down on the bed. "About what?"

"Marvel cheating on Clove." She admits. "I mean he always tells me how much he loves her."

Guilt hit me again. "Glimmer about that-"

"I mean how did you know he was cheating on Clove? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Glimmer-"

"-Like how long did you know? Did you go through his phone or overheard him talking to the whore? Cato, I need to know."

"Yes, Glimmer look what happened was-"

"-First, Johanna got pregnant now this? Some trip-"

"Glimmer, shut up and listen to me!" I snapped. My girlfriend gasped.

"Cato?"

"Marvel didn't cheat on Clove. He never did." I took a deep breath. "That was his cousin."

At first, Glimmer looked confused, then she slowly started to figure out my mistake. "You idiot!" She yells. "Why the hell did you let Clove think, Marvel cheated on her?!"

"I didn't mean to! I heard Madge conversation with his cousin, that sounded like he was talking to a cousin. Don't hate Madge for misunderstanding and for telling me." The last thing I need is Clove's best friend scratching Madge's eyes out.

Glimmer rolled out of bed. She ran her fingers thru her hair, thinking about the situation.

My girlfriend points at me and says, "You are going to fix this." Said Glimmer. "Those two are my best friends and you fucked up their relationship. If you don't fix it, I will dump you." My girlfriend threatens me and leaves the room in a huff.

* * *

**So not much happened but Marvel and Clove broke up! Cue sad, depressing music. Hey don't worry, they will be back together...just don't know when. **

**Like I said in the beginning of this chapter, I have a special announcement for all of you Percy Jackson fans. If you are following me or just stalking my account, you probably know by now that I have a new story called, "Don't Leave Me." Yes, it's a Percebath story and I would love for all of you to check it out and leave a review. The next update will probably be by Friday or Saturday. **

**Im sorry if this chapter seemed short for you but I just wanted to update before I left for my road trip. Ha! How ironic that I'm going on a road trip myself. **

**Anyway, I'm so close to my 100th review so please keep reviewing if you wish to be my 100th winner! You will get to read a new story that will be coming out next year of February. **

**Guess who gets to have a quote? Clove! **

**"I love you, trust me. Cato, you're an idiot by the way!" **


	16. Never Say Never

**There isn't much to say except I'm sorry for the long wait and here is the long awaited chapter! Hope you enjoy it like I did while writing it. Special thanks to whosaidblondescantread for being the beta! zlove you girly! **

**I do not owe THG characters or the song lyrics!**

* * *

**No POV**

The past three days had been horrible for everyone. The tension that came from Clove and Marvel's breakup was bad enough, but on top of that, no one could leave the hotel. Although it had been sunny, the weather had taken a turn for the worst. The clear, blue sky turned black with clouds, the crazy wind tearing things from the ground. In other words, they were stuck.

The storm was merely a reflection of what was happening inside of the hotel, Gale thought, watching the chaos unfold from his perch near the window.

"Are you sure it was his cousin, Cato?" Johanna asked for what must have been the millionth time, pacing back and forth.

Cato let out a sigh. Glancing at her with an annoyed expression on his face, he said, "Yes, Johanna, I'm sure my answer hasn't changed in the thirty seconds since you last asked me."

The girl angrily stomped over to him, and slapped Cato across the face. "You idiot! Why did you tell Clove he was cheating on her then?"

"I didn't tell Clove!" Cato shot back, rubbing the red mark on his face. "I was confronting Marvel about it, and she overheard."

"You're still an idiot." Gale added, unhelpfully.

Cato ignored his friend, stalking out of the room, mumbling something about going to the bar. Madge sadly watched him walk away. She felt terrible that Cato was taking all the blame. This was partly her fault, after all.

Madge got up from her chair, ready to go back to her room. Gale looked up, opening his mouth to stop her, but she beat him to it. "I'm fine. I just want some time alone." Her boyfriend let her leave, looking concerned nonetheless.

Madge was about to close her bedroom door, when she heard voices in the hallway.

"Listen, Cato," A female voice said. Madge instantly recognized it as Glimmer's. "If you don't get Clove and Marvel back together, we're through. I love you. I really, really love you. But you screwed up, Cato. And if Clove isn't with Marvel, I can't be with you." Madge heard a door slam, and closed hers softly. She leaned against her door, and slid down to the ground slowly. And one by one, she let the tears fall.

* * *

"How could he cheat on me?" Clove cried into her already damp pillow. "Why did this have to happen to me, Annie? What did I do wrong?"

Annie rubbed the petite girl's back. "Sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. There could be another side of this that you just don't know."

"But what if there isn't?" Clove asked, taking her face out of her pillow to look at Annie. "What if there's nothing else to it, and he was just playing with my feelings?"

Annie sighed, hugging Clove. "You never know until you ask." She whispers. Clove put her face back in her pillow and sobbed harder, the sound being drowned out by the rain.

There was a flash of lightning, then all the lights went out. Thunder booming in the distance caused both girls to jump. Annie took out her phone, casting a blueish glow over the room. Walking to the door, she tried not to trip over the piles of clothing and tissues littering the floor.

She opened the door, and almost immediately stepped back in to avoid getting trampled. Parents tried to calm their children, with little success. Business workers headed downstairs, muttering about their computers not working. Other guests were just trying to escape the darkness of their room, although the hall wasn't much brighter.

Annie sighed, closing the door to Clove's room. "I hope you're not afraid of the dark."

* * *

"This sucks popsicles." Finnick whined, earning a weird look from Katniss as she went around the room lighting candles. "Do you know where Annie is?"

Peeta shrugged. "I'm pretty sure she was with Clove. Does anyone know when the lights are going to come back on?"

"No clue."

Everyone besides Madge, Clove, Cato and Annie were in Katniss and Peeta's room, waiting for news about the storm. So far, they had heard nothing. In Panem, weather like this was rare for most districts, so the amount of rain they were getting was a shock for many of them.

Johanna carefully walked across the room, trying not to trip on foot jammed into someone's back, and she felt around until she found a head. "Who's this?"

The person slapped her hand away. "It's Glimmer, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop."

"Sorry." Johanna shrugged, plopping down beside Glimmer on the bed. "Brainless, when are you- Never mind." She said, as Katniss handed her a candle.

Katniss sat down on Peeta's lap. "What should we do in the meantime?"She asked. "Anybody got cards?"

Gale shakes his head. "No. We left them all in the RV." He stands up, taking a candle from the nightstand. "I'm going to check on Madge. When nobody tried to stop him, he left the room, shutting the door quietly.

They young man knocked on the door of room 256, hoping his girlfriend would answer. "Katniss, if it's you-"

"-It's Gale." He interrupted, smirking as he thought back on the horrible mess that came from Katniss trying to comfort Madge.

He heard the click of a lock, then suddenly, he was wrapped up in Madge's closed the door with his foot, as Madge dragged him into the room. They sat down on the bed, and Gale noticed for the first time, like Katniss, Madge had candles all over the room. To Gale, it smelt too much like Bath & Body Works, but it seemed to calm Madge down.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

Madge sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm still upset, but I'm not crying as much."

Thunder shook the building, and Madge buried her head in Gale's chest. He began stroking her blond hair. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here." He whispered.

"Don't ever leave me." She sobbed, clenching her fists around his shirt as another flash of lightning light the sky.

Gale kissed the top of her head. "Never."

* * *

Cato made his way up the emergency stairway, lit only by the eerie glow of his phone. As his footsteps echoed on the concrete stairs, the shadows began to take shapes in his mind. He quickly turned the corner, and raced up the next flight of stairs.

Once the lights went out at the bar, he had had to sneak past security, but that had been easy enough. He eventually reached the floor his friends were on. The hallways were crowded with people, and as thunder sounded outside, he could hear children shrieking.

Cato shook his head, trying to ignore the thunder. He closed his eyes for a moment, and he was in a huge mansion, filled with countless rooms, all empty. Echoing through the vast halls, was thunder, sounding like a haunting ballad.

He opened his eyes and shook his head again. He wouldn't let his childish nightmares get to him now. Still, it was hard to ignore the cries of the children as he entered his room.

The sweet smell of strawberries and watermelon greeted him warmly. He began to relax- until someone smacked him with a pillow.

"Hey! What the hell?"

Finnick chuckled patting him on the back. "Sorry, Cato. I thought you were some weirdo."

Cato rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He looks around the room, searching for Glimmer. He spots her almost instantly, and goes to sit by her. "Any news?"

She shakes her head. "No, the phone line is dead, meaning we can't get any calls from the front desk." She says. "On the bright side, Blight managed to get the small radio working."

"How is that good?" He said, coldly. Quickly regretting it when he saw the pain in his girlfriend's eyes.

"We were hoping to get a weather update. But so far, all we've been getting are crappy replay songs by Drake." Johanna says, glaring at the radio as if that will make it play something else.

Cato chuckled. "I happen to like Drake."

Johanna rolled her eyes, muttering, "You would."

Cato opens his mouth, but the sound of a news report was heard causing silence to fall over the hotel room. "It seems that the storm won't be calming down until early in the morning. Also if your lights are down fire department has informed us it will take to six or seven hours to bring it back. For safety reasons, the fire departments and the local police suggest to stay inside, and keep all windows closed. Further instructions will be given shortly."

Blight turned off the radio. "Looks like we are stuck here for awhile. It's barely four in the afternoon!"

Everyone groaned, dreading the hours that were to come. "Crap." Muttered Finnick. "I wanted to go to the beach."

"Finnick, the only thing remotely close to a beach around here is the swamp." Katniss says.

"So, what are we going to do?" Peeta asks.

Finnick looks around, then asks, "Anyone want to play stix?" And this time, it's Finnick who gets a pillow shoved in his face.

* * *

Marvel paced back and forth in his room, counting sheep to stay he was a young boy, he had been afraid of thunder and lightning. Usually, during a terrible storm like this one, his brother, Jason, would look out their window, despite his older brother's protests, and gaze at the storm, amazed with nature.

The others were in Peeta and Katniss's room, while Clove was in her's. Marvel knew, because he could hear her sobs through the wall.

And all because of Cato's idiotic ideas. Violent images and ideas flooded his head as the name entered his mind. So many things he could do to the ape.

I could shave his head, Marvel speculated. Cato was worse than Finnick when it came to hair. Or... I could do the same thing he did to me. I could get Glimmer to break up with him.

He quickly scratched the idea. Sure, it would make Cato miserable, but Marvel didn't want anyone to go through the pain he was going through, not even Cato. Plus, there was Glimmer to think about. She would never forgive Cato, and would hate Marvel, too.

There was a faint knock on the door, barely heard over the storm. Marvel walked over lazily, knowing that anyone he cares about wouldn't have come to see him.

Upon seeing who it is, Marvel slammed the door shut. Or tried to, anyway.

"Ow!" Yelped Cato, his foot caught in the door.

"What do you want?" Marvel asked coldly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Cato mumbled, shoving his way through the door as Marvel rolled his eyes.

For the first time, Marvel noticed the hot candles in Cato's hand. They cast a warm glow over the room, and filled it with the scent of strawberries. "Katniss wanted me to give you these." Cato says. He set them down on a dresser, and turned to the other boy.

The smell the candles gave off reminds him of Clove. He missed the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo. He missed running his fingers through her hair, as she laughs at some stupid joke he made. He missed everything about Clove.

As the memories came rushing in, all his anger towards Cato intensified.

"What have you been doing without the electricity?" Cato asked, casual and calm. As if he didn't ruin the one good thing in Marvel's life. As if he wasn't an idiot and a jerk and a complete-

"Listening to Clove cry and texting my cousin." Marvel responded, cutting off his thoughts.

Cato sighed, dragging a hand over his face. "Look, I didn't know that she was your cousin."

"Well, I'm glad that you think I'm above incest if nothing else."

"Listen, Marvel-" Cato began.

"No, you listen." Marvel snapped. "I've dealt with your crap for four years. I've gone along with all of your idiotic plans, no questions asked. You know, I'm surprised I'm not in jail!"

"Name one time you could have been arrested because of me." Cato challenged.

"I can name three, off the top of my head! Madge's house, junior year. That party at Glimmer's house, Sophomore year. And do I even have to mention Peru?" He listed, ticking them off on his fingers.

Cato cringed at the mention of Peru. "Okay, so maybe I've put us in some risky situations, but-"

"Risky? Some of the stuff you've gotten into has made me wish that I'd been friends with Gloss."

Cato rose from his chair. "Say that again." He said, his voice low and menacing.

"Sometime I wished I became friends with Gloss!" Marvel repeated, his voice rising as he continued the sentence.

When he finished, Cato launched himself at Marvel, and both of them fell to the ground. Marvel kicked Cato off of him then punched him in the jaw, hard.

Cato stood, wiping blood from his lip. With no warning, he punched Marvel in the stomach, and the boy moaned, holding his stomach. Cato smirked, but Marvel recovered quickly, not about to let Cato win that easily.

"I lost her because of you!" He said, tackling him, causing both to fall on the floor once again. They began punching each other nonstop.

"I didn't mean to!" Cato managed to get in. "I was just trying to protect her."

Marvel paused for a moment. "Protect her?"

Cato pushed Marvel off of him, rising to his feet. "Yeah, protecting her. Clove has been screwed over too many times, and I couldn't stand the fact that it was happening again, but this time it was my best friend breaking her heart." He offered Marvel his hand, helping the other boy up. "I'm sorry though, I shouldn't have hurt you."

"Sorry for that black eye you're going to have tomorrow. No more pretty boy Cato." Marvel smirks.

The two boys laugh and clap each other on the back. Cato walks to the mini fridge, and pours two shots of vodka.

As they put their glasses down, Cato says, "Don't worry Marvel. We'll get your girl back."

"How?"

Cato grinned, taking another shot of vodka. "I have a plan."

Only one word entered Marvel's mind when Cato said that. Crap.

* * *

The two boys walked back to the other hotel room to catch up with everyone else. They had a plan, and they needed Blight's help.

Before entering the room, Cato checked that Clove wasn't in it, then let Marvel in. The others were sitting in a circle, too busy playing 'Would you rather' to notice the boys come in.

They walked over to Blight, crouching down beside him. "Blight we need your help." Cato whispered.

The college student raised a brow. "What for? And what's with your lip?" Everyone turned to look at the bruised pair.

"Did you two get in a chick fight?" Johanna asked with amusement.

Cato scoffed. "Of course not. We're men. We get into manly fights."

"Okay, so what did you need?" Blight asked.

Cato smirked, and began to explain.

* * *

Katniss and Johanna ran across the hall to Madge's room, excited to see what Madge thought.

"Do you really think this will work?" Katniss asked.

"If this doesn't I'm not sure what will." Johanna answered.

The girls excitedly knocked on Madge's door. They heard footsteps, then the blond answered the door. She warily looked at the two. "Katniss, you're not trying to cheer me up again, are you? Cuz, that didn't really work so well the first time, and I'm really-"

"No, we're not here to cheer you up, Madge." Johanna cut in.

"Oh, okay, then. Come on in." Madge ushered the girls in the room. "So, what's up?"

"Cato thinks he found a way to get Clove and Marvel back together." Katniss said, smiling.

Madge's eyes widened, and a smile split her face. "Really! That's amazing!" She hugged the other girls tightly.

"Uh, Madge? You're kind of choking us." Johanna said in a strained voice.

"Oh, right." The three of them heard the TV click off, and Gale entered the room.

"What's got you three so giddy?" He asked.

Johanna glared at him. "I was not giddy."

"Could have fooled me." Gale responded.

Before Johanna could retort, Madge exclaimed, "We're getting Clove and Marvel back together!"

Gale was more sceptical than his girlfriend. "And how are we going to do that?"

As Katniss and Johanna explained, Madge's smile only grew. "That's so romantic! Clove's going to love it."

Gale sighed, "I suppose I'm going to have to sing?"

Madge turned on him. "You are if you want to keep your girlfriend." She then looked at the two girls. "I'm just going to get dressed."

A few minutes later the four were walking down the hallway, laughing. Gale smiled at his girlfriend, happy to see her smiling. He could count the times she had smiled today on one hand. He sure hoped this worked, not for his sake, or Cato's, or even Marvel and Clove's. No, he hoped this worked for one person only; Madge.

* * *

Glimmer smiled to herself, and raced up the remaining flight of stairs. Her trip to the kitchen had been successful. Since the freezer wasn't working, the staff had gladly given her some ice cream, claiming it was going to melt anyways.

Her part of the plan was either going to be either the easiest or the hardest. All she had to do was get Clove downstairs, but that girl could be stubborn if she wanted to be. Luckily, Glimmer could be stubborn too.

She grinned one last time, before pounding on Clove's door. "Clove!" She called.

Annie opened the door, and glimmer held up the bag of ice cream. Annie gave her a look. "Ben and Jerry's? Way to be cliche." Still, she smiled and opened the door wider to let Glimmer in.

Glimmer skipped into the room, and stood in the middle of the room, crossing her arms. Clove was lying on the bed watching Finding Nemo on Finnick's laptop with piles of tissues surrounding her.

Glimmer shook her head. "Girl, this is just sad."

Annie's eyes widened. "Glimmer,-"

"No, it's true! We can't just coddle her until she turns into a vegetable!" She walked over to the bed. "C'mon, get up."

Clove glared at her, but didn't say anything.

"I've seen hamsters look more menacing. Clove, that look doesn't work when you're lying in a pile of tissues."

Clove huffed, but sat up. "What do you want?"

"I bought ice cream!" Glimmer exclaimed happily. "But first, I want you to get dressed, and wash up. Then clean up all these tissues."

Clove took the clothes Glimmer handed her, grumbling, but walked into the bathroom. After she washed her face and got dressed, she came back out and spun around. "How do I look?" She asked sarcastically.

Glimmer rolled her eyes. "Okay, now the tissues. No offense, but I don't really want to touch your snot."

As Clove put all the tissues in the trash bin, Glimmer and Annie found spoons and opened the ice cream.

The three girls sat on the bed, eating ice cream and watching Finding Nemo. Glimmer checked the time on her phone. Any minute now…

As she moved to put her phone in her pocket, it started blaring The Way by Ariana Grande. Annie and Clove glanced at her, but she just smiled at them. "Yeah… Uh huh… What? No!... Madge-... I'll see… I'd ask if you'd stop talking." She put the phone to her chest, then told the other girls, "Madge wants to know if you guys would come down to the ballroom."

"Why would we do that?" Clove asked.

"Why would they do that, Madge?" Glimmer repeated. Clove turned back to the movie, but Annie was still looking at Glimmer and could see the hint of panic in her eyes.

Glimmer took the phone from her ear again. "Madge says that someone found a battery powered radio, and there's a little party going on down there."

"A party? I don't know, Glimmer." Clove said.

"There's food! And the staff found some flashlights."

Annie looked at Glimmer suspiciously, then turned to Clove. "Come on, Clove! It might be fun. And you can't just stay in your room the whole time."

Clove sighed. "You two are going to make me go whether I want to or not, aren't you?"

"Yep!" The two said in unison.

The girls left the room, and started to head down the hallway. "Oh, wait. I forgot my bag." Annie said. "Could you get it for me Clove?"

"Ugh, fine!" Clove groaned, running back to the room.

Annie turned on Glimmer. "What are you doing, Glimmer?"

Glimmer tried to play dumb. "What are you-"

"Oh, don't give me that." Annie scoffed. "I know you're up to something. And it probably involves getting Marvel and Clove back together. I'm no seaweed brain."

"Annie, I didn't see your purse in there." Clove called, saving Glimmer from answering.

Still looking at Glimmer, Annie called back, "I must have left it in my room." Then, more quietly, she adds to Glimmer, "I don't know what you're doing, but Clove better not get hurt."

"What are you guys talking about?" Clove asked, coming up behind them.

Annie shook her head. "Nothing. Let's go."

o.O.o

"Are you sure this is the right ballroom?" Clove asked. "I can't hear any music."

"Oh, I'm sure." Glimmer muttered.

Glimmer opened the doors, and Clove's mouth dropped open.

Katniss and Johanna stood in front of a pathway of glowing candles leading up to a single chair, braided with ribbons and roses, ushering them in. In front of the chair, was a stool, with a row of stools behind it. Blight sat on one with his guitar and the rest sat on the others.

The only one missing was… "Marvel," Clove whispered.

From behind the row of guys came Marvel, wearing a button down shirt, skinny jeans, and holding a single, white rose.

"Clove Richards," He called out. "Will you please walk the path?"

Clove looked back at her friends, worriedly. "Well, go!" Glimmer exclaimed, and Annie smiled at her.

Without another thought, Clove walked down the path, sitting down on the chair. She crossed her arms, wiping her face of emotion.

Marvel nervously tugged on his collar, but continued on. After all, he had a plan.

"Clove, from the moment we met, I knew I was a goner. You are so beautiful and geekiest, but most amazing girls I have ever had the privilege of meeting. You understand me when no one else does. Clove, you are the Rose to my Doctor."

Marvel nodded to Blight, who started to play the strings on his guitar. Clove couldn't help but blush at the attention she was getting from Marvel and her friends.

**Marvel**: _Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

**Finnick**: _And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Same damn problem_

_Together all the while_

**Marvel**:_ You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

**Cato**:_ Younger now than we were before_

**All of the Guys**: _Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

**Marvel**: _Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go._

Clove felt tears welling up in her eyes. She put a hand to her mouth, her heart racing.

**Peeta**:_ Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

**Blight**:_ I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_I steady your hand_

After Blight sung, he winked at Johanna. She blushed red her hands flying to her stomach.

**Marvel**: _You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_Time, time, time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

**Everyone (Except Clove)**: _Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

Marvel jumped off the stage and got down on one knee. He took Clove's hands in his, staring deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

**Marvel**: _We're falling apart and coming together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again!_

Tears of happiness began to roll over Clove's cheeks. She couldn't imagine the time that Marvel took to do this for her. She released a hand from his, and began to stroke Marvel's cheek lovingly.

**Clove and Marvel**:_ Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

Clove threw her arms around Marvel, sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should have given you a chance to explain yourself."

Marvel rubbed the back of Clove's head. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I should have told you about my other cousins." He joked, causing the girl in his arms to laugh.

She pulls away, and the pair shares a long, passionate kiss. As they kissed, the room was suddenly flooded with light.

Marvel pulled away, leaning his forehead against Clove's. "Do you still love me?" He asked.

Clove giggled, kissing Marvel's nose. "I love you, trust me." She turned to the cause of this mess. "Cato, you're a huge idiot!"

Cato chuckled and gave her the peace sign. "I love you too, Clover!"

Clove and Marvel walk over to the others, holding hands.

Fist pumping they guys and hugging the girls, he said, "Thank you so much. I owe you all, big time."

"Yeah, you do." Peeta joked, holding Shiver. "Now, if you'll excuse us, it's time for Shiver and I to watch My Little Pony." He got up from his chair and jumped off the stage.

Katniss slapped her forehead but caught up with Peeta halfway across the ballroom.

Finnick took Annie's hand. "Yeah, well, we're going to go get some ice cream…"

As they're walking away the others hear Annie say, "But Glimmer brought ice cream to-"

"Shh! I'm trying to get out of cleaning!"

There's a chorus of laughter, and soon, all that's left is Cato, Glimmer, Clove, and Marvel.

"I guess it's fair if Glimmer and I clean up." Cato said.

Glimmer doesn't complain, knowing that her two friends deserve a break after all they've gone through.

Clove smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Cato." She kisses his cheek and hugs Glimmer. "See you guys later."

As the ballroom doors close, Glimmer kissed Cato. "I am so proud of you." She said, hugging him.

Cato kissed her temple and put his arm around her. "I know." He lifted up her chin, looking into her green eyes with his blue ones. "I love you."

The blond kisses her boyfriend once again. "I love you too." As an afterthought, she adds, "But you're cleaning this up by yourself."

* * *

**Aww how's that for a ending? Well Im tired so there isn't much to say except we are almost to chapter 20! Be excited sense that means we are almost at the end of the story! **

**So who is already counting down to Catching Fire?! I am so excited that I started having breathing problems when they showed the complete trailer! Finnick you looked sexy like always. **

**Guys we are almost to 100 reviews and it will mean the world to me if we make it to 100 before the 20th chapter. You can anything you want all I want as a early christmas gift is 100 reviews for this story. IF we can do this then I will add a special chapter that only has Prim, Rory, Rue, and Star (Finnick's sister). So lets do it! **

**5 reviews = Everlark moments**

**10 reviews = 6,000 words **


End file.
